


HOTEL BAHÍA

by Enne88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Art, F/M, Friendship/Love, Games, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Multi, Psychological Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 99,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: Las noches de los viernes son especiales en la cafetería del Hotel Bahía. Los clientes disponen de unos minutos para hablar con distintos desconocidos, y si tienen suerte, terminarán subiendo a una de las lujosas habitaciones. No es algo que Brienne hubiera hecho nunca sin un empujón, pero aquí está. ¿Quién es el guapo misterioso que tiene delante?
Relationships: Addam Marbrand/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Addam Marbrand/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 297
Kudos: 73





	1. NOVATOS

No tiene ni idea de por qué está ahí. Se siente extraña en su propia piel, como si alguien la hubiera raptado y depositado en aquel lugar extraño donde no pinta absolutamente nada. Las mujeres a su alrededor están terriblemente arregladas, son hermosas y elegantes, y ella parece el monstruo que las asaltaría en cualquier película de terror. Margaery se mantiene a su lado, parloteando sin parar, pensando que así no le dará espacio para pensar y huir a tiempo. 

La sala es muy grande y todo parece estar preparado. Permanecen de pie entre las mesas mientras esperan que todo dé comienzo. Había demasiadas normas, y quería repasarlas antes de hacer alguna estupidez. Tenía el papel con el número de mesa asignado en la mano, y no debía mirarlo hasta que sonara la sirena. Cuando diera comienzo, debía acudir a la mesa correspondiente y sentarse, aguantar la incomodidad de su acompañante y esperar a que la sirena volviera a sonar. Solo entonces podría salir de la estancia al recibidor de la derecha. Hombres y mujeres esperarían separados hasta que pudieran volver a entrar. Las mujeres entrarían primero, decidiendo si volver a sentarse en la misma mesa u otra diferente. Los hombres pasarían a continuación, decidiendo si corresponderlas o no. Ella lo imaginaba como el juego de las sillas, ese donde los participantes corren despavoridos al final de la música para encontrar asiento. Pero en este juego el más lento no se quedaría sin silla, sino que se quedaría con ella. Suspiró perdida en sus pensamientos dando gracias a que el primer turno estuviera asignado. No quería pensar más allá. 

-Mmm… el chico guapo es nuevo. 

Siguió con la mirada su imprudente dedo mientras bajaba su mano con un bufido tenso. 

-¿No puedes ser más discreta?

-Oh, claro, este sitio es el colmo de la discreción. Brienne, no estamos buscando un amigo o un compañero de vida. Mira, compara y apunta. Es lo que hace todo el mundo.

Había sido una mala idea. Ni siquiera una idea en absoluto, sino una falta de determinación total ante el acoso y derribo de Margaery. No era la primera vez, pero era la más loca. 

-Bueno… ¿te parece guapo o no? Estoy pensando usar mis privilegios de miembro recurrente para que me pongan con él. 

-¿Privilegios de miembro... qué?

-La antigüedad es clave, cielo. Cada noche de viernes se otorga una seria de puntos para las siguientes visitas, que dan acceso a ciertos privilegios. El que más se usa es el de elegir con quién quieres que te sienten. Pero... siempre los gasto demasiado pronto. ¿Crees que merece la pena?

Levantó la vista de nuevo al grupo señalado. 

-¿Cuál de los tres?

-¿En serio? ¿Me preguntas si estoy señalando al salivas que lleva diez minutos mirando el escote a la camarera, al hombre con enanismo o al caramelito que han traído con ellos?

-Eso es ofensivo. 

-¿La mirada del cerdo? Lo es. Se llama Bronn, y ya me tocó una vez. Espero que puedas evitarlo.

-No me refería a eso. Se dice acondroplasia. 

-Por todos los jodidos Dioses. Hablaré bien. Seré una niña buena. Haré lo que quieras si tú prometes ser mala. Aunque solo sea un poquito: diviértete.

Arrugó el entrecejo, sin entender por qué no podía divertirse sin ser mala o grosera. Ella estaría pasando una tarde perfectamente divertida en casa, con la play, el pijama, y Zafiro enroscado en su regazo. Desde luego no tendría esos horribles nervios que parecían comerle por dentro. 

Una sirena sonó con fuerza, haciendo que cualquier plan de escape pareciera imposible. 

-Ahora tienes que mirar el número de mesa del papel que te entregaron y buscarla. Ya es tarde para usar mis privilegios, quizá lo haga la siguiente ronda. Espero que no me toque ningún pervertido. 

-¡Te dije que estaría lleno de pervertidos y dijiste que no!

-Claro que no… -Margaery se rió con esa risa melodiosa- En serio, suéltate, diviértete. De eso se trata. 

Si tratase de divertirse estaría en casa. Si tratase de soltarse se quitaría el pijama… Después de comprobar que las persianas están debidamente cerradas. No, ni siquiera estaría cómoda en ropa interior, sola en su propio apartamento. Definitivamente necesitaba espabilar.

Apenas necesitó buscar su mesa, el número correcto estaba justo frente a ella, y se sentó en una de las dos sillas mirando a los demás. La gente estaba revoloteando alrededor de las mesas, comprobando los números y era absolutamente obvio cuando les gustaba o no el acompañante. Las mujeres eran algo más discretas, pero hubo varios hombres que no intentaron ocultar su disgusto antes de sentarse. Un pánico feroz la hizo levantarse, ese instinto de huida que tantas veces la había controlado. 

-¿Te marchas?

El chico que le había gustado a Margaery estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo el papel con el número de su mesa. Lo único que salió de su boca fue una especie de sonidos extraños que no formaron ninguna palabra. 

Con una sonrisa se acomodó frente a ella, mientras volvía a sentarse totalmente avergonzada. 

-¿Tienes calor? Estás un poco roja. 

Sintió cómo el rubor empeoraba hasta que pudo ver enrojecimiento en los dedos de sus pies a través de las sandalias. 

-Sí… hace calor… bueno no… -Margaery siempre le decía que era incapaz de mentir, y ella respondía indignada que no era verdad. Pero resultó que lo era. –Bueno… estoy un poco nerviosa. No había venido antes. 

-Supongo que es algo que se dice siempre y no tienes por qué creerme, pero yo tampoco.

Lo sabía. Margaery se lo dijo. Joder, empezaba a hacer verdadero calor. 

-Es una locura, ¿verdad? ¿Quién es capaz de conectar con alguien en turnos de unos minutos?

-No creo que la mayoría de la gente busque precisamente una conexión. 

Volvió a mostrar su bonita sonrisa. –No, supongo que no. 

La puerta de la sala sonó, dejando entrar un hombre que miraba con el ceño fruncido el papel que le había sido asignado. Sólo había una mesa incompleta, con una mujer despampanante esperando. Se levantó de la silla mostrando su brillante vestido rojo, girándose sobre sus pasos con intención de marcharse ante la demora de su acompañante. Pero cuando se giró y pudo ver al recién llegado, su gesto cambió, sonriendo y volviendo a dejar su bolso plateado en su sitio. El hombre arrastró los pies hasta allí sin intentar pasar desapercibido en absoluto. A pesar de llegar llamativamente tarde, parecía disfrutar con la atención que estaba provocando. 

-No buscas una conexión. Entonces, ¿qué buscas?

La bonita voz le hizo volver a centrarse en su mesa. 

-No digo que no la busque. Digo que… no parece… el objetivo de este lugar.

-Unos pases de escasos minutos para saber si quieres usar la habitación del hotel con alguno de los presentes. Desde luego, el objetivo es bastante simple, pero no creo que sea lo que busca la gente. 

-¿No lo crees?

-Todos tenemos dos buenas manos, todos tenemos imaginación y habilidad para darnos placer sin necesitar a nadie. Lo único que no podemos hacer solos es… precisamente tener a alguien. Conectar con otro ser humano. Creo que es lo que busca desesperadamente todo el mundo, aunque algunos intenten ocultarlo. 

-¿Por qué aquí?- Brienne lo miró directamente a los ojos. Eran sinceros y claros y pensó que le decía la verdad.- ¿Por qué buscar conexión en un sitio como este? Podrías conocer a alguien en una fiesta, un museo…

¿Tenía que decir museo? Era lo primero que se le ocurrió. Maldita friki.

-Acabo de salir de una mala relación. Muy, muy mala relación. Llevo un tiempo sin salir mucho y… realmente mis amigos me arrastraron hasta aquí. 

Se rió con fuerza, con esa risa horrible que inútilmente intentaba tapar con las manos para ocultar sus dientes torcidos. 

-¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-Mi amiga me arrastró hasta aquí. Literalmente. Lleva meses insistiendo pero hoy apareció en mi casa y tiró de uno de mis brazos hasta que acepté. Pesa como cincuenta kilos, podría haberlo hecho toda la noche sin haberme movido un centímetro, pero me dio pena. 

Entonces él se rió, una de esas risas comedidas y serenas que no asustaban a la gente. Posó los ojos en ella y pudo ver en ellos tranquilidad, bienestar. No se sentía incómodo, no la miraba como si fuera un monstruo, no parecía estar a disgusto. ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? ¿Y qué le pasaba a ella? Siempre le había costado mucho abrirse a los demás, y ahora parecía... fácil. 

-Y… también salí de una relación horrible. 

-Ugg… ¿fue larga?

-No, unos meses. Suficiente para destrozarme. ¿La tuya?

-Demasiado larga. Pero no deberíamos darle más espacio aquí a un par de tontos como esos, como dices no creo que sea “el objetivo”.- Seguía sonriendo divertido mientras ponía los codos en la mesa fingiendo excesiva concentración- Pareces una mujer a la que le gusta seguir las pautas. Hagámoslo. 

Alargó la mano hacia el bote que había en el centro de la mesa. Recordaba que le habían hablado de él al entrar en la sala, pero Margaery se lo había desaconsejado. Se trataba de un cilindro lleno de tarjetas con preguntas que deberían ayudarles a conocerse mejor. Supuso que tenía sentido, cuestiones rápidas que te facilitarían saber si quieres o no pasar la noche con el desconocido que se sienta delante. Por mucho que fuera lógico, algo en su vientre se retorcía ante la idea. 

-Me da curiosidad qué tipo de preguntas han considerado para un lugar así.- Sacó una tarjeta aleatoriamente y leyó con rapidez. -Pregunta 17. ¿Qué es lo que buscas en un hombre? 

No era una pregunta extraña, ni siquiera demasiado personal, pero le hizo tensarse. Había estado bastante cómoda hasta entonces, pero en ese momento se despertaron todas sus alarmas. 

–No… no lo sé. 

-Bueno, puede que sea una pregunta demasiado amplia. ¿En qué sueles fijarte? ¿Cuál es tu tipo? 

Estaba bloqueada. Era capaz de hacer muchas cosas pero no de tener ese tipo de conversaciones. Joder, joder. ¿Qué tenían en común Renly, el tonto de Hyle o aquel amigo de su hermano de la adolescencia?

-Ehhh… Ahhh… ¿morenos?

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Fue el primer pensamiento que atravesó su mente, el único punto común que encontró entre los escasos hombres que le habían gustado. Él levantó una ceja.

-Vaya… entonces no tengo ninguna oportunidad, ¿verdad?

-No, yo… No. No tengo un tipo realmente. Supongo que solo… los morenos suelen ser menos llamativos, no… no me gusta llamar la atención. 

El hombre que había llegado tarde se rió con una carcajada que retumbó en toda la sala. Comprobó que absolutamente todo el local lo miraba de nuevo. 

-Supongo que me refiero a eso, ese tipo de... necesidad de destacar me causa mucho rechazo. Supongo que quería decir… discreto. Me gustan los hombres discretos. 

Sonrieron un momento. ¿Ella debería preguntar por sus gustos? Era imposible que su respuesta fuera “las bestias de dos metros, lo más feas posibles”, así que supuso que no era buena idea. Aún así…

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué buscas en una mujer? O… o un hombre. 

Volvió a sonreír sinceramente. Al menos lo estaba haciendo reír, cuando jamás había sido graciosa. 

-Bueno… creo que es obvio que busco una mujer. ¿Te he mandado algún tipo de señal contradictoria?

-No… no es… sería grosero suponerlo. O podrías ser bisexual o… Claro que no importaría. No sé, es una fórmula que tengo muy asentada, nunca lo doy por supuesto. 

Margaery siempre le decía que era tan correcta que se pasaba, daba la vuelta y se volvía incorrecta. Por primera vez entendía lo que quería decir. 

-Me parece muy cuidadoso, muy responsable.- Había diversión en sus palabras, pero no mofa. –No, no me gustan los hombres. Y las mujeres… supongo que no tengo un tipo. Sé que no se pueda buscar, pero me gustaría encontrar esa… chispa, ese inexplicable sentimiento que te atrae y… Bueno, y que no me haga pedazos. Más o menos eso, si es que tiene algún sentido. 

Se quedó helada. Abrió y cerró la boca pero no encontró respuesta alguna. Era eso, lo que buscaba ella, lo que debían buscar todos. Tenía razón. 

Las sirenas sonaron en la sala y ambos miraron al techo alarmados. Las parejas empezaron a levantarse caminando hacia las puertas opuestas de la sala, las mujeres a la derecha y los hombres a la izquierda. Ellos no se movieron. 

-Ha sonado la sirena, ¿podéis…?

La camarera se había acercado amablemente y ella se incorporó, con ese impulso que la golpeaba cada vez que alguien le llamaba la atención. Como cuando el cuidador de un museo le recriminaba haber hecho una foto a un cuadro o le avisaba de que estaban a punto de cerrar. ¿Por qué hoy sólo podía pensar en putos museos?

Él puso una mano sobre la de ella cuando se agachó a recuperar su bolso, manteniéndola ahí. 

-Perdona, creo que a ninguno de los dos nos apetecería cambiar de mesa…

-Sólo son asignadas la primera vez. Podéis salir y cuando os toque volver a elegir la misma…

-Venga… sería una pena desperdiciar los minutos que lleva todo ese proceso. 

Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y la camarera parecía suavizarse. 

-Está bien. Pero porque sois novatos y es vuestra primera vez. La siguiente sirena os haré levantar, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió cortésmente y ella volvió a sentarse. Era la segunda vez que se levantaba como una tonta para caer sobre la misma silla. 

-¿Tanto se nota que somos nuevos?

-Supongo que sí, habrá notado cierta torpeza. Y tiene razón. ¿Eres consciente de que ni siquiera sé tu nombre?

Enrojeció, mucho más que antes. ¿Cómo podía haberle preguntado cómo le gustaban las mujeres sin haber preguntado cómo se llamaba? Levantó la mano sudorosa que él estrechó con firmeza. 

-Brienne de Tarth. 

-Encantado, Brienne. Soy Addam. Addam Marbrant.


	2. AZUL

Había querido quedarse. Con ella. Algo debía estar profundamente mal en ese hombre. Era guapo, alto, esbelto… un hombre en el que se había fijado Margaery. ¿Qué hacía allí con ella?

-¿Querías quedarte?

-¿Qué?- 

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que lo di por hecho y no te pregunté. A veces confío demasiado en el instinto, perdona. 

-Quería quedarme.

Volvió a sonreír. –Sin embargo pareces pensativa. 

Las mujeres empezaron a entrar en la sala, ocupando los anteriores asientos u otros nuevos, dependiendo de la primera impresión que hubieran tenido. La chica del vestido rojo casi tropezó al correr a la misma silla que había ocupado, pareciendo impaciente por volver a encontrarse con el hombre molesto. El ruido le ayudó a dejar de pensar en por qué Addam había decidido permanecer con ella, y centrarse en disfrutar de esos minutos regalados.

-Me gustan tus sandalias. 

No solo estaba allí, sino que parecía realmente interesado en volver a captar su atención. Se las había regalado Margaery, hace años, pero no las había estrenado. Sabía que no eran su estilo, pero dijo que entrar en una tienda y encontrar esa talla en un zapato de mujer tan femenino le pareció una señal del cielo. Parecía tener razón. 

-Me las regalaron. No suelo vestir así, pero mi amiga me hizo quitarme las deportivas y la camiseta de Baby Yoda. Está totalmente indignada porque unos vaqueros fueran lo más elegante de mi armario para cubrir mis piernas. 

Volvió a reír. –También me gusta la camisa rosa. 

-Es un regalo de otra amiga. 

-Entonces puede que no elijas bien la ropa, pero sí eliges bien a los amigos. Parece bastante más importante. 

Era cálido. Era amable. Se sentía realmente bien.

Los hombres estaban entrando ahora, algunos hacia sus antiguas mesas, otros cambiando de compañera. La cara de la mujer del vestido rojo cayó hasta el suelo cuando vio que el rubio escandaloso había decidido cambiar de mesa. 

-Bueno… ¿hay algo en mi imagen que aprecies? A parte de odiar mi pelo no has dicho nada más.

Sobresaltada, volvió a prestar atención, alarmada ante la acusación. 

-¡Yo nunca dije que lo odiara!

-Lo dijiste.- Se reía divertido, pero ella estaba nerviosa.

-¡Nunca dije eso! Dije que los morenos parecen menos… llamativos. Pero realmente me gusta. 

Era cierto. A pesar de la desafortunada charla no es que le importase mucho el pelo de un hombre, pero tenía que reconocer que era especialmente hermoso, de un bonito tono cobrizo. Ni corto ni largo, ni pelirrojo ni castaño. No había visto un hombre con ese tono, definitivamente no era marrón pero los pelirrojos que había conocido hasta ahora tendían hacia el naranja. Addam tenía el pelo más oscuro, menos brillante. Sus ojos tampoco eran fácilmente definibles. ¿Miel? ¿Verdosos? Le gustaba. Su rostro parecía un bonito paisaje otoñal. 

-Bueno, pareces una mujer sincera, Brienne. Evitaré raparme por ahora. 

También era divertido. Se estaba esforzando por seguir hablando pero nunca había estado cómoda conversando con alguien tan desconocido. Recordó las tarjetas en el bote sobre la mesa y le hizo un gesto que Addam captó con rapidez, alargando su mano. 

–De acuerdo, sigamos con el plan. Pregunta 11. ¿Cuáles son tus mayores aficiones?- Se rió a carcajadas alegremente. –Dioses, ¿existirá una pregunta más sosa y genérica? ¿De dónde las habrán sacado? ¿Y por qué demonios están numeradas si no están ordenadas?- Siguió riéndose mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. –Muy bien, Brienne de Tarth, ¿cuáles son tus aficiones cuando no estás recibiendo prendas regaladas ni siendo arrastrada a encuentros con extraños?

-Bueno… no, eso no suele ser muy habitual. Me gusta el deporte. Adoro el aire libre y me encanta ir a la playa. Pero también me gusta estar en casa. Los videojuegos, la música, el cine… -Estuvo a punto de decir los museos… Hacía meses que no visitaba ninguno pero ese día por algún motivo parecía una jodida obsesión. 

-¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Oh, no no no. Para ser una mujer que parece tan fiel a las normas es la segunda vez que intentas saltártelas. No has sacado una tarjeta, debes hacerlo.  
Estiró el brazo y tomó una al azar. 

“Pregunta 73. Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer en la cama, lo que nunca harías y por qué”

La leyó tres veces en silencio y supo que el tono de su piel debía ser tan fuerte como el fuego. Alargó el brazo para dejar la tarjeta y coger otra, pero Addam la paró. 

-¡No! Oh, Dioses, ¿qué pone? No puedes dejarme con la curiosidad. 

Tomo la tarjeta y la leyó en silencio, para volver a estallar en risas. 

-Joder, por eso deben estar numeradas. No quiero saber qué pone en la número 100. 

-Bueno… este sitio… La gente está aquí para terminar en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Supongo que esas preguntas pueden ayudar. 

Levantó una ceja. –Entonces debería responder. 

-¡No! No quería decir eso. Quiero decir, la gente…

-Me encanta estar encima. Y nunca haría un trío, ni nada que implique una tercera o más personas. Y el por qué… supongo que porque soy un poco controlador. 

Rápidamente tomó otra tarjeta. Sus piernas temblaban en anticipación. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan mala idea?

-Mmm tienes suerte. Pregunta 6. Color favorito. 

Suspiró. -Verde. 

-Coincidimos, buena señal. Mierda, respondí sin que sacaras una tarjeta. Debería tener otro turno. 

El rubio irritante le hacía dispersarse, con esa risa fuerte que llenaba la sala. Ella no podía decir nada al respecto, también tenía una risa escandalosa, pero era muy distinto. La suya hacía que todos quisieran asfixiarla, la de ese hombre atraía a las mujeres de la sala como una especie de canto animal. Todas parecían mirarlo más veces que al hombre que tenían frente a ellas. Supuso que no se trataba solo de la risa, era ese tipo de hombre que jamás pasaba desapercibido, que conseguiría que cualquiera se girase para mirarlo.

-Puedo presentártelo. 

Volvió a mirarlo con extrañeza. 

-El hombre que miras tanto, es amigo mío. Podría presentártelo.

No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. 

-Te lo dije, no me gusta la gente tan llamativa, pero me molesta que se esfuerce tanto en ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo. Es como un niño pequeño demandando afecto.   
Addam se rió a carcajadas. –Dioses, lo es. Tienes muy buen instinto con la gente. 

-Desde luego parece que elijo mejor mis amistades. Las mías sólo se empeñan en regalarme ropa. 

Seguía sonriendo. –Es todo fachada. Una vez que la atraviesas… digamos que merece la pena el esfuerzo en cruzarla. Pero prefiero que pienses eso, no sería la primera vez que desvía la atención de la chica que me interesa. 

¿La chica que qué? Realmente debía descubrir qué estaba mal en este hombre. Debía haber una gran tara que no podía ver. 

-Muy bien. Saca otra tarjeta si quieres. Me convenciste con tu débil argumento. 

Addam volvió a sonreír y alargó la mano. 

-Pregunta 32. ¿Con cuántas personas has estado?

Enrojeció de nuevo, si es que en algún momento se le había dispersado el rubor. Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-No tienes por qué responder. Deberíamos dejar las estúpidas tarjetas, creo que nos iba bastante mejor por nuestra cuenta…

-No, no me importa. Sólo estuve con un chico, y fue un auténtico desastre. Él estaba conmigo porque… le era cómodo, le ayudaba con los estudios y le divertía lo suficiente por las noches. Yo… tampoco lo amaba. Fue una tontería, pero supongo que sin él el resultado sería cero, y aún más patético. 

Addam entrecerró los ojos.- La gente suele avergonzarse por haber estado con demasiadas personas, no con pocas. Yo he tenido tres relaciones, a cuál peor, y he compartido cama con otras cinco mujeres. No sé si son muchas o pocas, pero si pudiera volver atrás, eliminaría casi todas. 

Levantó la vista. Seguía pareciendo sincero. ¿De dónde había aparecido este hombre?

-Respondiste de nuevo. Puedes tomar otra tarjeta. 

La sirena sonó, y las personas a su alrededor empezaron a moverse. Ellos siguieron quietos. 

-La camarera volverá. 

-Y volveré a decirle lo mismo. 

Sonrió mientras él alcanzaba la tarjeta y empezaba a leerla en silencio. 

-Disculpad…

-No, por favor, discúlpenos a nosotros. Pero realmente nos gustaría seguir conversando, ¿podría hacer la vista gorda por esta noche?

-Realmente lo lamento, pero alguien ha usado sus privilegios acumulados para este turno. 

Abrió la boca como un pez, esperando ver la hermosa mujer que habría solicitado la mesa, quitándole cualquier oportunidad con Addam. Pero detrás de la camarera apareció el rubio molesto, molestando. 

-Estás de coña. 

Addam se levantó y caminó los pocos pasos que le pusieron frente a él, totalmente furioso. Bajó la voz, pero ella los escuchó perfectamente. 

-Me arrastraste hasta aquí. Dijiste que era lo que necesitaba. ¿Para qué coño lo hiciste? ¿Sólo para poder joderme ahora?

-Te traje para que salieras de tu jodida casa y conocieras mujeres, no para que pasaras la noche entera con la primera que te dirigiera unas palabras. Si dejo que sigas con esto recibiré las invitaciones de boda a final de semana. Y no es tu tipo, no te gusta, no te hubiera gustado si la hubieras conocido en cualquier otro momento. Ve, habla con la guapa del vestido rojo, la de los rizos dorados o la bajita sonriente. Diviértete unas rondas y finalmente sube a la habitación con la que prefieras. Para eso te traje, no para que cambies el desastre del que saliste por otro peor. 

Las mujeres ya estaban empezando a entrar, ocupando las distintas sillas, y mirándolos sin entender qué ocurría. Como siempre, ese hombre lograba llamar la atención de todas sin excepción. 

-Lo lamento, debe salir. 

Addam bufó a la camarera y se marchó enfadado, sin volver la vista. 

El petulante hombre se sentó frente a ella y alargó su mano. 

-Jaime Lannister. 

Ella se mantuvo quieta, callada, con los brazos cruzados.

-Si eres sordomuda sé algunas palabras en lenguaje de signos. Si eres extranjera también conozco varios idiomas. A no ser que sólo hables alto Valyrio…

-No tenemos por qué hablar. Si querías alejar a tu amigo ya lo has hecho. Esperemos que pasen los minutos y ya está. 

-Dioses, qué aburrido. ¿Por qué pasar este tiempo en silencio cuando podrías pasarlo con un hombre increíblemente atractivo y encantador?

-Lo estaba haciendo. Supongo que te crees muy superior a Addam…

-Addam es mil veces mejor que yo. Pero ya no lo tienes, querida. O yo, o nada. Sería estúpido elegir la nada. 

-Y sin embargo, la elijo. 

Los hombres habían vuelto a entrar, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para cruzar la mirada con Addam. Sólo cuando terminó el ruido echó una mirada furtiva para ver dónde se había sentado. Por supuesto, Addam eligió a Margaery. Por fin, el universo corrigió su tan errado curso. 

-Estás jodida. –Jaime también los miraba, descaradamente. –Es una de las mujeres más llamativas de la sala. ¿No es amiga tuya?

“¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?” -No te importa. Y no me importa. Por supuesto que sé que no tenía nada que hacer. No soy sorda, pero tampoco ciega ni estúpida. 

Arrugó la frente, frunciendo a su vez los labios. -Entonces no estás esperando que suene la sirena para que regrese corriendo a tu mesa. Me parece bastante acertado. Así que, ¿a qué es a lo que esperas? Habla conmigo o vete a casa. ¿Por qué esperar en silencio a nadie en particular?

-Prometí a mi amiga que le daría una oportunidad a esto. Y vine en su coche. Tengo que esperarla. 

-¿Y si decide alargar la noche en una de las habitaciones del hotel?

-Dijo que no lo haría, si yo no lo hacía. 

Sonrió maliciosamente. –Confías en tus amigos. Es bonito. Muy naif. Está bastante de moda. 

-No tengo amigos como tú. Puedo confiar en ellos. 

-Soy un buen amigo. Soy consciente de que hoy no me van a dar un premio por ello, pero suelo serlo. 

Alargó la mano para tomar una tarjeta del tarro. 

-No pienso hablar contigo.

-Pero si ya estás hablando. Una y otra vez, no puedes evitarlo. Lo sé, tengo un magnetismo ineludible. No puedes luchar contra él. 

¿Era real? ¿Podía existir realmente un hombre tan odioso? Tomó la firme decisión de no volver a abrir la boca, cerrándola con fuerza y mordiéndose literalmente la lengua para recordar no volver a gastar una miserable palabra en él. El muy cretino sonrió, como si pudiera leer su determinación. Bajó la mirada a la tarjeta que había cogido y arrugó el gesto. 

-Dioses, ¿son todas tan de mal gusto? Ugg. 

Volvió a dejarla en el bote y comprobó que había algunas desechadas sobre la mesa. 

-Anda, parece que ya las usaste con Addam. Es muy mala señal, llevo viniendo a este lugar años y jamás he necesitado ayuda para hablar con una mujer. Era su primer día, debió sentirse especialmente incómodo. 

Continuó con su boca cerrada y sus ojos clavados en los suyos. No iba a quitar la mirada, no iba a permitir que la controlara. 

-¿Qué es lo que buscas en un hombre?

Levantó la mirada de la tarjeta, esperando. Ella, por supuesto, no dijo nada.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿qué es lo que buscas en una mujer? – Volvió a hacer una pausa mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. -¿Caballos entonces? Todo el mundo busca algo. 

Ni siquiera consiguió despertar una simple molestia. No dejaría que pudiera afectarla. 

-De acuerdo, definitivamente no vas a hablar. ¿No te importa que yo lo haga, verdad?- La miró con una sonrisa traviesa, esperando que rompiera su voluntad con una súplica por su silencio. Pero no lo consiguió. 

-Muy bien.- Tomó el resto de tarjetas desechadas y las leyó en silencio. –Adivinaré las respuestas de Addam y te daré las mías, sé que estás impaciente por conocerme mejor. –Dejó las tarjetas sobre la mesa y la miró directamente. 

-A Addam le gustan las mujeres que no le convienen, cuanto más desastroso parece el desenlace más se involucra en la relación. Calculo que ha estado con menos de diez mujeres y que en la cama le gusta controlar la situación, como intenta hacer con cada aspecto de su vida, con un éxito lamentable. Sus aficiones son… Realmente no lo sé. Llevaba tanto tiempo en una relación de mierda que no creo que sepa ya lo que le gusta y lo que no. Y no sé cuál es su color favorito, pero objetivamente el color más hermoso es el azul, así que no importa lo que él crea.

-¿En serio?- Brienne no pudo controlar sus palabras, por mucho que mordiera su lengua no se podía mantener callada.- ¿Crees que hay un color mejor que los demás, sólo porque te gusta a ti? ¿Sabes lo egocéntrico que es eso?

-Soy artista. Ahora trabajo en un museo pero fui un pintor bastante reconocido. Llevo toda mi vida explorando el color y la belleza. Si un carpintero te dijera cuál es el mejor tipo de martillo lo creerías sin más insistencia. Hay que confiar en los expertos, y yo lo soy. El azul es el mejor color.

En un museo. Dioses, ¿qué estaba pasando esa noche? Jaime la miraba con una profundidad abrumadora. A pesar de ser el hombre más molesto del mundo, realmente le estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos gatunos parecían los del mayor mentiroso, pero en ese momento, esa respuesta le pareció honesta. 

De pronto le molestó que de todas las cosas que le había dicho de Addam, lo único que le instó a hablar fuera el único dato sobre él que le había revelado. 

-Y…como experto me veo en la obligación de corregir un grave error. Nunca deberías vestir de rosa, te sienta realmente horrible. 

A pesar de que nada de lo que hubiera dicho hasta entonces podría considerarse halagador, la puñalada gratuita le sorprendió. Sin embargo nunca le gustó el color rosa, la camisa estaba sin estrenar desde que Sansa se la había regalado años antes, pero Margaery la eligió de su armario sin esperar su aprobación. Cuando habló con Addam le había dolido que las dos cosas que señaló de ella fueron dos prendas que le habían regalado y que ella aborrecía. Estaba de acuerdo con el maldito hombre ante ella, pero no tenía ningún derecho a ser tan grosero, y le hizo recordar su determinación de no volver a abrir la boca. Sería lo mejor. 

-¿Volviste a perder la voz, sirenita? 

Una referencia a Disney... ¿En serio? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Mujer? Se sentía realmente contrariada. Jaime recuperó la sonrisa y se llevó un dedo a los labios. 

-Seguiré con mis respuestas a las tarjetas entonces. Azul, creo que quedó claro. El arte, el aire libre, la playa y las ociosas tardes en casa. En la cama… supongo que todo lo que no sea doloroso, en ningún sentido. Y solo he estado con una mujer. Creo que esas eran todas las preguntas. 

Tuvo que reírse. ¿Habría una sola respuesta que no fuera una mentira?. Había reconocido llevar años visitando aquel lugar ¿Cuántas de las mujeres a su alrededor se habrían acostado con él? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? 

-Los caballos. 

Jaime movió una ceja sin entender. 

-Te faltó esa pregunta. Mujeres, hombres o caballos. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. De repente pareció tenso, pensativo. Se llevó una mano a la frente, de forma reflexiva antes de responder en su susurro. 

-Inocencia. 

Algo en su intensa mirada la forzó a tragar saliva. Sólo la rugiente sirena la sacó del hechizo, haciendo que se levantara de un salto. 

-Espera.- Jaime tomó su mano y una corriente eléctrica la atravesó por completo.- Quédate. Hablaré con la camarera, te aseguro que no habrá ningún problema.

Lo miró como si estuviera totalmente loco. -¿Y por qué demonios querría quedarme?

Levantó una ceja antes de responder. –Me parece la opción más sencilla. Si cambias de mesa… ¿crees que Addam dejará a tu amiga para sentarse contigo? 

-Por supuesto que no. Pero preferiría sentarme con cualquier otro antes que contigo. 

Si no fuera imposible, creyó leer un verdadero dolor en su rostro, que cambió rápidamente por una mirada cruel. -¿Y ellos? ¿Esos hombres querrán sentarse contigo o estarán sentados frente a ti, ignorándote mientras dirigen sus ojos a las piernas de la mujer de rojo o el pronunciado escote de tu amiga?

Intentó poner un gesto impasible, pero falló. El miedo en la primera ronda había sido terrible, comprobando las caras de decepción y los rostros asqueados. Era lo único que ella podía esperar. 

-Soy muchas cosas, pero no soy uno de esos pervertidos que babean buscando carne. Dijiste que simplemente querías esperar a tu amiga. Te daré conversación y será más cómodo. Quédate.

Incomprensiblemente sus piernas cedieron y volvió a sentarse en la silla. La camarera que ya conocía se acercó de nuevo. 

-Helena, hemos decidido conservar la mesa. 

-Por supuesto Señor Lannister. ¿Desea que les sirva alguna bebida?

-No quiero nada, gracias. Y la dama… -La miró interrogativamente, pero ella no contestó. –La señorita tampoco querrá nada, gracias. 

La mujer se alejó sin más palabras. Era la misma a la que Addam casi había tenido que rogar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría viniendo este hombre para que la mujer le consintiera de esa forma?

-¿Dama? ¿En serio?

\- No me dijiste tu nombre, no podía referirme a ti de otra forma.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente “ella”. 

-Tuve una educación estricta en uno de esos internados horribles. Aprendí a hablar con la cortesía que se espera del centro más pretencioso. Tomar el té correctamente, cartas de agradecimiento y trabajo postural. Y gracias y por favor. Y damas y caballeros. 

-No parece algo correcto o pretencioso. Parece algo que diría un estúpido mago antes de comenzar la actuación.

Y él empezó a reírse. Con una sonrisa amplia y sincera que llenaba todo el espacio. Y no pudo evitar contagiarse. 

De nuevo notó que todos los miraban. Las mesas habían vuelto a llenarse y ni siquiera lo había notado. Se giró para echar un ojo a Margaery, que permanecía en la misma mesa pero con otro hombre. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a Addam por ninguna parte. 

-Se fue.- Jaime la observaba con una mirada que parecía casi tímida. 

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-Entró en la sala, miró hacia nuestra mesa y se fue. Tu amiga tuvo suerte, el hombre con el que se sienta casi estaba retomando su antigua mesa, pero en cuanto vio el espacio vacío corrió junto a ella. La bajita morena tendrá este turno sola, es una mierda cuando alguien se va a mitad de noche rompiendo la paridad. 

Ella miró a su alrededor sin comprender nada. A lo lejos, por la ventana pudo ver entrar a Addam en un coche que rápidamente arrancó y se fue.


	3. INOCENCIA

No, hoy no iba a ganar el premio al amigo del año, pero fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Addam llevaba dos meses jodido, pero él llevaba dos años. Addam podía fijarse en cualquier mujer, desde que lo dejó con su ex había estado suspirando por la camarera de la cafetería a la que se negaba a acercarse, la chica de recepción del museo y la repartidora de pizza del fin de semana. Lo había empujado a ese lugar porque sabía que solo necesitaba eso, obligarse a entablar conversación con una mujer. Cualquier mujer. ¿Por qué los Dioses tuvieron que sentarlo con ella?

Jaime había sido incapaz de sentirse atraído por nadie más, no en los últimos dos años sino en toda su vida. Había estado con Cersei desde que tuvo uso de razón, y nunca había querido otra cosa. Durante los dos años desde su ruptura no solo no pudo sentir nada por ninguna mujer, sino que parecía incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera las emociones más básicas aparecían en su repertorio, ni un drama le entristecía ni una comedia lo hacía reír. Ni siquiera había podido volver a pintar, tuvo que aceptar el trabajo en el museo porque sus manos se sentían tan inútiles y vacías como su corazón. Hoy, sin embargo, algo había cambiado. 

La primera vez que acudió a aquel lugar, Tyrion tuvo que engañarlo. No tenía interés alguno en conocer a nadie, pero la noche resultó mucho más fructífera de lo que habría esperado. Empezó hablando con una mujer recién enviudada. “Catelyn”, recordaría su nombre siempre. Era fría, y tampoco parecía tener ningún interés en estar allí, pero se quedó de piedra al escuchar su historia. Un amor real, un amor compartido y correspondido que terminó con un horrible crimen destrozando todo lo bueno que crearon a lo largo de los años. A su lado, su horrible pasado se desvanecía, la importancia de cada desastre se hizo menor y comprendió que no estaba solo, que todas aquellas mujeres podían estar tan rotas como él. 

Cuando sonó la sirena, se sentó junto a una morena de nombre raro: "Ellaria". Resultó que no venía a ese lugar sola sino con su marido, al que amaba profundamente. Buscaban nuevos compañeros para compartir cama, y le pareció tan extraño como curioso. Si había abierto los ojos con Cersei fue precisamente cuando supo la cantidad de hombres que había follado mientras él se mantenía fiel. Esto era diferente, dos personas que se amaban y que compartían esa pasión desbordante con otros, manteniéndolos más unidos. Nunca podría tener una relación como esa, pero le pareció interesante que ellos pudieran hacerlo funcionar. 

Así fue conociendo historias fascinantes, una tras otra sin repetir compañera hasta que la sirena final sonó y entendió que la noche se le había hecho demasiado corta. Regresó cada semana, conociendo más y más mujeres, llenándose de historias, llenándose de vida, pero sin querer formar parte de ello, escuchando en la distancia sin querer acercarse. Sin querer formar parte de ellas. 

Casi dos años después, esa rutina se había convertido en una especie de terapia de la que se había hecho adicto. Seguía acudiendo religiosamente a aquel lugar mágico donde la vida se le mostraba sin tener que participar, como una especie de cinéfilo aficionado a las películas románticas, pero que jamás se pondría en la situación del protagonista.

Pensó que convencer a Addam no sería fácil, pero estaba tan apagado que no opuso demasiada resistencia. Le apenaba ver la cáscara en la que se había convertido, y sabía que solo necesitaba un empujón para romper con los lazos que aún le aferraban a aquella mujer odiosa. Le recordaba mucho a Cersei, ese egoísmo voraz, esa altivez y falta de corazón… Y ese final horrible cuando descubrió su infidelidad. Se reconocía en Addam. Fue un año de relación y no una jodida vida, pero suficiente para destrozarle completamente.

Había visto eso en cientos de mujeres durante sus noches en el Bahía, chicas que se habían quedado destruidas tras apenas unos meses con un ser despreciable. En ese tiempo aprendió que los hombres eran mucho más hirientes, y que hay cosas mucho peores que la deslealtad o la traición. Pensó que muchas de esas mujeres podrían encajar con Addam, que juntos podrían ayudarse mutuamente a recomponer sus piezas. 

Llegaron pronto, tomaron los números de sus mesas y volvieron a salir a la entrada del hotel, dándole tiempo para fumarse un último cigarro. Bronn adoraba esos minutos esperando fuera de la recepción, no por el tabaco, sino por el desfile de mujeres que caminaba hacia el interior. Tyrion también empezó a analizarlas, mientras Addam miraba al suelo con insistencia. 

-Dioses, ¿habéis visto la mujer con el vestido de flores?

-¿Dónde?- Bronn reaccionó en seguida. 

-Allí, junto a la mujer enorme. 

Jaime miró en la dirección que su hermano apuntaba con sus cejas bailongas. Vio las dos siluetas bajando del coche y entrecerró los ojos. Se pasaba el tiempo rechazando las gafas, pero empezaba a necesitarlas más de lo que admitía.

-Hablé con esa chica una vez. Se llamaba Margaret. Y el compañero es un hombre. 

Bronn resopló indignado. -Yo también lo hice. No es Margaret es… Marga… Margaerit… No sé, nombre feo, mujer preciosa. Y la otra no es un hombre. ¿No ves la camisa rosa?

-Yo tengo camisas rosas. 

-¿Y también esas sandalias?

Era muy observador, pero no se había fijado en sus pies. Definitivamente debía ser una mujer, aunque jamás había conocido una que fuera tan alta como él, y ésta parecía ganarle unos cuantos centímetros. 

-¡Me importa una mierda sus sandalias! ¿Queréis centraros? La otra, la del vestido de flores. ¿Hablasteis con ella? ¿En serio? ¿Algún consejo?

Su hermano llevaba un tiempo sin venir, debido a esa especie de relación extraña que tenía con Shae. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubieran terminado, pero nunca entendió realmente el tipo de compromiso que tenían. Tampoco quería preguntar, las veces que le había hablado de alguna de sus relaciones solo había conseguido darle dolor de cabeza. Tyrion había pasado por tanto que ahora tenía una extraña forma de entender el amor.

Las preocupaciones por su hermano quedaron en el aire cuando la mujer de nombre raro terminó de cerrar el coche y ambas se giraron. Concentradas en su conversación no repararon en ellos, pero él no pudo quitar la vista. La alta definitivamente era una mujer. Y tenía unos ojos asombrosos. 

Carraspeó mientras intentaba tragar algo: saliva, aire. Las funciones más básicas se habían atragantado en su garganta y por un momento fue incapaz de conseguir respirar. Aquel azul era el más puro que hubiera visto, el color más hermoso del mundo. Había viajado, buscado arte en cada rincón intentando recuperar su don, pero durante dos años no había encontrado nada que pudiera conmoverlo. No hasta entonces. 

Se sintió mareado, extraño. Hacía demasiado tiempo que pasaba por el mundo sin sentirlo, sin que nada despertase en él. Ahora un burbujeo en el estómago lo dominaba, y tuvo que disculparse para ir al baño. Cuando era muy joven viajó a la Antigua Valyria y le abrumó contemplar aquellas maravillosas ruinas y magníficas edificaciones frente al inmenso mar, hasta que tuvo que sentarse sin poder mantenerse en pie. Ahora sentía algo parecido, ese sobrecogedor encogimiento ante lo que no es bello, sino sublime, algo que produce un cambio trascendental en nuestro interior. Se encerró y se refrescó la cara. Pensó en las ruinas, pensó en las olas rompiendo contra inmensas columnas de piedra. Pensó en los ojos de la extraña mujer. Pensó en pintar. Pasaron varios minutos pero no conseguía volver en sí. Su reflejo en el espejo parecía el de otra persona. Quizá el del hombre que era hace mucho, mucho tiempo. El hombre que aún debía estar bajo la cáscara.

Aunque estaba totalmente prohibido se encendió un cigarro y lo tomó con calma. Cuando el papel consumido casi quemaba sus dedos lo lanzó al inodoro y volvió a mojarse la cara, la nuca, las muñecas. Estaba listo para salir. 

Cuando dejó el baño ya no había nadie fuera, ni en los pasillos. No había oído la bocina, pero entró en el gran salón y comprobó que todo el mundo estaba sentado ya. Miró el número del papel intentando que los números no bailaran, antes de desplazarse a la mesa del fondo. Le esperaba una mujer hermosa, encorsetada en un ajustado vestido rojo. Pero apenas escuchó su nombre, demasiado concentrado mirando alrededor mientras buscaba a la mujer que tanto le había impresionado. Y estaba sentada con Addam. 

Utilizó sus mejores encantos, se rió escandalosamente e intentó llamar su atención de todas las formas que conocía. En un momento determinado todas las mujeres de la sala lo miraban. Todas menos ella. 

Decidió esperar al siguiente turno para hablar con Addam. Eran amigos desde siempre y sabía que podía sincerarse, que él entendería la trascendencia de todo aquello. No quería nada de ella, nada más que sentarse un momento, nada más que una pequeña inspiración. Estaba seguro de que al contemplarla de cerca el efecto en él se disiparía, esperando tomar la suficiente energía como para poder volver a sostener un pincel y arrastrarlo sobre un lienzo. Solo necesitaba unos segundos y volvería a dejarlos en paz. 

Pero Addam no salió al pasillo y cuando entró en la sala ambos se habían mantenido juntos en la misma mesa, como si el destino se empeñase en unirlos. Inmediatamente solicitó usar sus privilegios para la siguiente ronda, y se sentó en la mesa disponible más cercana a la pareja. Intentó escucharles, pero la distancia era demasiada. Parecían cómodos, tranquilos. Cuando consiguió una mirada matadora de ella ante una de sus escandalosas risas lo sintió como un triunfo. 

Al sonar la bocina sus manos empezaron a sudar, queriendo por un momento correr al coche y olvidarse de todo. Pero su cuerpo se puso de pie, avanzó hacia la mesa y se paró tras la camarera que ya les estaba informando. Le importó poco la mirada asesina de su amigo cuando volvió a ver sus ojos. Sólo quería sentarse con ella unos minutos. Sólo quería poder sentir algo.

Pero nada había marchado como él había pensado. Estar frente a ella había sido intimidante, la mujer era tan terca como una mula gigante y arrancarle cada palabra estaba siendo trabajoso y horrible. Pero tras esa rudeza y cabezonería podía ver una dulzura que le rompía por dentro. También era divertida sin pretenderlo. Y segura e insegura a la vez. Y fuerte y en algunos momentos, tan frágil como un pedazo de cristal. Y también tenía verdad, una profunda verdad sin trampas ni falsedades, una inocencia descarnada que se traslucía por cada poro de su cuerpo. Cuando le preguntó qué era lo que buscaba solo pudo pensar en eso. Esa inocencia pura, esa verdad, esa transparencia generosa e inmensa. El extraño efecto que tenía en él no se estaba desvaneciendo, sino que crecía en intensidad cada segundo que pasaba en aquella mesa. 

Necesitaba seguir allí. Necesitaba conocerla. 

Intentó provocarla de distintas formas, pero la mujer parecía inmune a cualquier encanto u ofensa. Utilizó cada artimaña para mantenerla a su lado sintiéndose como un completo idiota, sobre todo cuando vio la cara desolada de Addam al volver a entrar en la sala y verla con él. 

Cuando la vio buscarlo pensó en mantener silencio, desviar la conversación como si no hubiera notado que ella estaba en otra parte. Pero no pudo hacerlo. 

-Se fue. 

La observó cambiar el gesto a uno de total incomprensión. 

-¿Cómo que se fue?

Describió la situación con la menor de las pasiones, intentando restarle importancia. Ella giró la cabeza rápidamente, viendo por la ventana cómo Addam terminaba de marcharse. Sus ojos tomaron un tono más triste que se le hacía absolutamente insoportable. Y lo había causado él. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. 

-Lo siento. 

-¿Lo sientes?

Se quedó callado un momento, aturdido ante su grave voz dolida. -Es lo mejor, de verdad. Ahora le gusta cada mujer que se cruza con él, no está en el momento…

-¿En el momento de qué? Dijo que tú le forzaste a venir, ¿pero no era el momento?

-Quiero decir, que era el momento de algo… fútil, fugaz, nada serio. 

-Estamos en un hotel, conociendo gente para subir juntos a una habitación. ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que querría otra cosa?

No sabía qué decir. No sin revelar la locura que lo estaba consumiendo. -Lo siento. 

Era la segunda vez que lo decía, pero las palabras no borraban todo lo que había hecho. Ella se levantó de nuevo tomando su bolso. 

-¿No tienes que esperar a tu amiga?

-Cogeré un taxi. 

-No, escucha, no…- Tuvo que incorporarse para volver a sostener su mano. Una corriente de electricidad erizó por completo su piel, pero ella se zafó de sus dedos y terminó de recoger sus cosas. 

Entró en pánico sabiendo que si salía por la puerta no volvería a verla nunca. 

-Te daré su número. 

Levantó la vista con una duda obvia en su mirada. 

-Quiero conocerte. Pasa los últimos turnos conmigo y si te quedas hasta el final te daré su número. Te lo prometo. 

-¿Por qué? 

"Porque quiero conocerte" Pensó, pero eso ya lo había dicho. Y no parecía un motivo que pudiera hacerle quedarse. 

-Porque Addam es realmente un buen hombre, y lo han destrozado demasiadas veces. Quiero saber qué clase de persona eres antes de facilitarte las cosas.

-¿Facilitarme?

-Bueno… facilitar después de haberlo complicado ligeramente. 

Podía leer en sus espejos azules que ella ya estaba camino de la calle, llamando al taxi y esperando con el frío abrazo de la noche. Pero por algún motivo su cuerpo siguió allí, estático, parado ante él con esa presencia sólida y real. Acabó dejándose caer sobre la silla, permitiéndole volver a tomar aire. 

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras ambos retomaban una respiración acompasada. No fue un silencio incómodo, podría pasar la noche entera frente a ella sin necesidad de hablar. Aun así, tenía que saber más. Sólo tenía un tiempo ridículo para cambiar el rumbo de todo aquello. Para conseguir llegar a ella.

-Si voy a conocerte no puedes negarte a hablar. 

-No lo haré. 

-¿Sea cual sea la pregunta?

Levantó los hombros. -Ni siquiera sé si realmente piensas darme el teléfono…

-No soy un mentiroso. 

-Ya…- Se rió con un sonido vacío y sin emoción.- Responderé. No me importa lo que pienses de mi. Pregunta lo que quieras. 

Fijó la mirada en él, con esa profundidad que lo atravesaba completamente. Pensó en mil preguntas. Algunas crueles, algunas soñadoras, algunas pervertidas y otras incómodas. Pero finalmente algo le urgía con mayor necesidad. Algo simple y sencillo que necesitaba saber, una información banal que para él en ese momento era el mayor de los misterios. 

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Hizo una pausa. Se mordió el labio y lo frunció ligeramente. Estaba pensando cientos de nombres falsos, lo podía ver. No conseguiría nada, había llevado aquella locura demasiado lejos, perdiendo cualquier oportunidad. 

-Brienne. Brienne de Tarth. 

Era tan clara y cristalina como el agua de un manantial. Cualquier falsedad, cualquier duda en su rostro eran tan obvias que le provocaban ternura. Pero la verdad... la verdad en sus labios era lo más hermoso que hubiera oído nunca. "Había sido sincera." Jaime sonrió con una alegría estúpida pero inmensa. Le había dado su nombre real.


	4. AGUA

Debería irse. Debería correr de ese maldito lugar y volver a la seguridad de su piso, esconderse bajo su manta junto a Zafiro y no salir en lo que restaba de fin de semana. Pero volvió a sentarse, y si era sincera no estaba completamente segura de por qué. Debía irse, debía hacerlo y sin embargo seguía parada en aquella silla con la pesadez del plomo. 

Se dijo que necesitaba el teléfono para disculparse. Addam había sido realmente amable con ella y no quería que pensase que era una mujer más que había distraído su amigo. Ella sabía lo que era sentirse inferior, no sólo en un segundo plano, sino ninguno en absoluto. Ella sabía el daño que podía hacer una autoestima dañada. 

Le hablaría de su propia inseguridad, le hablaría de sus miedos y le haría comprender que el problema nunca fue de él. No esperaba una segunda oportunidad, pero debía hacerle saber… Necesitaba poder explicarse y asegurarse de que estaba bien. 

Se quedaba por eso, se aseguró. Es eso y nada más. 

-Si voy a conocerte no puedes negarte a hablar. 

-No lo haré. 

-¿Sea cual sea la pregunta?

Maldito sea. ¿En qué estará pensando? ¿Realmente iba a pasar por un infierno confiando simplemente en la palabra de un embustero? -Ni siquiera sé si realmente piensas darme el teléfono…

-No soy un mentiroso. 

-Ya…- Se rió mientras pensaba la cantidad de cuentos y engaños que le había dicho con total tranquilidad en su mismísima cara. "Una sola mujer", había dicho con los ojos limpios y sin pestañear. Era un absoluto profesional.

Responderé.- Decidió- No me importa lo que pienses de mí. Pregunta lo que quieras. 

Era así. No le importaba lo que pensase de ella ese hombre desesperante. Si le hacía cualquier pregunta impertinente u obscena no tenía nada que temer. Mentiría, como él había hecho durante toda la noche. Mentiría, demostrando a Margaery que era capaz de hacerlo. 

Ahora la miraba profundamente, con esos ojos verdes penetrantes, peligrosos y agudos. Estaba segura de que estaba revolcándose en el fango, rebuscando entre las peores opciones la cuestión más comprometida y horrible que pudiera encontrar. Pero ella estaba preparada. Nada de lo que dijera podría herirla ni dañarla. 

-¿Cómo te llamas?

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante algo tan inocente, rompiendo sus barreras por un instante. 

“Miente” Se recordó. Sansa. Arianne, Arya, Alissannne… 

-Brienne. Brienne de Tarth.

Mierda. Jaime alargó su mano y ella, esta vez se la estrechó. Era cálido y de nuevo una descarga de electricidad la sacudió, llegando hasta el último extremo de su piel.

-Encantado Brienne. 

El silencio se expandió entre ellos. Extrañamente no era incómodo, sino necesario para rebajar la tensión acumulada hasta entonces. 

-No necesitas empezar suave, si lo que quieres es divertirte puedes empezar a disparar. Si lo que quieres es…

-No, joder, no. Para. –La interrumpió con la cara descompuesta y volvió a guardar silencio un momento mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Se masajeó las sienes, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo intenso.- Por favor. Prometo no ser un capullo. O prometo intentarlo, a veces no puedo evitarlo. No quiero que estés incómoda, si en algún momento me paso de la raya puedes mandarme a la mierda sin más. No quiero… creo que podemos empezar de nuevo, cambiar la dinámica. Me has dado tu nombre, creo que debería darte algo a cambio. Puedo hablarte de Addam, si quieres. 

Ella seguía tensa, pero no podía dejar de pensar que parecía honesto. Debía ser un gran don engañar con esa facilidad, con esos ojos que parecían tan sinceros. 

Nada de lo que saliera de sus labios podría tener algún valor, nada en lo que poder confiar. Pero tuvo que recordarse cuál era su propósito: sólo tenía que gastar el tiempo de los distintos turnos hasta que terminase esa pesadilla. Sería menos incómodo si lo hacía hablar a él, en lugar de tener que sufrir su interrogatorio. 

-¿En qué trabaja Addam?

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Lo más sencillo, lo más neutro. Quería intentar averiguar si mentiría incluso en un aspecto tan banal. 

-Es fotógrafo, un gran artista. A veces expone en el museo donde trabajo. Es realmente bueno, te gustarían mucho sus obras. 

Juraría que decía la verdad. Ahora tenía una mirada triste, y si no fuera el personaje con el ego más grande que hubiera conocido pensaría que sentía envidia. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. 

-Trabajar en un museo también debe ser interesante.

-Es una jodida mierda. 

Siempre hacía eso. Siempre que alguien parecía abatido necesitaba decir algo para intentar animarlo. Pero este hombre solo parecía saber responder con rudeza al más mínimo intento de cordialidad. 

-No pretendía ser grosero es solo… Soy restaurador. Me encargo de mantener el trabajo de otros en perfecto estado. También ayudo a organizar las exposiciones de otros. Soy una especie de mamporrero del arte. No creo nada, pero ayudo a mantener el trabajo de los demás. También el de Addam.

-…A mi me parece interesante. Organizar una sala para mejorar la experiencia y relación con la obra, mantener los cuadros vivos evitando que los colores mueran…

La miró de nuevo con esa profundidad que cortaba la respiración, como si viera más allá de sus pupilas. La hacía sentirse demasiado expuesta, y tuvo que echarse hacia atrás en su silla por puro pudor. El la imitó, y suspiró profundamente. 

–Es una forma hermosa de verlo. Y supongo que podría ser así, para otros. Para mi es realmente frustrante. Te lo dije, fui un gran pintor, o podría haberlo sido. Tuve una… muy mala ruptura y desde entonces no puedo crear nada propio. Es como si como si estuviera… vacío. Nada de lo que hago tiene ninguna relación con el arte. Ayudo a preparar las salas atendiendo a los criterios técnicos de luz, espacio… nada que conecte con algo emocional. No… no puedo hacerlo.

Lo tenía delante, podía verlo. Ese hombre era muchas cosas pero… ¿vacío? No estaba vacío. Estaba lleno, burbujeante, desbordante. No estaba segura de que lo que hubiera dentro fuera bueno, malo o terrible, pero estaba ahí, tan explosivo que todas las personas a su alrededor se sentían atraídas como mosquitos a la luz. No solo por ese físico absurdamente perfecto, sino por ese conjunto de fuerzas que emanaba por cada poro de su ser. 

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te sientes así?

-Dos años. 

-¿Has probado la terapia? No habría terminado mi tesis sin ella.

Quizá recomendar terapia a un desconocido no era lo más educado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ese afán por arreglarlo todo y a todos. Pero él no pareció molesto, sino verdaderamente curioso.

-¿Eres doctora?

-Bueno… doctora en Historia, sí. 

-Joder, eso sí es interesante.

-Hmpf… No lo creas. 

La miraba totalmente concentrado, esperando sus palabras. No quería darle datos personales, pero esos ojos casi parecían obligarla a seguir hablando. Y lo hizo, casi sin poderlo evitar, olvidando por un momento a quien tenía delante.

-Trabajar en la universidad también es frustrante. Ni siquiera tengo una plaza fija, cada año doy clases distintas solo cuando hay huecos. No tengo un sueldo digno ni estable y… Ahora también ayudo a un doctorando, que es una autentica calamidad. Apenas lleva unas semanas pero es tan torpe que no creo que aguante un solo mes. Todo el esfuerzo en él es una auténtica pérdida de tiempo, y si por algún casual consigue llevar la tesis a término ni siquiera figuraré como su tutora. Pero en mi grupo de trabajo los grandes catedráticos que terminarán firmando no dedicarían un solo minuto de su tiempo a guiarle, y me siento… obligada. El pobre Paine me sigue como un cachorro y acabo perdiendo días de trabajo intentando ayudarle. A veces simplemente intento espantarle, pero por el momento no ha funcionado. 

La miraba casi asombrado, pareciendo tener un genuino interés. -¿De qué trata su tesis? Bueno… y… ¿de qué trató la tuya?

-Estoy en el departamento de Historia Medieval. Él está haciendo una lectura diferente sobre la muerte del Rey Loco. Cree que hay parte de la historia que no encaja, quiere hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva esperando encontrar parte de la historia perdida. Y mi tesis… hice un estudio en profundidad sobre Ser Duncan el Alto. Fue bastante controvertido, y me costó mucho publicar… pero finalmente conseguí que saliera adelante. 

-¿Cómo demonios puede ser controvertida la historia? El arte siempre está abierto a críticas y disputas, pero la historia… pasó o no pasó. 

-Las cosas pasaron o no pasaron dependiendo de quién las cuente, de cómo se cuenten o de la lectura que se haga. La historia la escriben los vencedores, siempre lo tuve claro, pero empecé a ver inconsistencias y darme cuenta de que era más que eso. La historia la escribieron los hombres. Durante la carrera apenas dormía, me volcaba en los libros, los artículos,… y empecé a ver que muchas cosas encajaban de forma extraña, muchas explicaciones parecían incompletas, muchos agujeros que no debían estar ahí… Pero no conseguía encontrar algo firme, algo en lo que centrarme y que ejemplificase el problema. Una noche, leyendo sobre Ser Duncan, vi que había demasiados de esos agujeros. Indagué durante meses empapándome de su historia, de los pocos escritos que quedaban de él, de sus hojas en el Libro Blanco… Me obsesioné totalmente hasta que casi podía sentirle parte de mi familia, casi como si pudiera conocerlo. Y supe que Duncan era una mujer. 

Esperaba el rechazo que todos habían manifestado cuando llegó a esa parte. Ser Duncan era una figura adorada, alguien que todo el mundo respetaba y quería a pesar del paso de los siglos, y todos veían su estudio como una afrenta, un desprestigio a su gran nombre. Pero la negación no llegó, Jaime parecía asombrado, con los ojos redondos, esperando que siguiera su historia. 

-Todo estaba en los escritos, pero nadie había hecho una lectura con la suficiente profundidad. Se hablaba de que llevaba siempre vendas a la altura del pecho, que los historiadores explicaron como una antigua lesión, no como una forma de ocultar quien era. Incluso consta un desvío en uno de sus viajes a una curandera, que le hizo un procedimiento que por las descripciones concluyeron que debía ser una apendicitis cuando solo pudo ser un aborto. También se encontraron cartas de un hombre, seguramente un amante, que le hablaba en femenino. Una de ellas era especialmente obscena y hablaba de cómo añoraba su cuerpo, un cuerpo de mujer. Cuando reuní suficiente investigación nadie quiso dirigir mi tesis, hasta que encontré al profesor Goodwin. Creyó en mí y juntos trabajamos durante cinco largos años. Tras todos los datos, todas las evidencias eran demasiadas como para rechazarlas. 

-¿Conseguiste terminarla?

-Lo hicimos. Después de muchos impedimentos un tribunal la aceptó y está publicada. Pero… eso no ha cambiado nada. Los niños siguen estudiando a Ser Duncan como un gran hombre, ni siquiera ha trascendido en mi propia universidad. Ha quedado en unos papeles de la biblioteca que no leerá nadie, y es algo que me hace pensar que nada nunca podrá cambiar. 

-Y sin embargo… fue una mujer. 

Levantó los ojos sin entenderlo. 

-Cuando Galileo se vio obligado a negar el modelo heliocéntrico, terminó su discurso murmurando “y sin embargo se mueve”. Es así. Has demostrado que era una mujer, está ahí en esa biblioteca, lo demostraste y nadie puede cambiar eso. Quizá dentro de unos años le den la importancia debida, pero sea o no así, el hecho es que es real. Ser Duncan fue una mujer, igual que la tierra se mueve a pesar de lo que la Iglesia o el mismo Galileo pudiera decir. Lo descubriste, lo publicaste, esos gilipollas académicos tuvieron que darte la razón, aunque intenten acallarlo. Quizá no lo veas pero… es verdaderamente importante. 

No iba a decirle que la frase estaba falsamente atribuida a Galileo, ni iba a entrar en las distintas implicaciones ni la diferente importancia entre el sexo de un antiguo personaje histórico y el funcionamiento del universo. De pronto regresó de esos mundos lejanos al presente, a ese hotel, a esa mesa y a ese desconocido que tenía delante. Durante todo el trayecto en coche con Margaery había pensado decenas de temas triviales para desatascar una conversación si se encontraba en un aprieto. Animal espiritual, cita perfecta, o grupo de música favorito. Pero nunca se le ocurrió que el modelo heliocéntrico pudiera surgir aquella noche en ninguna conversación. De pronto le dio verdadera vergüenza ser un bicho tan jodidamente raro.

-Supongo que en este momento te arrepientes de haber perdido la noche intentando intervenir en la vida de tu amigo. Agradezco que intentes ser amable, pero no necesitas aburrirte con esto. 

-No me aburre en absoluto. 

-Vamos. ¿Vienes a un hotel con la idea de pasar la noche con una mujer atractiva y sexi y terminas con… conmigo, hablando de Galileo y Ser Duncan? 

-Es muy interesante. Y sexi. Seguro que no explotas el rollito de profe intelectual, pero es una de las fantasías más habituales. 

Toda la fuerza con la que intentó evitar el rubor solo hizo que su enrojecimiento empeorase hasta volverse una maldita bombilla roja. Aun así, intentó mantener la conversación, hacer ver que no le había importunado. 

-Esa no es una fantasía masculina, sino más propia de las mujeres. ¿Los hombres no preferís la colegiala tontita, algo que no compita con vuestros grandes egos?

-Joder, pareces bastante cansada de mi género. Depende del hombre, supongo. A mí me gusta, te lo aseguro. – La miró de nuevo de forma casual, sin incomodarse, cuando ella debía estar irradiando luz como el mismísimo fuego. -¿Y tú? ¿Policía castigador, papi exigente…?

-Aggg.- No pudo evitar la cara de asco absoluto. Él se rió con fuerza. 

-Me alegro de que no seas esa clase de pervertida. Pero venga, dijiste que responderías a cualquier cosa. He confesado una de mis fantasías, es tu turno. ¿En qué piensas cuando estás sola en la cama por las noches?

-En cuánto falta para que suene la alarma. 

-Vamos. Todo el mundo tiene deseos. Famosos, lugares, fetiches,…

-Yo no.

-Correas, esposas, uniformes, zapatos, pies, lugares públicos, tatuajes, latex, disfraces, cuero,…

Miró a su alrededor por si los miraban, antes de taparse los ojos con las manos. Ella era incapaz de pensar en algo mientras que él seguía con esa lista interminable como si pudiera seguir así eternamente. No iba a parar hasta que le respondiera y necesitaba hacerlo callar. 

-El agua. 

-¿El agua?

-La playa, la ducha… No sé, creo que me gustaría…

-¡¿Nunca lo has hecho en la ducha?!

Su voz se elevó por encima de su tono habitual, y estaba segura de que media sala debía haberlo escuchado. Brienne miró al suelo avergonzada. Nunca lo había hecho en ningún sitio que no fuera su cama, con la luz apagada y los dientes apretados para no hacer ruido. El notó en seguida su malestar.

-Lo siento, joder, me sorprendió. No por nada sino… Joder… Me encanta la ducha. Tienes que probarla. 

La sirena volvió a sonar con fuerza. A su alrededor, de nuevo, las parejas empezaban a moverse. Jaime le hizo un gesto con los ojos a la camarera, que esta vez ni siquiera se acercó. 

-Mira… no sé cómo se ha torcido la conversación… Ni siquiera sé cómo pasamos de hablar de tu tesis a esto… Realmente lo siento. La noche ya está terminando y…

-Me quedo. –Dijo con total convencimiento. 

Como él había dicho, la noche estaba terminando, estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería y realmente no había sido tan horrible como habría pensado. Podía aguantar un poco más, esperar a Marg y tener la opción de disculparse con Addam. Era lo más sensato. 

Se quedaba por eso, se aseguró. Es eso y nada más.


	5. TIEMPO

Las mujeres entraron de nuevo, seguidas de los hombres que cada vez parecían más inquietos por emparejarse. Alguna mujer debía haberse marchado porque tras la ausencia de Addam se dio cuenta de que volvían a ser pares. Buscó a Margaery en la sala pero tardó en verla justo en el punto opuesto del lugar. Ahora estaba sentada con el hombre con acondroplasia que vieron a la entrada junto a Addam, y se dio cuenta de que no sabía si era el primer turno que pasaba con él. La había perdido totalmente de vista desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

-No te preocupes por tu amiga, mi hermano es un caballero, también educado en los mejores internados de mierda. Está bien acompañada.

-¿Es tu hermano?- Sonó más asombrada de lo que debería.

-Nos parecemos mucho, ¿verdad? –Se rió con fuerza. –Realmente lo hacemos, es tan presuntuoso como yo, tan terrible y molesto. Pero supongo que soy algún centímetro más alto, sí. Y por lo que dicen, quizá más guapo.- Su mirada se había vuelto más dulce, hablar de su hermano parecía hacerle más vulnerable. –Aspectos sin importancia en el momento que lo conoces. Tyrion es mil veces mejor hombre que yo, mil veces más inteligente y divertido. También es doctor en políticas y económicas, un absoluto genio. Te caería bien. 

Recordó que ya había dicho esas mismas palabras sobre su amigo: “Addam es mil veces mejor que yo”. Empezó a pensar que debajo de esa gruesa capa de prepotencia podía haber una inseguridad dolorosa, algo que podía explicar muchas cosas. 

Miró de nuevo en su dirección. –Parecen divertirse. 

Jaime los contempló también. Parecía contento con el bienestar de su hermano. 

-Bueno y… ¿de qué conoces a Margaret? Realmente no os parecéis, no debéis tener mucho en común. 

Arrugó el entrecejo- ¿Te refieres a Margaery?

-Eso. Soy bastante malo para los nombres. 

Se quedó completamente helada.

-¿De qué conoces tú a Margaery?

-Nos sentamos juntos una vez. Parece muy… extrovertida. Muy diferente a ti. 

De pronto la idea de que Jaime y Marg hubieran follado se hizo demasiado real. Eran terriblemente atractivos, y habían ido muchas noches a aquel lugar. Era casi una conclusión lógica que no se había planteado y que ahora se le hacía insoportable. Un conato de vómito llegó hasta su garganta antes de conseguir volver a hablar. 

-Nos conocimos en el instituto. 

Se mantuvo callada después, intentando recomponerse. Estaba afectada. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan afectada? Se dijo que era porque eran hermanos. Y se iban a acostar con la misma persona, que era su amiga. Eso era desagradable. Eso era todo. 

-¿En el instituto? ¿Esa es la gran historia? Venga, quiero la historia completa. Las historias de instituto siempre son vergonzosas y divertidas.

-Ésta no lo es. Ella salía con un chico que había molestado a una amiga mía, y sabía que era peligroso. Una vez los escuché discutir por un pasillo, los seguí y tuve que intervenir cuando la cogió del cuello en un callejón. Ese día hablamos hasta que se hizo de noche, y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. Realmente es una persona especial. Divertida, cariñosa. Y muy decidida. Es lo que más me gusta de ella. 

-Pareces leer bien a la gente. Es un buen don. Conocer a alguien implica saber las luces y las sombras, y te quedas con la luz. Eso es... verdaderamente especial. 

-Bueno… también soy capaz de ver los grises, te lo aseguro. Me paso el tiempo recriminándole que fume y escondiéndole los cigarrillos. Es realmente asqueroso.

Jaime pareció sorprendido, pero terminó asintiendo muy serio. Estaba raro. 

-¿Fumas?

-No, claro que no. 

La cara fue indescriptible, como un niño que esconde los caramelos tras la espalda con la boca pringosa, negando haber comido dulces. Era la primera vez que una de sus mentiras era tan obvia. ¿Qué diferencia había? ¿Por qué esta vez era tan torpe al respecto?

-¿Qué pasó con la otra chica, la que también había sufrido al cabrón del novio?

Decidió pasar por alto el cambio abrupto de tema. 

-Le presenté a Marg, pensé que podría ayudarla saber que no estaba sola. Desde entonces fuimos inseparables, aunque somos muy distintas. Margaery es puro fuego, la locura gobierna sus decisiones, es impredecible e impulsiva. Sansa es rígida y terrenal, y aunque es cálida con los más cercanos es un témpano de hielo con los demás. Muy fiel, muy protectora. Son elementos opuestos. 

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que las tres sois opuestas. Has descrito a tus amigas, pero no a ti. 

-No hay mucho que decir. 

-Venga. Quiero conocerte, ayúdame a hacerlo. Te centras en lo mejor de cada uno, quiero que lo hagas. Quiero saber qué es lo mejor de Brienne de Tarh. Qué es lo que más te gusta de ti. 

Se quedó completamente muda.

-Dijiste que contestarías cualquier pregunta. 

-No es que no quiera responder, es que no sé qué decir. 

¿Qué diría Margaery? ¿Sansa? ¿Qué diría una persona normal? “Miente”, pensó. “Inventa cualquier cosa”, pero estaba completamente en blanco. 

-No quiero incomodarte. Te lo dije, sólo quiero conocerte. Sólo quiero saber un poco más.

-Realmente no sé...- Se miró las manos anchas y enormes.- Soy fuerte. Supongo que me gusta poder defenderme y defender a las personas que quiero. 

Jaime sonrió ante la respuesta. -¿Qué hay de…- De ti, pensó, pero se corrigió al instante- De Addam? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

-Oh, no no no. Ves lo mejor de las personas, mientras que yo veo lo peor. Pero… puedo hacer la lectura contraria, si quieres. Lo peor de Addam, sin duda, es lo mucho que se involucra con las personas que no lo merecen. 

-¿Te refieres a ti?

Arrugó un poco el ceño, pareciendo dolido. No lo pretendía, pero le pareció una pregunta bastante lógica, teniendo en cuenta cómo empezó la noche. 

–Supongo que sí. Addam lo da todo, a todos, sin filtro, sin límite. Piensa antes en los demás que en sí mismo, y eso le trae muchos problemas. 

-No parece lo peor de alguien. Parece…

-Lo es, te lo aseguro. Es uno de los motivos por los que está tan jodido por su ruptura. Lo dio todo, y… Y no lo merecía, dejémoslo ahí. 

-¿Y tú?- No pudo evitarlo- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ti?

-Insisto, funciono al revés. Siempre veo lo peor. Y lo peor… ¿ya he dicho que estoy vacío?- Sonrió sin que el sentimiento llegase a sus ojos- Soy cruel cuando me siento atrapado. Y egocéntrico, como ya has dicho. Y también…

-No estás vacío.

No debería haber dicho eso. No debería y sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Jaime la miraba compungido, afectado, como si lo hubiera atacado.

-No me conoces. 

-No, pero lo sé. Dijiste que leo bien a la gente. Lo hago. Y lo veo. No lo estás, así que deja de decirlo. 

Se quedó en silencio, y ella también. Se miraban mientras respiraban profundamente, con una intensidad insoportable. Necesitaba seguir la conversación, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo. Las estúpidas preguntas triviales que se había preparado no funcionarían, las horribles preguntas obscenas del bote sobre la mesa no serían apropiadas, y las trascendentales conversaciones sobre historia y ciencia no tenían cabida en este punto. Habían entrado en un peligroso terreno personal, en un lugar donde ninguno de ellos se sentía cómodo. Miró de nuevo a Margaery, que parecía divertirse. Miró las parejas a su alrededor, enfrascadas en sus conversaciones banales y estúpidas y los envidió. Y después miró el enorme reloj de pared, el mismo que sonaba marcando el final de cada turno. 

-No te preocupes, solo quedan cinco minutos.- Las palabras de Jaime sonaron en respuesta, como si hubiera podido leerle la mente- ¿Sabes cómo funciona el final?

Negó con la cabeza. Margaery se lo había explicado pero en su mente revuelta apenas podía recordarlo. 

-Todo el mundo sale, como al final de cualquier turno. Los camareros dejarán la llave de una habitación distinta en cada una de las mesas. Se volverá a dar la oportunidad de entrar a la gente. Si dos personas vuelven a sentarse juntas podrán tomar la llave y subir, si así lo desean. Es… bastante simple. 

Tragó saliva. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. 

-Puedes relajarte, la tortura está a punto de terminar. En unos minutos entrarás por esa puerta, te daré el teléfono de Addam y podrás olvidar todo esto. 

Desde que salió del coche de Marg lo único que deseó es que el tiempo se agotara y poder volver a su casa con su querido gato. Pero ahora sentía que la noche había pasado demasiado rápido, y el hecho de salir por aquella puerta le provocó una ansiedad totalmente injustificada. 

“No volveré a verle” Supo de pronto, y la idea se le hizo extrañamente dolorosa. 

A pesar de querer estirar esos minutos no pudo hacerlo. Se mantuvo en silencio. Igual que él, mirándose con nerviosismo mientras los segundos se deslizaban del gran reloj inmisericorde. 

-¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

-Dije que respondería cualquier cosa.

-Ya… No, no quiero que te sientas obligada a responder… solo… 

Parecía nervioso. 

-Si te diera mi número de teléfono, en lugar del de Addam… ¿me llamarías?

La pregunta le golpeó en el pecho, como un martillo devastador. 

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una especie de prueba final? ¿Solo si la mujer es tan sacrificada como para soportar mis encantos irresistibles se merece a mi amigo? ¿Toda la estúpida conversación, el fingido interés por mi trabajo… todo iba enfocado a esto? Realmente tienes un ego insoportable. 

Él alargó los brazos sobre la mesa, ella los retrajo hasta esconderlos debajo. 

-No es nada de eso. Sabes que no lo es. Quiero darte mi teléfono, quiero que me llames. Quiero volver a verte. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por q…? ¿Qué?

Jaime sonreía, pero no con la suficiencia de siempre. Sus ojos parecían temerosos, casi tímidos. Estaba nervioso. Por supuesto, no tanto como ella. 

-Me gustan tus tartamudeos. Y me ha gustado la noche de hoy. Me gustaría repetirlo. 

Lo miró intentando encontrar el chiste, pero no veía la gracia por ninguna parte. 

-Prometiste darme el teléfono de Addam. 

-Lo haré. Quizá te lo escriba en el reverso de mi tarjeta de visita… pero sólo porque no tengo ningún otro papel donde escribir… -Seguía sonriendo, intentando fingir una seguridad que parecía quebrarse. –Te lo daré, lo prometo, sólo...

La sirena sonó de nuevo y ambos se sobresaltaron en sus sillas. Jaime pareció alarmarse con una pregunta en su rostro. 

-Sal, piensa sobre ello y vuelve. Podrás pedirme lo que quieras: el teléfono de Addam, el mío,… te conseguiré el del jodido recepcionista si es lo que quieres. También podrías querer una copa, o seguir la noche en otro bar, o a cualquier otra parte. O podríamos tomar la llave y continuar la conversación arriba. Literalmente puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sólo piénsatelo. 

Jaime se levantó de la silla y se perdió en el conjunto de hombres que se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida. Ella se quedó quieta, sentada como una tonta mientras lo veía irse. Los dos hombres que había visto junto a Addam horas antes se acercaron como locos, revoloteando alrededor de Jaime totalmente emocionados, celebrando, gritándole preguntas que no llegaba a oír, alternando la mirada hacia ella y hacia él. Y entonces lo entendió todo. 

Ya había pasado por esto. Ya había sido el centro de las burlas en el instituto, había pasado exactamente por lo mismo. ¿Addam también habría formado parte? ¿Por eso se fue tan enfadado? ¿Cuánto dinero habría perdido en la apuesta y cuánto estaría ganando Jaime? Se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia la puerta, tropezándose con las mujeres que aún quedaban en la sala. Escuchó la voz de Margaery de lejos, pero no la atendió. Corrió hasta el parking, tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó su móvil para llamar a un taxi, pero sus dedos temblaban de furia. Volvió a meterlo en el bolsillo y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, desesperada por salir de allí.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Margaery la había alcanzado, aún resoplando por la carrera que habría tenido que dar tras ella con sus enormes tacones. Dioses, esperaba no haber estropeado nada importante, parecía bastante contenta durante su cita. 

-No ha sido nada, necesitaba irme. Tomaré un taxi, puedes volver…

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? Era Jaime Lannister, ¿cómo coño has estado toda la noche con él?

La miró sin comprender nada, Margaery suspiró y se quitó el pelo de la cara, que se había vuelto loco durante la carrera. 

-Es una especie de leyenda aquí. Todas las mujeres que conocen este lugar suspiran por él. Casi todas han logrado hablarle en alguna ocasión pero nunca permite un segundo turno con una misma chica. Y ha pasado la noche contigo…

-Era una broma, Marg. Como Hyle, como todos. ¿Qué pensaste que era?

Arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender. 

-No haría algo así. 

-Lo conoces de unos minutos, no puedes saber…

-Es una especie de Dios en este lugar, todas hablan de él. Consiguió trabajo a una mujer con la que habló tres minutos porque estaba en una situación complicada. Otra noche golpeó a un tipo que estaba vacilando a una chica joven. Ha ayudado a muchas otras con una simple conversación. Es obvio que le ha pasado algo y está jodido, muy jodido. No puedes hacerte a la idea de todo lo que dije para conseguir que subiera conmigo aquella vez, y nada funcionó. Nunca me han rechazado siendo tan… explícita como lo fui aquel día. Fue cortante, pero amable y cuidadoso para no herirme. Está jodido, pero es un buen hombre, tiene que serlo. Y os he visto, entre mirada sexi y levantamiento de cejas altivo se le escapaban miradas de cachorro desvalido que es imposible que no hayas captado. Le gustas, es obvio, no sé qué ha pasado para que lo dudes, pero acabas de rechazar al Dios de los hombres porque… porque… no sé, supongo que porque eres la mujer más tonta del mundo. 

Margaery siempre había sido una mujer positiva, al contrario que ella, y estaba cansada de su visión colorista. 

-¡No puedes saberlo! 

-Estaba sentada con su hermano, idiota. Él también lo dijo, ha sido obvio para todo el que tuviera ojos. Tyrion estuvo riéndose de su torpeza la mitad del tiempo, habéis sido nuestro principal entretenimiento. 

Echó un último vistazo a la ventana y pudo ver a Jaime, esperando en la misma mesa que habían compartido. Las parejas que quedaban a su alrededor ya se estaban marchando, pero él permanecía allí sin intención de moverse. La camarera le trajo una copa que dejó sobre la mesa sin atenderla. Estaba ensimismado mirando la tarjeta que tenía entre las manos, jugando con ella entre los dedos con una mirada triste. 

Sus ideas se amontonaban en la mente, su estómago burbujeaba sin parar y un profundo malestar le impedía respirar. Todo su cuerpo la empujaba adentro, quiso regresar sin tener claro en absoluto con qué intención. 

Era demasiado. Finalmente miró a Margaery, tomó las llaves de sus manos y pulsó el botón de apertura, viendo cómo se iluminaban las luces del coche que tenían a pocos pasos. 

–Vámonos- Espetó, sin querer hacerlo en absoluto. 

Por la ventanilla del coche siguió mirando la ventana lejana, deseando que Jaime levantara los ojos de aquel pequeño cartón entre sus manos.


	6. DISCULPAS

Pone las manos en el volante y se deja caer sobre él. Lleva diez minutos aparcada pero no es capaz de decidirse. ¿Debería bajar? Recuerda los consejos de sus amigas, que solo le han dado más dudas. 

-Dioses… te dije que no la arrastraras a ese hotel de pervertidos. Entonces… ¿el tío se metió en medio siendo el otro su amigo? Menudo imbécil. 

Sansa siempre era pragmática, y eso le gustaba. 

-Es un lugar para eso, es parte del juego. Por favor, le estáis dando demasiadas vueltas. Tú no lo has visto, si no, no serías tan vehemente. Es una especie de estatua de oro traído a la vida. Es…

-Es un capullo Marg, ella tiene razón. Y no quiero hablar de esto. 

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con el otro? Si estás segura de no querer al Dios de los hombres…

-Te lo dije, no conseguí su número. 

-Te dio su nombre y apellido. Búscalo en internet. Facebook, Instagram… Seguro que puedes encontrarle y pedirle bebés pelirrojos.

Margaery dijo las palabras mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por vino. Escucharon ruido mientras trasteaba, supuso que buscando copas que no estuvieran sucias.

-No voy a acosarle. Y no lo quería para eso. Solo esperaba poder disculparme.

-¿Disculparte por qué? Fue un pusilánime, debería haberle hecho frente al imbécil de su amigo. 

Sansa a veces era demasiado estricta, demasiado protectora.

-No estabas ahí, no… La dinámica era… no sé. Fue una situación muy extraña. Pero no tuvo la culpa, yo…

-Si tanto te importa… ¿No te dijo donde trabajaba? Dijiste que exponía en el museo del otro idiota…

-Hay como 20 museos en Desembarco del Rey, sin contar las salas independientes de exposición. ¿Cómo podría saber…?

-¡¡¡Búscalo en interneeeeet!!!- El grito de Margaery llegó desde el pasillo. 

-¿Queréis dejarme las dos? Sería demasiado invasivo. Aunque supiera dónde ir… no voy a aparecer en su trabajo por las buenas. No voy a hacer nada. Olvidemos el tema. 

Marg entró con las copas, la botella y el corcho en la boca. 

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que esperar una semana. 

-¡No voy a volver!

Se rió ruidosamente. –Te conozco. Pasarás las noches lamentándote por el pobre chico y rumiando sobre esas disculpas que tanto necesitas dar. El viernes no podrás soportarlo y tendrás que venir conmigo. 

-¿No podrías ir sola? ¿Intentar volver a sentarte con Tyrion? ¿Pedirle el teléfono a él?

-¡Que no es un sitio donde pedir teléfonos ni contar problemas! La ilusión empieza y termina esa noche, como mucho por la mañana, escapándote antes de que se despierte el otro. Y ya lo habría hecho, de no ser porque me hiciste salir corriendo. 

-¿Habrías subido con él?

-¡Claro que habría subido con él! Es muy atractivo. Y tiene la altura perfecta para…

Brienne dejó de escuchar. 

Esa noche, como Margaery predijo, no podía alcanzar el sueño. Así había sido siempre, cuando algo se quedaba inconcluso no paraba de darle vueltas hasta que su mente se convertía en una sopa de pensamientos intrusivos. Necesitaba explicarse y disculparse, realmente necesitaba hacerlo. 

Pero cuando finalmente consiguió quedarse dormida, cualquier pensamiento sobre Addam se desvaneció. La imagen de Jaime a través de la ventana, con sus ojos tristes y la copa olvidada se pegaba a sus párpados, sin que fuera capaz de soltarla.

La siguiente noche volvió a pensar en Addam, y volvió a soñar con Jaime. No fueron exactamente los mismos pensamientos ni imágenes: repasó una y otra conversación, recordó detalles que tenía difusos y empezó a sentir más culpa y menos rencor. 

Y así fue trascurriendo la semana con pocos cambios, solo las ojeras que crecían en tamaño y color. Durante el día gritaba a Podrick, se equivocaba mil veces con el teclado del ordenador y tiraba tantas tazas de café sobre papeles desordenados que sus carpetas acabaron con un bonito tono brisa del desierto. 

El viernes no había mucho que decidir, o volvía a acompañar a Margaery o sería una torpe patosa adormecida el resto de su vida. Insistió en llevar su propio coche, no iba a volver a arruinar la noche de nadie. 

Había llegado pronto, demasiado pronto, queriendo darse espacio para tomar fuerzas y bajar del coche con más seguridad. Pero ahora tenía la cara aplastada contra el volante, el plástico duro doliendo contra su frente y nada de eso le estaba ayudando a pensar. Un golpe en la ventanilla la hizo volver al presente. 

-¡Ey! ¿Estás lista?

Por un momento entró en pánico, pero al otro lado del cristal sólo estaba Margaery, con un vestido verde resplandeciente. Ella repetía los vaqueros ajustados y las sandalias, pero eligió una sencilla camiseta de algodón blanca. 

Caminó junto a ella hacia el interior, mirando a todas partes como una paranoica. Irónicamente tenía miedo de encontrarse con Addam, aunque era el único motivo por el que estaba allí, sería igualmente incómodo. Una vez en la sala, reconocieron en la distancia a Tyrion y su amigo el baboso, pero a nadie más. 

“Tengo una oportunidad”, pensó. El primer turno era aleatorio, si su número coincidía con el de alguno de los dos podría preguntar, podría conseguir el contacto. 

Cuando la ruidosa sirena sonó miró el número de su papel y volvió a encontrarse con que correspondía a la mesa más cercana. Era casi una maldición, tener que sentarse primero viendo cómo los hombres se movían a su alrededor, rezando por evitar la coincidencia. Decidió fijarse en las mujeres que esperaban, muchas de ellas parecían nerviosas y eso le hacía sentirse mejor. 

De pronto, un hombre robusto caminó directamente a ella, con una amplia sonrisa entre su barba frondosa. Su camisa de cuadros dejaba ver cómo el pelo continuaba por el cuello y mucho más allá, como una gruesa alfombra. Se sentó con un ruido chirriante de la silla. 

-Eres enorme. Me gusta. 

Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Recordó que ella tampoco lo dijo la primera vez hasta el final de una ronda y agitó la cabeza nerviosa. 

-…Gracias, supongo. 

Era pelirrojo, pero no se parecía a Addam en absoluto, ni siquiera en el color. Éste no era cobrizo sino... fuego. Hebras gruesas de furioso rojo que parecían bajar por pecho y espalda y cubrirle por completo. 

Buscó a Margaery, que estaba con un hombre atractivo, moreno, con fuertes rasgos del sur. De nuevo parecía cómoda y alegre. Feliz. 

Echó una vista a su alrededor y vio a Tyrion con una mujer rubia, y a su amigo con una esbelta morena. Había una chica sola, sentada muy cerca de su mesa, con una mirada impaciente hacia la puerta. 

“Jaime llegó tarde el viernes pasado”, pensó.

Miró a la misma puerta, como si intentara conjurarlo. Escuchó que el hombre frente a ella estaba diciendo algo pero no le prestó atención. Siguió concentrada en el pomo dorado, que como por arte de magia, se movió. 

Casi le pareció un Déjà Vu. Jaime entró por la puerta con la misma expresión indiferente, arrugando el entrecejo mientras leía el pequeño papel. “¿Llevará gafas?” Pensó de pronto. “Le quedarían especialmente bien." Y... ¿Qué no le quedaría bien? Nunca había conocido un hombre tan atractivo, ningún actor o famoso: nadie era tan ridículamente guapo.

Levantó los ojos del pequeño papel y cruzó la vista con ella. Como si el verde la hubiera quemado, bajó la vista corriendo, queriendo desaparecer en una nube de humo. 

“Mierda.” Por lo menos evitó el impulso de esconderse bajo la mesa. Se llevó una mano a los ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Había ido allí con un motivo, debía hablar con él, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si era incapaz de mirarlo?

De pronto escuchó su voz. Se había sentado en la mesa cercana y si se esforzaba incluso podía escuchar su conversación. “Pensaré algo cuando suene la sirena” “Hablaré con él un instante mientras la gente se mueve, eso será suficiente”

-¿Estás bien?

El hombre frente a ella tenía un gesto extrañado. 

-Ehh… sí… Perdona, creo que no te he escuchado. 

-Te había preguntado tu nombre. 

-Oh, lo siento. Brienne. –Dijo, aún despistada. No podía evitar intentar escuchar más allá de aquella mesa. 

-Encantado. Soy Tormund. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-Es la segunda vez.- Pensó por un momento decirle que no necesitaban hacer eso, que sólo venía a... ¿a qué? Prefería tener una conversación banal que tener que explicar qué demonios la había traído hasta allí a un completo extraño. Tampoco es que lo tuviera totalmente claro. Y Jaime podría oírlo. Y ya se sentía suficientemente avergonzada.

-Quinta. Pero hace meses que no venía. Mucho trabajo. 

Era como si intentara ahorrar palabras. 

-No hablas mucho. Me gusta. 

Era la segunda vez que formulaba una frase parecida, y aunque sonaban como cumplidos, era tan brusco que no estaba realmente segura de que lo fueran. El hombre la miraba con interés, pero de un modo demasiado intimidante. Había algo que la incomodaba. 

-Hacemos buena pareja. Silenciosos, grandes… ¿no lo crees?

Era demasiado directo, demasiado rudo. Casi como si quisiera golpearla con algo y arrastrarla a su cueva. No iba a dignificarlo con una respuesta.

-¿A qué te dedicas?- Sabía que a muchos hombres les gustaba hablar de su trabajo. Quizá azuzándole un poco gastaría el tiempo en eso. Lo observó mover la boca, indicándole que había acertado, mientras ella intentaba escuchar qué pasaba en la mesa de al lado. 

La chica tenía una voz alegre y divertida. Parecían estar disfrutando y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo. Ella era pelirroja, guapa y muy delgada, con una cara especial, agradable y simpática. 

Intentó desgranar las palabras. Algo sobre nieve y montañas. ¿Hablaban sobre viajes? Jaime ahora se estaba riendo, y no podía quitar la vista de él.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta?

Escuchó la voz de Tormund como una acusación. Se tensó instantáneamente, poniéndose recta. 

-¿Qué?

-Que si te gusta mi trabajo. A las mujeres no suele llamarles la atención, pero parecías interesada. Escuchas bien. 

-Ehhh… ahh… ¿sí? Sí. Sí, me gusta. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?

Y Tormund volvió a hablar y ella volvió a enfrascarse en una conversación ajena a la que no había sido invitada. Jaime seguía riéndose, y la chica también. Y ella empezó a sentir una punzada profunda y molesta. Y absurda, sobre todo absurda.

El sonido de la alarma la sorprendió abruptamente. No podía creer que hubiera pasado el tiempo, tenía la sensación de que apenas habían pasado unos pocos segundos.

-Bueno… encantada…

-Igualmente. Espero poder seguir conociéndote.- Tormund alargó la mano y se la estrechó. Era grande, seca y fría. Le sonrió cortésmente y se volvió sobre sí misma. Jaime ya estaba alcanzando la puerta. 

Salió de la sala atontada, hasta alcanzar a Marg que estaba oculta tras una columna intentando encenderse un cigarro. 

-Está prohibido. 

-Joder.- Guardó el cigarro en el paquete.- Ya lo sé aguafiestas. ¿Qué tal el gigante?

-¿Gigante? Es más bajo que yo. ¡Y no he venido para conocer más gente ni más problemas! Espero poder acercarme a Jaime en algún cambio de turno, sólo necesito unas palabras. 

-Sí, sí, el teléfono, ya… -Marg tenía una mirada traviesa- ¿Sabes qué he estado haciendo yo?

Se acercó más para susurrar en su oreja. –Mira a la chica de allí. La morena ardiente. 

Señaló a una mujer sureña, morena y muy atractiva. 

-Es la esposa del hombre con el que he estado hablando. Creo que podría terminar la noche con los dos. 

No era ni de lejos el plan más loco que le había contado, apenas le sorprendió. -¿Y qué pasa con Tyrion? 

-Ya, bueno, siempre está bien tener más opciones, ¿no? Ni siquiera sé si querrá “sentarse” conmigo. 

El tonillo de sus palabras era desesperante. Puso los ojos en blanco. –Todos los hombres de la sala quieren… sentarse contigo. 

-Bueno… veremos. Hay que volver a entrar. Suerte con… tu rollo aburrido… lo que sea que pretendas. 

Marg terminó la frase mientras ya se dirigía al interior. La silla de la mesa de Jaime ya estaba ocupada por una mujer guapa de larga melena. Ella decidió volver a sentarse en el mismo sitio, ya que era el más cercano. 

Cuando entraron los hombres, se fijó en Tyrion, que casi corrió a encontrarse con Margaery. Siguieron pasando y pudo ver a Tormund acercándose de nuevo. Casi la había alcanzado, cuando Jaime se posicionó frente a él. 

-Lo siento, privilegios de antigüedad. –Se movió en el pequeño hueco que dejaba entre él y la mesa.- Una pena. 

Arrugó las cejas frondosas, pero Jaime le dio un par de golpecitos deferentes en el hombro y se sentó sin más explicaciones. Tormund resopló pero fue a sentarse a otra parte. 

Brienne había perdido la respiración. Volvía a ser un capullo integral, pero no importaba. Debía centrarse, debía terminar con todo aquello para poder volver a dormir con dignidad. 

Él se mantuvo callado, serio. Ella necesitaba encontrar su jodida voz. 

-Hola.

-Hola. 

Y volvió a quedarse callada. Había pensado aquello mil veces, ¿cómo era posible que su cerebro ahora la abandonara?

-Definitivamente tienes una fijación por los pelirrojos. ¿Qué tal con el leñador?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Señaló con las cejas en dirección a una de las mesas del fondo, donde se encontraba Tormund. 

-¿Lo dices por la camisa de cuadros? ¿Es una especie de chiste? 

-...Lo digo porque ha hablado sobre ello durante lo que ha parecido una eternidad. Concursos de cortar leña, propiedades de la madera... Veo que lo estabas escuchando con reverente atención. 

Abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, como si hubiera olvidado por completo su propio idioma. 

-Supongo que entonces esta vez no he interrumpido nada importante...

-No... Yo... No. No he venido a conocer a nadie esta noche yo... realmente quería hablar contigo. Quería… disculparme por haberme marchado así el otro día y...

-Te dije que podías hacer literalmente cualquier cosa que quisieras. Lo hiciste. 

“No lo hice”, pensó. –Aun así no debí ser descortés. Lo siento. 

-Y, ¿qué es lo que deberías haber hecho?

Tragó saliva. –Debería haber entrado para despedirme correctamente. Y haberte pedido el teléfono de Addam para poder disculparme con él. 

-Eso habría sido muy correcto, muy responsable, sí. 

Había un tono en su voz horriblemente condescendiente. -No te burles de mí. 

-No me estoy burlando. Pero me parece irónico que sigas pensando en disculparte con Addam por algo que no fue tu culpa cuando me dejaste a mí con semejante plantón. 

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Te portaste como un verdadero imbécil! ¡Intentaste incomodarme de todas las formas posibles, me mentiste, hiciste…!

-Has dicho que querías disculparte. Tienes un modo extraño de pedir perdón. 

Bufó y miró en otra dirección preguntándose de nuevo qué demonios hacía allí. 

-Aun así acepto tus disculpas. ¿Aceptas las mías por portarme como un… ehh… como dijiste… verdadero imbécil?

Levantó la vista hacia él, agotada en una conversación que apenas había durado unos segundos. Jaime levantó la mano a la camarera.

-¿Qué bebes?

-No quiero nada. 

-Por supuesto que sí. Me dejaste plantado, no vas a dejarme bebiendo solo otra vez. 

Suspiró profundamente. -¿Vino?

La camarera había llegado, tan sonriente como siempre. 

-Dos dornienses por favor. 

Ella se tensó pero no habló hasta que la mujer había desaparecido. 

-¿Dorniense? ¿En serio? No podré pagar el alquiler. 

-Te dije que soy un caballero educado en un internado con clase, los caballeros educados pagan las copas de las damas.

-Estamos en 2020, no soy una dama, y por supuesto pagaré mi bebida.

-Me dejaste plantado, no puedes rechazar una invitación.

-¿Vas a usar eso todo el tiempo? 

Se rió con ese hermoso sonido que llenaba la habitación, como el órgano de un septo. –Trato hecho, esta es la última vez. Pero pago lo que consumamos esta noche, sin negociaciones ni debate. 

-No pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, sólo...

-Solo querías disculparte y conseguir el teléfono de Addam, lo sé. La propuesta sigue siendo la misma de siempre, pasa este rato conmigo, esta vez sin dejarme en el último momento y te lo daré en el último turno. 

Resopló cansada, aceptando el trato. Iba a ser una noche larga.


	7. PINTURA

Tyrion se acercó a él, con una voz pesada. –No va a volver. Llevas esperando un tiempo ridículo, y los camareros ya han dicho dos veces que necesitan recoger.

Bronn había subido con una chica y lo agradecía, no le apetecía volver a ser interrogado de esa forma horrible. En los pocos minutos que había durado el descanso, Tyrion y él lo habían rodeado como leones, intentando desentrañar algo que para ellos resultaba imposible. Y lo entendía, jamás le habían visto mostrar interés por una mujer. Lo de Cersei había sido algo oculto, y sólo Tyrion debía haberlo imaginado, sin que él jamás lo confirmara. Verle perder la cabeza así por una desconocida debió ser un espectáculo sorprendente. 

-Vamos a tomar algo. Hay un bar enfrente, tienes que salir de aquí, y tienes que beber. 

Salió a la calle con un paquete en la mano, sacando cigarro y mechero mientras alcanzaba la puerta. Los miró por un momento y tiró todo a la papelera. Su hermano entendió que necesitaba un descanso y apenas hizo preguntas al respecto, ni ninguna cuando llegaron al bar. Habló de su noche, llenando el espacio con anécdotas sobre la amiga de Brienne y la chica que ahora mismo debía estar con Bronn. No escuchó mucho, y no habló nada; bebió hasta que se sintió mareado y cogió un taxi. No estaba acostumbrado al alcohol y siempre que intentaba seguir el ritmo de Tyrion acababa con una borrachera importante. 

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a casa fue llamar a Addam. Por supuesto no lo cogió, y por supuesto respetaría su silencio durante un tiempo prudencial. Había aprendido que no todos eran como él, que cuando tenía un problema vomitaba su cabreo sobre el supuesto culpable hasta que sacaba el veneno de su organismo. Addam lo gestionaba mejor. Necesitaba un tiempo, una distancia. Lo había aprendido bien. 

Lo segundo que hizo fue coger el móvil y buscarla en internet. Apenas había información, ni redes sociales ni nada parecido, pero encontró una foto horrible de carnet, que pertenecía a la web de la universidad. 

Dejó la página abierta, viendo la foto desastrosa cada vez que encendía la pantalla. Era realmente mala, en blanco y negro con una expresión demasiado seria y una horrible camisa a rallas. Parecía una criminal entre rejas, pero cada vez que la contemplaba no podía evitar sonreír. 

Fue a acercarse al cartón de tabaco y se golpeó su propia mano. Lo sostuvo sobre la basura dudando por un momento qué tipo de reciclaje sería el correcto, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, convencido de que seguiría manteniendo el control.

Después se entretuvo un rato apagando y encendiendo la pantalla del móvil hasta que una idea lo golpeó. Ella no tenía redes, pero estaba seguro de que su amiga sí. 

Entonces llamó a Tyrion.

-Estaba dormido, gilipollas. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-La chica… Margarita… ¿Te dijo su apellido?

-Margaery. Dioses, sigues borracho, ¿cómo puedes tener tan poco aguante? Eres el doble de mi tamaño, y mi hermano mayor. Es vergonzoso. 

-Margaret, sí. ¿Te lo dijo o no?

-Tyrell. Con dos eles. ¿Por qué…?

Colgó el teléfono para buscar, olvidando despedirse. 

–Lo siento- Le dijo al aparato que ya no tenía a nadie escuchando al otro lado. 

Efectivamente tenía todas las redes posibles. Miles de amigos y seguidores. Miles de fotos donde buscar. 

Tras lo que parecieron horas apenas la había encontrado en tres o cuatro instantáneas, pero supo por algún motivo que muchas estaban hechas por ella. 

En la primera foto que la localizó, aparecía tapándose la cara con una revista, al lado de una chica pelirroja que intentaba apartarla. Se preguntó si el apartamento sería el suyo, tan vacío y neutro comparado con el suyo lleno de cosas. Parecía ordenada, y se preguntó si odiaría su caos.

Después la vio riendo en un concierto, distraída sin mirar a la cámara, y se entretuvo imaginando cuál sería el grupo. ¿Rock, electrónica…? "Por los dioses, que no sea reggaetón". 

Finalmente la encontró en un paraje montañoso, caminando con la nieve a su alrededor y un adorable gorro de lana con guantes y bufanda a juego. Siempre había odiado el frío, pero de pronto no le pareció tan horrible, perdiéndose en una ensoñación con chimeneas, una habitación cálida y una gran cama. 

Durante un parpadeo, la página se actualizó y apareció una nueva foto, donde sólo aparecían tres manos sosteniendo tres copas de vino rojo. Reconoció aquellos dedos eternos sin necesidad de una segunda mirada. Debía ser muy tarde, pero seguía despierta, en algún lugar, y eso le hacía sentirse conectado. 

Se tumbó en la cama con el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor. Intentó dormirse pero el azul de sus ojos permanecía tras sus párpados, sin dejar paso al negro. No iba a dormir, estaba seguro, más le valdría salir a correr y agotar todo ese exceso emocional que amenazaba con devorarle. Entonces se levantó, removió algunos trastos buscando sus zapatillas y su caballete olvidado cayó sobre el suelo, con un sonoro golpe. Siguió rebuscando y encontró óleos, y un lienzo mediano. Y pintó. 

Pidió unos días libres en el museo y apenas salió de casa en toda la semana. Su mano volvía a escucharle, volvía a tener algo dentro que expresar, que gritar al mundo. No soltaba el pincel hasta que el cansancio lo dominaba, dando breves cabezadas sobre el futón dorado. Entonces soñaba con ella, y cuando despertaba tenía más y más que crear. 

A veces volvía a encender la pantalla de su móvil para ver a su querida delincuente encarcelada. ¿Volvería a verla? Estaba seguro de que acudiría el siguiente viernes, que solo tenía que esperar unos días para poder volver a ella. 

Y los días pasaron raudos y confusos, sin mucha diferencia entre la noche y el día, hasta que el viernes le tocó correr. Se había quedado pintando “sólo un momento más” hasta que el reloj indicaba que los momentos superpuestos se habían agotado. 

Se miró a sí mismo, salpicado de cientos de manchas de pintura e incapaz de recordar la última vez que se duchó o comió algo. Se desvistió tirando las prendas por el pasillo, y corrió al baño. Se lavó los dientes mientras se duchaba, enjabonándose al mismo tiempo. Regresó al pasillo, tropezándose con la ropa desechada, tiró varias perchas del vestidor al suelo y acabó saliendo por la puerta sin abrocharse ni tener ni idea de lo que llevaba puesto. El ascensor le mostró la camisa blanca y pantalón oscuro mientras luchaba con los botones y los ojales, y agradeció tener un subconsciente con un criterio estético apropiado.

Aparcó el coche rozándolo con el bordillo, maldijo y miró a la ventana. Ella estaba allí, sentada y esperando paciente la ausencia ante ella. Era su espacio, era su lugar, pero un hombre pelirrojo se dejó caer con poca gracia mientras él seguía perdiendo el tiempo. Corrió de nuevo hasta el salón, parando un momento en la puerta para que le entregaran el maldito papel. Se pasó una mano por el pelo comprobando que aún lo tenía húmedo y cerró los ojos un instante antes de aferrarse al pomo con toda la fingida indiferencia que pudo reunir.

Bajó los ojos intentando descifrar el número, pero las cifras estaban borrosas y se movían sin remedio. “Necesito las jodidas gafas”. Miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que sólo una silla debía estar disponible. Y encontró, de nuevo, el azul más hermoso. 

Ella retiró la vista inmediatamente, con una timidez casi infantil. Le gustó, y no pudo evitar sonreír a nadie en particular. Se sentó en el asiento disponible, tan cerca de ella que podía oír su conversación. Solo entonces se paró a ver a la mujer que tenía delante. Tenía mucha suerte.

Ya había hablado con Ygritte en otra ocasión, sabía que no habría nada incómodo y que podría centrarse en la conversación a su lado. La chica era divertida, recordaba haber pasado un buen rato la primera vez; que se habían reído y que tenía una historia interesante. Había sido criada fuera de la sociedad, por unos padres hippies en los bosques del norte. Ahora mantenía un estilo de vida alternativo, alejándose de cualquier aburrida convención social. Tenía un rollo raro con un chico moreno y bajito, tímido y con cara de no saber muy bien qué hacía allí. También estaba esa noche, mirándola con frecuencia con ojos soñadores. Estaba claro que él estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a renunciar a toda la diversión por atarse a nadie. Recordaba que hablaron también de gustos y aficiones, que se rieron mucho de que no tenían absolutamente nada en común. A ella le gustaba la montaña, la nieve y el frío. Él odiaba cualquier cosa que no fuera el fuego del sol directo sobre su piel. Él habló de playa, de agua y arena. Ella de hielo y cuevas congeladas. Hoy aprovechó para escucharle hablar de eso, de ese mundo gélido que ella encontraba apacible. Discutieron sobre su gusto horrible y se rieron y entre comentario y comentario pudo escuchar al pelirrojo de al lado hablar sobre su aburrido trabajo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Estaba tan ansioso que se preguntó realmente si el reloj de la sala se había roto. 

Cuando finalmente la sirena sonó, casi corrió a la puerta para buscar a la camarera y aclararle dónde y cómo pretendía pasar la noche, y que de ninguna manera se acercara a no ser que fuera para traer bebida. 

A pesar de sus prisas, el maldito leñador fue más rápido que él, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo ya estaba frente a la mesa. El impulso que le hizo enfrentarse a él fue casi animal, instintivo, sin pensamiento alguno que cruzara su mente. A pesar de eso, bloquear al gigante rojo fue bastante satisfactorio, pero nada pudo compararse a la sensación de bienestar cuando finalmente tomó aquella silla, levantó la mirada y pudo disfrutar la sensación de tenerla frente a él, cara a cara, con esos ojos cegadores. 

-Hola. 

Sonaba tan sencillo comparado con la complejidad de todo que parecía un chiste.

-Hola. 

Después guardó silencio. Estaba incómoda, más de lo que había esperado. Hizo referencia al bruto pelirrojo, deseando no haber importunado algo por segunda vez, pero cuando comprobó que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que dijo, se llenó de un profundo alivio. 

Ella empezó a disculparse, como había esperado, y nombró a Addam, como también había esperado. Era desesperantemente correcta. Pidió un par de copas de vino, escuchó sus reticencias y se maravilló de su rigidez y cabezonería. Le gustaba su tenacidad, pero esta vez no pensaba dejarla ganar. 

Cuando la camarera regresó le hizo probar a ella el vino. Fue divertido verla degustar, mostrando lo poco que le importaba que fuera el mejor dorado del Rejo o un triste mosto. 

-¿Realmente te gusta el vino? 

-No bebo mucho.

-Yo tampoco. Pero mis hermanos podrían terminar con una bodega entera antes del mediodía un de lunes. 

-¿Tienes más hermanos?

Jaime tragó. –Sólo tengo relación con Tyrion.

No iba a tener esa conversación esa noche y necesitaba desviar la atención. – ¿Crees que tiene alguna esperanza con tu amiga? 

Brienne se giró sobre su silla para mirarlos. Parecían divertirse. –No lo sé. Marg es muy impredecible, y desde luego no busca nada serio. 

-Entonces son perfectos. Se lo pasarán bien. 

La contempló mientras ella seguía concentrada en la mesa lejana. Su pelo era tan claro como su piel, solo sus pecas salpicaban algo de color sobre ese rostro lleno de luz. La zona alrededor de sus ojos, sin embargo, tenía un tono violáceo, casi negro. No era algo que hubiera visto la última vez.

–Dioses, ¿has dormido bien? Tienes unas ojeras terribles. 

Sólo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca entendió que quizá no eran las más corteses. Ella se movió en su silla. –Y tu camisa está mal abotonada. 

Bajó la vista comprobando que a mitad del pecho había dejado un ojal sin abotonar, y desde ahí todo había quedado descompensado. Se quitó los últimos botones, arreglando poco a poco el desastre. Levantó la vista, viendo cómo el rostro pálido que había visto hace unos segundos se había transformado en un luminoso faro rojo. 

-Lo siento, no pretendía que sonase como una crítica. Realmente tienes los ojos amoratados, como si apenas hubieras podido dormir. Me preguntaba si te ha podido ocurrir algo, si todo anda bien...

-Ha sido una semana dura de trabajo. Me preocupa el rumbo que pueda seguir la tesis de Podrick, me preocupa que me esté volviendo a meter en algo demasiado controversial, me preocupa...

Entonces habló sobre ello, de mañanas de preguntas sin responder y tardes de reuniones tediosas. De cafés derramados sobre carpetas y ropa desteñida por culpa de un calcetín rojo. De un montón de torpezas que le hicieron reír a carcajadas y que, finalmente, le hicieron reír a ella. 

No podía dejar de imaginarla en todas esas escenas domésticas; qué tipo de pijama usaría o cómo serían los muebles de su oficina. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que no le había hablado de sus noches. Cómo sería su habitación, su cama. Si, como él, ella dormiría desnuda. 

De pronto levantó una mano hacia él, como si fuera a tocarle, parando a mitad de camino y haciendo que su corazón se acelerase con anticipación. –Tienes… -Señaló un punto en su antebrazo, en el espacio que había dejado su camisa arremangada. Tenía una pequeña mancha azul. 

Rascó con la uña, sabiendo que no se iría. -Sólo es pintura. 

-Me gustan los museos, conozco la mayoría en Desembarco del Rey. ¿Estás restaurando algún cuadro que pueda conocer?

Se pensó un momento la respuesta. –No, yo… creo que he vuelto a pintar. 

-¿Qué?- Su cara se iluminó por completo. -¡Pero eso es increíble! ¿Cómo…? ¡Dioses Jaime! 

Casi había gritado. La alegría desbordante fue palpable, genuina. Vio cómo se avergonzó instantáneamente. Había sido una expresión emocional demasiado exagerada por un completo desconocido que ni siquiera parecía caerle bien.

Había pensado aquella conversación miles de veces durante la semana, queriendo vagar por lugares cómodos y sencillos, cualquier cosa que le hiciera volver a ver algún resquicio de esa dulzura que tanto intentaba ocultar. Ensayó en su mente para no hacer la pregunta que sabía que enrarecería las cosas de nuevo. Pero ningún número de ensayos habría sido suficiente en ese momento.

-¿Por qué te marchaste? 

Palideció. Abrió la boca pero la dejó quieta, sin emitir palabra.

-No tuvo que ver contigo. Sólo… tuve una mala sensación, yo… Me encontré mal. Necesitaba irme. 

Había esperado una respuesta seca, algo relacionado con lo terrible que se había portado durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, estaba siendo amable, vulnerable. Nada que hubiera imaginado. 

Tenía los ojos bajos, pero los levantó hasta cruzarlos con él. 

-Si me hubiera quedado… -Parecía a punto de preguntar algo pero agitó la cabeza, como si estuviera cambiando de idea. Guardó silencio un momento, como si estuviera reformulando sus pensamientos. 

Era importante. Lo que quiera que rondaba su cabeza parecía definitivamente importante. 

-¿Realmente pensabas darme su teléfono?

-Sí. 

Omitió que se lo hubiera dado en el reverso de su tarjeta, con su propio número bien impreso y el de Addam escrito a boli con números pequeñitos escritos con su letra horrible. Tampoco dijo que quizá su dislexia hiciera que el orden pudiera no ser perfecto pero… 

-¿Has hablado con él?

Había sentido que lo que vagaba en su cabeza era importante, que ella se estaba abriendo y que lo que fuera a decir sería algo trascendental. ¿Era ésto? Sintió un golpe en el pecho, un golpe físico, un zarandeo que le hizo replanteárselo todo. Llevaba toda la semana pensando en ella, había logrado volver a pintar por ella. Pero… ¿había pensando REALMENTE en ella? 

Si los escasos minutos que habían compartido le habían golpeado de esa forma, quizá los momentos que ella pasó con Addam también le habían bastado para alcanzar la misma profundidad. 

En su historia, los malditos números en un papel le habían complicado la vida, haciendo que todo se retorciera y complicase de forma insoportable. Pero quizá él era esos números para Brienne, quizá ella estaba experimentando algo parecido con Addam y simplemente era una piedra en ese camino, alguien que le estaba imposibilitando su verdadero destino. Recordaba haberle dicho a Addam que si le permitía seguir con ella recibiría las invitaciones de la boda esa misma semana. Quizá ésta no era su historia en absoluto. Quizá sólo era el escoyo que los verdaderos protagonistas debían salvar.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacando la elegante pluma azul que le robó a su padre hace años. Alargó el brazo para alcanzar su mano, cálida y suave, que como siempre le envió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su sistema por completo. Intentó no pensar en esa sensación, tomó la mano con firmeza y escribió en el dorso con su mala letra cada número, esforzándose en plasmar el orden correcto. Brienne lo miró extrañada, mientras aún rozaba sus largos dedos. 

-Es el número de Addam. 

Realmente le costaba seguir hablando, pero necesitaba hacerlo. 

-Dijiste que no planeabas quedarte, que sólo querías eso. Ya no tienes por qué hacerlo, no hay nada que te retenga aquí. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras. 

Ella estaba paralizada, muda. Miró a su alrededor, bajó los ojos y retrajo su brazo extendido hasta alcanzar su copa. Tragó todo el contenido hasta que estuvo vacía y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Él esperó pacientemente que se levantara y saliera definitivamente de su vida.

“La veré en la boda” Pensó. “Quizá sea el puto padrino”

Ella se pasó la mano por los labios quitándose la humedad del vino y cerró los ojos. Los levantó de nuevo hacia él. 

-Necesito otra copa. 

Levantó la mano y le pidió a la camarera que dejara la botella.


	8. CONFIANZA

Quedarse había sido la decisión más aterradora que había tomado en mucho tiempo, pero la idea de salir de aquel lugar sabiendo que no volvería a verle se le hizo insoportable. Tenía un mar de dudas, pero había una que no había podido callar durante toda la conversación. ¿Qué habría pasado el último viernes si se hubiera quedado?

Recordaba la cálida sensación que había sentido justo antes de ver a sus amigos rodearle, justo antes de recordar las risas de los chicos del instituto, burlándose en su cabeza. Esa sensación de bienestar hoy había crecido en intensidad, haciéndole imposible renunciar a ella. Esta vez, estaba decidida a encontrar respuestas, negándose a pasar otra semana sin apenas dormir, con esos sueños imposibles.

Había agotado su copa, esperando que el alcohol le ayudase a decidir por qué seguía ahí, qué demonios estaba haciendo y con qué fin. La única certeza que alcanzó es que no quería irse, y se aferró a ella. Miró a Margaery y decidió que tenía razón, que siempre analizaba demasiado todo y que, por una vez, se iba a permitir dejarse llevar. Todo en su interior le decía que permaneciera allí, en esa mesa, y decidió por una vez no llevarse la contraria a sí misma. 

Jaime la había imitado, terminando también su copa y dejándola vacía sobre la mesa. Guardaron silencio mientras la camarera las llenaba, mirándose con cautela. También parecía nervioso. 

No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de sus habilidosos dedos desabrochando y abotonando su camisa, corrigiendo el recorrido. No habían sido más de cuatro botones, lo justo para ver un ligero rastro de bello sobre su pecho y hacerle imaginar el resto. 

Eso le distraía, su cara le distraía, todo lo que le había llevado hasta ese momento le distraía, y no tenía ni idea de cómo podría seguir allí sentada, continuando una conversación que más que en pausa parecía totalmente olvidada. 

Esperó algún chiste, alguno de sus mecanismos de defensa para evitar la incomodidad, pero Jaime no hizo nada por relajar el ambiente. Por el contrario, tomó un nuevo sorbo de su copa recién cargada y le empezó a hablar de él. Entró en un terreno personal, íntimo, profundo, abriéndose a ella sin condiciones ni juegos. Tomó cada palabra como un regalo, como una muestra de complicidad.

Resultó que Jaime había nacido en Roca Casterly, al Oeste del país, en una tierra rica que ella tenía en poca estima. Le dijo que era un mundo de pijos, y él soltó una carcajada, dándole la razón. Sólo estuvo allí hasta los siete años, cuando murió su madre en el parto de su hermano. Entonces lo enviaron al internado horrible del que evitó hablar, así como del resto de su familia. En un descuido notó que usó la palabra “hermanos” en plural, pero no había hecho referencia a nadie más que Tyrion. Imaginó que su padre se habría casado más adelante y que tendría hermanastros que no apreciaba. Conocía la sensación horrible al ver a otra persona ocupar el lugar de su madre. 

Ella le habló de Tarth, de su padre y de su hermano, de las hermanas que perdió y la muerte de su madre. Intentó explicar con detalle la isla, las aguas impresionantes; las cascadas, playas y pequeñas calas escondidas. Habló de la comida, del clima cambiante, de vegetación y animales salvajes que poblaban los bosques. Él pareció realmente impresionado.

-¿Por qué dejaste Tarth? Suena mucho mejor que esta ciudad de locos. 

-No hay universidad en la isla. Y adoro Tarth pero… nunca tuve un verdadero hogar allí. Desde que era niña me despertaba en mi propia casa con mujeres desconocidas que caminaban medio desnudas por la cocina con la bata de mi madre desayunando mis cereales. Era… difícil sentir esa casa como propia cuando nunca estuve realmente cómoda. Tengo suerte de tener a Galladon, él siempre lo entendió mejor que yo y disfruta mucho de todo aquello. Se quedó ayudando a mi padre con la casa, la finca y las tierras de cultivo; si no le tuviera a él no sé si me hubiera atrevido a dejar la isla. 

-Lo habrías hecho.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza. 

-Eres mucho más valiente de lo que crees. Habrías buscado tu camino y tu padre lo habría entendido.

Levantó los hombros. Realmente no sabía qué decir. 

-¿Qué es lo que más añoras de la isla?

Lo pensó un momento. –El agua. Solía bañarme cada día, aunque lloviera, aunque hiciera frío o estuviera ocupada siempre encontraba un momento. Llevo sin bañarme en el mar desde que llegué a Desembarco del Rey. 

-¡No puede ser cierto!- Jaime la miraba alucinado.- Este hotel se llama Bahía porque está en la jodida Bahía del Aguasnegras. Estamos rodeados de mar… ¿por qué…?

-Aguasnegras. El agua es turbia, sucia, apestosa y llena de gente. En Tarth el agua es tan clara como una piscina. 

-También hay piscinas. 

-Con cientos de personas, niños salpicando y padres que los gritan desde las toallas. No es eso, no es por… practicar natación. El agua, el cielo abierto, la soledad y la calma… No es algo que pueda tener aquí. Y no es fácil de explicar. 

-Lo entiendo. Tienes un rollo raro con el agua, ya me lo dijiste la última vez. ¿Existirá un nombre para eso? ¿Acua... filia? ¿Acuatichismo?

Recordó aquella conversación y toda la sangre subió a sus mejillas. 

-¡No! ¿Qué? Dioses, ¡no!

Él se reía escandalosamente. –Es una broma. De verdad que lo entiendo. La sensación de libertad debe ser abrumadora. En Desembarco del Rey no hay libertad en ninguna parte, da igual como la busques. Solo hay gente, ruido y caos. 

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? Roca Casterly también debe ser un buen lugar para un artista. 

-Porque soy ruidoso y caótico, uno más en esta maraña de indeseables. –Soltó una risa nerviosa.- No, realmente odio Desembarco del Rey. Pero tampoco consideraría Roca Casterly mi hogar. Me enviaron lejos a los siete años, ni siquiera tengo muchos recuerdos. Después solo conocí el internado en Harrenhall, y me cortaría una mano antes de regresar a esa ciudad de mierda. Y finalmente llegué a la capital por… por mi antigua relación. No me siento de ninguna parte, no sabría dónde ir. 

Añadió esa misteriosa relación a la lista de temas que evitaba hablar. 

-Bueno… ¿y qué es lo que más te gusta de esta apestosa ciudad? 

Pensó en qué diría Marg. -Hay de todo, supongo… cines, restaurantes, museos… 

-Sí, esa es la respuesta que da todo el mundo. Pero habrá algo concreto, un lugar oculto…

Levantó los hombros. –Vivo aquí desde hace más de quince años, pero nunca he encontrado un sitio que… que me emocione. Hay cientos de rincones en Tarth que te hacen vibrar. He visitado Altojardín, Invernalia… y en todas esas ciudades hay encanto, paisajes impresionantes o rincones con una energía especial. No hay nada de eso en Desembarco del Rey. 

-Lo hay. 

Levantó los ojos y Jaime pareció avergonzado por un momento. –Quiero decir… entiendo lo que dices. En el arte se habla de la contraposición entre lo bello y lo sublime. Esa diferencia entre algo que es bonito, estético… una cáscara, un elemento decorativo. Y por otro lado lo grandioso, lo que agita el espíritu, aquello que con solo por existir hace que se remueva algo en nuestro interior. Supongo que es difícil encontrarlo en la capital, pero no imposible. 

Ella negó con la cabeza algo incrédula.

-Bueno, dejando a un lado aspectos tan trascendentales… vamos… algo debe gustarte. ¿No hay nada que echases de menos si dejaras la ciudad?

No lo había pensado así. –Bueno… hay una pastelería en las afueras, en el barrio bajo. Muy pequeña y escondida, sólo tiene un pequeño cartel con el letrero: Pastel Caliente. El dueño es increíblemente bueno; hay tartas, bollos, y un café delicioso. El local no invita a quedarse, pero siempre que paso cerca me llevo una caja grande y bebida para desayunar o merendar. No hay dulces así en Tarth, no creo que los haya en ninguna parte. No lo consideraría… ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Sublime? No sé, no es una experiencia mística, pero es bastante especial.

Él la miraba fijamente, con una expresión profunda y seria. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente se había emocionado demasiado hablando de la maldita pastelería y sintió el rubor ascender por su garganta. -¿Y tú? ¿Alguna experiencia trascendental, algo que te haya conseguido conmover en esta ciudad sin alma?

-Tú. 

Respondió sin una pausa, sin un respiro, como una especie de resorte.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. 

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró furiosa. Se echó atrás en su silla, mirando hacia la puerta. 

-Estás… ¿ofendida? ¿Cómo he podido ofenderte? 

-Tienes la inteligencia emocional de un cactus. Cada vez que pienso que tenemos una conversación real me doy cuenta de que no lo es. No sabes cuándo es el momento de hacer un chiste y cuándo no. No puedo tomarte en serio, no sé cuando estás siendo irónico y cuándo estás enredado en tus absurdas mentiras sin sentido. No lo sé hasta que me estampo con ellas. Es agotador. 

-No soy un mentiroso. 

Levantó una ceja. 

-No paras de mentirme. 

-No es cierto. 

-¿No me mentiste respecto a Addam?

-Técnicamente no. 

-Y sobre ti tampoco. 

-No. 

-Ya. 

-No lo hice. 

-Entonces no fumas. 

-No lo hago. 

-Jaime dioses, olías a tabaco, vi un paquete asomando por tu bolsillo. 

-Insisto, técnicamente no mentí. No me preguntaste si fumaba en el pasado, me preguntaste si lo hacía en el presente. Te dije que no, y desde entonces no he tocado un cigarro. Puedes comprobarlo. 

Se acercó a ella con el cuello extendido. Olía a todo lo que alguna vez en su vida deseó morder. Parpadeó atónita, aturdida y maravillada con esa capacidad de parecer honesto.

-Y te has acostado sólo con una mujer. 

-Sí. 

-Ya. 

-Es cierto. 

-Addam dijo que siempre le robabas las chicas. Supongo que lo hacías para llevarlas al museo, y no a la cama. 

-Es imposible que Addam dijera eso. Puede que dijera que ha estado con algunas mujeres que han… demostrado algún interés inapropiado por mí. Pero yo nunca hice nada al respecto, jamás intervendría en algo así. Nunca haría nada parecido. 

Se quedó boquiabierta.

-Ya… bueno… técnicamente lo he hecho contigo pero…

-Jaime por todos los dioses, si vuelves a usar la palabra “técnicamente” te golpearé. Y no me puedo creer que sigas sin decir la verdad. ¿Qué importancia puede tener? ¿Crees que me sorprenderé con el número? No entiendo cómo puedes pensar que la mentira pueda ayudar. 

-¿Tan difícil es de creer? ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado?

-No estamos hablando de eso.

-Venga ya. ¿Cuántos?

-Uno. Pero no es lo mismo.

-Ug, eso ha sonado horrible. Te consideraba feminista. 

-No es porque sea una mujer, es… porque no es lo mismo. 

Hizo un gesto con las manos entre ellos intentando expresar lo obvio, pero él parecía no entenderlo. No iba a hacer más esfuerzo en ello, estaba realmente molesta. No podía llegar a conocer a alguien del que no podía saber qué era cierto y qué no. 

-Sigues sin creerme. 

-¿Que eres una especie de semidiós de cuarenta años prácticamente virgen? Sí, sigo sin creerte. 

Se dio cuenta de sus palabras cuando salieron. Maldito tinto dorniense…

-Tengo cuarenta y cinco, no tengo poderes y no soy prácticamente virgen. He tenido mucho sexo, pero sólo con una persona. Si hubiera sido la adecuada no vería nada malo, no sé por qué te resulta tan extraño…

-Porque no actúas como una persona que esté diciendo la verdad, sino como alguien que oculta algo. Todo el tiempo. Es… como si empezases a dejarte ver y… de pronto te escondieras. 

Se lamió los labios y miró hacia abajo. Luego a su alrededor y bajó la voz. 

-No me escondo, solo... -Dejó la frase en el aire. No sabía por qué, pero parecía avergonzado. -Me enviaron al internado a los siete años, como te dije. Estaba lejos de mi casa, mi madre acababa de morir y mi padre ni siquiera apareció por allí en las fiestas o cumpleaños. Mi hermano era un bebé al que apenas me dejaron ver. Sólo pude refugiarme en una persona, una niña. Estaba tan sola como yo, tan perdida y abandonada. Cersei era preciosa, me contaba cuentos de príncipes y princesas y me creí parte de ellos; ella y yo, príncipes enamorados de un reino olvidado. Me escapaba de mi habitación para dormir con ella, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos. Empezamos a ser íntimos mucho antes de lo que hubiera sido normal y soportamos aquel infierno juntos. Empecé esa relación con siete y la terminé con cuarenta y tres, hace dos años. No he tenido ninguna prisa en iniciar otra. Lo creas o no, esa es la verdad. 

Abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Margaery le había dicho que le pasaba algo, que estaba profundamente jodido y ahora entendía por qué. 

-Entiendo. No debí presionar, no imaginaba... Lo siento. 

-No, no lo entiendes… - Se quedó callado. – No es toda la historia, pero supongo que suficiente que digerir. ¿Me he ganado el pin de la sinceridad por esta noche?

No sabía qué decir, realmente era demasiado. 

-Entonces… ¿realmente has dejado de fumar?

Se rieron juntos. Él hizo un chiste al respecto, y luego otro, y cuando quiso darse cuenta las carcajadas habían borrado cualquier incomodidad. No estaban como antes, estaba mejor. Ese breve intercambio le había bastado para ver algo diferente, para empezar a confiar y creer que ese don de parecer sincero era en realidad verdadera honestidad. 

Jaime abandonó el pasado tenebroso y se centró en vivencias más felices. Le habló sobre todo de su hermano, de sus locas historias increíbles y los terribles líos en los que le metía. 

Arrastró la silla a su lado y sacó su móvil, uno de esos grandes con la pantalla enorme. Empezó a enseñarle fotos de su hermano, como si tuviera una selección con las más desastrosas. Durmiendo encima de una mesa de comedor, subido en una especie de farola, dejándose lamer la cara por un perro gigante. Le contó cada una de las anécdotas que había detrás y fue incapaz de controlar el escándalo de sus risas. Estaba segura de que la gente los miraba, pero no le importaba en absoluto. 

Había bebido demasiado, o demasiado poco. Se encontraba en un punto exacto donde era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su lengua indomable se empezaba a adelantar a algunos pensamientos. Lo justo para arrepentirse exactamente un segundo después de hablar. 

No recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que no se reía de esa forma, si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Jaime la hacía sonrojar, para poco después dejarla con la boca abierta sin encontrar respuestas, sólo un cálido sentimiento en su interior. 

Él estaba llorando, las lágrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos rasgados por la expresión de su sonrisa, ampliándose carcajada tras carcajada. 

Mientras gesticulaba intentando rememorar cada historia, a veces le tocaba el brazo, la mano o la rodilla, en lo que para cualquiera debía ser el contacto físico más inocente del mundo, pero no para ella. Marg la tocaba todo el tiempo mientras hablaba, la abrazaba por el menor motivo y muchas veces se despedía plantando un beso en los labios a pesar de sus quejas y las de Sansa. Pero ella nunca expresaba nada, por mucho que apreciara a sus amigas era incapaz de mostrar ese tipo de afecto físico. 

Ahora cada toque inocente, cada roce de sus brazos por la simple cercanía, le hacía disparar los nervios, parando el aire en su garganta sin dejarle respirar con normalidad. En un momento dado, Jaime agachó la cabeza para reírse, casi posándola en su hombro, para después echarla hacia atrás y terminar la carcajada en el aire. Sus piernas temblaron y la derecha contactó con la suya, sin intención alguna. En lugar de alejarse, Jaime lo interpretó como una invitación, acercándose un poco más y quedando en continuo contacto. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. 

De pronto, Jaime alargó la mano, como si quisiera estrecharle la suya. -¿Volverás la semana que viene?

Ella no entendió nada hasta que prestó una mínima atención al ambiente y escuchó el ruido de la sirena. Debía ser el último turno. 

No podía creer que hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo, con los ruidos de las sirenas y los traqueteos de la gente entrando y saliendo, sin que hubiera sido consciente de ninguno de ellos. Tartamudeó un titubeo antes de que alguna palabra con sentido saliera de su boca. 

-Podríamos… quedarnos un poco. Terminar la botella…

Cuando la miró la maldita estaba completamente vacía, con una ligera mancha roja al fondo. Ni siquiera iba a tener una tonta excusa. 

-No permiten que nadie se quede ahora, tardan un poco en arreglar la historia de las llaves y todo eso. Por mucho que me conozcan no nos dejarán quedarnos aquí. 

-Podríamos…- Recordó que la había llamado valiente y tomó cada fibra de fuerza para poder terminar la frase.- Podríamos salir y regresar. Sólo estar aquí un rato más, terminar la… -Miró el cristal obscenamente vacío. -…la botella. 

Era tan patética que quiso golpear la frente contra el borde de la mesa. Él solo sonreía.

-No pienso volver a quedarme plantado. 

-Regresaré. 

-También lo creí la semana pasada.

Le miró dolida, pero pronto rectificó. 

-No, no estoy volviendo a lamentarme, es sólo… Mira, no quiero agobiarte. Tienes el teléfono de Addam, llámale ésta semana, habla con él, y… bueno, haz lo que creas conveniente. Piensa todo lo que necesites al respecto. Yo… - Se acercó a ella, y sintió su cálido aliento en la oreja. –Espero verte el próximo viernes.- Entonces dejó un suave beso en su mejilla. 

Había perdido el aliento y el habla. Jaime ya estaba alejándose cuando consiguió articular su voz. 

-No voy a marcharme. –Dijo casi en un chillido.

Lo vio girarse de nuevo pero no esperó su respuesta. Caminó hasta la puerta, con la decisión de cruzarla de nuevo en unos minutos, independientemente de que él estuviera al otro lado o no.


	9. REFLEJO

Salió al pasillo con el corazón en la boca, buscando a Margaery con los ojos. La encontró hablando con la mujer sureña que le señaló al inicio de la noche, riéndose con una complicidad evidente. No quiso interrumpir, se dirigió al baño y se sentó en el frío suelo de baldosa. Cuando recuperó una respiración acompasada se levantó de nuevo y se echó agua en las manos, las muñecas, la nuca y la cara. Al levantar los ojos, no pudo evitar ver el reflejo que mostraba el espejo. Hoy casi lo había olvidado, pero seguía ahí, pegado a ella, ese rostro imposible, esa altura desmesurada, esa postura desgarbada y cada una de las horribles pecas.

La imagen de Jaime y los malditos botones de la camisa regresó. La sonrisa perfecta, su hermoso pelo dorado, la curva suave de sus labios y el fuego en sus ojos. Había pensado que el rostro de Addam le recordaba a un paisaje otoñal; el de Jaime era el día de más calor del verano, sofocante y tan intenso que podía provocar desmayos. Y en el espejo estaba ella. Y el peso de sus defectos se hizo abrumador, como una mochila de piedras. 

Volvió a echarse agua en la cara y esta vez evitó mirarse. Tomó fuerzas y salió al pasillo de nuevo, encontrándolo vacío y maldiciendo en silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría lamentándose? Lo que le pareció un minuto no debió serlo, siempre se concedía demasiado espacio para dedicarlo al auto desprecio. Suspiró agarrada al picaporte, intentando reunir unas fuerzas que no sabía que tenía. “No estará” Pensó. “Sólo será un momento, sólo necesito comprobarlo y marcharme. En casa estaré segura. Estaré bien.” 

Giró el pomo despacio, cerrando los ojos. Cuando la sala se mostró ante ella de nuevo, recuperó la respiración, pero su corazón perdió un latido. 

Jaime estaba sentado en la misma mesa, una nueva botella de vino a su lado, otra de agua, dos copas y dos vasos. La miró suspirando mientras se llevaba la mano a los ojos y reía nervioso. Ella caminó hasta sentarse a su lado. 

-Dioses… ¿Cómo puede gustarte tanto hacerme sufrir?

-Estaba en el baño. 

-Ya. Y a mí me estaba dando un jodido ataque. 

Se reía nervioso mientras llenaba su copa con vino, y el vaso con agua. 

-Sé que tenías una querencia especial con la antigua botella, pero me he permitido pedir otra antes de verte intentar relamer el fondo. Es de Lys, bastante más suave. Mi hermano se avergonzaría, dice que no es para hombres, pero a mí me gusta. 

Bebió un sorbo de su copa, esperando que le ayudara a relajarse. Era más inofensivo, casi un dulce zumo de uva.

-Deberías beber también algo de agua. ¿Quieres comer algo?- Sin esperar respuesta levantó la mano buscando a la camarera. 

-¿Crees que estoy borracha?

-No lo sé. No quiero que lo estés.

-No lo estoy. 

El camarero se había parado a su lado. Era un hombre flaco y estirado, la chica de siempre ahora estaba en la barra.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué nos recomendaría para comer?

-El restaurante está en el otro ala del hotel, pero cierra pronto. En cafetería no tenemos cocina. 

-¿No tienen… no sé… algo frío?

-Lo siento, sólo servimos bebidas. 

Jaime miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mesas de la gente. Arrugó los párpados mirando el Gin Tonic de Tormund y el Martini de su acompañante.

-Queremos un plato de aceitunas, como la del palito ese. Y otro de bolitas oscuras… ¿Qué son las bolitas oscuras?

-Eh… Moras y frutos del bosque. 

-Eso. Aceitunas y bolitas, por favor. 

Pensó que la otra camarera habría conseguido lo que Jaime pidiera aunque tuviera que invocarlo como una especie de genio de los deseos. Éste parecía serio pero terminó asintiendo. 

A su alrededor, las parejas que quedaban estaban especialmente pegajosas, haciéndose carantoñas y arrumacos, en una nube de sensualidad y anticipación que podía olerse. Los más ansiosos empezaban a tomar sus llaves abandonando la sala, los demás terminaban sus copas o pedían más para encontrar el valor que les hiciese llegar al ascensor.

A su derecha, un hombre enorme rodeaba con sus brazos a una chica con pelo platino, muy guapa y joven, que parecía derretirse en ellos. Se besaron con una pasión desbordante, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Y estaban demasiado cerca, y el calor era sofocante. 

Necesitaba pensar en algo aséptico, sin carga sexual, ni emocional, ni… 

-Dijiste que había sido una semana imposible de trabajo. Que se estaba complicando la tesis de tu torpe aprendiz. 

Realmente barajó que lo hubiera dicho en alto, o que Jaime pudiera haberle leído el pensamiento. Quizá también se sentía incómodo con el ambiente, tan fuera de lugar como ella. 

Hablar de trabajo. Eso funcionaría.

-No es mi aprendiz. El caso… es que el chico es un Paine.

-No sé qué diablos es un Paine. 

-Ahora es un simple apellido, pero fue una antigua casa menor de Poniente. Tiene una ascendencia interesante, de tus queridas Tierras del Oeste. Hace unos meses recibió una herencia, una antigua casa familiar. Encontró algunas reliquias: cuadros, esculturas… y entre todo eso, unas cartas viejas. Parece que tuvo un antecesor que fue escudero de un caballero que luchó durante la Larga Noche. Una mujer.

-Si Ser Duncan tuvo que hacerse pasar por hombre… No pensé que las mujeres pudieran ser caballeros. 

Levantó los hombros. –Esto fue años después, pero tampoco tenemos registros de mujeres que ejercieran como caballeros entonces. Aun así, ésta definitivamente lo era. El escudero mantuvo correspondencia con ella durante muchos años, Podrick dice que hay docenas de escritos que me tiene que enseñar. Los cuervos parecían llegar desde algún punto de la costa sur en Essos. No he tenido acceso aún a ellas pero… Creo que la idea de su tesis nació de éstas cartas, creo que puede haber encontrado algo importante. 

-Pero… dijiste que trataría sobre el final del Rey Loco…

-Lo sé. Todavía no tengo claro nada pero… puedo sentir que vuelvo a enfangarme, que volverá a ser polémico. 

-Eres una busca líos, no lo puedes evitar. 

No los buscaba, pero le llegaban como si tuviera un imán. El camarero había traído los platos con la extraña “cena”, y Jaime se había centrado en los frutos rojos. Sus dedos empezaban a tener un tono más oscuro, como los bordes de sus labios. De alguna forma lo que a ella le haría parecer un payaso, a él lo hacía irremediablemente más atractivo, haciéndole preguntarse continuamente a qué sabría ese tinte dulce en su piel. 

-¿No quieres probarlo?

-¿Qué?

-Aceitunas y bolitas extrañas. No debe haber una cena mejor. 

Se metió una aceituna en la boca, negándose a probar otra cosa. Comer lo que el comía parecía demasiado íntimo por algún motivo que no podía comprender. Él se chupó el pulgar intentando quitarse las manchas, con un sonido sugerente. El calor era exagerado en aquella cafetería.

-Brie…- La voz aguda la hizo tensarse y echarse hacia atrás, donde recibió un beso en la nuca, mientras unos brazos la rodeaban. Se giró incómoda ante los excesos de Marg. –Cariño, ¿todo bien? Estaba pensando que si no te parece mal volver sola…

Señaló con los ojos hacia la puerta, donde estaba la pareja sureña hablando con Tyrion, que desvió la atención un momento para saludar. Jaime levantó la mano en respuesta, al igual que Marg. 

-Para eso traje el coche. Pásalo bien y…- Pensó la charla de siempre sobre cuidarse y protegerse y llamarla si necesitaba algo, pero esta vez decidió dejarlo estar. - …Y nos vemos mañana. 

Se agachó hasta su oreja, susurrando con un cálido y húmedo aliento. La alejó de un manotazo tras la primera frase, donde todas las palabras que no eran artículos ni preposiciones eran terriblemente obscenas. Ella se alejó riéndose y llegó hasta el lugar donde Tyrion y la pareja la esperaban, desapareciendo todos tras la puerta.

-Dioses, tu amiga está tan loca como Tyrion, son tal para cuál. -Jaime la miraba sonriente. Ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada. -Estarán bien. Mi hermano es genial, y Ellaria también. No conozco a su marido pero por lo que ella dice…

-¿Conoces a la mujer?

No pudo evitar que su voz sonara extrañamente chillona. La sonrisa de Jaime se amplió de forma maligna. 

-Si no fuera porque ya te he dicho que sólo he estado con una mujer… creería que estás celosa. 

Arrugó el ceño y quitó la mirada. 

-Por supuesto que no. Pero no entiendo qué has hecho dos años aquí con todas estas mujeres. 

-Escucharlas. –Jaime parecía tranquilo.- Todas tienen historias fascinantes. 

Puso los ojos en blanco. –También el cine. 

-Éstas son reales. 

Levantó los ojos y Jaime también. Empezó a explicarle cómo aquellas simples conversaciones le hacían sentirse mejor, cómo el hecho de toparse con otras vidas, con otros sueños y desastres,… cómo todo aquello le ayudaba a sentirse mejor con su realidad. Le habló desde una parte profunda de sí mismo, desnudándose con facilidad. El tono empezó a ser cada vez más privado, y lo que veía tras él se acercaba más y más al núcleo de todo. Se sentía afortunada de escucharlo. Se sentía más y más cerca hasta que se dio cuenta de que literalmente estaba a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro, escuchando sus susurros como si toda la conversación fuera un bonito secreto. 

-Lo siento, vamos a empezar a recoger las mesas. 

-El camarero soltó la frase desde lejos mientras empezaba a limpiar. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía haber pasado? A su alrededor no quedaba nadie, ni una sola de las parejas que habían compartido ese espacio. Brienne abrió la boca, mirando atontada, sin estar preparada para irse. La camarera simpática dejó de recoger y se acercó a ellos. 

-Reabrimos en veinte minutos la cafetería normal, que permanece abierta toda la noche. Sólo necesitamos reorganizar el espacio y limpiar. Es protocolo cada viernes, para separar ambientes y abrirla al público general. Podríais esperar en los asientos del hall, la mesa volverá a estar lista en unos minutos. 

Jaime la miró interrogativo. –También hay un bar frente al hotel. 

“El mundo real”, pensó con pánico. En aquel lugar parecía que el mundo fuera se había evaporado, que no había nada más allá de las puertas del hotel. Ahora podrían atravesarlas, salir a cualquiera de los miles de locales de la ciudad, pero el salto al exterior parecía abismal, como si estuvieran protegidos por una especie de hechizo que tenía miedo a romper. Si salían de allí… ¿Sería una cita? ¿Una de verdad? No podía, ya era un milagro estar sentada en aquella mesa. Esa noche ya había gastado cualquier gota de valor. 

Él esperaba una respuesta hasta que pareció llegar a una conclusión independiente.

-Tengo una idea mejor, volveré en un momento. 

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la camarera, que ahora estaba limpiando la barra. Le sonrió mientras mantenía una pose coqueta, usando su atractivo para lo que quiera que fuera. La camarera sonreía y terminó asintiendo, aceptando la propina que Jaime le entregó. Parecía bastante generosa. 

Regresó a la mesa y alargó la mano hacia ella. 

-Vamos. 

Tenía la mano extendida, una sonrisa triunfal y ese brillo especial que siempre irradiaba. 

Tragó saliva y extendió la mano, dejando que tirara suavemente de ella. Con la otra tomó la botella de vino y salieron juntos tras la camarera, que fue abriendo paso hasta que salieron de la cafetería, del pasillo, de otro pasillo… La mano de Jaime era suave y cálida, y estaba tan nerviosa que esperaba no empaparla de sudor. ¿La estaría notando temblar? 

Llegaron a una puerta gris, que la camarera abrió con una tarjeta y los dejó pasar. 

El aire fresco sopló agradable contra su cara, esa ligera brisa nocturna del final del verano. Ante ella, había una silenciosa y vacía piscina. No había césped, era un pequeño espacio de agua, rodeado de piedra, con cuatro tumbonas y unos taburetes altos sobre los que reposaban toallas blancas perfectamente dobladas. El cielo estaba abierto, tenían un trocito de mundo exterior sin necesidad de salir de ese oasis de irrealidad. 

Jaime finalmente la soltó y se acercó a la camarera, que permanecía en la puerta, a una distancia que podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación. 

-Gracias, de verdad. 

La chica asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

-Se dejaba esto…

Alargó la mano con unas llaves, supuso que eran las de la habitación que les habían asignado. 

-No será necesario, muchas gracias. Regresaremos a la cafetería en… -Miró su reloj- Quince minutos. 

Jaime le dio la mano, volviendo a entregar una propina generosa y la camarera se marchó. 

Cuando se giró Brienne no sabía qué demonios decir. Nunca nadie le había hecho un regalo semejante. 

-¿Has… alquilado la piscina?

-No creo que pueda alquilarse. Supongo que no ha sido una transacción estrictamente legal, no sé si una chica buena como tú estará cómoda trampeando las normas. 

Se mordió el labio. Era muy molesto, pero jodidamente irresistible. 

El día había sido sofocantemente cálido, pero la noche había bajado notablemente la temperatura y la sensación térmica era ligeramente fresca. Jaime tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía notarlo más que ella. Un impulso estúpido la hizo querer abrazarlo. 

Agitó sus pensamientos y se concentró en el agua. La piscina era alargada, con luces en las paredes que hacían que su fondo azul brillante destacara a través del agua clara y transparente. Se veía el desnivel, la zona más cercana parecía bastante honda, y se elevaba en una pendiente hasta el extremo opuesto. Se quitó las sandalias y acercó los dedos al borde, comprobando que estaba bastante fría.

Arremangó sus vaqueros y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, dejando caer sus pies en el agua. Jaime la siguió, sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. Se echó hacia adelante para tocar el agua con su mano diestra, casi como si dibujara con los dedos trazos curvos sobre el lienzo de agua. 

El cielo estrellado y la redonda luna llena se reflejaban en el agua, que junto a las luces submarinas eran el único punto de luz. El resto de las luces de exterior estaban apagadas. No había habitaciones que dieran a ese lugar, ninguna otra luz que no fuera las que llegaban desde el cielo o el agua. A pesar de todo, la iluminación era suficiente como para ver el reflejo de sus cuerpos frente a ellos, como un bofetón de realidad. Era como ver dos fuerzas opuestas, todo lo bello y horrible mostrados ante ese agua cristalina que sólo decía la verdad. Vio que el hombre en el agua la miraba a través de su homóloga submarina y levantó los ojos hacia él. 

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

Estaba muy cerca, y aún veía las manchas rojizas imprimidas en sus labios. Había pocas cosas a las que pudiera decirle que no. Asintió con cautela.

-No paro de temer mis palabras, como si pudieras salir corriendo en cualquier momento. sigo preguntándome si hice algo mal, si podría volver a hacerlo… Necesito saber… El viernes pasado… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Ya me lo preguntaste. Te dije que no fue por ti.

-Lo sé. Aun así… No, no tienes por qué responder.

Veía sus dudas. Veía su miedo reflejado, y no tenía derecho a causarlo. No era su culpa, no lo era, y tenía que saberlo. Suspiró y tomó aire. 

–Cuando tu hermano y tu amigo se acercaron a ti… fueron especialmente escandalosos… yo… pensé que se estaban mofando. Que todo había sido un engaño, una especie de prueba que finalmente habías ganado. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no hubiera sido la primera vez. 

Miró de nuevo su reflejo. Por algún motivo hablarle a él era más cómodo que al hombre de carne y hueso que estaba sentado a su lado. 

-Cuando tenía dieciséis años unos chicos de mi clase hicieron una apuesta, que ganaría quien consiguiera llevarme a la cama. Un profesor terminó descubriéndolo y parando todo, pero me culpó más que a ellos por ser tan tonta como para creerlo. Todos los compañeros lo supieron, fue un año difícil…

Debía parar ahí. Quería parar ahí. 

-La historia es bastante más larga pero… Por esta noche… ¿Puede ser suficiente?

No pudo evitar que una lágrima se empezara a formar en el extremo de sus ojos. Jaime se acercó más, con su cara a escasos centímetros, levantando su mano hasta casi alcanzarla con su dedo manchado.

Un sonido estridente hizo que ambos se apartaran. Por un momento pensó que sería la alarma, recordando después que ya no estaban en la cafetería. Jaime se levantó de un salto buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Miró la enorme pantalla de su móvil. 

-Joder… es trabajo. Un loco que va a exponer en dos semanas y parece que no sabe lo que es un viernes por la noche. ¿Pero qué hora es? Maldito excéntrico. 

-Cógelo, tranquilo. 

Jaime miró pensativo, pero terminó contestando. 

-Hola… Sí… Sí. Ya, no, está ocupada con la exposición impresionista. La B8 tampoco está disponible, lo hemos hablado. Todo está previsto para C7, y va a funcionar, estoy seguro. Los espacios son mejores, la luz está preparada y está más próximo a la galería central. No, no, imposible. Escuche… El lunes puedo enseñarle…

Se había girado de espaldas, hablando a la pared blanca. Ella contemplaba su silueta en silencio, preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan atractivo incluso de espaldas. Se dio la vuelta miró sus pies en el agua, jugando con su estúpido reflejo borroso y tomó un gran sorbo de la botella de vino olvidada. Su imagen en el agua apretaba el punto más alto de su garganta, donde debería estar entrando el aire con facilidad. La lágrima que Jaime estuvo a punto de alcanzar terminó de caer por su mejilla, quemando su recorrido. Añoraba Tarth. Añoraba ser una niña que soñaba con cosas a las que la adulta había renunciado. Añoraba el mar transparente y el sentimiento de libertad. 

Se levantó midiendo mentalmente el largo de su camiseta, queriendo haber cogido otra más amplia. Aun así, sus bragas blancas tapaban más que cualquier biquini de Marg. Estaba segura de que, en este caso, la botella de vino estaba interviniendo a su favor. No había forma de que no se metiera en el agua. Totalmente decidida empezó a quitarse los pantalones. Los malditos se habían quedado pegados por la humedad de sus pies y tobillos y empezó a tambalearse. Jaime se giró ante el ruido mientras discutía y corrió hacia ella, atrapándola en el aire sin dejarla tropezar. Aguantaba el móvil con el hombro mientras la sostenía en sus brazos por la cintura, en una cercanía insoportable. Su cara estaba atónita, y demasiado cerca, sus brazos a su alrededor, y los pantalones enganchados en sus gruesos tobillos mojados. Jaime pareció darse cuenta de la situación, y se separó un poco aún ayudándole a guardar el equilibrio mientras terminaba de salir de ellos. Pareció recuperar su voz cuando Brienne soltó su brazo.

-No, perdone, estoy con usted, solo se me ha caído algo. Ya… no, no esas no tienen las dimensiones necesarias. No, no va a ser posible…

Cuando terminó de zafarse de los pantalones estiró un poco su camiseta por la parte trasera, comprobando que no llegaba tan lejos como le hubiera gustado. Pero no importó. Llevaba años queriendo hacerlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo en Desembarco del Rey, en un mundo sin agua limpia, sin cielo, sin sentirse libre. Pensó en Hyle, pensó en las risas de los chicos, vio de nuevo su reflejo en el agua y se lanzó sobre él, traspasándolo, con un gran salto hasta la piscina. 

La sensación bajo el agua era indescriptible, los pulmones llenos, ese abrazo congelado sobre su piel. Buceó hasta el extremo opuesto, comprobando que en ese punto hacía pie. Salió del agua y miró a Jaime, que estaba callado con la boca abierta y el móvil en la mano. 

Tras unos segundos de silencio, pareció despertar. -¿Eh? Sí, la sala que quiera, tengo que dejarle. –Colgó y se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola con los ojos redondos y la boca abierta.


	10. SÍ

-¿Estás loca?

Jaime la miraba atónito, con lo que parecía una mezcla de sorpresa, desconcierto y admiración. Ella sólo podía concentrarse en sentir el agua fría a su alrededor, el cielo despejado sobre sus cabezas y el aire entrando hasta el fondo de sus pulmones, como si hubiera derribado una barrera que desde hacía años le impedía respirar en profundidad. Ahora podía hacerlo, inspirando hasta que el aire perecía llegar a la misma punta de los dedos de sus pies, dando oxígeno a todo su largo cuerpo. 

-Deberías volver a llamar, la conversación parecía importante. 

-Jamás volveré a tocar el teléfono en tu presencia, eres demasiado peligrosa para dejar de mirarte por un segundo. Vas a coger una jodida pulmonía. 

-No está tan fría. 

-¡Tengo frío! Y estoy fuera, seco, con camisa y pantalones. 

Le sorprendía lo sensible que parecía. La escasa piel de los brazos que tenía expuesta estaba erizada, y su nariz empezaba a tener un color rojizo. Empezaba a pensar que sus brazos cruzados eran una forma de abrazarse a sí mismo. Le resultaba enternecedor que fuera tan friolero.

-Estamos en verano. 

-Finales de verano. De noche. Sin bañador ni muda. ¿Tienes ropa en el coche?

-Hay toallas en los taburetes, y secaré la camiseta en el baño. 

No vivía lejos, podría llegar a casa con la ropa interior húmeda sin problema. No es que le importase, se habría metido en el agua aunque viviera en el fin del mundo y tuviera que llegar hasta allí caminando. 

Jaime la seguía mirando con esa mirada extraña que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que tras esa afectada preocupación la situación le divertía. 

-Pagaste por la piscina. 

-Te gusta mucho el agua. Pensé que preferirías esperar aquí mirándola que en el hall contemplando el desfile de parejas que sube a las habitaciones. Desde luego no imaginé que estuvieras tan zumbada. 

Seguía manteniendo esas palabras de reprimenda mientras mantenía su tono alegre y desenfadado.

-Deberías probarla, no está tan fría. 

Definitivamente la botella de vino le estaba ayudando. Aunque todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo se vería la melena de Jaime bajo el agua, nunca se habría atrevido a sugerirlo si el tinto dorniense no estuviera corriendo por sus venas.

Se sumergió de nuevo intentando apagar su rubor y moviéndose un poco para evitar congelarse. Cuando sacó la cabeza Jaime suspiraba, mirándola con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa abierta. 

-¿En serio no vas a meterte? 

-Hace muchísimo frío. 

Salpicó en su dirección y él huyó del agua como un gato. 

-No seas cobarde…

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, sólo es agua. Sé valiente. 

Jaime cambió el gesto. Sus ojos volvieron a ser absolutamente penetrantes y amenazadores. 

-¿Qué sea valiente?- Se mordió el labio mientras parecía tomar una determinación. -¿Estás segura?

Pudo ver absolutamente todas las connotaciones de aquella frase. No sabía exactamente que implicaría su respuesta, pero solo podía pensar: SÍ, SÍ, SÍ. 

-Estoy segura. 

Jaime saltó al agua totalmente vestido, sin quitarse una sola prenda. Vio su figura elevarse en el aire y saltar de cabeza con un movimiento felino, como el que haría un león sobre una cebra. Se sumergió en la zona más honda y buceó acercándose más y más sin salir a tomar aire. Tuvo el impulso irrefrenable de echarse hacia atrás, todavía quedaban varios metros de piscina hacia donde huir. Pero se obligó a quedarse quieta, como una pared, mientras la sombra acuática se acercaba a ella más y más. 

Jaime salió del agua como una criatura mágica, mostrándose con su ropa empapada, la piel brillante y el pelo cayendo mojado sobre sus hombros. Lo tenía a escasos centímetros de distancia, pero no podía creer que aquel ser de otro mundo pudiera ser real. Margaery tenía razón, era una especie de Dios. 

Ya no había diversión en su rostro, sino una intensidad insoportable. Sus ojos verdes la miraban atravesando sus defensas, llegando hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. 

Pensó en hacer una broma sobre su ropa, en regañarlo como había hecho él antes. Pero nada tenía sentido, ninguna palabra, ninguna broma podría caber en aquel momento. Todo era demasiado real, demasiado tarde para salir corriendo con cualquier pretexto. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tampoco quería huir. 

Jaime levantó una mano hacia ella, tan lentamente que pensó que podría morir de necesidad. Él le estaba dando tiempo, le estaba dando el espacio para parar. Pero no quería parar. Dejó que llevara sus dedos hasta su cara, y los deslizara por la mejilla, por los bordes de su rostro, por su cuello, donde acarició los cortos mechones de pelo que caían por su nuca. Dejó su mano ahí, aferrada suavemente mientras la otra apartaba el pelo de su cara. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la proximidad se cerraba más y más. Cuando su beso llegó, las piernas dejaron de aguantar su peso, sintiendo que simplemente flotaban como dos pétalos sobre el agua. 

Sus labios estaban fríos contra los suyos, su boca cálida en contraste, y un sabor dulce y ácido la llenó. Sabor a moras, a fruta, a pasión. Había empezado tan suave como una pluma, pero necesitaba más, aumentando, queriendo, tomando. Jaime respondía a sus peticiones silenciosas, creciendo, probando, en un beso desesperado. 

De pronto las manos abandonaron su rostro y notó como las deslizaba a su alrededor, levantándola y arrastrándola con él dentro del agua. Sus lenguas siguieron enredadas bajo la manta fría y húmeda que los rodeaba, y siguieron así cuando Jaime los empujó de nuevo a la superficie para respirar en el espacio entre sus bocas. Era lo suficientemente fuerte, o ella estaba lo suficientemente entregada, pero nunca se había sentido tan cómoda cediendo el control a otra persona. 

Se sentía segura en sus brazos. Aunque nunca fuera a necesitarlo, se sentía protegida. 

Una de las manos en su cintura pasó a su muslo, sosteniendo sus piernas y haciendo que lo rodeara cruzándolas tras él. Ella no podía evitar jadear, mirándole anonadada. Tuvo miedo por su peso, pero recordó que estaban en el agua, que eso no sería un problema. Él la miraba desde abajo, implorante, como si necesitara una respuesta, como si necesitara saber que todo aquello estaba bien. Ella asintió, a lo que fuera. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? no había nada que no pudiera querer. Entonces sus dedos subieron por su espalda hasta su nuca, donde la empujaron ligeramente hacia abajo para alcanzar de nuevo sus labios con los suyos. La besó con hambre, con una pasión desbordada que jamás había despertado, ni sentido. La estaba devorando, con una mano firmemente apoyada en su muslo para sostenerla, y la otra arrastrando sus dedos fríos por su cuello. Ella apenas podía mantener ambas manos a su espalda, aferradas a su camisa que ondeaba en el agua. Jaime caminó por el suelo de la piscina con ella en brazos hasta uno de los laterales, donde apoyó la mano antes de dejar caer suavemente su espalda. Había sido brusco y desesperado, pero ese movimiento fue totalmente delicado, muy cuidadoso y tierno, evitando un choque molesto con los azulejos de la piscina. 

Continuó besándola con ese ansia voraz, esos besos que sabían a cloro, a fruta, a agua fría y a fuego a la vez. La mano en su muslo se deslizó ligeramente hacia arriba, mientras se alejaba de su beso para ver su reacción. Ella solo pudo gemir en respuesta. Jaime dejó caer la otra mano, deslizándola por su cuello, hasta que cayó en el centro de su escote. Sus ojos seguían firmemente posados en los suyos, mientras sentía como su tacto iba acercándose a su pequeño pecho; duro y tenso por el frío y la anticipación. Las suaves caricias tenían un tacto extraño por el algodón de la camiseta bajo el agua. Algo nuevo, diferente, que su mente intentaba definir. Tenso. Rígido. Duro. Ésta vez ella alcanzó sus labios, mordiéndolos y chupándolos con fuerza, necesitando algo a lo que aferrarse, algo por donde sacar la enorme tensión que crecía en su interior. Él respondió apretando su mano, enviando más y más señales a cada recodo de su cuerpo. Estaba al borde del abismo, intentando soportar una tensión que no sabía cómo romper. 

Ambos estaban totalmente abrazados, sus piernas alrededor de él, y los pantalones hacían poco para disimular la dureza constante que sentía contra ella. Pero no se movía. Estaba totalmente quieto, y ella no lo podía soportar. Se alejó un momento de su boca, y lo miró a los ojos. Estaban implorantes, rebosantes, llenos. Ella llevó ambas manos a sus hombros y se movió suavemente contra él. Hizo un sonido irrepetible y suspiró con fuerza, llevando la mano del rostro a su cuello, sosteniéndola. Volvió a besarla y fue él quien empezó a moverse, lento al principio, con movimientos largos y enloquecedores. Después aumentó la velocidad, frotándose contra ella, que rechinaba los dientes, intentando no jadear. Él no intentaba callarse, sus besos eran ruidosos, sus respiraciones fuertes y los sonidos tan sexuales y obvios que no podía soportarlo más. 

“Me voy a romper, me voy a destruir, me voy...” Su mente estaba en ebullición, tras sus párpados podía ver destellos de luz que sólo podían llevar a un lugar. Sólo quería explotar en mil pedazos, fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero quería mirarlo cuando ocurriera, quería llegar al fondo de sus ojos, verse en sus pupilas, y estar con él hasta el final. Quería todo. 

Rompió el beso para mirarlo, pero paró sus pensamientos cuando se fijó en sus labios temblorosos y amoratados. No era por las moras. 

-Jaime…

-Hmmm…

El siguió besándola entre palabra y palabra. 

-Jaime… tienes frío…

-¿Frío? Creo que voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea. 

-Tienes los labios azulados y estás empezando a tiritar. 

-Te aseguro que no me importa. 

Ella se rió entre dientes. 

-Vamos fuera. En serio, tienes que entrar en calor. 

Su cara era la máxima expresión de la desilusión, aunque intentó ocultarlo. Retiró la mano y le ayudó a bajar las piernas despacio, con dulzura. También le ayudó a salir de la piscina.

-¿Tienes ropa en el coche?

-No.

-Ni siquiera te quitaste los zapatos. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En muchas cosas. En los zapatos, desde luego que no. 

-Quizá deberíamos subir a la habitación.- Sus ojos verdes se agudizaron.- Quiero decir, necesitas quitarte esa ropa mojada antes de que llegue la pulmonía prometida. Tendrán secador, calefacción… - Le tocó la camisa chorreante. – Deberíamos solucionar este desastre.

Tenían toallas, y deberían quitarse la mayor parte del agua posible, pero estaban demasiado agitados como para hacer nada bien. Jaime se pasó una toalla por el pelo y la lanzó a la tumbona con una mirada impaciente. Ella tampoco podía esperar. 

Le costó ponerse los pantalones con las piernas húmedas, pero finalmente cedieron. Jaime la tomó de la mano y fueron juntos hasta la puerta de la cafetería, dejando un reguero de agua a su paso. La camarera los vio desde la barra con los ojos como platos, y salió de forma discreta para alcanzarles. 

Jaime tartamudeó un poco, pero ella extendió la mano con la llave sin que tuviera que cruzar una palabra. La tenía en un bolsillo, Brienne se dio cuenta de que nunca dudó en que fueran a necesitarla. 

Caminaron juntos de nuevo y sintió más calor, pero no sabía si se debía a que el ambiente estuviera climatizado o a la terrible vergüenza que la invadía. Se pararon junto a los ascensores, cerca de otras parejas que también estaban esperando. Su camiseta y pelo goteaban un poco, pero el charco bajo los pies de Jaime era enorme y seguía expandiéndose a cada segundo. La chica a su lado retiró el pie para evitar que alcanzara la suela de su zapato mirándolo con mil preguntas en su rostro. Él parecía tranquilo en su ropa chorreante, mirándola con ojos dulces y seguros. Pareció leer su incomodidad.

-¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos irnos. Yo…

-Dioses, estás tan acostumbrado a que te miren que ni siquiera te das cuenta. Nos están mirando. Estás empapándolo todo. 

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Echó la cabeza adelante y atrás haciendo que su pelo largo se convirtiera en una especie de látigo que salpicó a todos los que estuvieron cerca, que inmediatamente se echaron hacia atrás. Algunos se marcharon en dirección a las escaleras, otros en dirección a los ascensores del otro ala, dejándoles solos. 

-¿Mejor?

Sus mejillas debían arder pero tuvo que reírse, tapándose la cara con las manos. 

El ascensor llegó pronto, y al entrar encontraron en su interior a la mujer sureña que terminó la noche con Marg. 

-Ellaria- Jaime saludó sin soltar su mano. -¿No deberías estar con tu marido y… y Margaret y Tyrion?

Ella los miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa perversa y cientos de preguntas viajando por su rostro. Se mordió el labio y decidió responder.

-Tuve que bajar al parking subterráneo, olvidé algunas cosas importantes en el coche. –Llevaba una bolsa de plástico rojo, que no quiso preguntarse qué contendría. - Jaime, cómo me alegra que por fin decidas quedarte una noche por aquí. 

Les miraba con una complicidad que le hizo ruborizarse. Él pareció percibirlo. 

-Me caí en… una fuente. Ella intentó ayudarme. Vamos a secarnos. 

-Ya, bueno. Si queréis “secaros” en nuestra habitación, estamos en la 207. Seréis totalmente bienvenidos. 

Intentó mantener una cara neutra, pero estaba profundamente horrorizada. El ascensor se paró en el segundo piso y se bajó con un guiño. Se quedaron solos mientras seguían subiendo hasta el quinto. Un silencio extraño se instaló entre ellos, sin poder evitar la tensión creciente que se había generado en su interior. 

-¿Estás celosa? 

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro de que estaba más interesada en ti que en mi. No tienes por qué estarlo. 

-No lo estoy. 

No podía evitar que su tono sonase amargo y distante.

-Pareces molesta. 

Ni siquiera respondió. Puso los ojos en blanco y se apoyó en una de las paredes del ascensor. 

-No me interesa ese tipo de propuestas, si es que aún no lo he dejado claro. -Seguía mirándola extrañado, como si no entendiera dónde estaba el problema. -No pareces el tipo de persona que juzga a la gente y sin embargo… pareces hacerlo con ella. Son cuatro adultos capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones, no entiendo qué ocurre.

Lo miró atónita. -Está en esa habitación con tu hermano. ¡Tu hermano! Te ha invitado a participar… ¿entiendes lo que eso supone? Es absolutamente asqueroso. 

En un momento, había perdido cualquier color en su rostro. -No creo que quisiera... 

-¿Qué? ¿Que te follaras a tu hermano? ¿Qué importa? Estarías allí, él estaría allí... Es... absolutamente demencial. 

Jaime abrió la boca y la cerró. Se echó hacia atrás hasta el otro extremo del ascensor, dejándose caer en una de las paredes, como si lo hubiera disparado. Cuando sonó el pitido y las puertas se abrieron no parecía tener intención de salir de él. 

-¿Estás bien?

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara delante. Caminaron a una distancia prudencial y en silencio, hasta que se situaron ante el número 502. 

Jaime jugó con la llave entre sus dedos hasta que bajó las manos, como si hubiera tomado la decisión de no traspasar la puerta. 

-Antes de secarme, antes de cambiarnos… Creo que necesitamos hablar. Debí haberlo hecho antes… Antes de la piscina. 

Margaery había tenido esa conversación cientos de veces justo antes de intimar con alguien. Lo llamaba "el despertar de la conciencia". Le había pasado con la mayoría de sus ligues.

-¿Sigues casado?

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que terminaste tu relación hace dos años. Pero sigues casado. ¿Es eso?

-Claro que no. Dioses, nunca lo estuve. -Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero parecía sincero. -No. Pero… sí. Tengo que hablarte de eso. De lo que pasó. Tengo que hacerlo ahora. 

Asintió sin entender nada. Jaime la miraba de forma extraña, toda su seguridad parecía haberse evaporado. 

–Entremos.- Dijo totalmente convencida.- No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Ve al baño, date una ducha, entra en calor y después hablaremos de lo que necesites. 

Jaime suspiró mirando el suelo y abrió la puerta, dejándola entrar.


	11. REVELACIÓN

La puerta se abrió despacio, dando lugar a un entorno moderno en tonos grises. Las luces eran agradables, no tenues, pero sí con un candor que hacía el espacio tranquilo y cómodo. El corto pasillo terminó pronto, mostrándoles la amplia habitación. A pesar de la fuerte tensión estuvo a punto de romper en carcajadas. Era bastante común, una cama grande, cortinas gruesas que tapaban la luz al despertar y muebles con diseño sencillo y funcional. Pero también había muchos espejos en las paredes y, en el centro de la habitación, una ducha de cristal ocupaba el espacio principal. La ducha tenía zonas con algún patrón oscurecido, pero la mayor parte era totalmente transparente. Cuando vio la cara de Brienne se tragó la risa. 

-Tranquila, evidentemente no voy a ducharme.- Se movió por la habitación hacia la única puerta en una de sus paredes, abriéndola para encontrar un aseo pequeño donde apenas había un lavabo y un váter. Colgados, había dos albornoces blancos y gruesos, toallas en una banqueta y artículos de aseo. Y condones, claro. Un par de cajas de doce. 

Tuvo que sonreírse en el espejo, incapaz de entender cómo el destino estaba jugando con ellos de esa forma. Hace unas horas estaba besando su mejilla, despidiéndose y rezando porque no fuera para siempre. Pero después rieron, y hablaron y el mundo pareció sencillo expresado desde sus labios. Aún no sabía si la piscina fue una buena idea, en ningún momento había esperado ver aquellas piernas infinitas, ni ese cuerpo largo mostrándose a través del blanco de la tela mojada; después de haberlo hecho no sabía si la vida volvería a ser la misma. Agitó su cabeza sacándose el pensamiento y tomó un albornoz y una toalla, saliendo un momento para dejarlos sobre la cama. 

-Toma, me secaré en el aseo, puedes hacerlo aquí, no entraré hasta que no me digas que lo haga, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces hablaremos.

Asintió mirándolo con cautela. Podía leer su preocupación; ella le había preguntado si estaba casado, ella pensaba que la relación que tanto le había marcado no tenía un verdadero final. 

No se trataba de eso en absoluto, la realidad era mucho peor. 

Regresó al baño diminuto y empezó a quitarse la ropa con dificultad; estaba tan empapada que se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma desagradable. Se quitó cada prenda dejándola en una especie de plasta en el suelo, una montaña de la que sólo pudo salir entre chapoteos, arrastrándola a un lado con el pie. 

Tomó la toalla y se la pasó por el pelo, la cara, el cuello. Después la tiró sobre la montaña sin apenas haberse quitado un poco de humedad. Apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo, bajando la cabeza y respirando profundamente. Al levantar la cara, el espejo volvía a mostrarla a ella y no a él, como siempre, persiguiéndolo sin que jamás pudiera huir. Sacarla de su corazón y su mente fue un proceso largo y doloroso, pero que había terminado hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, nunca podría sacarla de sus venas, de su maldita sangre. Aunque ya no la amase, ese vínculo nunca podría borrarse: su partida de nacimiento, sus rasgos marcados en su piel. Lo convertía en un hombre horrible, no importaba lo que hiciera o cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre sería el hombre que se folló a su hermana. La mancha nunca se borraría. No importaba lo que dijera, cómo lo dijera… no había forma de que nadie lo comprendiera, o al menos lo perdonara. Era un pecado insalvable, algo que lo atormentaba, que no tenía fecha de caducidad, algo que siempre lo marcaría como un paria. No importaba nada más. 

Los ojos verdes en el espejo lo miraban con crueldad, con odio. Nunca terminaría de perdonarse, ni de perdonarla, ni de vivir cómodo dentro de esa piel compartida. 

-Jaime… he terminado. 

Se puso el albornoz por los hombros mirándose de reojo. A veces conseguía verse a sí mismo, en una mirada rápida conseguía evitarla y ver al hombre que había detrás. Ese desdibujado borrón que ni siquiera tenía una identidad propia. 

Cogió la montaña de ropa y la extendió sobre el radiador del baño, dudando que pudiera secarse antes de que terminaran la conversación, antes de que ella saliera corriendo de allí. Esperaba tener la templanza suficiente como para dejarla marchar y no correr tras ella medio desnudo por los malditos pasillos del hotel.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Brienne con el mismo albornoz que llevaba él, muy largo pero con una apertura por la que podía ver el cruce eterno de sus piernas. Estaba sentada en un lateral de la cama, con su ropa perfectamente colgada sobre el radiador, y la toalla estirada en el respaldo de la silla frente a ella. Parecía haberle reservado ese sitio, una especie de trono desde el que contar su historia. 

Se acomodó en la silla, tomando una postura ligeramente encorvada hacia ella, llevándose las manos a la cara. 

-Quiero que sepas que todo ha terminado. Definitivamente. Pero, a pesar de eso… Fue realmente horrible, todo lo que hice, yo…

Guardó silencio. Nunca había tenido esa conversación y no tenía idea de cómo ni por donde empezar.

-¿Te avergüenzas?

No había pensado en esa palabra, y no sabía si era así. Si todo lo que pensó que eran hubiera sido cierto, nunca se hubiera avergonzado. Pero nada fue real, ninguno de sus pensamientos tenían ningún valor y él ahora… ¿Se sentía avergonzado? 

Le había puesto tantos nombres: odio, rencor, furia… pero había mucho más. Un peso profundo en su pecho que le removía el estómago. ¿Era vergüenza?

-Yo lo hago. 

Brienne siguió hablando. Debía ver sus dudas, debía ver su consternación, y parecía querer ayudarle.

-Te aseguro que no es lo mismo. 

-No creo que lo sea, pero me avergüenzo profundamente, y es algo con lo que también tengo que vivir. 

-No lo entiendes… Yo…

Y volvió a guardar silencio. Nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera se lo había contado a Tyrion, aunque debió ser evidente para él. No podía hacerlo, no podía…

-¿Recuerdas la apuesta?- Ella no parecía dispuesta a aceptar su silencio. Todo el valor que le faltaba parecía tenerlo ella.- La historia que te conté de mi instituto, los odiosos chicos que se jugaron mi virginidad. 

Asintió sin entender nada. 

-Uno finalmente lo logró. 

Abrió la boca, abandonando cualquier pensamiento sobre sí mismo por una profunda preocupación. Brienne tenía una mirada profunda, pero hablaba desde la serenidad. 

-Ellos… Él…- Empezó una frase sin saber qué o cómo preguntar.

-No es nada de lo que puedas pensar, en absoluto. La historia del instituto terminó aquel día, quedando en tontas bromas por los pasillos y risitas en mitad de las clases. Pero pasaron los años, dejé el instituto atrás y entré en la universidad, donde ninguna de esas historias habían llegado, ni ninguna de las tontas burlas. Era un espacio nuevo, donde me sentía libre de todo aquel pasado, donde nadie me conocía, ni yo a ellos. No intenté relacionarme, estaba tan obsesionada con no llamar la atención y evitar ese tipo de problemas que me centré en los estudios, aislándome totalmente. 

Hizo una pausa que se prolongó, lamiendo sus labios y mordiéndolos con nerviosismo.

-A pesar de todo, conocí a un chico en la biblioteca, una persona maravillosa y dulce que me trató con mucha amabilidad. No pude evitar enamorarme como una niña pequeña, con una devoción desmedida. Él se relacionaba con mucha gente, y no le importaba presentarme e intentar incluirme en sus planes, que yo solía rechazar. Así que una vez le incluí en los míos, invitándole a unas vacaciones donde conocería a Sansa y Marg. Pero también vino su hermano Loras, y … bueno, digamos que nadie durmió mucho escuchando los ruidos que hacían por la noche. 

Su voz empezaba a sonar más afectada, pero mantenía una cadencia constante y serena. Envidió profundamente esa capacidad de permanecer tranquila.

-Hace cerca de dos años se prometieron, y el año pasado celebraron la boda. Él siempre ha sido muy extrovertido, hizo una fiesta grandísima con todo tipo de excentricidades. Quiso que formara parte de su “Guardia del Novio”, una especie de Dama de Honor que le ayudaba a preparar el cáterin, la música, la despedida de soltero… Aunque siempre he disfrutado estando a su lado fue duro participar en esos momentos tan íntimos… algo que lo acercaba a su nueva vida junto a otra persona. Y el día de la boda… incluso fui yo quien le ayudó a vestirse.

Podía ver que aún dolía, que aunque mantuviera la compostura aquellos momentos se quedaron grabados como una herida del alma.

-Sentía cómo me rompía, cómo cada botón de su camisa que abrochaba abría un punzante agujero en mi interior. Estuve ahí, a su lado, mientras decía sus votos, mientras se unía a Loras. Pero mientras escuchaba las palabras y veía sus sonrisas felices me di cuenta que no se trataba sólo de él… Que se trataba de mí. En ese momento supe que nunca viviría nada parecido, que era una virgen de 30 años que había soñado siempre con esa conexión que jamás me llegaría. No era una conclusión especialmente novedosa, pero por algún motivo, en ese momento me dolió más que nunca. Dejé de mirar a los novios y busqué entre el público, esperando cruzarme con los ojos consoladores de Sansa, o con la sonrisa de Marg, que me mintiese y dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Pero me crucé con otros ojos, unos bonitos y castaños, que jamás podría olvidar. 

Tragó saliva. 

-Hyle. El hermano de Marg había invitado a un chico del instituto, uno de los de la apuesta. Intenté evitarlo toda la noche, pero me buscaba con la mirada, intentaba continuamente acercarse, y yo huía de él como en una especie de juego infantil. Finalmente me escondí en uno de los salones donde se guardaban los regalos, sentada entre los grandes paquetes. Supongo que estaba demasiado borracha como para hacer una salida discreta, y él vino detrás. No quería mofarse, sólo… disculparse. “Teníamos 16 años”, repetía como un loro, dándome excusas y hablando y hablando sin cesar. Sólo quería que se callase, que se fuera y me dejara con mi dolor, con las punzantes heridas que se volvían insoportables. Así que terminé aceptando sus disculpas, más para hacerle callar que por cualquier otra cosa. Pero no lo conseguí, sólo salió un momento para traer algunas botellas de champán, y se sentó a mi lado para volver a inundarme de palabras, recordando anécdotas de profesores, compañeros y asignaturas. Me pareció increíble ver aquellos días a través de sus ojos, los años que para mi fueron horribles para él fueron realmente los mejores de su vida. Se reía, y quise sentir cómo habría sido aquella vida, la misma que yo viví, pero a través del cuerpo de alguien que era aceptado y querido como uno más. Al final de la noche apenas era consciente de mí misma, nunca en toda mi vida había bebido tanto. Nunca he estado tan borracha. 

Vio sus mejillas colorearse y sus ojos bajar al suelo. Se tapó más con la tela del albornoz, intentando cerrar la apertura lo más posible. Podía sentir su profunda vergüenza. 

-Cuando me besó sólo podía pensar que nunca podría tener nada como lo que había visto aquel día, la mirada en los ojos de los novios que apenas podían esperar a que terminaran las palabras para unir sus labios. No sabía qué quería Hyle, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Que ganase la apuesta, que me hiciera dejar de ser el inmaculado monstruo que jamás tocaría nadie, que todo terminase. Y así fue, en pocos minutos todo había terminado, me pidió el teléfono y se marchó dejándome sola entre los regalos. Estaba… realmente borracha, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que Loras me despertó por la mañana, con el dibujo del papel de regalo pegado a mi mejilla. Me fui a casa, segura de que jamás volvería a verlo, pero contra todo pronóstico, recibí una llamada suya a los pocos días. Y lo que todavía fue más extraño, en menos de un mes acabó viviendo conmigo. Hyle intentaba estudiar económicas en mi universidad, yo vivía cerca y además podía ayudarlo a organizarse. Nunca fue un gran estudiante, y fui bastante útil en ese sentido, imagino. Y yo… yo no sé lo que sacaba de esa relación, supongo que la sensación de tener una vida normal, lo que se supone que una persona de mi edad debe tener. 

Le dolieron profundamente sus palabras. ¿Por qué el mundo había sido tan cruel con ella? No podía creer que todos estuvieran tan ciegos como para haberle hecho creer que no lo merecía todo.

-Llevábamos juntos seis meses cuando regresé antes de tiempo de un seminario. Recuerdo estar dolida y frustrada porque se había cancelado mi participación para incluir un nuevo ponente que confirmó en el último momento, y sólo quería tumbarme en mi cama. Pero cuando llegué ya estaba ocupada por una mujer morena, desnuda y muy guapa, que me miraba con cara de no entender nada. Le dije que se fuera de mi casa y me pidió perdón, como si la culpa pudiera ser suya. Esperé hasta que Hyle salió del baño recién duchado, con una cara de satisfacción que sólo borró cuando me encontró a mí. No recuerdo qué le dije, sólo quería que se fuera de mi casa, que me dejase la cama caliente por el cuerpo de la desconocida para dormir hasta que el mundo cambiase y despertase en un lugar mejor. Pero él no se marchaba y no dejaba de hablar, parloteando como hacía siempre, como si las palabras pudieran cambiar la realidad. Me dijo que estábamos bien, que habíamos conseguido algo bueno. Insistió en que podía funcionar, que nos entendíamos, que podíamos tener una vida juntos. Me habló de matrimonio, de niños. De dejarlo todo, marcharnos a Tarth y tener una vida sencilla en las tierras de mi padre. Que él solo… era un hombre, con los impulsos y necesidades de cualquier otro, pero que prometía ser más discreto la próxima vez. 

Jaime sintió cómo sus puños se cerraban hasta doler. –Dime que le golpeaste.

-No lo hice. Le dejé hablar estupefacta. Al final de una noche que empezó con una desconocida desnuda entre mis sábanas él terminó arrodillado, pidiéndome matrimonio. Estaba tan… seguro de lo que decía. Tan seguro de que nunca tendría una oferta mejor. Me fui yo. Le dejé la casa con el alquiler pagado del mes y salí de allí sin nada. Era un buen alquiler, ahora vivo más lejos, en un quinto sin ascensor de 40 metros que apenas tiene luz solar, y sin recuperar la mayoría de mis cosas. Pero al menos puedo dormir en la cama sabiendo que sólo la ocupo yo.

Recordó la foto que había visto en el Instagram de su amiga. El salón aséptico y prácticamente vacío.

-Vamos. -Se levantó. –Vamos a por tus cosas. 

-¿Qué?

-Entiendo que no quisieras ir sola. Vayamos a recuperarlas. 

-Es... muy muy tarde, no sé ni qué hora es…

-Y son tus cosas, tu jodida casa. No tiene derecho…

Su voz sonaba atronadora, pero estaba furioso. Con el maldito patán, con el mundo. 

-No me importa la casa, no me importan las cosas. Es pasado, tengo algo mejor. Una vida sin él. Es todo lo que importa. 

Le tomó las manos, haciéndole volver a sentarse. Ésta vez lo hizo a su lado, sobre la cama. Delante de ellos estaba la silla, y tras ella un espejo grande que los reflejaba.

-Es eso lo que quiero decir. No importa que te sientas avergonzado, si ya no estás con ella… es pasado, no puede herirte. 

-Lo hace. 

-Lo hace los pensamientos que tienes sobre ello. Te lo dije, fui a terapia durante mi tesis. Si aprendí algo fue eso, lo que está atrás no puede herirte si no te aferras, si lo dejas ir. 

-Quiero hacerlo. Pero necesito que lo sepas, tengo... tengo que ser sincero. 

Respiró profundamente tomando aire y fuerza y bajó la mirada. Ella no había soltado sus manos. Se centró en sus dedos, en cómo estaban enredados, en lo fácil que encajaban como teclas de un piano. Habló para ellos, sin levantar la vista. Si contemplaba la belleza azul de sus ojos no podría enturbiarla con su inmundicia.

-Éramos… éramos niños. El internado fue realmente horrible, la soledad y el vacío se hacían abrumadores, pero… fue mucho peor para Cersei, para cualquiera de las niñas. Íbamos a clases segregadas por sexo, sus matemáticas eran una especie de preparación para llevar las cuentas del hogar, en las clases de arte aprendían costura y preparación de centros de mesa y las demás… eran algo parecido. Yo usaba mucho el gimnasio, la piscina, las canchas… todas las instalaciones que me permitían soltar energía y desgastar mi ira en el deporte. Pero las niñas tampoco podían acceder, sólo tenían la sala de ballet, y no creo que ayudara mucho a expulsar la rabia. El resto de mis clases me preparaban para ser un gran hombre: finanzas, política… No era bueno en nada de eso, pero como todas las clases dirigidas a los niños, las clases de arte eran realmente buenas, con auténticos profesionales. Aprendí mucho, dibujaba siempre que no tenía a Cersei cerca y perfeccioné cada técnica, especializándome en el color. Así fueron pasando los años, con un odio creciente hacia todo lo que me rodeaba excepto la pintura, golpear otros niños en las clases físicas, y Cersei. 

-¿No hiciste otros amigos?

Tragó saliva. –Echaba de menos a mis amigos de La Roca, sobre todo a Addam. Supongo que no quería relacionarme con nadie para perderlo de nuevo. O quizá estaba tan centrado en Cersei que era incapaz de dedicar tiempo a nadie más. Realmente no lo sé, la monotonía se instaló en mis días, dejándolos pasar uno tras otro sin querer empaparme de nada, pensando sólo en el día que finalmente conseguiríamos salir de allí. 

Ella movió sus dedos, deslizándose y envolviendo sus manos protectoramente. Empezó a acariciar suavemente sus bordes secos y dejó que la sensación lo calmase.

-Sólo las cartas y visitas interrumpían aquel tedio. Yo empecé a recibir escritos de Tyrion tras unos años, y empezamos a desarrollar un vínculo a través de la distancia. Cersei… quemaba cada carta que le llegaba, se negó a mantener contacto con nadie. Ninguno de los dos recibimos ninguna visita que no fuera las de los mentores que raramente invitaba el centro. Se trataba de grandes figuras para inspirar a las célebres futuras generaciones: escritores, políticos, empresarios… Un día recibimos la visita de un artista ilustre: Arthur Dayne. Yo lo admiraba mucho, era el mejor, un absoluto genio obsesionado con el color rojo, las largas pinceladas y una visión agresiva y elegante del mundo. En el estudio los profesores le enseñaron mis pinturas y me hizo muchas preguntas al respecto. “¿Por qué el verde?” “¿Por qué el fuego?” Me sentí estúpido, sólo balbuceaba, sin tener ninguna respuesta. Pero debió ver algo en mí, al final del día me ofreció una beca en la escuela de arte. Era un sueño hecho realidad, era…

-No lo hiciste. –Brienne lo miraba con dolor. Le parecía increíble lo bien que podía leerlo.

-No pude. No podía dejar a Cersei. Me dejó su tarjeta, me dijo que era muy joven y que si cambiaba de idea podía contactar con él. Yo… La guardé junto a las cartas de Tyrion, junto a un pañuelo de Cersei, junto a las escasas pertenencias de valor que tenía en aquel lugar horrible. 

Hizo una pausa para mirarla. Sus ojos no habían cambiado, aún no percibía el horror, aún seguía mirándolo como si fuera un hombre bueno. Odiaba tener que romper esa visión errada. 

-Apenas éramos preadolescentes cuando llegó un niño nuevo, de unos cuatro años, con la edad mínima que se aceptaba en aquel lugar. Lo había enviado su hermano mayor tras la muerte de sus padres, queriendo deshacerse del crío. El hermano mediano venía a verlo con frecuencia. Se llamaba Robert. Tendría unos 20 años, pero se fijó en una chica de la clase de Cersei; Lyanna. Le traía regalos, le hablaba de sacarla de allí y llevarla a la enorme mansión que había heredado. La niña estaba incómoda, intentaba rehuirlo, apenas le escuchaba. Pero Cersei lo hizo. Ella habló conmigo, me dijo que era nuestra posibilidad de escapar, que conseguiría que aquel bruto nos sacase de allí. A los pocos meses, Lyanna se escapó con otro niño, Raegar, y nunca se volvió a saber de ellos. Robert seguía volviendo para ver a su hermano, y Cersei se acercó a él y se distanció de mí. Fueron unos meses difíciles, pero seguía refugiándome en la pintura, en las cartas, y en la absoluta confianza en que Cersei hacía todo aquello por nosotros. Hasta que me dijo que Robert y ella se iban a casar. 

Notó la tensión en sus dedos, así que él los cubrió esta vez, sosteniéndola.

-Acababa de cumplir los 16, era legal y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Amenacé con matarlo. Lloré, grité, supliqué, pero ella estaba decidida y ninguna de mis palabras iban a hacerle cambiar de idea. Me dijo que era la forma de estar juntos, que nos sacaría de allí a los dos y podríamos vivir en su mansión sin volver a necesitar nunca a… -“A padre”, había dicho. Lo recordaba perfectamente. -… a nadie. Seguí suplicando hasta que se quitó la ropa, me quitó la mía y me hizo callarme. Entre sus brazos yo… no podía negar nada, perdía totalmente cualquier control. Se casaron, y como ella prometió me llevó con ellos, contratándome como guardia de seguridad. Nos mudamos a esa enorme casa familiar, donde pasamos de nuevo a otro tipo de encierro. Vivía allí, me mantenían siempre cerca y no tenía ninguna otra vida. Misma rutina, misma miseria, pero Cersei dormía con él y yo tenía que conformarme con escasos encuentros furtivos en los enormes armarios de roble o los cuartuchos del servicio. Antes de que terminara el año, Cersei se quedó embarazada. 

-Oh…- El suspiro de Brienne fue profundo y su mirada atenta. 

-No, no fui yo, siempre tuvimos cuidado. Cersei… es rubia, como yo, y la niña es tan morena como la noche, tiene todos los rasgos físicos de su padre y una candidez que nadie puede explicar. Recuerdo la primera vez que estuve frente a su cuna, esa pequeña bolita de pelo negro, con ojos grandes y redondos. Quería culparla, representaba esa terrible unión entre Robert y Cersei, una muestra de carne y hueso de ese matrimonio infame. Pero la bolita tomó mi dedo en su mano, sonrió y supe que jamás podría odiarla. Inesperadamente las cosas mejoraron con su llegada, me encargaron la protección de la pequeña y mi mundo se hizo mucho más divertido. Pasaba todo el tiempo con la niña, jugaba con ella, veíamos sus películas de dibujos hasta que podíamos interpretar las escenas, sabiendo cada línea del guión… La enseñé a pintar. La enseñé a andar. Su primera palabra no fue papá o mamá, fue “Mimi”, su forma de decir mi nombre hasta que aprendió a pronunciarlo correctamente. Cersei quería a la niña, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con sus obligaciones sociales, teniendo muy poco tiempo para ella, ni para mí. Pero yo… teniendo a Myrcella me sentía bien, esa soledad que me asfixiaba desde los siete años empezó a disiparse. Había un agujero, un vacío que ahora empezaba a llenarse de sensaciones cálidas, de sentimientos de un amor sin oscuridad ni trampas, algo puro, infinito y real. 

Miró el azul de sus ojos, brillante y esperanzado, como si pudiera esperar un bonito final.

-Todo terminó cuando la niña cumplió cuatro años. Recuerdo haber comprado un cuento, una muñeca y un caballo, envolverlos y tenerlos preparados para cuando despertase y bajase a desayunar. Pero comí solo, y no fue hasta la tarde cuando Robert me hizo llamar. Cersei estaba muy seria a su lado, con amplias marcas bajo los ojos como si hubiera estado llorando. Robert dijo que mi trabajo iba a cambiar, que ya no necesitaban mis servicios con Myrcella, ya que había recibido amenazas y quería añadirme a su guardia personal. Cuando pregunté quién se encargaría de la niña me informó desapasionadamente de que había sido enviada al internado de Harrenhall, para evitar cualquier peligro. La niña tenía cuatro años. Cuatro. Casi golpeo a Robert, pero Cersei actuó rápido sacándome de allí. Ella tampoco quería eso para su hija, no entendía cómo podía permitirlo. Le supliqué que lo abandonara, que tomáramos a Myrcella y huyéramos juntos lejos, donde no pudiera encontrarnos. Pero ella no lo haría, nunca iba a renunciar a su posición social y él se aprovechaba de ello para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Me di cuenta de que nunca había abandonado realmente el internado, seguía siendo un prisionero y no podía aguantarlo más. No me dejarían visitar a la niña, no me dejarían volver a verla. Quería marcharme, necesitaba hacerlo y a la vez era incapaz de dejar a Cersei. Hablé con Robert y me permitió un trabajo de media jornada, seguía durmiendo en la mansión por si necesitaba mis servicios pero tenía las mañanas libres para salir y tener la vida que quisiera. 

Necesitaba agua. Necesitaba aire. Pero necesitaba más terminar aquella historia.

-Llamé a Arthur Dayne y me permitió la entrada en la escuela de Arte. Allí me reencontré con Addam que estaba estudiando fotografía. Había sido mi mejor amigo en Roca Casterly y volvimos a recuperarlo todo en poco tiempo. Eso me llevó a buscar a Tyrion, con el que seguía manteniendo contacto sólo por carta, y al acercarme a la gente que amaba me trajo un poco de serenidad. Fueron años buenos, Cersei estaba un poco más lejos, pero tampoco terminaba de soltarme, y yo estaba cómodo en esa tensión entre mis dos mundos, sabiendo que ya no podía vivir sin uno o el otro. En pocos años mi nombre empezó a hacerse famoso, me consideraban una especie de discípulo de Dayne, y algunos críticos creían que había superado su destreza con el color. Mi primera gran exposición fue en el museo donde trabajo, una noche increíble donde todo parecía perfecto. Todo menos Cersei, a ella nunca le gustó que hiciera algo a lo que ella estuviera ajena, así que se negó a ir. Tuve a mi lado a mi hermano, a Addam, a colegas de la escuela de Arte. Incluso el mismísimo Dayne estaba a mi lado, con una sonrisa triunfal, sabiendo que ese era el principio de algo grande. Todos los halagos, toda la gran celebración me supo a ceniza, a fuego. Sólo podía pensar en que ella no estaba, en si estaría enfadada, en qué pensaría sobre las obras. Abandoné mi propia fiesta a mitad de la noche, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en verla. Y la encontré en la habitación donde solíamos escondernos, con la boca en la polla de un hombre que no era Robert, y desde luego no era yo. Me quedé mudo e inmóvil hasta que ella fue consciente y me miró sin ninguna expresión de culpa o lástima. Levantó los hombros y sólo me dijo “te marchaste demasiado tiempo”. No le respondí, me eché sobre el hombre y lo golpeé hasta que los ruidos en la habitación hicieron que llegara hasta el último guardia de la casa. Hasta que también llegó Robert y entre todos consiguieron apartarme de él. Cersei rápidamente dijo que el hombre la había asaltado, que yo había intentado protegerla y que eso había sido todo. Supongo que el amante sabía que compensaría cualquier sacrificio con dinero suficiente, porque no intentó defenderse de las acusaciones. Tampoco me importó, abandoné la casa esa noche, sin maleta, sin nada, tan vacío como un profundo agujero negro. Esa noche aparecí en la puerta de la casa de Tyrion, que no hizo preguntas, pero me ayudó a recomponerme, a ser una persona funcional. Comprar una casa propia, hacerme responsable de ella, de mi. Compré un caballete nuevo, pinturas nuevas, pinceles a estrenar. Pero los colores sobre el lienzo se oscurecían y oscurecían hasta que sólo conseguí una serie de diez lienzos negros. Mi oscuridad. El vacío profundo que me consume. 

-Has vuelto a pintar. 

Levantó la vista, olvidando por un momento dónde estaba o con quién, pensando sólo en negro, en un túnel que nunca lo llevaba a ningún lugar.

-Has vuelto a pintar.-Repitió, como si necesitara volverlo a escuchar. 

-Creo que sí. Puede que… puede que haya encontrado algo de luz. –Tragó saliva.- Pero no va a durar. 

-¿Por qué no?

“Porque vas a marcharte", pensó, "Porque…” 

-Sigues pensando en el pasado, no lo hagas. No puedo imaginarme lo horrible que ha sido todo, lo devastado que has tenido que sentirte… Pero es el pasado, tienes… tienes que dejarlo ir. 

-No te he contado toda la historia. No sé si puedo. Yo…

-No lo hagas. No necesitas seguir con eso. Déjalo en su lugar, déjalo atrás. Si no puedes hacerlo… nunca podrás mirar hacia delante. Ahora estás pintando, ahora estás bien. Nada de todo aquello puede hacerte daño.

-No lo comprendes. -¿Quién podría comprenderlo? Levantó los ojos y el espejo ante él le mostró a Cersei de nuevo. Sus ojos crueles, sus rasgos afilados y perfectos. A su lado estaba Brienne, ojos puros y transparentes, rasgos imperfectos, diferentes a los de cualquier otro. Especial. Única. Sentada al lado del reflejo de una mujer odiosa. 

-Deberías irte. Hablar con Addam. Es mil veces mejor hombre que yo y…

Ella cerró la distancia con un beso. Y él no pudo ni quiso apartarse.


	12. DECISIONES

Lo besó con toda su fuerza, con todo lo que era. Nunca había conocido una persona tan romántica, alguien que había vivido su vida bajo la creencia y fe en otra persona, por quien tomó cada decisión, por quien dio cada paso en el camino. Y ese camino no solo había terminado, sino que resultó ser un laberinto que no llevaba a ningún lado. Una trampa, una mentira. Una vida basada en la entrega a un maldito engaño. 

¿Cómo volver a confiar después de eso? ¿Cómo volver a levantarse? El vacío que él veía no era tal, sino un bloqueo defensivo ante todo y todos, ante cualquier posibilidad de volver a ser dañado. 

Se aferró a su cuello, a sus hombros. Siguió besándolo como si quisiera insuflarle aire, seguridad, la certeza de que había vida más allá de la pesadilla. 

Y él la besaba en respuesta con la misma entrega, con la necesidad de un hombre que se ahoga. Lo veía luchar consigo mismo, mantenía una tensión que no podía vencer. Ella redujo la velocidad, retirándose un momento para mirarle, acariciarle la cara y ver sus rasgos fruncidos, con los ojos profundamente cerrados. 

-No quiero que te marches. 

Ella besó su nariz, sus labios, sus párpados. 

-No lo haré. 

-No me conoces. Si lo hicieras…

Realmente no se conocían, y a la vez, sabía más cosas de ella que ninguno de sus familiares. Se habían visto dos noches, pero habían compartido más que los estúpidos seis meses con Hyle, o toda una vida con su padre. Su hermano la conocía mejor, pero tampoco sabía muchas cosas de las que había revelado hace unos momentos. Ella misma creía conocerse mejor después de esa conversación. 

-Veo al hombre que tengo delante. No necesito más.

Jaime suspiró.

-¿Y si fuera un ladrón de bancos?

-Pues… te diría que dejes de robar. 

-Pero… y si no lo hago ahora pero… lo hice en el pasado. ¿Y soy un fugitivo que pasó años robando bancos y…?

Volvió a besarlo, riéndose de sus torpes metáforas. 

-Olvida los bancos esta noche. Prueba a vivir unas horas sin pensar que eres un ladrón, porque ya no lo eres, porque todo está superado y no quieres volver a serlo. 

-Pero… tú…

-Yo te lo estoy pidiendo. Sé que tienes mucho más ahí dentro, que quieres compartirlo. Lo has intentado y veo… veo que no puedes, y no tienes por qué. Tú lo necesitas, y a la   
vez no puedes, y lo entiendo. Yo no lo necesito. Concédete una noche. Una noche para ser tú mismo, sin que el pasado te haga ser nada más.

Levantó los ojos dubitativos, como si le estuviera ofreciendo un enorme regalo, demasiado caro para poderlo aceptar. Decidió seguir aplicando ese simbolismo con el que parecía más cómodo. 

-No eres un ladrón Jaime, ya no lo eres. Déjalo atrás. 

Entonces fue él quien la besó. Furioso, hambriento, desatado. Como si hubiera levantado un freno invisible, como si hubiera permitido salir al hombre que tenía encerrado. Era extraño, pero después de una conversación tan intensa no se sentía mal, sino mucho, mucho mejor; vulnerable pero a la vez llena de algo diferente, y estaba segura de que él también podía sentirlo. 

Puso sus manos en su cuello, aferrándose con fuerza, comiéndola con un ansia voraz. Sentía los dedos acariciando su nuca, pasando a su rostro, su pelo. La postura empezaba a ser incómoda, sentados al borde de la cama, girándose el uno hacia el otro, las rodillas chocando sus largas piernas complicando la sincronía. Quería abalanzarse sobre él, quería tumbarse sobre su cuerpo y besarlo con desenfreno, sin medida. Subió las manos por su espalda, sintiendo el tacto del grueso albornoz, y el recorrido de su columna dibujándose bajo la tela. Jaime jadeaba en sus labios, la mordía, la devoraba sin darle tregua. Alcanzó su nuca y su pelo aún húmedo de la piscina. Acarició los mechones que caían por sus hombros. Caminó el recorrido del borde del albornoz, acariciando su cuello desnudo y descendiendo por él. El vello en su pecho era escaso pero suave, y su tacto le enviaba impulsos que corrían por sus nervios como caballos enloquecidos. Y se dio cuenta de que seguía húmedo, y mucho más frío, contrastando con el tacto de sus dedos de fuego. 

-Sigues frío. 

-Estoy bien.

Apenas se separó para decir las palabras en el espacio entre sus labios. 

-Hablo en serio. Quizá deberíamos subir la temperatura. 

-Me parece bien.- Levantó una ceja perversa, disfrutando el doble sentido. Aprovechó su retroceso para alcanzar su cuello con la boca, lamiendo y besando los pulsos explosivos en sus venas. Ella entrecerró los ojos perdiéndose un momento en la sensación, queriendo callarse de una vez y dejarse llevar por el dulce ardor de su barba y la suavidad de sus labios. Hasta que sintió la punta de su nariz cerca de su oreja, absolutamente congelada. 

-Encontraré… tengo que encontrar el mando del climatizador… yo… Sólo será un momento. 

Se incorporó y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma buscando el maldito artilugio. Él se levantó también y tomó su mano. Volvió a besarla con fuerza, haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar aplastada contra una de las paredes de cristal en el centro de la estancia. Regresó a su cuello, centrándose en un punto enloquecedor que la hacía imposible pensar. Siempre intentaba mantener la boca cerrada, ahogar cualquier sonido, pero ahora era incapaz de hacerlo, abriéndola en toda su magnitud para lograr que algo de aire llegara hasta sus pulmones. 

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, sintiendo el toque frío de su nariz contra el lóbulo de su oreja. No encontraba ningún mando, ¿debía ponerse a explorar los cajones?  
Jaime se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en otra cosa y volvió a separarse. 

-No puedo desconcentrarte, ¿verdad?- Sonreía dulcemente y apoyó su frente en la suya. Después se retiró un poco. -Bueno… hay otras formas de entrar en calor. 

Brienne se puso roja, algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta que había subido a una habitación de hotel con él, que habían estado al borde del abismo en la piscina y que ahora estaba aplastada contra su cuerpo, notando cada palmo de su entusiasmo.

-Me refiero a la ducha. Dijiste que debería ducharme. Podría hacerlo. 

-Claro… deberías… yo… esperaré en el baño. Le dije a Sansa que la llamaría cuando saliera y puede estar preocupada… aprovecharé para llamarla. 

-…O podrías ducharte conmigo. 

Abrió la boca y la cerró. Volvió a intentarlo pero su voz se negaba a hacer cualquier esfuerzo. Jaime volvió a sonreír y le dio un beso muy suave. 

-No quiero acelerar las cosas. Esta noche está siendo una absoluta locura, lo entiendo. Llama a tu amiga, tardaré dos minutos. 

Tomó la toalla que ella había dejado en la silla y la colocó en la parte superior de una de las paredes de cristal. Luego le tomó la mano y la acompañó hasta el aseo, besó sus nudillos y cerró la puerta. Ella se sentó en la taza, con la mirada fija en el suelo y el cerebro totalmente desconectado. Entonces escuchó encenderse la ducha. 

Casi como un reflejo su cuerpo se irguió, levantándose y agitando su respiración. Desató el nudo del cinturón y dejó caer el albornoz al suelo, sin pararse a recogerlo, sin permitirse pensar. 

Abrió la puerta y caminó dos pasos hacia delante, volviendo a entrar en la habitación. 

La ducha caía en forma de cascada, rompiendo con fuerza sobre Jaime. Tenía los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua golpeara contra su rostro y su pelo largo, que caía hacia atrás sobre su espalda. Recordó una fuente antigua de su viaje a Altojardín, en la que se representaba al Guerrero totalmente desnudo, con su lanza en alto por donde caía el agua sobre su cuerpo que debía ser perfecto. Pensó que lo era entonces, pero estaba equivocada, el artista nunca había visto a Jaime por lo que no pudo retratar la verdadera perfección. Las gotas viajaban por su cuerpo, deslizándose con facilidad entre sus musculosos brazos. Su pecho brillaba con el ligero rastro de hilos dorados que descendían bordeando el ombligo, cerrándose y haciéndose mucho menos abundante en sus piernas. Piernas fuertes, con los músculos visibles y bien formados, piernas de un Dios. Recordaba que la estatua había sido mutilada por el cruel paso del tiempo. Definitivamente Jaime no lo estaba. Su furioso esplendor le hizo marearse.

De pronto abrió los ojos y pareció sorprenderse, como si el ruido del agua hubiera ocultado el de la puerta. La miró de arriba abajo con la boca entreabierta y sintió como el pánico la consumía desde las entrañas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo desnuda frente a ese poder de la naturaleza? Él se mordió el labio, mientras las gotas seguían cayendo, rodando sensualmente por su piel. 

-¿Vienes?

Su voz sonaba ansiosa y necesitada. Caminó hacia la ducha, él abrió la puerta acristalada, tomó su mano y la ayudó a entrar. Cuando una de las gotas la tocó gritó con una voz aguda y extraña. 

-Lo siento, me gusta demasiado caliente. 

Jaime reguló la temperatura hasta que quedó en una suave y tibia cascada. La atrajo para que el cálido abrazo del agua cayera por sus hombros,, su pecho, su vientre… haciéndola suspirar de placer. Él tomó el pequeño frasco de gel y lo dejó derramarse entre sus dedos. El líquido azulado era ligeramente espeso y olía a limón. 

-¿Puedo?

Asintió bobaliconamente y Jaime le ayudó a darse la vuelta. De espaldas a él, sintió como sus grandes manos empezaban a enjabonar sus hombros, con un suave masaje. Había esperado… no sabía qué había esperado pero no esto. 

Deslizó los dedos por su columna, subió hasta la nuca, bordeó su cuello, acarició su pelo e introdujo los dedos entre los mechones, arañando su cuero cabelludo. Ella no podía dejar de jadear. 

Besó su cuello, y ella alzó su brazo para alcanzar su cara, tocarlo y sentirlo más cerca. Como si leyese su gesto, cerró más la distancia, hasta alcanzar sus labios desde atrás, en un beso ahogado. 

Parecía imposible pero siguió acercándose, rodeándola por completo con sus brazos y cerrando cualquier espacio, haciendo que notase cada fibra de su cuerpo contra ella, su corazón bombeando contra su espalda, la fuerza de su excitación. Abrazó sus brazos sobre ella y se movió hacia atrás. Sus cuerpos resbaladizos parecían querer encajar tanto como ellos, jugando en una peligrosa línea de la que parecía imposible no caer.

-¿Quieres…? - Susurró en su oído con una voz frágil y rota.

Brienne tragó y giró la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. 

-Sí. - Era una mujer habitualmente indecisa, pero en ese momento no tenía duda alguna.

-Condones. Hay condones en el baño, yo…

Asintió y negó después, pensando por un momento.

-Tomo la píldora por el dolor menstrual y… obviamente después de Hyle tuve que hacerme las pruebas. 

Escuchó como tragaba y su nuez bajaba y subía por su garganta. –Obviamente también las hice después de Cersei. –Le dio un suave beso en los labios y apoyó su frente contra ella. -¿Estás segura?

Asintió con la cabeza. –Sí. 

Jaime besó su nuca y echó su pelo hacia un lado, para morder suavemente su hombro. Sintió cómo movía su cuerpo con las manos, y dejó que la guiase. Puso ambas manos en la pared de cristal y sintió cómo se acercaba, cómo el calor compartido y la presión aumentaban. Había perdido la respiración, la cabeza, la sangre corría sin rumbo por su cuerpo, rauda y con prisa, como si llegase tarde a alguna parte. El tiempo se detuvo en esa anticipación insoportable, ese momento que se extendía y que imploraba por llegar. Finalmente sintió el deslizamiento suavemente en su interior, llenándola, haciéndola gritar y casi perder el equilibrio. Entendió tarde que no podía llevarse la mano a la boca, que necesitaba ambas para mantenerse en pie. Era lo que hacía, era lo que siempre hizo: su puño, su almohada, la sábana… algo que la acallase, algo que comiera por completo sus ruidos. Cerró la boca con fuerza, intentando controlarse, pero era antinatural, apretar los dientes cuando sólo quería abrirse y alcanzar más aire. 

-Quiero oírte.- Escuchó en su oído con un aliento cálido y húmedo.- Déjame oírte. 

Entonces gritó, jadeó, dejó que las gotas de la ducha se metieran en su boca y cayeran de nuevo por sus labios, que el cristal que tenía dejante se llenara de su aliento, dibujando nubes blancas de vapor. Sus ojos atravesaron la neblina y vio más allá de la ducha, en las paredes amplias de la habitación. 

Los numerosos espejos la estaban reflejando, una, mil veces, sin ningún pudor. Cerró los ojos en pánico, lamentando no haber apagado la luz a tiempo. Con Hyle siempre había usado esa postura, desde atrás, lo más cómodo para evitar mirarla, y no había esperado que fuera de otra forma. Pero ahora estaba tan expuesta como nunca, en ese terrible mundo reflectante. Sus párpados dolieron por la intensidad de su gesto, pero se negaba a aflojar, se negaba a que un solo ápice de luz pudiera hacerle ver más allá. Pero una imagen se había conservado en su mente y aunque dudaba que fuera real, fue tan poderosa como para convencerla de volver a abrirlos. Su mirada encontró el reflejo de Jaime, observándola desde muchos lugares. Sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo, como lo habían hecho cuando salió del baño, mirando cada centímetro con adoración. Ella se miró también. Lo miró a él. Vio sus cuerpos conectados, sus pieles enlazadas, la forma en que sus manos la exploraban. Se sintió incapaz de odiar su reflejo, su piel pecosa brillaba con las gotitas que resbalaban y su palidez contrastaba con el dorado bronceado de Jaime. Él puso su mano en su escaso pecho, apretando ligeramente y haciéndola gritar. Era lo más erótico que hubiera visto nunca, lo más excitante que jamás hubiera imaginado. No podía odiar esa imagen. No podía odiarse. 

Mientras seguía concentrada en ellos vio que Jaime ya no estaba parado en su cuerpo, sino firmemente en sus ojos, clavado como una espada. El verde brillaba como el fuego, profundo y furioso y decidido. Veía su boca abierta rogar por aire, mientras sentía ese mismo aliento irregular susurrando en su oreja. Sus gemidos eran más fuertes, la unión con sus ojos devastadora. Arrastró los dedos por el cristal deseando que fueran sus brazos, su pecho...

-Joder. –Farfulló, mientras salía de ella y le tomaba la mano, dándole la vuelta. –Necesito tenerte, necesito… 

Frente a frente, Jaime le llevó las manos al borde superior de la pared de cristal, estirándola y haciendo que se agarrase con fuerza. Abrió las piernas un poco y volvieron a unirse con dificultad. La postura no era tan cómoda, ni tan útil, pero Jaime consiguió moverse a un ritmo creciente e incisivo. Tenía su rostro a unos centímetros, sus bocas gemían y gritaban y se rozaban en unos besos resbaladizos y agonizantes, tragando el agua de la ducha, tragándose el uno al otro. Siguió aferrada a la pared de cristal con una mano, pero bajó la otra para agarrarse en su hombro duro y tenso. Jaime llevó su mano por su cuerpo, deslizándola hasta que sus dedos empezaron a jugar rabiosamente con ella. Volvió a gritar, levantando una pierna para rodearle, haciendo que pudiera estar más cerca, más dentro. Él empujó más fuerte, más profundo. Sus ojos parecían un túnel de luz infinito, unas pupilas eternas que conectaban con ella, que la veían, que realmente la veían. 

El shock eléctrico comenzó en el centro de su ser, expandiéndose violentamente hacia el resto, haciéndole gritar y sentir que su cuerpo era más grande, que abarcaba mucho más allá de él, llegando a Jaime, a sus nervios, a su sangre. Él explotó entonces, en un éxtasis más breve que terminó al unísono. Puso las manos a los lados de ella, y la frente agotada en su cuello, suspirando en su clavícula y manteniendo la conexión por un instante. 

-Tenías razón… tenía que probar la ducha. 

Jaime empezó a reírse, abrazándola y acariciando su cintura cariñosamente.

Al salir tomó la única toalla que tenían a mano y empezó a secarla con suavidad, pasándola por su pelo, su cuello y pecho, entregándosela después. Ella caminó hacia el baño para darle la otra, pero Jaime ya estaba corriendo hacia la cama como un niño, metiéndose bajo el grueso edredón blanco y desapareciendo por completo. 

-Mojarás todo, y tendrás más frío. – Con la toalla en la mano caminó alrededor de la habitación, mirando los muebles. Encontró el mando en el primer cajón, subiendo varios grados la temperatura. 

-Te tendré a ti, tu piel siempre es cálida. 

¿Iban a quedarse a dormir? Iba a hacerlo, por supuesto, había algo aquella noche que los llevaba de un paso al siguiente como un río de decisiones claras y cristalinas que jamás habría esperado. Caminó hasta la cama, se quitó la toalla y se metió dentro, sintiendo el inmediato abrazo de Jaime, que la hizo descender hasta cubrir sus cabezas totalmente con el edredón. Volvió a besarla, volvió a rodearla con sus brazos y quiso perderse en la sensación de su cuerpo húmedo, el calor de las plumas, la comodidad del colchón. En ese pequeño mundo todo era cómodo y cálido y agradable, todo estaba bien y no cabía preocupación alguna. La luz se filtraba ligeramente desde el borde del edredón, de forma que la oscuridad no era absoluta, sino que estaba bañada por un hilo de claridad que le permitía ver sólo las formas más definidas: su pelo, los bordes de su rostro. Se besaron, jugaron con sus manos: caricias y cosquillas y vueltas sobre la cama como si los años retrocedieran, sintiéndose tan joven, tan llena. 

No hubo sexo, no hubo conversación, estaban realmente agotados. Terminaron enredados en una maraña de extremidades, sintiéndose terriblemente cómoda con la cara pegada a su pecho, respirando su olor, escuchando sus latidos. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño que tanto tiempo había perseguido. 

Despertó con el ruido lejano de una aspiradora. ¿Qué hora era? Entreabrió los ojos viendo cómo la fuerte luz del día se colaba por la ranura de las gruesas cortinas. Empezó a incorporarse perezosamente, viendo el espacio vacío a su lado. Estaba frío.

-¿Jaime?

Quizá estaba en el baño. Se levantó despacio, sintiendo un dolor lejano en las sienes, una pequeña resaca. Las frotó suavemente y empezó a vestirse, dándole tiempo de salir si es que aún seguía en la habitación. Cuando los minutos pasaron abrió la puerta, comprobando que estaba sola. Se movió por la habitación hasta que vio algo sobre la mesa, rogando porque fuera su tarjeta. 

Una pequeña libreta de hojas blancas con el logotipo del hotel estaba abierta por el centro, sin ningún orden. En ella, un dibujo a trazos gruesos lanzaba unas líneas largas y elegantes sobre el blanco del papel. Se trataba de una mujer desnuda, dormida sobre una cama. Su dibujo. Al igual que el reflejo que le mostró el espejo ayer, no podía odiar a esa mujer. No era una visión idealizada de ella, no había añadido curvas ni había suavizado sus rasgos bastos. Era ella, su enorme cuerpo, su pelo pajizo, sus pecas… Pero por primera vez en su vida le gustó cada parte, cada detalle. 

El dibujo estaba hecho en tinta azul y una cara pluma estaba dispuesta a su lado. La pluma de Jaime, la que había usado para escribir el número de Addam sobre su piel. Giró el brazo y comprobó que no había nada, ni un rastro de tinta tras la noche especialmente acuática que había pasado. Suspiró pensando que era mejor así, que después de todo aquello no tenía mucho sentido disculparse cuando había pasado… exactamente lo que Addam pensó que ocurriría. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante la ironía, guardó la libreta y la pluma en su bolso y se adecentó ligeramente para salir. 

Una vez en el ascensor no podía obviar la sonrisa perenne de sus labios. Le entristecía no haberse podido despedir, pero había dormido hasta una hora groseramente tarde, tanto como no recordaba haberlo hecho en muchos años. Lamentaba no tener el teléfono de Jaime, pero no le arruinaría su genial estado de humor; sabía que volvería a verlo en una semana. 

Cuando llegó a su coche encontró un papel en su retrovisor y su corazón dio un vuelco. Cuando reconoció la perfecta letra de Margaery, la tensión se desvaneció. 

“Vi tu coche al salir de madrugada, golfa. Supongo que tus puras intenciones se torcieron en algún momento… ¡me alegro tanto! Llámame cuando llegues a casa. Te quiero. Marg.”

Brienne sonrió de nuevo. También se alegraba. Tanto… tanto…


	13. AUSENCIA

Soportó con entereza los interrogatorios insistentes, aunque no se sentía especialmente cómoda. Margaery hacía demasiadas preguntas indiscretas, y Sansa mantenía un gesto intranquilo, como si vaticinara una fatalidad. No quería atender a las vulgaridades, ni hacer caso a los gestos contritos de duda. Por una vez quería confiar en sí misma, en lo bien que se sentía, en la absoluta seguridad que le transmitían sus entrañas. 

Evitó las conjeturas de sus amigas, intentó mantener la mente enfocada en el trabajo y sólo se permitía divagar por las noches, donde su cama le parecía extrañamente más grande y vacía. Cada una de ellas soñó con Jaime, con sábanas rodeándolos, con su cuerpo y sus ojos y el ruido de su risa. Con cascadas, ríos y playas. Piscinas y mar. 

A veces, amanecía inquieta, como si el sueño se rompiera en pedazos, como si chocase y algo la golpease de frente obligándole a despertar. Pero nunca recordaba la causa, sólo imágenes sin sentido, luz, oscuridad, y una profunda sensación de pérdida.

A pesar de todo, la semana pasó tranquila y sin incidentes. Durmió sus horas cada noche, se sentía centrada y segura y no permitió que la sombra de cualquier duda enturbiase su paz mental.

El viernes se duchó muy pronto, se vistió y se sentó en el sofá mirando intranquila el reloj como si las manecillas fueran especialmente perezosas. Cansada de esperar, subió al coche, esperando que Jaime compensara su historial de impuntualidad. Pero aún no estaba en el hotel, ni su hermano, ni su amigo. Esperó ansiosamente con un botellín, mientras veía llegar a los primeros hombres y mujeres. Estudió a los repetidores, esos desconocidos cuyas caras ya formaban parte de su imaginario de aquel lugar. ¿Cuáles serían sus historias? ¿Cuántos de ellos se habrían visto desnudos?

Margaery llegó media hora después, con un espectacular vestido rosa y su optimismo tranquilizador. Llenó su cabeza de obscenidades, de perfume fuerte y de su melodiosa voz. Eso era bueno, eso no dejaba espacio para mucho más. Pero cuando finalmente empezaron los emparejamientos, ni Jaime ni sus compañeros habían aparecido. 

“Siempre ha llegado tarde”, se dijo. El primer día la mujer con la que había sido emparejado casi se había ido por aburrimiento. Había tiempo. Pronto aparecería por la puerta. 

Un hombre flaco cayó en su mesa con una mirada desagradable, mostrando su absoluto descontento con el destino, mientras ella apenas se esforzó en prestarle atención. Fijó todos sus sentidos en el picaporte dorado. Estaba segura de que antes o después se movería. 

Pero la primera alarma sonó, y el hombre flaco cambió por otro bastante fornido, luego por otro de piel muy oscura, y después otro de piel pálida y ojos blanquecinos. Y mientras seguía mirando fijamente el picaporte, sonó el estruendoso ruido del último turno. 

Miró el reloj de pared. El tiempo se había convertido en algo extraño e incomprensible, un elemento que parecía burlarse de ella. No podía recordar el nombre de las personas con las que acababa de hablar, ni las historias que debían haberle contado. Había sentido la pasividad mutua, el absoluto desinterés compartido. Pero había estado tan centrada en la ausencia que ni siquiera había sido muy consciente de la realidad ante ella. 

Marg no encontró a nadie que le interesase, o había notado su decepción tan intensa que decidió regresar a su lado y malgastar la noche de viernes tomando vino en casa de Sansa. 

-Le ha surgido algo. Estoy segura. 

Ambas la miraban con una insoportable condescendencia, calladas, con ese silencio que se puede escuchar. Sabía lo que creían, sabía lo que gritaba en la mente de ambas, pero también sabía que estaban equivocadas. Tenían que estarlo. 

Esa semana se hizo más larga, las dudas de Podrick más molestas y las noches de sueño más breves e incómodas. No podía dejar de pensar en el siguiente viernes, no podía concentrarse. Cuando finalmente llegó y los eventos se repitieron con un mismo resultado, las certezas que tenía empezaron a tambalearse. Al salir del hotel no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ninguna parte, pero Marg se negó a dejarla sola, llamando también a Sansa que llevó bebida y una película que le horrorizaba. 

-Olvídalo. Ya son dos semanas. Y se marchó antes de que te despertaras. Sabes lo que está haciendo, sabes lo que pasa. No merece que gastes más tiempo en él. 

A veces agradecía la rudeza de Sansa. Ésta no era una de esas veces.

-Búscalo en internet. Llámalo. Las casualidades existen, puede haber una explicación. Pregúntale y quítate la espina. 

La visión práctica de Margaery tampoco le ayudaba en absoluto. 

-Nunca haría algo tan intrusivo. 

-¿Intrusivo? Es internet, es público. Está ahí para cualquiera…

-¡Que no voy a hacerlo, Marg!

Bebieron bastante hasta que las dos se quedaron dormidas en su sofá, con el ruido de la película insufrible de fondo. Ella miró el portátil olvidado en el escritorio y se movió hacia él intentando no hacer ruido. Escribió su nombre en Google y sus dedos sobrevolaron el teclado hasta tener la fuerza de pulsar el botón. 

El primer resultado no fue una red social, ni ningún detalle personal. Aparecieron ante ella miles de resultados relacionados con su profesión, la mayoría noticias de su primera exposición. Todos los grandes periódicos y medios informativos parecían haber hablado de aquel evento. No pudo evitar pulsar el botón de imágenes antes de abrir cualquier noticia, encontrando algo diferente a lo esperado. 

Las fotografías que se mostraban no eran de Jaime, sino de cuadros verdes que parecían moverse ante ella; vibrantes, vivos. ¿Bosques? ¿Prados? No lo eran, no era el verde de las hojas ni la hierba. Los centelleantes puntos de luz brillaban como esmeraldas, pero no eran gemas, piedras ni nada parecido. Aquellos tonos verdes que tanto se repetían en uno y otro cuadro eran algo más. Todos pertenecían a una misma colección, que se exponía en el antiguo Septo de Baelor, el museo más importante de la capital. 

Pasó horas mirando cada imagen ante ella, intentando descifrar lo que estaba viendo. Había tanto en esas pinceladas violentas, algo inquietante, un profundo misterio que se atravesaba en su garganta. 

Empezó a ver que la luz del sol se filtraba por sus cortinas, y miró su reloj atontada. Había pasado la noche en vela admirando sus pinturas, pero no estaba más cerca de saber nada de él. 

Entonces buscó a Tyrion, que por supuesto tenía tantas redes y fotografías como Marg. Reconoció algunas del móvil de Jaime, de esos momentos de risas donde le había contado las cómicas historias de su hermano. Otras eran nuevas. Fotos juntos. Fotos con Addam. Tantas fotos de Jaime…

Volvió a gastar horas pegada a la pantalla, retrocediendo años en el tiempo. Jaime con pelo corto. Jaime con traje. Jaime en la playa. Jaime abrazando un perro enorme. 

Tyrion debía ser una especie de adicto a las redes, subía contenido casi a diario. Entonces un presentimiento le hizo volver a la última foto publicada. Desde el último viernes que vio a Jaime, no había subido absolutamente nada. 

-Creo que ha pasado algo. 

Había despertado a Marg con cuidado, esperando no agitar a Sansa. Le contó lo que había hecho durante la noche, las pinturas misteriosas y la ausencia de Tyrion. Pensó que ella la escucharía, que estaría abierta a su inquietud, pero no encontró la respuesta esperada. Margaery la miraba con pena, con esa pena que tantas veces la habían mirado a lo largo de su vida. Pero ésta dolía especialmente. Ella nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en el instituto. Nunca le había inspirado esta lástima. 

-Lo digo en serio. Si él no quisiera verme, ¿por qué los demás no aparecen por el hotel? ¿Y por qué su hermano está desaparecido de las redes?

-Dijiste que no lo buscarías. 

-Lo hice. Estoy preocupada. 

-Porque te acostaste con un hombre, despareció y crees que le pasó algo horrible. Si pensara lo mismo debería estar preocupada por cientos de hombres, y otros cientos deberían pensar lo mismo de mí. Brienne… es un juego. Es un lugar creado expresamente para eso, para la inmediatez, para lo efímero. Conocer a alguien y subírtelo a la habitación, no hay más. 

-Si es así… ¿por qué no regresa? 

-Llevo años viéndole allí, y nunca se había subido a nadie. Puede que le haya afectado, o que no quiera enfrentarse a ti. Es mucho más cómodo desaparecer a veces. He estado en muchos clubs parecidos, y me he marchado siempre que la cosa se ha vuelto más intensa con alguien. Quizá conseguiste llegar a profundizar demasiado y huyó. 

-¿Y los demás? Tyrion y el amigo baboso…

-Habrán encontrado otro lugar menos contaminado. No es agradable regresar si piensan que puedes interrogarlos al respecto. Hay cientos de lugares parecidos en Desembarco del Rey, simplemente habrán cambiado de antro. 

Vio su rostro desencajado. 

-Lo siento. No quiero desilusionarte pero… Es un desconocido que…

-No es un desconocido. 

-Lo es. Lo viste dos veces, lo llevaste a la cama, eso es todo. Sé que no estás acostumbrada, pero es lo que hace todo el mundo. 

El viernes siguiente tampoco lo encontró. Ni el siguiente. Las noches se hicieron insoportablemente largas, los días de trabajo insufribles y Desembarco del Rey olía notablemente peor. 

Un viernes decidió que ya era suficiente. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que pasó la noche con Jaime y ninguna de sus convicciones se mantenía en pie. Escribió a Marg rogándole que tuvieran una noche tranquila en casa de Sansa, viendo cualquier película estúpida. Quedaron pronto, pero cuando llegó a la puerta comprobó que Marg ya estaba dentro. Escuchó los gritos desde fuera. 

-¡Te dije que no la llevaras al maldito hotel! Sabía que pasaría algo así. Ella no es como tú. 

-Necesitaba espabilar, lo necesitaba. ¡Tiene 32 años, y sólo se había acostado con ese gilipollas! 

-¿Y qué? Si era feliz…

-¿Era feliz?

Podía escuchar todo tras la puerta, también el incómodo silencio. 

-Sabes que no, no lo era. Pero lo fue unos días, ¿recuerdas? Tras ir al hotel la primera vez estaba… entretenida al menos, hablando de algo que no fuera el trabajo. Y la semana después… ¿la has visto alguna vez tan feliz? Necesita experimentar, vivir. ¿Ahora está dañada? Como todas lo hemos estado, como todo el mundo. De eso va la vida, de arriesgarse, de vivir, joder. De tomar riesgos y asumir las consecuencias. Ahora sabe que puede, sabe que hay experiencias maravillosas ahí fuera. Que no haya sido un “para siempre” no significa que no haya sido bueno. Quizá es hora de que deje de pensar en finales ideales y empiece a disfrutar de lo que pueda conseguir. Se ha follado a un Dios del cielo. Nuestra Brie, la chica que no consiguió una sola cita en todos los años de instituto, ni en la universidad. Debería estar feliz, debería…

Dejó de escuchar, se alejó de la puerta y envió un mensaje diciendo que no se encontraba bien. Cogió el coche y condujo hasta que vio la fachada del hotel. 

Tenía razón. Su vida era gris, aburrida y vacía. Trabajo y ejercicio y Zafiro. Eso era todo. Y era la mejor versión de su vida desde que podía recordar. 

La existencia insufrible en Tarth con las conquistas de su padre, el horrible instituto con las bromas e insultos, los años suspirando por Renly y el desastre de Hyle. Sólo pensar en él le hacía sentirse enferma. Hyle y su música molesta y sus apestosos pies y sus polvos de cinco minutos con la luz apagada. El sexo había sido tan decepcionante como todo lo demás. Aburrido, incómodo. El sexo con Jaime había sido… enloquecedor. Quizá por eso estaba tan obsesionada, quizá Marg tenía razón y todo se reducía a eso. A que había tenido suerte. 

Ni siquiera sabía qué había esperado después de aquello. La certeza de volver a verlo había sido absoluta, pero por primera vez lo estaba analizando con distancia, con objetividad. Todo se veía muy claro, todo lo que Sansa y Margaery habían dicho tenía sentido y todas las esperanzas que ella había conservado se deshacían como nieve entre las manos. 

Pero ahora no aguantaba su vida gris, no después de Jaime. Quería tener suerte, quería volver a experimentar una mentira. Quería más.

Entró en la sala con esos desconocidos familiares. Siempre había rostros nuevos, pero eran una minoría entre la gran masa de gente. Reconocía el olor del ambiente, reconocía a los camareros y el orden de las mesas. El lugar ya no le resultaba tan amenazante ni tan abrumador. Se sentó en el lugar asignado y pidió una copa en la que echaron abundantes frutos rojos. Cerró los ojos al llevarse el líquido a la boca. Saboreó en su lengua el gusto de los besos de Jaime.

Su primer encuentro fue tan tonto como siempre, un hombre que apenas se molestó en mirarla o hablar de algo mientras parecía demasiado absorto explorando el horizonte para posicionarse bien en su segundo intento. No le importó, tampoco le interesaba en absoluto. Tuvieron una conversación francamente aburrida. 

Al sonar la sirena se movió a una silla cualquiera y esperó. Los hombres entraron con la rapidez acostumbrada, y un joven taciturno se acercó, sentándose con una sonrisa tímida. Tenía el pelo moreno, la piel muy blanca y debía ser una o dos cabezas más bajo. Era bastante guapo y al menos se estaba sentando en aquella mesa sin que fuera su última opción. 

-Jon. 

Alargó su mano hacia ella y le correspondió. Era lo más normal que había vivido en aquel lugar; alguien que comenzaba presentándose. 

-Brienne. 

Se sentó mirando la mesa, dando una imagen de estar tan perdido como ella. 

-Pareces incómoda. 

-Tú también. 

-No lo estoy… pero supongo que tampoco cómodo. No termino de acostumbrarme a este lugar. 

-Te he visto desde hace meses. ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?

Levantó los ojos hacia una chica pelirroja en la otra punta de la sala. Recordaba que era la misma con la que se sentó Jaime. 

-Se llama Igritte. La conocí cuando llegué a la capital y… empezamos algo, o pensé que lo hicimos. Ella me dejó claro que no creía en las relaciones monógamas, pero que podíamos estar juntos mientras estuviera abierto a conocer a más gente. Yo… no entendía cómo dos personas pueden estar juntas y… a la vez con muchos más, así que me pidió que probara esto. Vine durante semanas, viendo cómo ella conocía a una cantidad abrumadora de hombres y… bueno, no funcionaba. Me dijo que las relaciones debían ser simétricas, que si no era capaz de abrirme nunca llegaríamos a estar bien. Así que esa noche subí a la habitación con otra mujer, esperando que pudiera ayudar. 

Levantó las cejas hacia la preciosa mujer de pelo platino. 

-Se llama Daenerys. Y no, no ayudó. Tras una noche juntos yo… no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Volvimos a encontrarnos y volvimos a hablar y a acostarnos pero… Tiene una especie de relación con un hombre que también frecuenta este sitio. No está esta noche pero puede que te suene. Un hombre muy grande, con barba y pelo largo y negro. 

Recordó haberles visto juntos mientras Jaime comía sus moras. Recordaba sus besos, la tensión fuertemente sexual entre sus cuerpos. Sintió lastima por el chico. 

-No sé, creo que me he enamorado de dos mujeres, y que ninguna de ellas me corresponde. 

-¿Y por qué sigues viniendo? ¿No es… peor?

-Al principio lo hacía para estar con ellas. Ahora… no lo tengo claro. Puede que necesite conocer a alguien más, alguien que quiera estar conmigo. Sólo conmigo. 

-No parece el lugar más apropiado...

Jon sonreía levemente. 

-Entonces supongo que busco añadir una más a la lista de desastres.

Tenía una mirada triste, como cada día que lo había visto en aquel lugar. Hizo memoria, recordando que algunas noches lo había visto subir con una u otra chica, pero en esos casos tampoco parecía especialmente feliz. Puede que pensase que sabía lo que quería, pero Brienne estaba segura de que en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea. 

-No creo que se pueda amar a más de una persona. 

-Yo tampoco lo creía. Pero se puede, te lo aseguro. 

La conversación era extraña, pero empezó a sentirse cómoda con él. Ella le explicó brevemente qué hacía allí, y escuchó con aparente interés. Se sorprendió cuando en el siguiente turno volvió a escoger su mesa. También le sorprendió que tuvieran muchas cosas en común, no solo ser igualmente torpes en cuanto a relaciones se trataba. Les gustaba el ejercicio físico, ambos habían practicado esgrima, disfrutaban con las mismas películas y el mismo tipo de música. Descubrieron que, sin saberlo, habían coincidido en algunos festivales y conciertos. 

Le interesó su vida complicada. Resultó que sus padres lo tuvieron siendo adolescentes, en Essos, huyendo de sus respectivas familias de Poniente. Él había tenido una infancia feliz junto a ellos, sin más lazos familiares, pero no sentía que los necesitase. Regresó al continente por trabajo, y no conocía mucha gente. Básicamente, solo a Igritte. 

Brienne se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de comportarse como requería aquel lugar. No estaba pensando en subirse al hombre a una habitación, ni se le podía pasar por la cabeza. Pensó en presentarle a sus amigas, en salir a correr con él, en ayudarle a integrarse en esa ciudad tan hostil. Parecía solitario, y ella también lo era, pero siempre se necesitaba contar con alguien en aquella horrible capital. 

Le dio su tarjeta, y él pareció realmente agradecido. Sonreía sinceramente, con una mirada cálida y dulce.

De pronto el picaporte dorado que tanto había esperado que se moviera lo hizo, abriendo la puerta de par en par y haciéndole perder por completo la respiración. Los ojos desesperados se clavaron en los suyos, sin mover un músculo, sin atreverse a entrar. 

-¿Ocurre algo?

Escuchó la voz de Jon pero fue incapaz de contestarle. Un camarero se acercó a él para informarle que había un evento privado, que la cafetería no estaba abierta al público, pero tampoco le respondió, y apenas pareció escucharle. Con pocas zancadas se paró frente a ella, abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar?

Miró a su alrededor, a la cara confundida de Jon. 

-¿Después de todo este tiempo? ¿Qué sentido tendría?

-Necesito decirte algo. Yo… 

Brienne tragó saliva mirando su rostro apenado. Su pelo cobrizo estaba más largo, y unas ojeras profundas se habían instalado bajo sus bonitos ojos. Antes de que las palabras escapasen de sus labios, ella se adelantó. -Jaime.- Dijo con convencimiento.- Le ha pasado algo a Jaime. 

Addam asintió con la cabeza, con un gesto descorazonador.


	14. VACÍO

Addam conducía rápido, con los ojos en cualquier espejo del coche con tal de no mirarla. Ella no se había atrevido a hacer la pregunta que gritaba en su interior. Se sentía incapaz de escuchar la respuesta. Respiró profundamente intentando reunir valor. 

-¿Está bien?

Addam volvió a morderse el labio y la miró de reojo un instante. Volvió a mirar la carretera y tardó un poco en contestar. 

-Puede que mañana le den el alta. 

-Dioses...- Se llevó la mano al pecho intentando calmarse, maldiciendo a Addam y su jodido gesto dramático.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contestar?

-Bueno él… tuvo un accidente de coche, un imbécil se saltó un stop y lo sacó de la carretera. Fue muy grave, estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente. Él…- Volvió a mirarla por un instante.- Ha perdido la mano derecha. 

Su boca cayó estúpidamente, abierta como un sapo. Tragó saliva y guardó silencio, intentando asimilarlo. El recuerdo de sus dedos recorriendo su espalda se hizo palpable, esos dedos que ya no estaban unidos a él, que nunca volverían a sentir nada. 

Tenía mil preguntas pero fue incapaz de pronunciar ninguna. Jaime era un artista, y había perdido su mano. No había mucho más que decir o saber. Le entró miedo, un pánico que empezó a absorberla desde la garganta, que le paralizaba sin dejarle saber cómo actuar. ¿Debía decirle que no era tan grave? Lo era. Dioses. Quizá debía verle otro día, quizá…

-Es tarde. ¿Aceptarán visitas?

-No está en un hospital normal. Es una clínica privada… especial. Su familia tiene mucho dinero. No son ricos, son… mucho más que ricos. Podrías entrar de madrugada montada a caballo y nadie haría preguntas. Ese tipo de riqueza. 

-Podría estar dormido… podría…

-Brienne. –Notó como redujo la marcha. –No sé si debería estar haciendo esto. He dudado durante semanas, su hermano dijo que no lo hiciera, Jaime dijo que no lo hiciera… 

-¿Entonces por qué me buscaste?

Se lamió los labios, mirándola a través del espejo y suspirando con fuerza. 

-Soñó contigo. Hace unos días estaba sentado a su lado, escuchando cómo su familia discutía fuera de la habitación, y él farfulló algo. Me agaché hasta él, intentando obviar el ruido del pasillo y pude oír claramente tu nombre entre sus labios. Parecía en calma, sereno, como no ha estado desde que tuvo el accidente. Jaime no está bien y no sé como ayudarle. Pensé que esto podría hacerlo, pensé... 

-Iré.

Asintió y siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta llegar a un parking de superficie, amplio y rodeado de bonitos árboles. Aparcó y la guio hasta la puerta principal del moderno edificio. Por fuera era bonito, bien iluminado y ajardinado. Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar, que parecía más una especie de spa que cualquier otra cosa. 

-No creo que haya nadie con él a estas horas, espero que tengamos suerte. 

Addam hablaba como si temiera que no fuera así. Caminó guiándola con la mano en la cintura hasta que una doctora los frenó. 

-Señor Marbrant, necesito hablar con usted. Mañana Jaime dejará el hospital y temo…

-Por supuesto.- Se giró hacia ella- Brienne, esto es importante. La habitación es aquella, de frente. Iré en seguida. 

La doctora caminó con él en dirección opuesta. 

Miró la puerta por un instante, sin saber qué demonios estaba haciendo mientras deslizaba la mano por el pomo de metal. 

Al abrirla, se encontró con una enorme habitación de estilo moderno, lo que podría ser un hotel o una casa de diseño. En un diván había una mujer tumbada, mirando su móvil con pasividad. Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca, cada rasgo parecía esculpido por el mejor de los artistas, como una estatua perfecta. A su lado, se encontraba una cama rodeada de aparatos desconectados. Y metida en ella, un Jaime tan diferente que le costó reconocerlo. 

Estaba mucho más delgado, con el pelo largo pero recortado de forma más fina y totalmente afeitado. No miraba nada, tenía los ojos perdidos en un punto fijo en la pared blanca.

Siempre dijo que estaba vacío, pero sabía que no era verdad. Ahora lo parecía: hueco, sin alma. Un nudo fuerte empezó a formarse en su garganta y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus párpados, pero intentó controlarlas. 

–Si vienes a llevarte la bandeja puedes hacerlo, sigue sin comer nada y el olor del pescado me está provocando náuseas. 

La mujer habló sin levantar la vista para mirarla. Ni siquiera movió un músculo. 

-No… yo… eh… he venido a ver a Jaime. 

Él levantó la vista con los ojos redondos, abriendo mucho la boca, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. 

-Brienne…

Empezó a incorporarse rápidamente, sacando medio cuerpo de las sábanas. 

-¡Dioses Jaime!- La mujer hizo un gesto asqueado, y él rápidamente recolocó las sábanas sobre sí mismo, tapando su brazo mutilado. Ella seguía con un gesto exagerado, llevando sus manos al pecho como si la hubiera hecho daño, bajándolas después al estómago. Sin volver a mirarlo, se dirigió a ella con ojos inquisitivos. 

-Soy Cersei, la hermana odiosa. Tú, ¿habías dicho que eras…?

Cersei. Era Cersei. La seguridad de que no pintaba absolutamente nada en aquel lugar se hizo insoportable. Y se presentaba como su hermana… ¿Era una forma estúpida de disimular su relación? Le parecía absurdo. 

-Soy… una amiga. Vine con Addam pero se ha quedado hablando con la doctora. 

Sus ojos se agudizaron mirando a Jaime, que parecía asustado, incapaz de articular palabra. 

-Cambiarás de médico. Le dije a esa zorra mil veces que sólo hablara conmigo. –Se levantó y salió por la puerta sin mirarla.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Un silencio abrumador, asfixiante, lleno de conversaciones mudas. Intentó hablar, intentó que sus labios formularan alguna frase sin éxito, y cuando sus muecas consiguieron tomar forma, sólo salió una simple palabra. 

-Hola. 

-Hola. 

Él volvió a subir la sábana, cubriéndose más. Bajó los ojos, avergonzado. Era como si todas las palabras hubieran desaparecido del mundo. 

-¿Cómo estás?

Jaime puso la cara irónica que tanto le molestaba. 

-¿Cómo me ves?

-Diferente. 

-Sí. Una mano de diferencia. 

-Me refería… al pelo y la barba. 

-A Cersei le gusta así. Envió al barbero antes de que recuperara la consciencia, tampoco he tenido mucho que ver. Y cada día desde entonces para mantener mi cara suave. Hay que compensar la mano perdida, no puedo permitirme ninguna ofensa más. 

Puso una expresión vacía, los ojos huecos. Ella tragó saliva.

-Más guapo, ¿verdad? Siempre se jacta de que no sé arreglarme sin ella. 

-Me gustaba la barba. 

Supuso que no era educado decir eso, pero fue lo primero que pensó. Lo segundo lo alarmantemente delgado que estaba, en poco tiempo había perdido tanto peso como para no reconocerle. Pasó por delante del elegante diván y acabó sentándose en una silla simple que había mucho más cerca de su cama, la que la doctora y las enfermeras debían usar. 

Acercó la bandeja con ruedas que había cerca y levantó la tapa, dejando ver una comida intacta que aún estaba caliente. Estaba bien presentada, parecía el menú de un restaurante de lujo. 

-Tienes que cenar. 

-Sólo me gustan las bolitas extrañas, ¿recuerdas?

Sonreía sin que ninguna emoción llegara a sus ojos. 

-Si lo dices en serio encontraré los dichosos frutos. Pero tienes que comer. 

Levantó la vista. -¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Estás muy delgado, estás…

-No importa.

-A mi me importa. 

Algo en su mirada cambió, algo que por primera vez parecía una mínima expresión humana, una verdadera respuesta emocional. Terminó de incorporarse, llevando el brazo mutilado al cubierto. No se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba ahí y tuvo que retroceder, de nuevo escondiéndolo bajo la sábana. 

-No tienes por qué esconderlo. 

-No quiero incomodarte.

-No lo haces.

-Estás incómoda, puedo verlo. He aprendido a notar la aprensión de la gente en estos días.

Era la conversación de un niño de cinco años. Así que tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo, desmigajando el pescado con cuidado. Luego lo levantó hacia él. 

-No estoy incómoda por eso. 

Jaime levantó la ceja, mirando el cubierto con sarcasmo, pero Brienne no cambió un ápice de su gesto duro, hasta que acabó abriendo la boca y masticando el salmón.

-No he vuelto con ella. 

-Ya.

-No hemos vuelto. No se trata de eso. 

-Entonces… ¿por qué está aquí?

Jaime la miró mientras tragaba. Se llevó la mano buena a la cara, rascándose la barbilla.

-Mi padre envió a su secretaria para hacerme una oferta de trabajo y entregar una generosa donación al hospital. La mujer me hizo ver muchas cosas, entre otras que no tenía grandes alternativas. Un artista con un bloqueo creativo que duró años, que había perdido la mano de su oficio, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Lo pensé realmente, regresar con mi padre, entrar en sus turbios negocios y vivir la vida que siempre quiso para mí. Convertirme en el hombre que siempre quiso que fuera. Pero nunca sería un buen gestor, ni nada relacionado con las empresas ni el dinero. Nunca seré ese hombre. 

Suspiró profundamente.

-No voy a aceptarlo. Pero necesito cubrir los gastos, necesitaré médicos, necesitaré demasiadas cosas. 

-Tienes dinero. Y un trabajo. Volviste a pintar, ya no estás bloqueado. 

Por primera vez levantó el brazo conscientemente, como si quisiera mostrar algo con él. Como si quisiera mostrar lo que ya no podía ser.

-Vi algunos de tus cuadros por internet. No eres especialmente figurativo, no creo que tu arte se base en la precisión, sino en la expresividad. Podrás pintar con la izquierda. O con una buena prótesis… 

-No volveré a pintar. Y no volveré a trabajar. No puedo. –Bajó la mirada. –Necesito ayuda y sólo puede dármela ella. 

Lo decía como una maldición, como si aceptase un destino inevitable y cruel.

-Tyrion…

-Se ofreció a ayudarme, por supuesto. Pero vive en un loft gigante que siempre llena de mujeres y fiestas. No tiene cabida esconder la cama de un enfermo tras unos biombos. 

-No eres un enfermo, ni necesitas estar en cama…

-No quiero perturbar la vida de Tyrion, no me convertiré en una molestia. La mansión de Robert y Cersei… tiene docenas de habitaciones. He insistido en que me sitúe en un ala que no pisan jamás. Estaré sólo y su personal podrá atenderme. 

-Hablas como si fueras totalmente dependiente. Sólo es una mano…

-¿Sólo una mano?- La voz se elevó por encima de ellos, por encima de todo. Brienne se encogió en la silla. 

Cersei entró en la habitación en ese instante, dando un portazo tras ella. La miró con esos ojos penetrantes, golpeándola como un bofetón.

-Addam dice que estará en el parking. Es tarde, no deberías hacerle esperar. 

Brienne volvió a mirar a Jaime, dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y se levantó. Intentó pronunciar una despedida pero se sintió incapaz, así que salió por la puerta sin cruzar palabra. 

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. Caminó hasta las escaleras y se sentó en ellas llevándose las manos a los ojos, intentando controlarse. 

Notó cómo un hombre se acercaba a ella, sentándose al lado y mareándola con humo de tabaco. 

-¿Quieres uno?

Le acercó el paquete y ella negó con la cabeza. 

-No se puede fumar aquí. 

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, querida. Y estando conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras. 

Por primera vez en su vida quiso aceptar un cigarro, contaminarse, hacerse daño. Pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. 

-Te he visto salir de la habitación de mi hijo. ¿Cómo está?

Levantó la cara hacia él. Era mayor pero atractivo, altivo y recto, envuelto en un traje que ella no podría pagar con un año de su sueldo. Parecía mucho más serio que cualquiera de sus dos hijos, pero podía ver una esencia compartida. Abrió la boca y la cerró, incómoda sabiendo la compleja relación que tenía con Jaime. 

-Dijo que envió a su secretaria. ¿Por qué no entra y lo comprueba por sí mismo?

-Las cosas no son fáciles en nuestra familia, querida. Él no me quiere ahí dentro. 

-Yo creo que se equivoca.

Su gesto inmutable pareció torcerse ligeramente. Parecía el tipo de hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria. 

-No puedo hacerlo. –Apagó el cigarro contra el suelo y sacó un pañuelo de tela de un bolsillo, acercándoselo a ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las primeras lágrimas exploradoras habían abandonado sus ojos.

-Gracias por venir. Es difícil acercarse a mi hijo, a cualquiera de nosotros. Pareces una mujer valiente, espero que puedas ayudarlo. –Se levantó y sin más despedidas se dirigió a uno de los despachos médicos. 

Se secó los ojos con el pañuelo y controló su respiración, contando las baldosas de mármol mientras bajaba las escaleras. Addam esperaba apoyado en el coche, con una cara amarga de profundo enfado. Cuando la vio suavizó el gesto e intentó sonreír, pero su cara seguía roja de ira. La conversación con la doctora y Cersei no debía haber ido muy bien. 

-Cogeré un taxi, gracias. 

El asintió con la cabeza. Miró su mano fuertemente apretada en un puño, con el pañuelo que acababan de entregarle hecho una minúscula bola en su interior. Apretaba tan fuerte que sus dedos dolían. 

-¿Estás bien?- Addam preguntó con una amabilidad desesperante. 

Ella cerró los ojos y cualquier control escapó de ella, cualquier emoción contenida durante la noche salió por su boca, por sus ojos, por su nariz. 

Él la abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su cuerpo con cariño y dejándola llorar entre sus brazos. Su camisa blanca quedó empapada, totalmente arruinada. Intentó tartamudear una disculpa, pero nada que saliera de su boca se asemejaba lo más mínimo a una palabra con sentido. Addam la mantuvo contra él, pero retiró un brazo, alejando la mano para apretar el botón del mando, haciendo sonar el pitido del coche. Ella se alejó un poco, intentando recomponerse.

-Vamos, entra. Te llevo a casa, no pienso discutirlo. 

Entró sin dudarlo, no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Farfulló la dirección y él condujo en silencio mientras se tranquilizaba, mirándola de vez en cuando con unos ojos preocupados y la boca torcida. Él tampoco estaba bien, pero no era capaz de preguntar, no era capaz de nada que no fuera mantenerse callada. Se sentía mareada por el olor del hospital, por el cigarro, por el olor a gasolina y ambientador, por el conjunto de emociones que se retorcían en su vientre. Se encontraba profundamente mal y estaba a punto de pedirle que parase el coche para vomitar. 

-Conociste a Cersei.

Addam dijo la frase con tanta contundencia que solo pudo asentir. 

-¿Por qué dice que es su hermana?

Addam arrugó el ceño sin entender, mirando a la carretera. –Porque es su hermana. 

-Sé quién es, Jaime me lo contó. ¿Es una estúpida tapadera para Robert? No entiendo…

Addam dio un frenazo en el arcén que hizo que su vientre se contrajera más y la bilis ascendiera hasta su garganta. La miró a la cara con una expresión atónita. -¿Qué te ha dicho Jaime?

Ella lo miró sin entender, hasta que algo conectó en su mente. Hasta que algo explotó. 

-Dioses… -Lo miró intentando respirar, recordando el rostro perfecto, la elegancia de su cuerpo y su increíble melena rubia. – Sí es su hermana. 

Bajó del coche a tiempo para vomitar lo que quiera que quedase en su estómago. Estaban en un arcén, los coches pasaban a su lado y el olor a gasolina y humo era insoportable. 

Se limpió con el pañuelo del padre de Jaime. Del padre de Cersei. Y volvió a vomitar. 

Addam bajó del coche y la rodeó por detrás, le retiró el pelo de la cara y tocó su frente húmeda. Pasaron unos minutos así, él sosteniendo su frente y ella agachada sobre el asfalto, concentrada solo en respirar. 

Cuando se encontró mejor volvieron a subir al coche pero no arrancó. Siguieron en silencio un instante, sin mirarse, concentrados él en el volante, y ella en la guantera.

-Él… nunca ha hablado de Cersei. Con nadie. Todos lo sabemos, ha sido algo bastante obvio pero… ni siquiera Tyrion ha conseguido que se lo cuente. 

Addam parecía... impresionado. 

-No me dijo que era su hermana. 

-Ya… Aun así sabías más que nadie. 

Después hubo más silencio. Addam sacó una botella de agua y ella casi la terminó. Tomó el teléfono y buscó entre los contactos, haciendo una llamada. 

-Hola, soy Addam Marbrant, ¿Estás de guardia esta noche? … Perfecto. Dejé olvidado un material y me gustaría pasarme un momento. Iré con mi asistente. Sí, gracias, nos vemos en diez minutos. 

Colgó y la miró. –Sé que es tarde, pero ¿puedes acompañarme a un par de sitios? Necesito enseñarte algo. 

Brienne asintió, lo último que quería era volver a casa. Zafiro tendría que esperar.

Addam condujo en silencio. Dijo que estaban cerca, pero cada segundo se prolongaba y estiraba, dándole tiempo a repasar cada momento con Jaime, cada frase y cada silencio. Pensó en lo que dijo sobre Ellaria. Pensó en lo terrible que le habría hecho sentir, en que había sido una completa estúpida. Recordó cómo Jaime intentó decirle algo, cómo luchó por hacerlo y cómo ella le había frenado. Necesitaba salir de su mente, necesitaba huir de su cabeza. 

-¿Cómo fue? – Addam la miró de reojo sin entenderla- El accidente. 

-Jaime no habla de ello, Tyrion ha insistido en que deje de preguntarle. Sólo sé que otro coche se saltó una señal y lo embistió, sacándolo de la carretera. Fue a las afueras de la ciudad, un sábado especialmente temprano. Encontraron una caja de dulces en la parte de atrás, como si hubiera comprado desayuno. Pero Jaime nunca madruga, y siempre pide la compra para que la traigan a casa. Era de una panadería… Pastel Caliente, era lo único que se leía en la caja. 

Brienne tragó saliva. -¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo pasó?

-Hace un par de meses. 

Jaime no la dejó en el hotel. Fue a comprar el desayuno a la pastelería de la que le habló durante la noche. Pensaba volver. Perdió la mano por ello. 

Sintió que le fallaba de nuevo la respiración, que necesitaba más agua. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y cuando levantó la cabeza, Addam había terminado de aparcar y tenía frente a ella el antiguo Septo de Baelor.


	15. VERDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonrisa torcida de Addam en mi mente, por si ayuda en algo ;) 
> 
> https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/658440408000996650/?nic_v2=1aUfaSECY

Addam llamó al guardia de seguridad, que les abrió una puerta lateral. Ella caminó siguiendo sus pasos, uno tras otro, intentando dejar atrás su cabeza, intentando que la culpa y el dolor quedasen en el coche. Enfocó sus pensamientos en el ahora, en la cara del chico que se esfumó en un instante, en el cielo oscuro y cerrado, en los ruidos del escaso tráfico de la noche. Dentro, las luces tenían una intensidad media, haciendo el lugar totalmente diferente al que recordaba. Hacía años que no lo visitaba, era muy caro y grande, y nunca había conseguido visitar todas las salas. Recordaba haber querido visitar una exposición temporal hace meses, pero pasó el tiempo y el ritmo de la rutina había hecho que lo olvidase. Pensó por un momento en la cantidad de veces que le ocurría, en que la vida pasaba ante ella como si no tuviera capacidad de actuar, como si la pudiera contemplar en una pantalla de cine sin intervenir en absoluto. 

Addam paseaba a su lado, siendo sus pisadas el único ruido que resonaba contra las paredes, aparte del de su cabeza rumiante. Sus zapatos negros llevaban un sonido rítmico mientras que apenas notaba el paso de sus propios pies, envueltos en sus cómodas deportivas blancas. Se dio cuenta de que él iba mucho más arreglado para ir a un hospital que ella a unas supuestas citas. Chaqueta negra, camisa clara, pantalón oscuro, pelo perfectamente peinado para parecer despeinado y el mismo perfume que recordaba del día que lo conoció. Un olor fragante que supuso que quedaba tras ellos, siguiéndoles sus pasos como un fantasma errante. 

Sus ojos seguían las paredes del recorrido, pasando de un cuadro a otro, de un elemento al siguiente. Le encantaba el arte moderno, pero el batiburrillo de esculturas, fotografías y pinturas salteadas y sin orden que entreveían sus ojos en la penumbra volvieron a marearla. Era como comer algo dulce, salado, amargo, ácido… todos los sabores a la vez superpuestos groseramente. Quería volver a vomitar. 

Llegaron a una sala grande, tan escasamente iluminada como el resto. Addam pulsó un interruptor y aunque las luces de ambiente siguieron tenues, las luces dirigidas a los cuadros se iluminaron con fuerza. En la enorme sala oscura, los únicos puntos de luz fueron los asombrosos cuadros verdes, resplandeciendo desde todas las paredes. Esos cuadros que había visto en su portátil. Los cuadros de Jaime. 

Se encogió ante la sensación. Era aterrador, esos gritos en cada esquina, rodeándolos con un espíritu agresivo, temible. Se acercó a uno de ellos, estudiando las pinceladas que parecían atacar al lienzo en lugar de deslizarse por él. Jaime utilizaba los pinceles como espadas, los colores como amenazas veladas. 

Caminó hasta la pared más alejada, donde el cuadro más grande ocupaba casi toda su extensión. Se acercó, se alejó. Entrecerró los ojos. Dejó que el miedo trepara por sus piernas y se instalase en su mente, dejándose llevar totalmente por él.

-Fuego. –Dijo con la garganta seca. –Es fuego verde. Es… ¿Por qué?

Podía sentir el calor, podía sentir que el antiguo septo estaba en llamas de nuevo, ardiendo a su alrededor. La sensación era real, la capacidad de transmitir de Jaime era extraordinaria y terrible.

Addam levantó los hombros. –Eres la primera persona que ve eso, Jaime siempre ha defendido que lo es. Tyrion cree que es sólo la inspiración de Dayne, un revoltijo de un artista loco. Bronn sólo ve manchas. Yo veo a Cersei. 

Ella se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía ver una persona en esa expresión tan escalofriante? Se quedó muda, mirando las pinceladas desde una distancia prudente. Casi podía imaginar la horrible destrucción del lugar, las personas que murieron gritando entre aquellas paredes. 

Miró al hombre a su lado, concentrado en el cuadro frente a él. Lo miraba casi con odio, casi con la misma mirada que lo había visto en el parking. Realmente la veía a ella en la pintura, veía a esa mujer. 

No sabía qué decir. Todo aquello la había desbordado por completo y apenas había pensado en lo difícil que debía haber sido para Addam. No estaba tan delgado como Jaime, pero había perdido peso, y a pesar de su pelo arreglado y su barba recortada podía ver cambios en su imagen cuidada. Profundas ojeras bajo los párpados, tristeza en los ojos y cansancio en su postura. Puso una mano sobre su brazo, frotando suavemente. Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar, pero no encontró nada. 

-¿Sabes que se quemó?- Las palabras finalmente la abandonaron sin sentido, en un susurro suave. Addam la miró con curiosidad, por primera vez aliviando la arruga en su frente. - El septo es una reconstrucción, ampliado generosamente para convertirlo en lo que es hoy. Pero apenas quedan elementos originales, nadie sabe cómo quedó tan completamente destruido por el fuego. 

–La guerra de las Reinas. Los dragones. ¿Quién puede imaginar lo que puede hacer el fuego de dragón?

Brienne negó con la cabeza. –Hay distintas versiones, pero las últimas pruebas indican que aquí ocurrió algo antes, que los destrozos no corresponden con los del resto de la capital. Hay teorías que dicen que un Rey anterior lo hizo quemar por los enfrentamientos de Corona y la autoridad Religiosa. Otras dicen que fue una bruja, una condenada de la fe que quemó el lugar hasta los cimientos con todos los presentes para evitar ser castigada. Hay algunos escritos que señalan en ambas direcciones, aún no se ha llegado a ninguna conclusión, será difícil hacerlo. 

Addam la miraba asombrado, ella alzó los hombros. –Soy historiadora, me gusta pensar que las cosas son diferentes a cómo siempre las hemos oído. Y aquí... hoy... Estoy convencida de que pasó algo más. Estos cuadros… son realmente inspiradores. Es como si Jaime hubiera captado algo, como si los ecos de las paredes le hubieran estimulado. 

Él la miró mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza. –No fueron las paredes. Jaime siempre ha pintado esto. Desde la escuela de arte todos sus cuadros fueron verdes, con líneas agresivas y feroces. Los críticos lo achacaron a la inspiración de Dayne, que siempre había usado el rojo, y que siempre había representado la sangre. Pero yo sabía que había algo más. Era como si Jaime… no lo eligiera, sino que sólo pudiera ver eso, ese verde agónico y peligroso. Como si su mundo entero fuera así, como si fuera lo único que tenía en su interior. Él decía que era fuego. Yo creo que era ella. En todo caso, un regalo para el mundo del arte, pero una condena para el hombre que los dio vida. 

Empezó a mirar los cuadros de forma distinta, desde la lejanía, desde fuera de aquel lugar. Empezó a sentir frío, soledad, angustia. Tenía unas terribles ganas de gritar. Addam tomó su mano y la cubrió con cariño. La leía muy bien, supuso que nada de lo que sentía ahora mismo le era ajeno. No podía imaginarse el desgaste de años estando al lado de una persona tan atormentada, los años que pasó en la escuela de arte junto a él, viendo cómo volvía cada día a su encierro en la mansión de Cersei y Robert. Había sido casi un prisionero, con sólo unas horas de libertad. Y ahora volvía a la celda por su propio pie. Ella estaba devastada, no de forma egoísta sino por él, por ese niño que había crecido en una tela de mentiras de las que no sabía salir. No podía imaginarse cómo se sentía Addam. No podía imaginar cómo habría pasado los últimos dos meses sabiendo que su mejor amigo retrocedía en el tiempo cerrando la jaula inevitablemente. 

-Le dijiste al guardia que habías olvidado algo… ¿expones también aquí?

Addam asintió. –Soy fotógrafo, han seleccionado algunas obras para la exposición temporal de “Arte y Calle”. Nada como esto, pero…

-Me gustaría verlas. 

Al igual que cuando le habló de la destrucción del septo, Addam cambió la expresión llegando a formar una sonrisa sincera. Necesitaba pensar en algo que no fuera Jaime, necesitaba que su mente descansara un poco. Le debía al menos eso.

El camino fue largo y silencioso, y su cabeza llena de arte en movimiento empezó a divagar. Pensó en el día que se conocieron, en las veces que pronunció la palabra “museo”. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que estarían hoy aquí? Era casi inapropiado, demasiado íntimo. Un paseo nocturno entre aquellas paredes llenas de historia de Poniente, y llenas de las historias de cientos de artistas era, sin duda, lo mejor que había hecho desde que llegó a la capital, la mejor de las visitas. Si no fuera por todo lo que había detrás, si no fuera por el profundo peso que la hundía hasta el suelo, habría sido una noche realmente inolvidable. 

La guió por otros eternos pasillos de luz tenue y sonidos de pasos, llevándola a unas galerías lejanas y diferentes. Pensó que eran las zonas de ampliación, que no debían pertenecer a la estructura original. Las salas eran mucho más pequeñas, con puertas amplias que conectaban mucho más unas con otras. El ambiente era mucho menos ascético, más irreverente y profano. Incluso los techos parecían más bajos, no podía creer que aquello perteneciera al mismo edificio, habían anexado aquel lugar sin alma como si pudiera tener algo que ver. Ella nunca había llegado a ver aquellas salas en las escasas visitas que había hecho al museo. Cuando Addam pulsó un nuevo interruptor las luces fueron mucho menos directas, ayudando a visualizar las obras pero sin centrarse en ninguna de ellas, sin destacarlas demasiado. 

-Hay algunas en esa pared. Un par más en la siguiente sala.- La escasa luz apenas le dejaba ver los nombres en las pequeñas referencias blancas- Hay artistas realmente buenos exponiendo conmigo. Baelish es el más conocido, el que más obras presenta. Pero la mejor es Elia Martell, aunque esté menos reconocida. 

No conocía ninguno de los dos nombres, pero le señaló las obras de ambos, junto a las de otros cinco artistas. Y finalmente le presentó las suyas con cierto pudor. No podía creer que un artista tuviera un ego tan contenido. 

Las fotografías de Addam tenían siempre una perspectiva diferente, una forma de ver la ciudad desde ángulos insospechados y puntos que no habría pensado. Pero transmitían una sensación de… cansancio, hastío. No era el sobrecogimiento de Jaime, no era desesperación. Era puro agotamiento. 

-No te gusta Desembarco del Rey. 

Él miraba la fotografía ante él, un callejón estrecho por el que apenas se colaba la luz del sol, pero que estaba lleno de sombras oscuras en las baldosas y los recovecos de las paredes. 

-¿A quién le gusta?

Sonrieron en silencio contemplando el estrecho camino que tenían delante. 

-¿Qué había al fondo? ¿Lo atravesaste?

-Nada. Era un callejón sin salida. 

Brienne volvió a pensar en Jaime y se estremeció. Addam se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó, pensando que había sido por el frío cavernoso del museo. Frotó sus brazos con fuerza por encima de las mangas de la chaqueta intentando darle calor, y la miró directamente a los ojos. 

-¿Puedo llevarte a otro sitio?

Aparcaron en el barrio bohemio de la ciudad, delante de un bonito edificio antiguo, de esos que los turistas fotografían y que la gente se pregunta quién puede vivir ahí. Al abrir el portal estaba segura de que debía ser un lugar protegido, las puertas del ascensor eran originales, recién pintadas. Le asombró cada detalle del lugar, los techos enormes, las alfombras, incluso las barandillas doradas de la escalera eran fascinantes. 

Subieron unos pisos y abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Con la luz apagada supo exactamente donde estaban, su olor estaba impregnado por todas partes. 

-Es la casa de Jaime. 

La luz se encendió y vio como Addam asentía en respuesta. El primer vistazo fue como tomar un sorbo de alcohol puro: mareante, hipnótico, demasiado intenso. La decoración era una locura, cada mueble parecía tener vida propia y estar contando una historia diferente. El desorden era caótico, ropa amontonada y derramada por el suelo como si la hubiera ido tirando por el camino mientras salía. Era como si pudiera verlo danzando por las habitaciones, moviéndose de una a otra, interactuando con toda aquella composición. Su voz parecía hablar desde cada pared.

-Sé lo que piensas. Cada vez que entro me dan ganas de ponerme a recoger. -Addam parecía realmente agobiado con el desastre.

Puso la mano en su espalda y la dirigió por el pasillo. Las estancias eran grandes, todo lleno de ventanas, lámparas, y muchas, muchas cosas. Ella se había pensado durante meses el cambio de colchón, aún no había comprado nuevas sartenes porque no había decidido cuáles eran las idóneas. En aquella casa nada parecía pensado, todos eran elementos hermosos que no encajaban de ningún modo. Cada uno tenía su importancia, su espacio y valor. Nada tenía por qué tener un sentido, nada tenía que encajar. 

Pensó en su visita a Altojardín, en el mercadillo antiguo que le llevó Marg. Le había gustado mucho una lámpara de pie, un puf esponjoso y una cajita de colores. Ni siquiera se llevó la minúscula caja, porque pensó que no pegaría con sus cosas. ¿Qué cosas? Su piso actual era gris y blanco, con apenas muebles y en el anterior había más cosas de Hyle en pocos meses que las que había llevado ella durante años. Le pareció profundamente triste, admirando la capacidad de Jaime de atreverse, de tomar cada elemento vibrante. Acabó admirando también su desorden. 

Al final del recorrido llegaron a una habitación con un futón dorado, un montón de trastos en cajas y un caballete cubierto por una sábana blanca. Addam le indicó que se sentara con un gesto de su mano, se acercó al caballete y levantó la tela. 

El cuadro estaba sin terminar, pero no podía creer que le hubiera dado vida las mismas manos que apuñalaron los lienzos del museo. Guardó la respiración un instante, que salió con fuerza en un suspiro ruidoso.

Lo miró con calma, analizando cada pincelada suave y dulce. Cada brillo, cada destello añil. 

Era azul. Inmensamente azul. Era mar y vida. Era paz.

-Había vuelto a pintar. No está terminado, obviamente había empezado hacía poco tiempo.

Era obvio, pero Addam necesitaba romper el silencio, llenar de palabras el ambiente cargado y pesado sobre ellos. Ella sin embargo, apenas podía escuchar sus palabras. Apenas podía hablar ni hacer otra cosa que no fuera admirar la absoluta belleza que tenía frente a ella. 

-Es agua. –Dijo convencida. –Es agua, agua de mar. Es como el agua de Tarth. 

Addam la miraba fijamente. –Yo creo… creo que eres tú. 

Lo miró confundida, pero él también lo parecía. Se mordía el labio con insistencia, tocándose las manos. 

-¿Que crees que... qué?

-No lo sé. Creo que ve algo en ti, algo que no era capaz de ver antes.- Se llevó una mano a los ojos. -Vine hace unos días, había olvidado por completo sus plantas y... Cuando encontré el cuadro… supe que tenía que encontrarte. 

Brienne estaba sobrepasada. –Estás equivocado. Mañana deja el hospital. Con Cersei… No lo haría si... No lo haría. 

Se sentó en el futón a su lado. Tomó su mano. –Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. 

Levantó la vista asustada, queriendo recuperar su mano. 

-No, no estoy loco, no estoy intentando nada, pero necesitaba decírtelo... Supongo que necesitaba excusarme antes de... seguir hablando. -Tragó saliva y bajó los ojos, como si estuviera profundamente avergonzado.- Cuando Jaime tuvo el accidente llamaron a los contactos para encontrar a los familiares. Tyrion y Bronn tenían el móvil desconectado, durmieron hasta medio día. Pero yo… yo vi la llamada y no contesté. Seguía enfadado, estúpidamente enfadado y no… no podía imaginar que hubiera pasado algo así. -Intentaba controlar su voz rota, pero cada palabra hacía que se retorciera su corazón.- Cersei fue la primera que contestó, la primera que estuvo allí con él. Entraba y salía de la consciencia, pero fue la única persona que vio a su lado. No puedo parar de sentirme culpable por ello, de pensar que si yo hubiera cogido el teléfono Cersei no se habría adueñado de la situación como hace siempre…

Ella puso una mano sobre la suya. No era su culpa. No lo era. 

-Dijo tu nombre. Cuando llegué al hospital estaba medio inconsciente, sólo fue un susurro pero lo escuché. Cersei no lo entendió, los médicos no lo entendieron, pero yo escuché cada una de las letras de tu nombre. Tyrion dijo que la situación ya era suficientemente complicada, y me prohibió intentar contactarte. Cuando Jaime recuperó sus facultades le pregunté directamente, pero se negó en rotundo, y me hizo prometer que no lo haría, que no te cargaría con todo esto. Pero cuando vi el cuadro… 

Paró de hablar un momento, intentando controlarse. Le apenaba profundamente verlo así, como si se estuviera disculpando, como si tuviera por qué hacerlo. 

-Debí hacerlo antes. Debí...

-Quise volver contigo.- No tenía ningún sentido, pero necesitaba sincerarse también, necesitaba terminar aquella llamada que nunca hizo. –Aquella noche quise volver contigo pero Jaime... No, no fue eso, yo... Temí tu rechazo. Cuando me dijo que te fuiste… Dijo que me daría tu teléfono, y lo necesitaba para poderme disculpar pero… No sé cómo pasó, no sé cómo cambió todo pero... Pero todo cambió y… La noche del viernes… la mañana del sábado… Quiero decir el día de su accidente… Había estado conmigo, en el hotel.

Aunque le pareció increíble que hubiera entendido una sola palabra, Addam asintió comprendiendo. –Ha debido ser muy duro este tiempo sin saber qué había pasado. Debí contactarte mucho antes…

Era ella la que quería haberse disculpado. –Yo debí disculparme. Y yo debí…

Él agitó su cabeza. De pronto una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

-A veces... a veces la vida es absurdamente irónica. La tarde que nos conocimos Jaime recibió una llamada de trabajo. Me llamó para decirme que no podría ir, y yo insistí; no quería ir sólo con Bronn y Tyrion. Despachó al tipo y acabó viniendo por mi. No puedo evitar preguntarme qué habría pasado si hubiera vuelto al trabajo, si él no hubiera ido al hotel. -Con un ligero enrojecimiento, pronunció las palabras tan suaves que apenas alcanzó a oírlas.- Si no nos hubieran interrumpido, si esa noche hubiéramos seguido hablando… ¿Habrías querido volver a verme? 

No sabía cómo demonios habían llegado a esa conversación horrible. Y no podía decirle la verdad. Sí, en un mundo donde Addam no conociera a Jaime podrían haberse conocido, haberse divertido y ella estaba segura de que podría haberse llegado a enamorar. Pero en este mundo, Addam era el mejor amigo de Jaime, eventualmente se lo habría presentado y, aunque sonase extraño, creía firmemente que siempre que lo hubiera llegado a conocer habría ocurrido lo mismo. Y creía saber por qué.

-Eres perfecto. –Brienne habló mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. No se refería a la perfección física de Jaime, aunque estaba bastante cerca. No se trataba de nada de eso. Addam estaba incólume, era la representación absoluta de la cordura y la sensatez. –Jaime puede parecer perfecto, pero está roto, terriblemente roto. Yo también lo estoy. Mis grietas se ven a simple vista, las suyas solo se necesita un instante para que empiecen a notarse. No sé si es una respuesta pero…

Addam asintió. –Supongo que todas las respuestas serían dolorosas. –Llevó el dorso de su mano a los labios. –También eres perfecta. A mis ojos. A los de Jaime. A los de mucha gente que habrás ignorado. Es una pena que no puedas verlo con unos ojos como los tuyos. 

Soltó la mano y se la llevó al puente de la nariz, apretando con fuerza. 

-Por los Dioses. Olvida esa frase. Y esta conversación. Cuando estás tan metido en el mundo del arte te olvidas de hablar como una persona normal. -Se alejó un poco de ella, sonriendo cálidamente. -En serio, sólo diré que veo que te han hecho daño. No es justo, pero no te conviertas en Jaime, tengo suficiente pasándome la vida intentando rescatarlo.

Ella no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. 

-Escucha... Jaime… es una persona muy autodestructiva, hace dos años pensamos que no saldría adelante. Pero lo hizo, y lo hará. No puedo hacer nada, no puedes hacer nada. Tiene que ser él. 

Se giró hacia la pintura. Los brillos azules centelleaban entre los tonos oscuros y profundos. Puntos de luz por todas partes, puntos de vida, de energía. Addam puso una mano en su espalda. 

-Hay esperanza. Sé que puede hacerlo. Confía en él.

Asintió mientras seguía mirando el cuadro. Addam también lo hacía. De pronto se levantó de un salto, como si no soportara la vista un segundo más. 

-Necesito una copa. 

Ella seguía con los ojos en el profundo azul, pero asintió con la cabeza. -Yo también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia iba a ser algo bastante más ameno y breve, tenía un final en la cabeza bastante próximo y pensaba continuar pronto con otra cosa. Pero este capítulo se desarrolló de forma bastante inesperada y durante el finde mi cabeza pensó en una deriva totalmente diferente y ahora no sé qué camino tomar. Por favor, necesito vuestra sincera opinión. 
> 
> Brienne+Jaime----VS----Brienne+Jaime+Addam 
> 
> Ese es básicamente el dilema. Agradezco muchísimo cualquier opinión, si estás open mind, si tienes una preferencia clara, si crees que debería cerrarse ya y seguir con otra cosa... 
> 
> Muchas, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. 
> 
> Un abrazo fuerte.


	16. REALIDAD

No debería haber sucedido tan pronto, pero nada entre ellos había seguido los patrones habituales de cualquier relación, y no podía arrepentirse. ¿Lo haría ella? Cubierto por el edredón y sus largas extremidades se sentía tan protegido como nunca antes, tan cálido y pleno que cada fibra de su ser parecía bailar en su interior. Ella dormía plácidamente, haciendo ruidos suaves y meciéndose rítmicamente con cada respiración. Podría quedarse contemplando su paz toda la vida. 

A pesar de no querer salir nunca de aquel lugar perfecto, retiró las sábanas cuidadosamente y tomó la libreta sobre la mesilla. Sólo tenía la pluma de su padre, pero sería suficiente para plasmar lo que gritaba en su cabeza. Un simple esbozo de líneas largas y sencillas para acallar la necesidad de conservar ese momento, de no llegar a perderlo nunca. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había dibujado algo tal y como se mostraba al mundo, sin el filtro de su mente y los colores que modificaban su mundo, pero se sintió más relajado al terminar de garabatear aquellos trazos. 

Cuando finalizó consultó su reloj, sorprendiéndose por lo tarde que era. Abrió una ligera línea de las gruesas cortinas entre sus dedos, para ver que la claridad del día empezaba a manchar de brillo el cielo que había sido negro. Volvió a mirar a Brienne un instante, viendo las profundas ojeras negras que aún no se habían disipado. Dormiría hasta tarde, estaba seguro, y sólo podía pensar en hacerla sonreír cuando sus perfectos ojos se abriesen. Recordó lo único que le gustaba de Desembarco del Rey, se esforzó en recordar el nombre de la panadería y la introdujo en su móvil. Estaba bastante lejos, pero tenía tiempo. 

Tuvo que luchar contra todos sus instintos cuando dejó la habitación para no volver a entrar en aquel revoltijo de sábanas y hacerse un ovillo entre los lagos brazos de Brienne. Tomó las llaves de su coche y salió de la habitación con una última mirada a su interior. Nada podría borrarle la sonrisa. 

Abrió los ojos pero sólo alcanzaba a ver luces intensas, ruido de sirenas y gritos a su alrededor. No era la alarma del cambio de turno en el Bahía, no era la luz del amanecer, a pesar de que el cielo abierto se mostraba ante sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Sentía un dolor agudo en su cabeza y en su brazo, y un dolor más sutil en el resto de su cuerpo. Quería moverse, pero ni siquiera era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. En un parpadeo alguien apareció ante sus ojos, pero no pudo alcanzar a reconocerlo. 

La siguiente imagen fue totalmente diferente. Ya no estaba bajo el cielo crepuscular, sobre él se levantaba un techo blanco con distintos puntos de luz y el ruido de máquinas a su alrededor abría un túnel de dolor desde sus oídos hasta cada esquina de su maltrecho cuerpo. 

Otro rostro se elevó sobre él. La cara de una mujer.

-Brienne…

Intentó pronunciar su nombre, pero apenas pudo farfullar un quejido. Sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la luz y el rostro de Cersei se hizo claro como el día. Extrañamente lo tranquilizó. Era una pesadilla, estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Cersei asfixiándolo, Cersei golpeándolo, Cersei apuñalándolo. Despertaría pronto en su habitación de hotel. Recordaba la habitación. Recordaba la cama. Y recordaba haber salido de ella. ¿Lo hizo? ¿Dónde estaba?

No era una pesadilla, era Cersei. Todas las veces que se esforzó en abrir sus ojos esperando que no estuviera allí se empeñaba en su presencia, con una insistencia agotadora. Cuando mantuvo los ojos abiertos por más tiempo escuchó una voz desconocida diciéndole que había tenido un accidente, que estaba en buenas manos. Pero las únicas manos que veía eran las de ella, las mismas manos que lo ahogaban en sueños, que lo asfixiaban hasta hacerle despertar. No estaba seguro, no estaba bien. Quería gritarlo a la voz desconocida, quería su ayuda, quería huir. Pero las fuerzas volvieron a fallarlo. 

-Brienne… 

Esta vez creyó que su intento había sido menos precario, que ella podría haberlo escuchado. Deseó que fuera posible, que pudiera llamarla y hacer que su cuerpo regresara al hotel. Pero no estaba allí, seguía bajo el mismo techo blanco, y aunque el ruido de las máquinas era menos insufrible, un jaleo ensordecedor resonaba desde el pasillo. Su hermano discutiendo con su hermana, podía reconocer los gritos sin ningún problema, los había escuchado tantas veces... Siempre había sido así, si se trataba de elegir entre estar con él o matarse entre ellos, se elegían sin dudarlo. Les pesaba más el odio mutuo que cualquier afecto que pudieran tenerle. 

Sin embargo, sentía el cálido abrazo de una mano aferrada a la suya. Por primera vez consiguió moverse un poco para encontrarse con Addam, sentado a su lado. Era muy cuidadoso con su aspecto, como con todo, pero en ese momento le pareció despeinado, con la ropa que le había visto utilizar para dormir en más de una ocasión. Su cara era terrible, parecía profundamente preocupado y sus ojos estaban oscuros e hinchados. 

-Ey… 

Notó como lo agarraba con más fuerza y se dejó dormir, por primera vez sintiéndose seguro dentro de aquella pesadilla. 

Apenas recuerda cómo o quién le habló de su mano. Recordaba haber mirado en respuesta a las palabras y haber visto un vacío donde debía continuar su propio cuerpo. Recuerda haber vuelto a dormir. Recuerda haber rezado a unos dioses en los que no creía para poder despertar en su sueño de mantas y sábanas, en aquel lugar seguro y dulce. Ya no sabía qué era real y qué no lo era. Quizá la pesadilla era todo lo que tenía, quizá el resto no era más que un sueño inalcanzable.

La secretaria de su padre era una mujer práctica y directa, con escasas palabras le hizo sentir tan inútil como un tronco olvidado en el bosque. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Trabajar con personas como ella? ¿Convertirse en ese armazón hueco al que sólo le importaba los numeritos de una pantalla? “Despiértame” Rogó en su cabeza. “Por favor, sé que estás cansada, pero despierta y ayúdame a hacerlo, ayúdame a regresar allí”

Pero la única ayuda que llegó fue Cersei soltando improperios tras entrar con un portazo. Echó a la mujer con poca elegancia y se sentó a su lado, vociferando sobre Tywin, sobre Tyrion, sobre Robert y cada enfermera del lugar. Luego le habló de él, de lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Ya había preparado su habitación, ya había hablado con un médico que estaba preparando una prótesis, ya había contratado fisioterapeutas y pagado las facturas. No le hizo pregunta alguna, ella ya había organizado de nuevo su vida, sin espacio a réplica alguna. 

Él escuchó pasivamente. Si la secretaria de su padre hubiera tenido más tiempo habría terminado aceptando. Si su doctora le hubiera hablado de permanecer allí hasta el final de sus días también habría aceptado. Pero era Cersei la que le hablaba, la que había tomado el control, la que le entregaba un futuro hecho donde no necesitaba hacer nada más que dejarse ir. 

Ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta, ni siquiera necesitó aceptarlo. Se hundió en el colchón mirando un punto vacío en la pared, perdiendo cualquier esperanza. 

Todo era real. Había conocido el paraíso, el lugar más placentero de la tierra antes de chocar de frente contra el habitual golpe de realidad. Y ahora todo había acabado. Pensó en los colores en su cabeza, pensó en todo lo que nunca llegaría a pintar. Y los colores se fueron diluyendo hasta presentar solo el blanco de la pared, ese mundo pálido que a partir de ahora se había convertido en su nueva jaula. 

Escuchó impasible las palabras huecas de Tyrion, las de Addam y Bronn. Vinieron algunos compañeros del museo, pero Cersei se libró de ellos antes de que pudieran compartir más de dos palabras. Tampoco quería escucharlos, a ninguno. Ni los consejos de la doctora, ni las pruebas del médico protésico, ni las enfermeras rogando que comiese algo. Sólo quería estar sólo, sólo quería que lo dejasen en paz. 

-Mañana te daremos el alta. 

La doctora era amable, siempre lo había sido. Asintió con indiferencia y la mujer frunció el ceño. Miró a sus hermanos a su lado y les dijo que salieran con ella. Addam se mantuvo a su lado, insistiendo en que no se fuera a casa de Cersei, insistiendo en las cientos de opciones que todos pensaban que tenía cuando realmente no había ninguna, nada que realmente pudiera volver a hacerle ser él. Escuchó los gritos de Cersei a la doctora al otro lado, después los de Tyrion, después los pasos de la médica alejándose. Pero los gritos de sus hermanos siguieron tronando, cada vez más fuertes, lanzándolos como golpes el uno al otro. 

Se dejó dormir bajo la mirada preocupada de Addam, sabiendo que junto a él se encontraba seguro. Pero cuando despertó, Cersei estaba en su lugar, más alejada, como siempre sobre el hermoso e incómodo diván junto a la pared izquierda. Ella lo miró y volvió a insultar a Tyrion y a cada persona que recordó. Él miró el punto blanco en la pared y dejó su mente marchar. 

No notó cuándo o quien trajo la cena, pero el olor del pescado le indicó que ya debía estar ahí. Cersei estaba finalmente callada, centrada en su móvil con sus enormes tacones sobre la tapicería del diván. Parecía un cuadro al óleo, una imagen de la perfección y la belleza eterna. ¿Por qué nunca la había pintado entonces? Recordaba haberlo intentado cuando era adolescente, cuando todo le inspiraba y todo le parecía digno del carboncillo. Había trazado las líneas del patio del internado, los árboles del jardín, varios compañeros del gimnasio y varias chicas en sus vestidos de ballet. Pero nunca ella. Ahora se preguntaba por qué. 

Escuchó la puerta sin prestarle atención. Cersei dijo una bordería clásica hacia quien fuera y esperaba que enviase al intruso de vuelta sobre sus pasos. Pero una voz conocida replicó tímidamente a su hermana. 

Levantó los ojos sin poder creérselo, mirándola como si fuera un espejismo. 

-Brienne…

Tartamudeó buscando algo que decir, pero Cersei se encargó de hacerlo. Le recriminó cuando su brazo salió de las sábanas, haciéndole sentir un maldito idiota. ¿Brienne lo habría notado? Por supuesto que lo habría notado. Dioses, parecía tan incómoda. No podía hacerlo, no podía ver su repulsión, su profundo rechazo. Entonces Cersei se presentó como su hermana. 

El pánico lo gobernó por un instante, fijando sus pupilas en ella sin poder respirar. Brienne no parecía escandalizada, ni siquiera especialmente sorprendida. “No la ha creído”, se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera cuando ella misma lo había dicho en viva voz podía resultar creíble. Nadie podría imaginar tamaña monstruosidad. 

Hubo más palabras a las que no pudo atender, y por alguna razón Cersei salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Casi deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho. La conversación no fue forzada, pero veía la incomodidad de Brienne, su profundo malestar. No quería ser la causa de eso, no quería provocarle lástima ni repulsión. Enfrentó sus palabras escondiéndose bajo las sábanas como un escudo, recordando irónicamente la vez que estuvieron juntos revolcándose entre ellas.

Intentó mantenerse distante pero fue absolutamente incapaz. Esa mujer tenía una extraña forma de quebrar sus muros, entrando en él sin obstáculos. 

Probó la comida que le extendía con el cubierto, recordando que había besado esos mismos dedos, esos mismos brazos. La comida cayó en su estómago vacío, que rugió en respuesta. Ella no pareció notarlo, mucho más centrada en una conversación a la que él apenas podía prestar atención. Le dijo que no estaba con Cersei, y ella le habló de pintura, y él no pudo controlar la furia que le dominaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. 

Y Cersei entró y cualquier magia se esfumó entre sus alargadas sombras. Brienne salió por la puerta, y tuvo la certeza de que jamás volvería a verla.

Se levantó de la cama, por primera vez por voluntad propia, y se movió hasta la ventana. Cersei le recriminó que no se cubriera el brazo, puso una cara asqueada haciendo aspavientos, pero no le prestó atención. Le importaba que lo vieran las enfermeras, la doctora, el jodido médico especialista… pero ahora nada de eso parecía tener importancia alguna.

Vio a Addam parado junto a su coche, pero ella tardó en salir. Cuando se acercó a él cruzaron unas palabras que no pudo entender en la distancia, y terminaron abrazándose en un estrecho y cariñoso gesto que le encogió el corazón. Sintió que el destino corregía su curso, que finalmente el karma, los dioses o lo que sea que hubiera en la naturaleza decidía castigarlo y reunir a las personas que realmente lo merecían. Cuando la vio subir al coche no pudo evitar rozar el cristal de la ventana, intentando despedirse. 

Regresó a la cama tapándose la cara con su mano. El hecho de que Cersei estuviera ahí de alguna manera le hacía sentirse peor. Por primera vez su hermana pareció mostrar un inicio de empatía, mirándolo como si supiera lo que le ocurría. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. 

Ella se acercó hasta él, y temía que ocupase la silla que hace sólo unos instantes había ocupado Brienne. Pero ella se sentó en el borde de su propia cama y pasó una mano por su pelo. Él no pudo evitar el impulso de retirarse. 

-Lo sé. Sé que es difícil. Quise esperar hasta que te entregaran la prótesis, pero supongo que puedo sacrificarme siempre que mantengas eso alejado de mi. 

Cersei retiró las sábanas que siempre le había exigido y empezó a desatar el nudo de sus pantalones. Estaba tan atontado que tardó en reaccionar, llevando su mano izquierda hasta parar las suyas. 

-No. 

-En serio, no me importa. Sólo no dejes que la vea. 

Una mano seguía en sus cordones, pero deslizó la otra hasta tocarle por encima de su ropa. 

-¡He dicho que no!

Jaime se retiró hasta la pared, como un animal acorralado. Cersei sonrió de lado y se acercó más a él. 

-Has dicho que no muchas veces. ¿Alguna me ha importado?

Lo recordaba. Todas las veces que habían discutido, todas las veces que él se había negado y finalmente había acabado agachado entre sus piernas. No podía creer que no supiera que ahora todo era diferente.

-No puedo creer que sigas molesto por una tontería de hace dos jodidos años. 

-No fue una tontería, pero no, no sigo molesto. Simplemente no quiero. Ni hoy ni nunca, Cersei, todo eso terminó. 

Sus carcajadas melodiosas sonaron tan falsas como cualquiera de sus promesas olvidadas. 

-¿Para qué demonios voy a meterte en mi casa si no voy a tenerte?

Él parpadeó incrédulo. –Porque soy tu hermano… Porque dijiste…

-Shh… -Puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndole callar.- No importa. Cuando estemos en casa todo será diferente. Lo sé. 

Empezó a acomodarse a su lado, haciéndose un hueco en la cama. 

-Quiero estar solo. 

Cersei no hizo el menor caso, ajustándose a su cuerpo, encajando a su lado como siempre lo habían hecho. Él solo podía pensar en el jodido hotel. 

-¡He dicho que quiero estar solo! ¿Quieres que grite hasta que venga cada puta enfermera de guardia? ¡Quiero estar solo!

Cersei se levantó cogiendo su bolso, cambiando el gesto de su cara a uno sombrío que le daba verdadero pavor. 

–Creo que has olvidado quién soy. Incluso quién eres. No importa, haré que lo recuerdes. Pero no volveré a consentirte una pataleta como esta Jaime, tenlo por seguro. 

Salió por la puerta, resonando sus tacones por el pasillo que abandonaba. Jaime resopló con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el último de sus pasos había terminado de golpear contra el suelo, consiguió dormir. 

-Nos vamos. 

Abrió los ojos en una nebulosa, donde sólo veía un borrón moviéndose a gran velocidad entre sus cosas, cogiendo sus escasas pertenencias y guardándolas en una pequeña maleta. 

-Vístete. 

Dejó con cuidado unas perchas sobre la cama. Camiseta, pantalones, chaqueta. Se frotó los ojos, consiguiendo enfocar. 

-¿Addam?

-Vamos, el taxi está esperando abajo. Casi he terminado con tus cosas. 

Parpadeó confuso, sin tener muy claro si aquello pertenecía a la realidad o no. 

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Cersei…?

-Pronto, pero he hablado con tu doctora y ha estado de acuerdo en darte el alta unas horas antes. Arréglate antes de que llegue tu dulce hermana y tenga que pelearme también con ella. Te vienes a mi casa. 

No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de discutir, pero agarró fuerte el brazo de Addam mientras recogía sus cosas. 

-No. Te lo dije, no pienso ser una carga para nadie. 

-Y no vas a serlo. La casa se me cae encima, lo sabes. He pensado muchas veces en buscar compañeros de piso. 

-¡Pues pon un anuncio y déjame en paz! No me vengas con mierdas Addam, no voy a dejar que te conviertas en el enfermero de un lisiado. 

-Dioses, ¡que no eres un vegetal! Es solo una mano, ¡una jodida mano! Te abriré los botes de tomate hasta que te apañes con la prótesis, nada más. Tendrás que espabilar respecto al resto. 

De nuevo toda la ira se acumuló en su vientre, haciéndole enfrentarse a él. 

-¿Una mano? ¡No puedo trabajar! ¿Quieres cargar conmigo, con las putas facturas médicas?

-Tu hermana las ha pagado. Y tu padre las pagaría con la calderilla que le sobra de la compra. Y si tu jodido ego se empeña en hacerlo, sabes que podrías devolverles hasta la última cochina moneda. Sé que ganaste una jodida fortuna con tu gran exposición…

-…Que me gasté en mi casa.

-Jaime, volverás a trabajar. Vende la jodida casa si estás tan agobiado. Pero no vuelvas con ella. Aprenderás a vivir con este cambio, sé que lo harás, pero no quiero que lo hagas después de haber sufrido otro jodido infierno de nuevo. No vuelvas con ella. 

Se puso tenso instantáneamente. Addam no sabía sobre Cersei. Nadie sabía sobre Cersei. Nadie menos…

-No hables como si supieras algo. No lo haces y no estoy volviendo con ella. 

-Literalmente es lo que estás haciendo, que la folles o no me es indiferente. Pero estás volviendo a su casa, a esa jodida prisión de locos. No voy a permitirlo. 

Abrió la boca completamente. ¿Lo había sabido todo este tiempo? No podía creer sus palabras, no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. No podía creer…

-¿No vas a permitirlo? 

Se encaró a él, más cerca, hasta que sus pechos casi chocaron. 

-¿Vas a pegarme? Inténtalo. Así puede que te des cuenta de que sigues siendo capaz de hacer algo más que pudrirte en una cama. 

Se quedó mirándole a los ojos, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Estaba decidido, como nunca antes lo había visto, como si hubiera llegado a una especie de iluminación. Eso le hizo dudar, por primera vez. ¿Podría estar en lo cierto? Si sobrevivió a Cersei una vez… ¿podría sobrevivir a esto?

-El taxi espera abajo. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o te lanzaré sobre mi hombro y cargaré contigo hasta allí.

-Espera… ¿Por qué un taxi? Te fuiste con tu coche…

Addam enrojeció. Él lo había visto irse con Brienne. ¿Qué coño había hecho? ¿Todo esto era por culpabilidad?

-No puedo conducir. Puede que haya bebido un poco. 

-¡Estás borracho! Dioses, claro que lo estás. 

-No estoy borracho, Jaime, lo juro, veo con más claridad que nunca en toda mi vida. Pero sabes que no cojo el coche con una jodida cerveza. Y necesité alguna más para atreverme a venir, sólo eso. 

Parpadeó como un tonto sin saber qué hacer. Addam empezó a relatar el abecedario al revés a una velocidad asombrosamente convincente. Una enfermera entró en la sala en mitad de su extraño alegato, mirándole con una duda obvia. 

-¿Está todo bien?

Volvió a mirar a Addam, todavía sin saber qué demonios opinaba de todo aquello. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a los ojos. 

-Sí, sólo estamos recogiendo. Me voy a casa. 

Addam llevaba su maleta caminando a su lado, con paso firme y el acompañamiento de sus ruidosos zapatos. Lo miraba casi orgulloso, como si dejarse arrastrar de su cama de enfermo hubiera sido una gran proeza. En la calle pudo ver las primeras luces del amanecer, las mismas que recordaba cuando salió del hotel aquella maldita mañana. 

El taxi estaba esperando en la entrada, pero había alguien en su parte trasera. Jaime ajusto los ojos entrecerrándolos y miró a Addam con pánico, pero él sonreía tranquilamente. 

-Oh, lo había olvidado. Sí, a ella también le vendría bien una mudanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por los maravillosos comentarios y por la visión que cada uno y cada una tenéis de la historia, ha enriquecido mucho el curso en el que avanzará la misma. Hay opiniones muy diversas, he escuchado las preocupaciones de todos y creo que puedo llevar esto de forma que agrade a todo el mundo (al menos eso espero) 
> 
> Si has leído algo más que haya escrito, sabes que soy profuuuuundamente Braime. Siempre tendré un mimo especial con ellos, por supuesto todo el mundo puede estar tranquilo a ese respecto. 
> 
> Espero que guste, pero cualquier cosa que no sea así, cualquier cosa que chirríe o que te gustaría ver (o no ver), por favor, me encantaría escucharlo. 
> 
> Mil gracias por todo, es increíble el tiempo que dedicáis a seguir leyendo y darme vuestras maravillosas lecturas sobre cada capítulo. GRACIAS.
> 
> Un fuerte abrazo.


	17. HOGAR

-Necesito una copa.

Ella seguía con los ojos en el profundo azul, pero asintió con la cabeza. -Yo también. 

Casi podía saborear la calidez amarga descendiendo por su garganta y sentir la levedad flotante de su mente ebria. Era todo lo que quería, unos minutos en ese mundo ingrávido y estúpido en el que nada tenía ese horrible peso, dónde nada dolía ni se imponía con esa crudeza insoportable. Ese mundo donde, por unas horas, podría olvidar. 

Salieron de la casa de Jaime y caminaron hasta el coche. Brienne repitió los datos de su casa para que Addam aparcara cerca. Conocía un par de antros en su barrio a los que nunca había entrado, pero lo suficientemente decadentes como para que encajaran con su estado de ánimo. Además, necesitaba asegurarse de estar cerca de su piso cuando acabase de beber, para poder llegar hasta su cama aunque fuera gateando. 

Cuando Addam consiguió aparcar en una minúscula plaza, caminaron en silencio por los callejones oscuros. El ambiente estaba gobernado por un silencio pesado, olor a orina y sombras de las parpadeantes farolas. 

-¿Vives por aquí? 

Parecía asombrado. Todos lo habían hacían, recordaba las manos de Sansa fuertemente aferradas a su bolso cada vez que caminaban juntas hacia su casa. Brienne señaló con la cabeza su edificio. –El gris oscuro. 

Caminaron por las aceras, pero todos los bares de la zona estaban cerrados. No había sido consciente de la hora, en la zona del barrio de Jaime la madrugada vibraba como el día, los locales estaban abiertos y ruidosos y la juventud se agolpaba en sus puertas parloteando. Aquí las horas habían caído con el peso del metal, la calle dormía con el único sonido de sirenas de coches de policía y el zumbido de una moto alejándose a gran velocidad.

-Lo siento, no pensé en la hora. –Miró su reloj mordiéndose el labio. –No creo que encontremos nada abierto por aquí. 

Miró a Addam consternada, y supo que estaba a punto de despedirse. Ella no estaba preparada para dormirse, ni para quedarse sola, ni mucho menos para sentarse a analizar las vicisitudes del día. Lo miró tímidamente pensando mucho la siguiente frase. 

-Tengo cerveza en la nevera. 

Addam sonrió y asintió, caminando tras ella. 

Sabía lo que parecía, sabía lo que pensaría cualquiera; lo que creerían Margaery o Sansa. Pero también escuchó lo que dijeron sus amigas cuando se preocupó por la desaparición de Jaime, lo que cualquiera habría pensado. Y sin embargo, ella había sabido que algo iba mal, todos sus instintos le habían gritado una dirección que conscientemente había desoído. Y no quería volver a hacerlo. 

Se sentía perfectamente segura con Addam, perfectamente bien, y no iba a importarle lo que pudiera pensar nadie. Sabía lo que sentía, sabía que Addam estaba pensando en Jaime tanto como ella, y sabía que iban a ser unas cervezas y nada más. Siempre había sido asustadiza, siempre había sido distante, y en ese momento sabía que no lo necesitaba. Se sentía a gusto con él. Se sentía cómoda, segura de que nada iba a pasar. 

Al abrir la puerta del portal notó como Addam soltó un suspiro. El mismo que soltó Marg, el mismo que soltaba cada nuevo invitado. Loras directamente le dijo que jamás subiría esas escaleras torcidas, Renly casi tuvo que obligarlo. 

Tras subir los cinco pisos de escaleras, forcejeó con la puerta que, como siempre, se había quedado atascada. Addam entró tras ella con una cara constreñida, bastante más educado que cualquiera de sus amigos. 

Caminó sin hacer ningún comentario, mientras ella alcanzaba la nevera, cogía un botellín y se lo entregaba. Tomó uno para sí misma y abrió los dos con su abrebotellas oxidado. El ruido del gas ya aliviaba en parte su malestar, anticipando la conocida relajación que le producía la cerveza. No estaba acostumbrada a beber, y era vergonzosamente receptiva a sus efectos. En unos minutos, su mente estaría más tranquila. 

-Bueno… esto es el salón… y la cocina, como puedes ver. 

Enseñar aquella casa era algo estúpido, ya que se podía contemplar sus cuarenta metros de extensión desde la puerta de la entrada, pero no quería ser descortés. Abrió una puerta hacia su pequeño cuarto.- Éste es mi dormitorio y despacho. 

Zafiro salió sibilinamente por la puerta y se enroscó entre las piernas de Addam. No solía hacer eso con los desconocidos, pero por algún motivo, él le gustó. 

Se agachó para acariciarlo, con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que el afecto era mutuo, obviamente era lo único que le había gustado de la casa. 

Cuando volvió a incorporarse miró a su alrededor, dentro y fuera de la habitación. -¿No hay ventanas? 

Brienne señaló al techo, a un pequeño hueco que ni siquiera podía llamarse tragaluz. 

-Oh… ya veo. ¿Y el baño? 

Regresaron sus pasos y abrió la puerta al lado de la nevera. Addam miró dentro y tragó saliva. 

-¿Cabes de pie en la ducha?

Ella suspiró. –Es una buhardilla, me tengo que agachar en varias partes de la casa.- No iba a enseñarle el último chichón escondido entre sus mechones de pelo, provocado por un golpe con el techo bajo sobre su cama. 

Él guardó silencio, concentrado en su cerveza. Se dejaron caer en el sofá, mirando sus respectivos botellines. 

-¿Puedo decirte algo? 

Brienne se tensó, esperando haber leído bien todo aquello.

-No sé cómo decirlo educadamente pero… tu casa es terrible.

Ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas, tapándose la boca con las manos. 

–Estos pisos eran mucho más grandes. Dividieron el espacio hasta sacar tres o cuatro casas. Antiguamente debía ser un simple ático usado como almacén. El resultado es este desastre. 

–Bueno... no todo el mundo puede tener el baño en la cocina. 

Addam sonreía de lado. Era muy agradable y se alegraba de haberle invitado.

-No es que piense quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. Te dije que tuve una mala ruptura. Fue un tanto… abrupta y sólo quería encontrar algo inmediatamente. Salí de la casa, busqué tres opciones dentro de mi presupuesto que aceptaban animales y cogí la primera que contestaron al teléfono. Ni siquiera había visto una sola foto. 

-¿Te pilló con otro o lo pillaste a él?

Levantó los ojos algo aturdida. 

-Sé lo que significan las “rupturas abruptas”. Y si te lleva a un lugar como este…

-Lo encontré yo. Bueno a ella, desnuda en mi cama. Él estaba en el baño. 

-Dioses. ¿Tendremos algún tipo de maldición? Yo también lo hice, y aunque Jaime no habla de ello apuesto a que fue exactamente lo que pasó con él. 

Ella lo sabía, pero no era quién para decir nada al respecto. 

-¿Cómo siendo él el cabrón infiel fuiste tú la que acabaste en un sitio así?

Levantó los hombros.-No quería la casa, no quería nada que hubiera tocado. Sólo quería correr, no me importaba dónde. 

Asintió entendiendo y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? 

-Unos pocos meses. Aunque no lo creas, lo peor es la ubicación. Trabajo en el centro, en la facultad de Historia, y es horrible el tiempo que pierdo en los traslados. Estoy esperando que salga algo en la zona, no quiero volver a mudarme para volver a hacerlo al poco tiempo. No me gusta sentirme tan… nómada. Querría encontrar un lugar estable. 

Addam abrió mucho los ojos. –Vivo en el jodido centro, veo algunos edificios de la universidad desde los balcones. Si me entero de algo…

-Es difícil encontrar pisos allí por un precio que pueda pagar. El trabajo en la universidad…

-Lo sé, no es nada justo. Tyrion se sacó dos doctorados mientras trabajaba en el sector privado. Podría ser un gran estudioso pero se dedica a hacer que los ricos sean más ricos, argumentando que no nació para ser pobre, y es lo que conseguiría en cualquier universidad. Es bastante triste. 

La miró algo avergonzado, como si temiese haberla ofendido.

-El trabajo de fotógrafo no es mucho mejor. El piso es de mis padres, no creas que podría pagarlo. Ellos viven en Lannisport, soy un simple ocupa. Es antiguo, muchas habitaciones y muebles viejos. A veces parece que puedas encontrarte con un fantasma pero la situación es inmejorable, un par de las fotos que viste en el museo están hechas desde uno de sus balcones.

Intentó beber, pero el líquido se había agotado, como no podía ser de otra forma. Arrancó otros dos botellines de la nevera cercana y se acomodó en su esquina del sofá, sintiendo que aquella primera cerveza ya la había ayudado a relajarse un poco. Zafiro se frotó contra sus piernas, pero acabó tumbándose en el regazo de Addam, que sonrió mientras lo acariciaba. Parecía melancólico. Parecía costarle hablar.

-Intenté convencer a Jaime de mudarse conmigo. Entiendo que no quiera irse a la casa de la perversión de Tyrion, pero conmigo estaría cómodo. La casa es enorme y estoy seguro de que podría ayudarle. Él... ni siquiera lo valoró. Llegué tarde, Cersei ya se había encargado de todo, no había margen para intervenir. Quisiera… agarrarlo y meterlo en el jodido maletero del coche. ¿Podría considerarse secuestro si lo hago por él?

Ambos se rieron entonces con la tonta imagen. Pero cuando las agujas del reloj avanzaron en su recorrido y los botellines vacíos se amontonaron en la pequeña mesa de cristal, la idea empezó a desarrollarse y dejó de parecer tan absurda. Discutieron distintos argumentos, diferentes formas de convencer a Jaime, hasta que concluyeron un discurso bien argumentado y difícil de rebatir. Addam se mordía el labio, guardando lentos silencios en los que parecía llenarse de decisión; de una fuerte y contundente decisión. 

-Ven con nosotros. 

Abrió los ojos sin entender. 

-Odias esta casa, estás buscando algo en mi zona y... ¿Por qué no? Jaime va a ser horrible durante un tiempo, y estoy seguro de que se comportará si estás presente. O al menos no será tan insoportable. Hay muchas habitaciones, puedes elegir la que quieras, y tomar otra como despacho. Puedes…

Primero empezó a reírse, pero su cara fue cambiando cuando vio que Addam apenas sonreía. Luego se asustó, negándose en rotundo cuando empezó a pensar que estaba hablando en serio. De alguna forma, Addam siguió con aquel discurso irrebatible, con palabras razonadas y argumentos convincentes que acorralaban sus dudas. Algunas cervezas más salieron de la nevera, y más botellines vacíos se acumularon en su mesa. Y no recuerda la cantidad de negativas que pudo decir en tan poco tiempo, pero al final de todas ellas acabó tomando una pequeña bolsa con su cepillo de dientes, un cambio de ropa y Zafiro en el transportín. 

Esperó en el taxi con un baile molesto de sus piernas, mirando por la ventanilla con preocupación. Bajó un poco el cristal, las cervezas se habían amontonado en su estómago y el ambientador de pino del taxista era tan apestoso que apenas podía respirar. 

Addam estaba tardando mucho, y temía que no hubiera sido capaz de convencerlo. ¿Qué haría ella? Por algún motivo había llegado a creer que era apropiado ocupar una de sus habitaciones si también lo hacía Jaime, pero se veía absolutamente fuera de lugar si no lo hacía. Finalmente sus dudas explotaron cuando los vio aparecer a través de los cristales de la puerta. 

Jaime cruzó sus ojos con ella y se quedó petrificado. Hizo aspavientos hacia Addam, señalando hacia ella con su mano. ¿No le había dicho que estaba allí? Por supuesto que no. Maldito sea. No pudo escuchar la conversación, pero algunas palabras malsonantes llegaron hasta sus oídos.

Discutieron un rato hasta que Jaime finalmente se llevó la mano a los ojos y acabó caminando hacia el coche. Addam se sentó al lado del conductor y Jaime tuvo que sentarse junto a ella. 

-Hola. 

-Hola. 

Sentía su garganta ardiendo, y una incertidumbre compartida gobernaba el ambiente.

-¿Eso es un gato?

Zafiro bufó a Jaime desde la seguridad de su caja y ambos se miraron desafiantes. Addam le dio las indicaciones al taxista y el coche arrancó. 

Por si el trayecto no hubiera sido suficientemente incómodo, cuando llegaron al frente del edificio de Addam tuvo que tragar para no desfallecer. Estaba a dos calles de su facultad, dos o tres minutos andando. Había visto el edificio muchas veces, pero no había pensando que fueran casas, sino que pertenecería también a algún organismo de la universidad. Subieron por el bonito ascensor y Addam abrió la puerta, haciendo que su tez palideciera y su boca se abriera de par en par. Él lo había descrito como una vieja casa familiar, pero lo que tenía delante no se parecía en nada a la imagen que ella se había formado. Alfombras, lámparas de techo con cristales y la mesa de roble más larga que jamás había visto. 

-Dioses… -No puedo evitar que las palabras escaparan de sus labios. -Es... es un palacio.

Addam sonreía. -Comparada con tu antigua casa, sí. Comparada con la casa de Tywin es, lo que él consideraría, la zona del servicio. 

Jaime lo miró sin añadir una palabra, y caminó en silencio hasta el fondo del pasillo, perdiéndose tras una de las últimas puertas. Addam se ofreció a enseñarle la casa, pero ¿cuánto tardaría? El alcohol en sus venas sumado a las semanas de escaso sueño la tenían en un estado de agotamiento sofocante. La sola visión del largo pasillo le hizo rechazarlo.

-Me gustaría que pudieras elegir pero… si estás demasiado cansada para todo eso puedo recomendarte ésta. Tiene las mejores vistas.

Addam abrió una de las primeras puertas. Ella le dio las gracias y se adentró en la penumbra de la habitación, sin ni siquiera encender las luces ni descorrer las cortinas. Se dejó caer sobre la colcha de la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando cualquier preocupación a la Brienne del mañana. 

Se despertó con el chirriante sonido del timbre repicando insistentemente. Llevó las manos a las sienes, aún con la cara apretada fuertemente contra el colchón. ¿Cuántas horas habría dormido? Había caído rendida sobre aquella cama, perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Ni siquiera se había desvestido, ni siquiera había sacado a Zafiro del transportín. Debería desperezarse, pero movió su brazo por la cama buscando algún cojín con el que taparse la cabeza y olvidarse de todo un poco más. A pesar de la almohada fuertemente sostenida contra sus orejas, escuchó los fuertes pasos de Addam por el pasillo y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

-¿Dónde lo tienes? ¿Dónde está? ¡Jaime!

Se levantó de un salto ante los fuertes gritos. Aún con la puerta cerrada escuchó un sonido proveniente de otra habitación; un leve ruido metálico que interpretó como el sonido de un pestillo echándose. Después unos tacones golpearon por el pasillo, acercándose. La bellísima mujer rubia abrió su puerta de par en par, dejando entrar la luz y mostrando su silueta perfecta. La miró de arriba abajo sin parpadear y siguió su camino sin intercambiar una sola palabra. Escuchó el ruido con el que abría cada puerta del piso. 

-¡Jaime!

-Cersei, cálmate. Escucha…

Addam seguía sus pasos a una distancia prudencial. Cuando llegó a la puerta del fondo forcejeó con ella hasta que entendió que estaba cerrada por dentro. 

-¿Crees que no la echaré abajo? 

-Cersei, márchate. Es un hombre adulto. No quiere ir contigo y no está obligado a hacerlo. 

Siguió forcejeando con fuerza. Brienne caminó por la habitación, parándose en el quicio de la puerta sin atrever a salir del todo. Addam estaba en mitad del pasillo, Cersei al final golpeando tan fuerte que parecía capaz de derribarla. 

-He contratado personal, fisioterapeutas, llevo a su lado dos jodidos meses, ¿y piensas que te lo vas a llevar sin más? Tiraré la jodida puerta. 

Dio un golpe fuerte a la madera y vio cómo Addam se tensaba. 

-¡Esta es mi casa! No te quiero aquí, ¿estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro? Márchate ahora. 

Volvió a golpear la puerta. Luego miró a Addam con una sonrisa desquiciada. 

-Tu casa… cierto. 

Miró alrededor del largo y ancho pasillo. Caminó hacia uno de los muebles y deslizó la mano por él, tirando al suelo la mitad de las figuras de cristal que contenía, que se rompieron ruidosamente contra el suelo.

Addam se quedó inmóvil absolutamente paralizado, llevando su mano derecha al pecho. Su respiración acelerada, casi como si no alcanzara aire. 

-Espero que esto baste para que me dejes tranquila un rato, pirado de mierda. 

Addam no reaccionaba, con la boca abierta y la cara pálida. Cersei volvía a golpear la puerta como si pudiera tumbarla. 

La situación se había salido completamente de control y todos sabían que antes o después Jaime terminaría saliendo por la puerta, marchándose de aquella casa para evitar males mayores. Brienne buscó su móvil, que afortunadamente seguía en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y lo sostuvo contra su mejilla. 

-¿Policía? Sí, hay una intrusa en mi casa. Está rompiéndolo todo y no consigo que se vaya. Sí…

Cersei la miró, por primera vez tomando constancia de su presencia, y sus ojos se encendieron furiosos y crueles como un incendio. Vio lo que veía Addam, vio el verde que Jaime había repetido en cada uno de sus cuadros. Avanzó hacia ella, arrancó su teléfono de sus manos y lo lanzó al pasillo, estrellándolo contra el suelo. 

Brienne conocía varios tipos de lucha, era experta en defensa personal, pero todos sus conocimientos le parecieron vacíos al lado de una amenaza así. Se echó hacia atrás, asustada, sin saber qué demonios podía hacer. 

-Te vi en el hospital. ¿Quién coño eres?

Cersei habló hacia ella como si por primera vez fuera consciente de que ya se habían visto. 

-La policía rastrea los teléfonos, vendrá una patrulla pronto. Deberías irte.- No había marcado ningún número, pero esperaba que la amenaza fuera efectiva. 

Cersei de pronto rompió en una carcajada estridente y falsa. Miró de nuevo a Addam, que seguía paralizado y mudo, concentrado en respirar. Ella se acercó hasta él, apoyando uno de sus largos y finos dedos en su pecho.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Te estás tirando… a esto? ¿Tan desesperado estás? ¿No había un monstruo menos desagradable en el circo donde la encontraste?

Se escuchó un movimiento dentro de la habitación, como si Jaime se hubiera levantado. Addam reaccionó finalmente, cerrando su puño alrededor de una de las pocas figuras supervivientes, y lanzándola contra la pared lejana. El cristal se hizo añicos con un sonido fuerte y se unió al desastre brillante sobre el suelo.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Ahora! 

Cersei ni siquiera pestañeó, lamiéndose los labios. 

–Estaré con el coche abajo. Esperaré a que salga de casa. Si no lo hace seguiré a tu puta, descubriré dónde trabaja, le haré la vida imposible hasta que acabes suplicándome que saque a Jaime de aquí. 

-No lo harás.- Addam se acercó más, quedando a una distancia razonable pero por primera vez sin atisbo de miedo en su mirada.- Si vuelves a molestarnos, a cualquiera de los tres, encontraré a Robert y le contaré todo. Perderás tu casa, perderás cualquier poder de mierda que creas tener. 

Intentó mantener el gesto duro, pero pudo notar como tragaba saliva. 

-Le contarás… ¿qué? Estoy preocupada por mi hermano, no voy a dejarlo en manos de un puto trastornado. Quiero cuidarle…

-¡Sé cómo quieres cuidarle, sé como os habéis cuidado durante años! Seré un puto trastornado, pero no tan estúpido como tú crees. Sé lo que hiciste con él, sé lo que quieres hacer. Hablaré con Robert, le diré cómo su mujer y su cuñado mancillaban cada palmo de su lujosa mansión hasta que acabe quemándola por completo. Y estoy seguro de que no ha sido solo Jaime. Buscaré a los demás, te haré la vida imposible y no pararé hasta que no te quede una jodida moneda en el bolsillo.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, las respiraciones disparadas. Cersei por primera vez parecía afectada.

–No quiero volver a verte, si lo hago ya conoces las consecuencias. Lárgate ya. 

Con un suspiro furioso lo empujó y caminó por el pasillo, sus tacones haciendo crujir los cristales a su paso. Cerró la puerta del salón con un fuerte portazo y Brienne sintió que por fin el aire llegaba hasta sus pulmones. Addam se agarró a la pared tomando aliento con los ojos cerrados, para después caminar directamente hacia ella. Llevó una mano a su brazo y otra a su mejilla, con un toque suave pero firme, que le aseguraba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. 

-¿Estás bien?

Asintió sin palabras y él tragó, soltándola con una última caricia. Caminó hacia la puerta de Jaime y habló suavemente con una voz calmada. 

-Se ha ido. Estamos solos. Está todo bien. 

Escuchó de nuevo el sonido del pestillo y la puerta se abrió despacio. Jaime miró el pasillo, luego la cara pálida de Addam con un dolor profundo y desgarrador. 

-Lo siento. Lo siento tanto Addam… 

Él lo abrazó, rodeándolo con fuerza y frotando su espalda y cuello. Besó su pelo y le repitió que todo estaba bien. Brienne los miró desde fuera de la habitación, sin atreverse a intervenir. Tenía mil miedos, mil preguntas, pero en aquel momento ninguna palabra parecía apropiada. A pesar de todo, sintió una suave paz, contemplando cómo se consolaban mutuamente, cómo el caos de hace sólo unos instantes podía calmarse con la dulce intimidad del cuidado y el afecto. Se sintió verdaderamente asombrada al descubrir cómo un pequeño gesto podía aliviar la crudeza de un gran mal. Supuso que era el motivo que impulsaba al mundo, la verdadera respuesta a por qué a pesar de las catástrofes, los tiranos y las injusticias, las personas seguían adelante.


	18. ROTOS

SEMANA 1. BRIENNE

-¿Que apareció el pelirrojo? No puedo creerlo. 

Había dejado el piso para que Addam y Jaime tuvieran un tiempo a solas, pero no estaba segura de que enfrentarse al juicio de Sansa y Marg antes de haber podido interpretar ella misma todo lo que había ocurrido fuera una buena idea. Brienne suspiró ante los sorprendidos ojos de sus amigas, pensando cómo iban a asimilar el resto de la historia si la aparición de Addam por la puerta del Bahía ya les había impresionado. Aun así, miró alrededor de la concurrida cafetería, bajó el tono y siguió su historia, intentando recordar la cronología del popurrí inconexo que llevaba en la cabeza. 

Pero los eventos parecían tener distinto peso en ellas, ninguna de las reacciones se produjo de la manera que hubiera esperado. Marg, pareció más sorprendida porque un hombre fuera a buscarle desayuno al hotel que porque hubiera perdido una mano. Sansa por otra parte escuchaba pacientemente haciendo exageradas interjecciones, mientras la historia avanzaba en el tiempo. 

-¿Que estaba su ex en la habitación del hospital? Dioses, qué incómodo. 

No entró a explicar otro tipo de parentescos, ni iba a decirles lo que aquella mujer había hecho esa misma mañana. Parecían lo suficientemente escandalizadas con la escasa información filtrada, y a pesar de ser las personas en las que más confiaba, todo aquello le parecía demasiado íntimo como para revelarlo a nadie. Así que siguió con su historia, con las partes que tenían que ver con ella y que sí podía compartir. 

-¿Que te fuiste con el pelirrojo después? ¿Que te hizo una visita nocturna particular por el Septo de Baelor? Acabasteis follando en el suelo de mármol, dime que sí. 

No le daba espacio alguno para responder a sus preguntas. Sansa estaba escandalizada, Marg parecía estar viendo una película interesantísima. Le parecía increíble la lectura que hacía de las cosas y la diferente importancia que atribuía a todo. 

-¿Que te llevó a la casa del rubio? Que hijo de puta. Follasteis en la cama de Jaime, no me digas más. 

Se llegó a plantear si estaba contando bien la historia al escuchar una interpretación tan alejada. Intentó continuar, pero Margaery parecía incapaz de escuchar, interrumpiendo constantemente con sus elucubraciones insistentes. 

-¿Que le llevaste a tu casa? ¿Cupisteis en tu cama de mierda?

Al menos no quedaba mucha historia que contar. Pero cuando llegó a la parte final resultó que ambas se quedaron totalmente calladas. Los ojos de sus amigas estaban redondos, las bocas entreabiertas. Finalmente fue Sansa la que, ésta vez, comenzó a hablar. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has mudado con los dos? Dime que no lo he entendido bien. 

-No me he mudado. Vamos a compartir piso un tiempo. Hasta que encuentre algo en la zona. Hasta que Jaime… 

-¡Lo has hecho! No lo puedo creer ¿Estás loca? No los conoces. 

-Cuando empecé la universidad compartí piso con tres desconocidos, a través de un cartel en el corcho de la facultad. Ni siquiera había hablado con ellos, y aun así…

-¡Pero no te los habías follado! 

-No me los… Dioses Marg. 

Se llevó una mano a los ojos. Debía ser realmente una mala idea si la misma mujer que había recorrido los Siete Reinos tomando coches de desconocidos le estaba sermoneando. 

-Te gustan, los dos. –Sentenció como una condena. Brienne negó con la cabeza indignada antes de contestar, pero no la dejó hacerlo.- No me digas que no. Estuve en el hotel, te vi con ambos y sé que hubo chispa, y eso complica las cosas. Acabarás follándote a uno, el otro se cabreará y te sentirás sola y sin casa.

Sansa alcanzó su mano, hablándole suavemente antes de que pudiera responder nada.

-Brie, no te estamos juzgando. Sólo… parece muy arriesgado. Creo que el problema precisamente es que no son desconocidos. Tienes un vínculo con ambos, reciente e indefinido, pero es demasiado complicado. No creo que podáis volver al punto de salida, antes o después te sentirás incómoda y será mucho más difícil porque tu refugio estará contaminado. El hogar es importante.

La miró algo inquieta, deseando que estuviera equivocada. Hasta ese momento había seguido su instinto y no le había fallado, pero sus palabras realmente le estaban haciendo dudar. Sansa era la persona más sensata que conocía, y podía ver en sus ojos la profunda preocupación que se reflejaba en sus pupilas. 

El camarero finalmente trajo sus tres bebidas, y por un instante reinó el silencio, un amplio y profundo silencio que le encogió el estómago. Margaery alcanzó su copa y la hizo bailar en su mano. 

-Bueno, tienes dos buenas amigas que te acogerán en sus respetivos sofás, así que dejemos de meterte miedo y brindemos por la bendita locura, por los nuevos comienzos, y porque si todo tiene que explotar en algún momento lo haga con un buen polvo. ¡Por Brienne!

Las tres levantaron sus copas con distinta energía. Las inquietudes de Marg no le preocupaban en absoluto, pero las palabras de Sansa sí. Ella ni siquiera sabía la locura que había pasado aquella mañana, ni siquiera podía imaginar el nivel de complejidad de todo aquello y aun así le parecía demasiado problemático. Ni siquiera ella misma había sido capaz de analizar totalmente todo lo que había ocurrido con Cersei, aparte de lo evidente había muchas otras alarmas que se habían despertado en su interior. ¿Y si Sansa tenía razón? ¿Y si todo aquello era demasiado grande para ella?

Acercó la copa a sus labios, bebiendo despacio mientras pensaba en ello. Pondría distancia, pondría cabeza y se protegería a sí misma. 

Cuando regresó a la casa ya era demasiado tarde para que nadie siguiera despierto. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta la habitación, donde ni siquiera Zafiro se esforzó en recibirla, enroscado en sí mismo sobre los cojines de la cama. 

SEMANA 2. JAIME.

No sabía cuántos días habían pasado desde que dejó el hospital. ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? El calendario decía que apenas diez días, pero no podía estar en lo cierto. Los días se hicieron eternos encerrado en su habitación, saliendo de ella sólo para acudir a las citas con el médico. 

La prótesis era incómoda y difícil de manejar, cada vez que aquel hombre le insistía en esforzarse lo gritaba, gritaba a las enfermeras y a cualquier despistado que se topara con él. Por mucho que le decían que era cuestión de práctica, Jaime era incapaz de aguantarlo, quitándose la cosa horrible cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Aún seguía dependiendo únicamente de su estúpida mano izquierda. ¿Por qué nunca se había esforzado en trabajarla? Era realmente tonta, un peso muerto al final de su brazo que apenas parecía controlar.

En los escasos momentos que había abandonado la habitación no se había cruzado con nadie. Addam le había preguntado un par de veces si estaba bien desde el quicio de la puerta, pero ni siquiera se había atrevido a entrar. Sabía que estaba avergonzado, lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo que intuía cada uno de sus pensamientos. Pero él no tenía fuerzas para ayudarle con eso, no tenía fuerzas para nada más que dejarse caer en la cama y suspirar por la vida horrible que había desperdiciado con Cersei, y por la maravillosa vida que había creído comenzar, truncada por un estúpido conductor imprudente. Supuso que estaba de luto por ambas, por aquel tiempo malgastado e inútil y por esa otra vida que ya nunca podría tener.

Esa mañana era martes, y tenía otra cita con el maldito doctor; el único motivo que le forzaba a levantarse de la cama. Se metió en la ducha y forcejeó con el grifo del agua caliente, que estaba algo duro. El primer día había tenido que conformarse con agua fría, pero creía que ya había encontrado el truco en el giro del aparato. 

Miró el bote de mascarilla para el pelo sobre la repisa. Era de rosca, no había sido capaz de abrirla desde el accidente y su pelo enredado parecía más difícil de manejar que nunca. Si seguía así tendría que cortárselo. 

Tomó el champú, que también le presentaba un desafío pero que habitualmente conseguía abrir. No sería así en ésta ocasión, el tarro desafió sus intentos, resbaló y acabó cayendo sobre su dedo meñique del pie, enviando un dolor sordo hasta cada esquina de su cuerpo. 

Salió de la ducha maldiciendo, se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se fue directamente a la habitación de Addam. El piso estaba completamente vacío, como siempre. Brienne y Addam eran madrugadores y trabajadores, abandonaban la casa mucho antes de que él se plantease amanecer, y la escena de Cersei había hecho que estuvieran lo suficientemente incómodos como para querer llegar a casa a una hora decente. Pasaban el día fuera, y por la noche sólo escuchaba un tímido saludo y los pasos directos a cada una de sus habitaciones. Él lo agradecía, su encierro se veía menos raro si ellos también actuaban de esa forma extraña. 

Al abrir la puerta del baño de Addam supo que aquello no era una opción. Tenía muchos botes de colores, perfectamente colocados y se sintió incapaz de recordar el orden perfecto, saliendo del lugar antes de provocarle más daño. 

Caminó decidido al cuarto de Brienne, parando un momento en la puerta con la mano en el pomo. Era una invasión absoluta de su intimidad pero… por otra parte podía olerse a sí mismo y no parecía una opción ir así a ninguna parte. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el bufido y encogimiento del estúpido gato, que reaccionaba así cada vez que se cruzaba con él. Rugió en respuesta y pasó de largo, intentando no fijarse en las cosas de Brienne, con la vista puesta en la puerta al fondo. 

El baño era muy diferente al suyo. Aquí había una gran bañera blanca, bonita y antigua. En el suyo había una ducha que había sido añadida después de alguna reforma, obviamente no era original de la casa. Al fijarse en los bordes de la bañera finalmente suspiró por su buena suerte. No había botes complicados ni mucho menos, una simple pastilla de jabón blanco se disponía sobre el pastillero. La cogió y no pudo evitar oler el aroma que recordaba de cada momento que pasó con ella, de los escasos instantes que pudo oler su pelo y su piel. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación y se sintió algo más relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

Aún ensimismado abrió los grifos, dejando que el agua caliente fluyera y los vapores empezaran a aflojar su cuerpo. Cuando el agua fue suficiente se metió despacio, dejando que los músculos agarrotados se fueran reblandeciendo, ayudándoles con la suave pastilla de jabón. 

Brienne tenía razón; el agua era el remedio para todo, un bálsamo maravilloso que lo cubría, que lo llenaba de paz y sacaba cada gota de veneno de su cuerpo. Hundió la cabeza dejando que todo el ruido que solía haber en ella se fuera, quedándose sólo los envolventes sonidos relajantes del agua abrazándolo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de bienestar… 

De pronto escuchó un portazo y su cuerpo recuperó la rigidez en un instante. Pudo oír cómo unos pasos decididos avanzaban de la puerta principal hacia el pasillo y después directamente hacia la habitación. Escuchó cómo se acercaba y solo pudo encogerse en el agua, sin saber qué demonios hacer. Si decía algo sabía que la asustaría, si no lo hacía…

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, y con el susto reaccionó incorporándose de un salto. Ni siquiera trató de cubrirse, se quedó patéticamente parado de pie en la bañera, mirándola con cara de tonto. No le preocupaba que lo viera desnudo, sólo podía pensar en que no tenía su mano, ni siquiera la prótesis; que su asimétrica y triste minusvalía estaba expuesta en toda su extensión. 

Brienne gritó, se llevó las manos a los ojos y se giró sobre sí misma. 

-¡Qué demonios haces!

-¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

-Olvidé mí… ¿Qué importa? ¡Ésta es mi habitación! 

Tartamudeó pensando cómo demonios explicarse. Rechazó cualquier alusión a su mano.

-No tengo bañera en mi cuarto. Necesitaba un baño. 

-¡Hay más bañeras! Aún no he contado los baños de ésta casa pero debe haber... ¿Cinco? ¿Siete? ¿Y tenía que ser el mío?

Por algún motivo le molestó que reaccionara tan bruscamente. Salió de la bañera echando la mitad de su contenido fuera, llevándose la toalla a la cintura y saliendo del cuarto de baño con rapidez. Brienne le seguía los pasos. 

-¡Dioses! ¿Nunca te secas? Estás empapando todo. 

Demasiados recuerdos acompañaban esa frase. Caminó por la habitación hasta alcanzar la puerta. 

-¡Para! ¡Para de una vez! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? 

Jaime siguió su camino hasta su propia habitación, cerrando la puerta, pero ella la abrió tras él. Sólo quería que se marchara, que le dejara en paz de una maldita vez. Se quitó la toalla y comenzó a vestirse, esperando incomodarla, pero esta vez ni siquiera apartó la vista, mirándolo directamente a la cara. 

-No vas a decirme qué pasa contigo; está bien, no me importa. Pero tengo que saber qué le ocurre a Addam.

Se subió la ropa interior, quitando los ojos de ella. –No sé a qué te refieres. 

-Claro que lo sabes. Cuando Cersei tiró las figuras, cuando se rompieron contra el suelo, él… Se quedó paralizado. No simplemente sorprendido o asustado... Él… se llevó la mano al pecho, él… Sé que le pasó algo, sé que le pasa algo. Cersei lo llamó pirado, ella…

-No está loco. 

Volvió a mirarla furioso, pero no había ningún juicio en sus ojos. 

-Lo sé. Pero quiero saber qué ocurre.

Cerró los ojos pensando por un momento antes de hablar. No había nada que Addam tuviera que ocultar, ninguna vergüenza ni nada de lo que esconderse. Habló mientras seguía poniéndose la camiseta con dificultad, dando un espectáculo lamentable. 

-Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, Addam tiene un problema con el control. Desde que éramos pequeños él era especialmente ordenado, y tenía algunas costumbres… pequeñas manías. Muchos años después, cuando volví a verle en la escuela de arte… esos patrones se repetían. El orden de sus trastos de fotografía era estrictamente perfecto, si alguien movía un centímetro alguna de sus cosas las recolocaba todas inmediatamente. No era algo incapacitante, sólo algunas excentricidades ¿Qué artista no las tiene? 

Miró su cara parando un instante antes de coger sus pantalones.

-Intenta controlarlo todo, porque cuando algo inesperado ocurre… en un momento de crisis… Se bloquea. No sabía que podía ser grave pero hace unos meses todo empeoró. Cuando encontró a su novia con ese gilipollas en la cama… perdió el conocimiento y terminó en el hospital. Hablé con el médico y me dijo una serie de palabras ininteligibles, el sistema vasovagal y no sé qué mierda. Dijo que se trata de una reacción evolutiva, que los animales ante el peligro atacan, huyen o se hacen los muertos, que tenemos esos instintos aún en nuestro cuerpo y reaccionamos de modo distinto ante un ataque. Addam… tiene los niveles de alerta mucho más sensibles, su cuerpo reacciona de forma más fuerte a cualquier estímulo y cuando no puede soportarlo se desploma. El orden, las manías… es una forma de controlar su ambiente, de sentirse más seguro. Pero esas mismas ayudas... cuando ese cuidado entorno se ve atacado lo sufre como un golpe a sí mismo. Mente y cuerpo están conectados, y en su caso esa relación es más intensa.

Había terminado de vestirse, y no podía soportar la mirada triste de aquellos ojos astrales. 

-Tengo que irme.

Ella parecía afectada, intentando comprender todo lo que acababa de escuchar. No quería dejarla así, pero no podía quedarse, simplemente no podía hacerlo. 

\- Cada uno tenemos distintas formas de protegernos, ésta es la suya. No está loco y es un tío realmente increíble. Sólo necesitas saber eso. 

Salió por la puerta sin esperar ninguna respuesta. 

SEMANA 3. ADDAM. 

Regresaba tarde, como siempre, intentando evitar cruzarse con alguno de sus nuevos compañeros de piso. Sólo Zafiro había conseguido dar con él, escapándose habitualmente de la habitación de Brienne para visitarlo. No sabía como lo hacía, pero le reconfortaba mucho su compañía, sintiendo que era el único que no lo juzgaría, el único que lo miraba con ojos tranquilos sin temer que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. 

Había sido una terrible coincidencia, la mayoría de las personas que le conocían ni siquiera sabían su extraña condición, sólo lo consideraban un hombre especialmente atento y organizado. Había aprendido a controlarse mucho, a facilitar el ambiente a su alrededor para que nada pudiera remover su cuerpo de esa manera. Era agotador vivir de esa forma, intentando mantener el control constantemente, pero la única que había encontrado para no sufrir, para que su cuerpo no le fallase. De esa manera solo las situaciones límite lo desestabilizaban, y esa horrible mujer había tenido que utilizarlo contra él. 

Estaba tan profundamente avergonzado que había llegado a pensar en mudarse de su propia casa, pero sabía que tenía que estar pendiente de Jaime, y que no sería considerado con Brienne. A pesar de ello, regresar al piso cada día le aterraba, estando en ese estado de permanente alerta para evitar cualquier encuentro incómodo. Había pasado más de quince días y había conseguido esquivarlos de forma bastante efectiva, pero aquella noche no tendría la misma suerte. 

Al atravesar la puerta del portal vio la inequívoca silueta de Brienne esperando el ascensor. Se saludaron cortésmente y entraron en la pequeña caja, con una conversación banal sobre el tiempo frío que indicaba el inicio del invierno. Intentó evitar mirarla, intentó evitar cualquier tensión. Pero cuando llegaron al descansillo escucharon la voz de Jaime, soltando maldiciones a gritos y un pánico lo dominó, temiendo que Cersei hubiera regresado mientras él estaba solo. 

Abrió la puerta principal y lo alcanzaron con pasos rápidos. Jaime estaba solo, en el suelo, rodeado de cristales de frascos de pintura, el caballete tirado de canto y colores salpicados por toda la alfombra. Miró hacia arriba parpadeando y luego a su alrededor, como si por primera vez fuera consciente de lo que había hecho. 

-Estaba intentando… No puedo, fui un estúpido. Addam… lo siento. Joder, lo siento mucho. 

Como siempre, su corazón se había acelerado estúpidamente, su respiración estaba desbocada y se llevó una mano al pecho intentando controlarla. 

-No pasa nada, es sólo pintura. 

Sintió que Brienne le ponía una mano en el brazo. 

-¿Seguro que estás bien? 

Pudo verlo en su mirada, Jaime debía haber hablado con ella. Sintió una vergüenza profunda, un malestar que hacía que el peso de su respiración aún resultase más costoso.  
Se agachó en el suelo, empezando a recoger los cristales, intentando disimular que empezaba a marearse. Brienne se agachó a su lado, cogiendo también los pequeños pedazos brillantes. Jaime se levantó y se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina, apareciendo de nuevo con un cubo lleno de artículos de limpieza. 

Empezaron a limpiar el desastre en silencio, con el único ruido de sus manos trabajando. El ambiente estaba tenso y todavía estaba alterado, pero esperaba que pudiera aguantar un poco hasta poder dejarse ir en su cama. 

-¡Ah!

Brienne dio un pequeño suspiro, llevándose el dedo a los labios. Vio una gota de sangre, y su respiración empeoró; nada le hacía perder más el control que una herida física, y tenía miedo de llegar a desmayarse. 

No parecía un corte serio, pero sin embargo ella parecía tan afectada como él, a punto de gritar o llorar. 

-¿Estás bien? 

Sabía que Jaime le estaba preguntando a él, pero ella no lo entendió así. 

-¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Soy un jodido desastre incapaz de hacer nada a derechas!

Entonces Brienne rompió a hablar de su trabajo, de que nadie en él la tomaba en serio desde que su director de tesis se jubiló, y que era incapaz de soportar los cuchicheos sobre su obra. Todo eso estaba afectando al joven al que ayudaba con su tesis, a las posibilidades de que ésta saliera adelante. Estaba enfadada con él por no elegir otro tutor, enfadada con los doctores y catedráticos por ser unos necios y enfadada con la Historia por no encorsetarse en los cómodos prejuicios de sus compañeros. 

Ahora cerraba los ojos, con el dedo aún entre sus labios y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Él incluso había olvidado el corte y la sangre, las manchas de pintura y el desastre a su alrededor. Estaba centrado en ella, en sus palabras y en la injusticia que la rodeaba.

Jaime permanecía quieto, mirándola con atención. Y de pronto cerró los ojos y también empezó a hablar. Les contó cómo había terminado en el suelo tras destrozar todos sus bártulos, cómo hoy el bonito día soleado le había animado a intentar pintar, y cómo la cruda realidad de ver que ya no podía hacerlo lo había enloquecido. Lo difícil que le resultaba cualquier actividad trivial, la lista de cosas que deberían ser cotidianas y que a él le suponían un reto cada minuto del día. Addam no pudo evitar sentirse identificado.

-La mayoría de las cosas que son triviales para todos, no lo son para mí. La vida en sí… debería ser sencilla. Para mí no lo es, para mí… vivir es el verdadero reto. 

Jaime y Brienne lo miraron y casi deseó no haberlo dicho, pero las palabras siguieron saliendo de su boca sin filtro. Palabras que nunca había dicho a nadie, palabras que ni siquiera había tenido claras para sí mismo. Habló de la sensación de incapacidad, del bloqueo absoluto cuando se encontraba en una situación que se salía de la norma, de cómo sus problemas de control habían empeorado cuando encontró a su ex, de cómo desde entonces había ido generando más hábitos molestos y cómo esos hábitos a su vez le dificultaban más y más el día a día.

Brienne también habló de su ex, de la morena desnuda sobre su cama, de terribles experiencias de su pasado y de cómo siempre había acabado huyendo de todas ellas. De lo culpable que se sentía por no haberles hecho frente.

Jaime habló de Cersei, del hombre que encontró con ella, de cómo lo atacó y cómo se sintió después. Preferiría haber corrido, preferiría haber hecho cualquier otra cosa que no fuera una agresión hacia un completo desconocido. De la sensación de ira, de mentira, de vacío. De pérdida.

Y cuanta más miseria apareció sobre aquella alfombra manchada, más libres se sintieron. De alguna forma, en aquel desastre absoluto, los tres se sintieron más compuestos que nunca, como si aquellos cristales rotos pudieran volver a unirse, conformando de nuevo relucientes frascos llenos de color. Al menos, tenían esa esperanza.


	19. RAZÓN

Sansa estaba equivocada, Margaery estaba equivocada, y ella había tenido razón. Llegar a esa casa había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Aquel día no habían conseguido deshacerse de todas las manchas de la alfombra, pero desde luego terminó mucho más limpia, y ellos también. 

No había sido tan franca con nadie, ni sus amigas, ni su hermano; puede que ni siquiera ella misma se hubiera admitido tanto ni en tanta profundidad. Nunca se había sentido tan abierta, tan expuesta y a la vez tan segura. La sensación de confianza y bienestar era nueva y desconcertante, pero tan cálida y dulce que era fácil acostumbrarse. 

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde aquel día. Ella siempre había sido especialmente madrugadora, pero últimamente había conseguido dormir un poco más, y se estaba levantando a una hora que el resto del mundo debía entender como aceptable. Por supuesto, aún bajo el negro abrigo de la noche, pero lo suficientemente normal como para que Addam apareciera por la puerta a mitad de su desayuno. Ya se había acostumbrado a hacer tostadas y café para dos, y dejar preparada una taza para cuando él llegase. 

Todos los días le daba las gracias, y todos los días hablaban un rato antes de que ella se marchara a la universidad. Aprendió mucho de él, también mediante la observación. Cómo giraba el asa de la taza hacia dentro cada vez que la dejaba sobre la mesa, cómo removía su café exactamente tres veces y cómo doblaba la servilleta colocándola perfectamente alineada. Hablaron sobre ello, y eso había aliviado su inquietud al respecto. Su padre había sufrido depresión cuando ella era niña, conocía ese mundo del estado de ánimo alterado, pero nunca había oído hablar de algo semejante. El problema de Addam era mucho más físico, una alteración que hacía que se disparasen las alarmas naturales, colapsando su cuerpo y haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Era lo que le pasaba a mucha gente al ver sangre, pero en su caso los niveles de tolerancia eran muy bajos. Y para evitar colapsarlos, había desarrollado una serie de estrategias peculiares, como ese orden estricto y otras pequeñas manías que pasarían desapercibidas para cualquiera que no lo conociera a fondo. 

Le habló de su psicólogo, ella le habló del tiempo que lo necesitó durante la tesis y comprendió que no eran orígenes tan distanciados, que la ansiedad simplemente producía consecuencias distintas en sus cuerpos y conductas. Al cabo de una semana le pareció irónico que Addam fuera la persona más cuerda que conocía, podría haber pasado una vida siendo su amiga sin saber su problema. Era una persona terriblemente terrenal, práctico y sereno, sólo su presencia tranquila imbuía en el piso un aura de paz que Jaime y ella tanto necesitaban. Al cabo de los días, llegó a pensar que el hecho de que ella estuviera allí, y el absoluto desorden y caos de Jaime también podían ayudar a Addam, que de alguna forma sus límites se estaban ampliando. Al menos deseaba que así fuera, se sentía tan bien que esperaba poder devolver algo de todo lo que le estaban dado. 

Cada día salía un poco más tarde de casa, aun así llegando siempre la primera mientras el personal de limpieza seguía repasando la facultad, pero le gustaba robar esos minutos de tiempo para seguir conociendo a su amable anfitrión. Hablaron sobre historia y fotografía, sobre sus familias, sobre experiencias pasadas y anhelos futuros. En esos breves momentos al inicio del día empezaron a descubrirse, conociendo puntos en común y enfrentados, vivencias crueles, sueños y esperanzas. Era la mejor forma de comenzar cada día, haciéndole conservar una tonta sonrisa en su rostro los escasos minutos que tardaba en atravesar las calles oscuras. 

Pero cualquier alegría desaparecía entre las paredes de la universidad, cada maldito día el trabajo conseguía que su carácter se agriase minuto a minuto. Cada cruce con sus compañeros, cada mirada... Todo le decía que no era una más, que por mucho que se esforzara haberse atrevido a descubrir que el caballero épico que todos ellos adoraban era una mujer era un sacrilegio que ninguno iba a aceptar ni perdonar. 

A pesar de ser tan ignorada, Podrick la seguía como un perrito por los pasillos, preguntando, ansioso por aprender, por publicar, por avanzar en una tesis que dudaba que pudiera llegar a finalizar. Trabajaba mucho con él, era realmente una gran investigación y un análisis muy interesante, pero cada paso en el camino parecía oscurecerse, haciendo que sus pies volvieran a temblar sobre el suelo que se resquebrajaba. Cada nueva información hacía temblar más y más los cimientos en los que los buenos y los malos de la historia empezaban a desdibujarse. Y la Historia necesitaba esas figuras, esos referentes del bien y del mal que hacían que la gente se sintiera segura, que el mundo tuviera los blancos y los negros que lo hacían conocido y estable, y no ese conjunto de incertidumbres inesperadas. En parte, todo el mundo era como Addam, todos esperaban una constancia imposible, y rechazaban cualquier cosa que agitase esas certezas. Pero el mundo era caos, un caos constante que por mucho que se intentase ocultar, acabaría saliendo a la luz. 

Últimamente llegaba a casa pronto, o lo que para ella era pronto, a veces incluso con algo de luz del atardecer. Siempre encontraba a Jaime y Addam en el enorme sofá, discutiendo sobre alguna tontería de la televisión. Ambos objetos eran los únicos que Jaime había traído desde su casa, argumentando que los bonitos y antiguos muebles eran a su vez incómodos y de un tamaño inapropiado para tres personas de una altura cercana a los dos metros. Ella no había intervenido en la discusión, pero una tarde se encontró con esa enorme televisión curva y el gigantísimo sofá que más parecía una alargada cama. Había visto ambos elementos en la loca casa de Jaime, y llevarlos allí había traído un poco de ese espíritu anárquico que combinaba elementos dispares sin esperar que encajasen en absoluto. No sabía qué habían hecho con las butacas antiguas, pero esperaba que los padres de Addam no regresaran para ver aquel gigante de piel italiana y estilo ultramoderno, que hacía esquina y ocupaba la mitad de su perfecto salón palaciego.

Como siempre, ambos estaban tumbados en direcciones opuestas, incorporándose un poco para hacerle sitio cuando llegaba, como si no cupieran perfectamente unas diez personas en ese mostrenco carmesí. Solía situarse en el punto central, al principio sentada rígidamente y poco a poco dejando que las molestias del trabajo la abandonasen, recostándose y levantando los pies, haciéndose un hueco perfecto en la cómoda esquina que dividía el sofá en dos partes. 

Pensó que Jaime también podría haber pensado en ello, en traerlo para no maltratar los cuidados muebles de Addam, para no hacerle sufrir en caso de que una mancha cayera sobre su perfecto tapizado. 

Cada noche se sentaba con ellos, manteniendo lo que fuera que estuviera en la televisión, a lo que nunca hacían mucho caso. Hablaban de todo, picaban algo y dejaban que la noche los encontrase cada día sin darse cuenta. 

Addam siempre se iba antes a la cama, teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que se despertaba, lo justo para dormir las horas que solían necesitar los seres humanos. Ella, como desde hace años, apenas conseguía dormir cuatro o cinco horas, sobreviviendo a base del horrible café de máquina del trabajo. Así que se quedaba en aquel gigante sofá con Jaime, criticando los estúpidos programas nocturnos. Discutían por los modelitos de los presentadores, discutían por los tontos escenarios, discutían por el placer de discutir. 

Jaime era divertido, muy divertido. Cuando se conocieron todo fue tan intenso que apenas había sido consciente de todo lo que se podía reír con él. Nunca había sido una mujer de risa fácil, pero a su lado le costaba mantenerse seria. Por otra parte, a menudo acababa enfurruñada, siendo el blanco de sus bromas e ironías, pero tenía ese encanto irresistible que le hacía imposible mantener su fingido enfado. 

Y hablaron. Hablaron mucho. Ella le habló de Tarth, él de La Roca. De los chicos crueles, de Cersei. Pero nunca habló de su mano. 

Brienne no se atrevía a preguntarle, y él nunca sacaba el tema. No sabía cómo avanzaba en su dominio de la mano izquierda, ni el control de la nueva, ni sus progresos sobre las actividades cotidianas. A veces se llevaba la mano al brazo, a la unión con la prótesis, y parecía que le hacía daño. Desde que lo encontró en su bañera no le había visto sin ella, ni siquiera estando relajado en el sofá. Algunas noches las preguntas se apelmazaban en sus labios, queriendo compartirlas, pero terminaba guardando silencio, dudando si debería forzar una conversación o dar el espacio que necesitaba. 

A pesar de todo, cada noche era mágica. Esas horas con él eran vibrantes, y aguantaba en aquel salón hasta que los ojos empezaban a vencerla, levantándose sólo cuando Jaime empezaba a reírse, asegurando que se estaba durmiendo. Era la mejor forma de terminar cada día, una sonrisa amplia dominaba su cara adormilada el escaso camino hasta su cuarto, donde por primera vez en años, conseguía dormirse al instante. 

Así pasaban los días, en una rutina agradable donde cada vez le resultaba más tediosa la parte intermedia, ese horrible trabajo donde todos sus esfuerzos parecían enfadar y restar al conjunto. 

Aquella tarde salía por la puerta tan molesta como siempre, con paso firme y decidido, queriendo llegar a casa cuanto antes. Pero al girar la primera esquina, chocó frontalmente con un chico, que empezó a disculparse con rapidez. Resultó que conocía su voz. 

-¿Brienne?

La recordaba, incluso recordaba su nombre, maldita sea. La vergüenza subió por sus mejillas y supo que debía emitir una luz roja incandescente. 

-Jon... Hola. 

Se sentía fatal al respecto. Recordaba haberle dicho que le presentaría gente, que le ayudaría a integrarse en la ciudad... pero con su agitada vida no había vuelto a recordar su existencia hasta ese momento y, de no haberlo encontrado, probablemente nunca habría vuelto a pensar en él. Jon no parecía molesto, por el contrario estaba siendo muy amable, preocupado por su salida abrupta del hotel. No era algo que se pudiera contar en un minuto en mitad de la calle, y sentía que de alguna manera le debía algo. 

-¿Tienes tiempo? Hay una cafetería en la esquina, ¿podría invitarte a un café? 

Resumió su loca aventura como pudo, omitiendo la mayoría de detalles pero sin llegar a mentir. Él miraba sonriente, de alguna forma había perdido un poco esa oscuridad tristona que tanto le caracterizaba. Una vez que terminó, Jon le contó su historia. 

-Bueno... ¿Recuerdas a Igritte y Daenerys? Estamos... estamos juntos. 

Ella ya sabía que lo estaban, le había hablado de su arreglo. Pero resultó que aquella situación había evolucionado de forma extraña, llegando a un punto donde ambas mujeres eran su pareja. Las dos seguían teniendo sexo con otros hombres, pero consideraban a Jon su novio, y entendían que los tres de alguna forma estaban juntos. No sabía cómo llamarlo, pero no eran dos relaciones en paralelo, sino que los tres... Tenían algo. Algo indefinido y difícil de describir, pero que les hacía felices. Él seguía insistiendo en que amaba a las dos, y ellas a él, y que los tres se sentían plenos en esa locura extraña en la que se habían envuelto. 

Ella no entendía absolutamente nada, pero no era quién para juzgar y asintió con la cabeza. Fue una tarde agradable, una conversación realmente interesante y se sentía mucho más alegre que al salir de su maldito despacho.

Aquella noche llegó tarde y cansada, segura de dirigirse directamente a la cama. Pero al ver a Jaime y Addam en aquella discusión tan acalorada sobre un tonto programa, no pudo evitar quedarse y participar. Entendió pronto la dinámica, una decoradora reformaba la casa de una pareja, y un vendedor les buscaba una nueva. Al final del programa, la pareja decidía si se quedaba en la antigua o se mudaba. 

-Véndela. – Addam lo tenía claro. Aquella casa era un desastre imposible de arreglar, y la nueva era bonita, cómoda, agradable. 

-¿Cómo van a venderla? Sus hijos nacieron ahí, ella plantó todas esas flores en el jardín… 

-…Que está plagado de ratas. 

-Pueden desratizar. 

-Lo hacen todos los años. Y vuelven. 

-¿Así que deberían prenderle fuego y largarse? No se van a ir a ninguna parte. 

Ella no pretendía intervenir, sólo les miraba fascinada, como todas sus discusiones. Jaime escondía en su irónica fachada un corazón terriblemente romántico, hasta el punto de la exageración. Su cinismo le alejaba de la realidad, vivía en las nubes, alejado del mundo que le rodeaba. Veía todo con una niebla de fantasía, de irrealidad, supuso que era lo que lo había hecho tan buen artista, y a la vez lo que lo había atado a una mujer que lo maltrató durante años. Entendía que era un mecanismo de defensa para huir en su niñez, huir del internado, huir de la realidad retorcida en la que se encontraba. Pero ahora formaba parte de su ser, esa visión mágica y ensoñadora que le hacía adorar ciertas cosas y odiar apasionadamente otras. Por eso siempre se había entendido tan bien con Addam, necesitaba a alguien que le agarrase, que le sostuviera unido a la tierra para que no terminara de salir volando. Y Addam también lo necesitaba, esa locura, esa chispa que desordenaba su mundo perfectamente controlado, que le permitía unos instantes de vuelo. 

A ella el mundo le había devuelto siempre un reflejo tan cruel que no se había querido aferrar a él, pero tampoco había dado credibilidad a sus ensoñaciones. No había tenido refugio en fantasías que sabía que nunca se cumplirían, ni había encontrado un lugar entre la realidad gris. Ambos la estaban ayudando a situarse entre ambos mundos, y cada día que pasaba se sentía mejor con quien era, con sus deseos y con el desafiante mundo en el que se encontraba. 

-Vamos a venderla. 

La respuesta salió por los altavoces de la televisión, haciendo que Jaime se levantara de un salto. 

-¡No! ¿Y las jodidas flores y las marcas de la altura de sus hijos en la pared? Malditos desgraciados…

No pudo evitar reírse. Envidiaba esa pasión, esa importancia en todo lo que veía y hacía. Ella se había dado por vencida tantas veces… Sin embargo dudaba que Jaime lo hubiera hecho nunca. Salió de las garras de su hermana, dos veces. Estaba superando la pérdida de su mano, la mano que le había hecho ser quien era. Realmente lo admirada.

Ahora, enfurruñado, cambió el canal, apareciendo un programa de cocina que veían con frecuencia, pero que nunca terminaban de escuchar. Estaba segura de que a los pocos minutos, tendrían una profunda discusión sobre la comida mediterránea, el veganismo o las alergias alimentarias. 

-Es muy tarde, ¿día duro en el trabajo?

Jaime preguntó sin mirarla, concentrado en la televisión. 

-Estuve tomando algo. 

-¿Margaery y Sansa? ¿Un martes?

Le pareció muy triste que consideraran tan difícil de creer que pudiera tener un mínimo ocio entre semana, y que sólo se les ocurrieran dos personas con las que podría relacionarse. 

-Jon. ¿Lo recuerdas? El moreno melancólico del Bahía. Me crucé con él de camino a casa. Resulta que está trabajando en la facultad de geología. Algo sobre la obsidiana... no me contó demasiado. 

Ella también se había concentrado en la tele, pero cuando volvió a mirarlos vio que la energía había cambiado. Ambos se habían mirado entre ellos y ahora la miraban fijamente. De pronto se sintió cohibida, nunca habían hablado del Hotel, casi era como si se hubieran conocido en aquella casa, nunca habían mencionado nada anterior. Quizá había roto una especie de pacto que no sabía que tenían. 

Entonces empezó a parlotear, contándoles la conversación, lo que había bebido, la apariencia de la cafetería que ya conocían. Llenó el espacio de palabras hasta que todas parecían haberse acabado, dejando un gran vacío agotador. Addam se levantó del sofá.

-Bueno... es muy muy tarde. Yo me retiro ya. 

Se despidió con una sonrisa fingida y los ojos pensativos, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Tras él sólo dejó el rastro de su colonia y un inaguantable silencio. 

Jaime se recostó más, haciendo un gesto molesto y sosteniendo su brazo en el punto en que la prótesis debía unirse a él. 

-¿Te duele?

Levantó la vista asustado. Por algún motivo todas las normas tácitas que se habían construido de forma natural estaban explotando en ese instante. 

-Un poco. 

-¿Por qué no te la quitas? ¿Es bueno que la lleves tanto tiempo?

-Gracias, pero prefiero no hacerlo. 

Pensó sus siguientes palabras pero todo estaba tan tenso que... ¿Qué importaba? Tenía que decirlo, tenía que hacerle saber.

-Escuché a Cersei en el hospital. No somos ella. A mi no me molesta, y a Addam estoy segura de que tampoco. 

Bufó un suspiro sin mirarla. Parecía demasiado concentrado en su brazo.

-Sabes que es aprensivo…

-Estuvo a tu lado en el hospital. ¿Alguna vez pareció preocuparle algo más que tu bienestar?

Negó con la cabeza, escondiendo su brazo tras la espalda. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Finalmente clavó sus ojos en ella y pareció armarse de valor, no sabía para qué. 

-¿Fue una cita?

Pensó estúpidamente en Addam, y algo se agitó en su pecho haciendo que su voz sonase extraña.

-¿Qué?

-Jon. Lo llamaste "tomar algo"... ¿Crees que fue una cita?

-Dioses, claro que no. Te dije que tiene una relación... 

-Dijiste que ellas estaban acostándose con más hombres.

-Bueno, él está enamorado. No lo haría. 

-¿De las dos? 

-Sí.

-¿Lo crees posible?

-Sí. 

Respondió sin ninguna duda, aunque toda la vida había creído lo contrario. Él la miró un momento mordiéndose el labio. Luego se levantó del sofá y las palabras salieron de él a borbotones, sin orden ni sentido. 

-Lo siento. Siento haber usado tu baño, siento haber empapado tu habitación, siento que Cersei te dijera todo aquello. Siento no haberte dicho que era mi hermana. 

Brienne tartamudeó mientras él se alejaba. Por primera vez, Jaime se fue a la cama antes que ella. 

Se despertó agitada, sin recordar qué estaba soñando. Miró su reloj comprobando que por primera vez en muchos años, se había dormido. Al aparecer por el salón, Addam había servido el desayuno y una taza de café caliente la esperaba. Realmente tenía tiempo, siempre llegaba la primera al despacho y hoy sentía que necesitaba tomarse las cosas con calma. Se sentó en la banqueta libre, disfrutando las tostadas que había sobre su plato. Addam había echado exactamente la cantidad de mantequilla que le gustaba, la cantidad perfecta de azúcar… Era tan observador que el resultado era sorprendentemente perfecto, como todo lo que hacía, como todo en él. Ella se había mirado a sí misma antes de dejar la habitación, las ojeras oscuras, el pelo rebelde que apenas pudo controlar con la corta coleta. Addam parecía salido de peluquería y maquillaje, su cara resplandecía, su pelo estaba absolutamente impecable y su camisa mejor planchada que nada que ella hubiera tenido nunca. 

-¿Estás bien?

Lo miró desconcertada. Entre el batiburrillo de cosas que pasaron por su cabeza sólo pudo formular una frase. 

-Jaime... anoche se fue pronto a la cama. Estaba raro. ¿Sabes qué es lo que le pasa?

Addam bajó los ojos a su taza, y por primera vez rompió su regla de las tres vueltas, removiendo el líquido una y otra vez. 

-Supongo que sí. 

Esperó que continuase, pero no dijo nada más, y ella no iba a forzarlo. Se quedó mirando también su taza, arañando nerviosamente la porcelana. 

-¿Tienes un momento?

Addam había vuelto a mirarla, ofreciéndole su mano. Ella miró el reloj, sabiendo que no, pero asintió y la tomó. Él la guio hacia el balcón, moviendo una de las pequeñas sillas para dejarla sentarse, pero el espectáculo ante sus ojos la paralizó. 

Los tonos anaranjados se elevaban entre los bonitos edificios antiguos. Estaban sobre la colina alta de Aegon, todo lo que quedaba de la Antigua Fortaleza Roja se vislumbraba desde allí. La universidad y los edificios públicos se habían edificado aprovechando al máximo lo que quedó de la Fortaleza. Aún podían verse algunas torres, algunas cúpulas. Y el sol empezaba a hacer brillar toda esa historia viva, todos esos ecos de Poniente que hoy parecían hablarle. 

-Pensé que te vendría bien esto. Eres tan madrugadora que nunca pude mostrártelo, pero es impresionante. 

Ella entrecerró los ojos, adaptándolos a la nueva luz. 

-Me has enseñado muchas fotografías, algunas desde este mismo balcón pero... ninguna de ellas al amanecer.

-Lo intenté mil veces, pero siempre las borré al instante. La cámara nunca le hace justicia, hacen que me sienta un impostor. 

Lo entendía, no podía juzgarlo, la sensación que tenía en aquel momento era imposible de replicar con ninguna tecnología. Cerró los ojos dejando que el aire fresco del amanecer llenase sus pulmones, siendo consciente del sonido de las campanas lejanas, el frío del viento y el olor de la inconfundible colonia de Addam. Abrió los ojos de nuevo centrándose en los colores, el rojo, amarillo, azul, que empezaban a colorear el cielo y a pincelar las siluetas de la ciudad. No pudo evitar una sonrisa amplia, esto era realmente un regalo maravilloso y nunca se arrepentiría de empezar a trabajar un poco más tarde. 

Miró a Addam con la intención de agradecerle, pero él no estaba mirando el amanecer; tenía los ojos directamente clavados en ella. Seguía sin saber definir aquel color, con los cambios de luz le habían parecido verdes, azules y marrones dependiendo del momento. Ahora creía ver todos ellos, esa mezcla otoñal que transmitía, con la calma de un paisaje en reposo. 

Sin embargo, esa calma duró tan sólo un instante. De pronto pareció sentirse atrapado, como si el hecho de haberla estado observando fuera de alguna forma inapropiado. Sus mejillas se colorearon, bajó los ojos y miró la taza que aún conservaba en sus manos, llevándola al borde de la mesita. 

-Tengo que irme. Olvidé… Tengo… Tendría que estar en el museo… 

Farfulló todo aquello mientras se levantaba y se marchaba de casa, sin sus aparejos de fotografía con los que siempre salía, con el móvil olvidado frente a ella y sin realizar sus compulsivas comprobaciones de luces y aparatos eléctricos. Brienne miró la taza abandonada, con el asa hacia afuera sin proteger, y se quedó sentada sin moverse, contemplando cómo el sol terminaba de asomar tras los edificios más bajos. Suspiró entonces, volviendo a respirar hondo, sintiendo el aire fresco, escuchando el ruido de los pájaros, y aún con el olor de Addam en el ambiente, como un fantasma. 

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de Jaime, y recordó que hoy tenía médico. Quiso preguntarle pero cuando apareció sólo levantó su mano con un saludo tímido antes de salir por la puerta, sólo el tiempo exacto para que su olor llegara también hasta ella, para que su compañía tampoco la abandonara el resto del día. 

Cuando estuvo totalmente sola se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose con fuerza los ojos. Puede que sus amigas no estuvieran tan equivocadas. Puede que ella esta vez no tuviera razón.


	20. TRES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AVISO! 
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido complicado de realizar, muy difícil de dar el paso. Cuando os consulté la dirección de todo esto, las respuestas resultaron mucho más dispares de lo que esperaba, con maravillosas y distintas perspectivas que dificilmente pueden cohexistir.
> 
> Este fic me ha llevado por caminos que no había esperado. Cuando os pregunté sobre su destino estaba a punto de dar fin a la historia, pero este nuevo rumbo empezó a desviarlo todo. Espero que nadie se sienta decepcionado, pero creo que puede ser así y es algo que me preocupa. 
> 
> Por esto, he decidido publicar otro fic, algo que llevaba en mente bastante tiempo y que nunca supe si coordinarlo con éste o esperar. Al hilo de mis otras publicaciones, es puramente J/B, si te sientes incómodo con éste espero que pueda compensarlo. Está basado en los libros, con un tono totalmente diferente. Espero que os guste, dejo el enlace a continuación. 
> 
> Insisto, lamento mucho si alguien puede sentirse ofendido por esta publicación, pero por algún motivo todo me lleva por este camino, y siento que debo ser honesta con ello. 
> 
> Un abrazo y gracias, mil gracias por estar ahí. 
> 
> A continuación dejo el link del otro fic que doy comienzo, espero que os guste. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490171/chapters/67217464

JAIME

Lo había intentado todo. Los primeros días la había evitado, volviendo a recluirse en su habitación con frecuencia, sin ser descortés pero limitando sus encuentros. Al tercer día estaba tan desesperado por hablar con ella que salió al salón chorreando palabras inconexas, hablando del tiempo, de todo y de nada en particular, en una verborrea que le debió parecer atemorizante. Al cabo de la semana habían vuelto a una extraña normalidad, donde los tres se encontraban medianamente cómodos y al menos habían vuelto a conseguir reproducir esa cotidianidad que tanto anhelaba. 

Desde que llegó a casa de Addam había sido difícil ocultarlo, pero desde que pronunció el nombre de otro hombre en aquel salón le había resultado imposible. Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Brienne. Como nunca lo había estado de nadie, como nunca podría volver a estarlo. Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo en la ducha del hotel, en sus conversaciones profundas sobre el mar y en sus tontas discusiones ante la televisión. Esas semanas de tardes tontas en el sofá con Addam y Brienne habían sido las mejores que recordaba, y aun así ya no era suficiente. Quería que lo fuera, necesitaba que lo fuera, pero no podía evitar intentar oler su pelo cuando la tenía cerca, o anhelar que se recostara sobre su pierna en el sofá. 

Y Addam también la amaba. Ese era otro hecho que intentaba olvidar, pero tampoco le era posible. Él era mucho menos obvio, mantenía un aspecto tranquilo y sosegado mientras a él le perseguía su propio reflejo de cachorro abandonado, esos ojos tristes, desesperados e impacientes que veía en cada espejo. Pero a pesar de que Addam fuera más discreto, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo. No era un capricho, no era algo pasajero, podía verlo. Esa admiración, esa confianza y ternura. La amaba, y no podía culparle por ello. 

Él era su amigo, su mejor amigo, de esos que la gente no consigue conservar. Él no sabía como lo había hecho, cómo no lo había enviado a la mierda por cientos de motivos, pero ahí seguía, a su lado, y era uno de los principales motivos por los que aún seguía cuerdo. 

Pensó en hablar con Tyrion al respecto, pero por muy listo que fuera nunca entendería algo así. Ni el mismo lo entendía. Pero quería hacerlo, quería hablar con Addam y, al menos, asentar un poco sus ideas. Él siempre lo había hecho, siempre ponía el punto de cordura y sensatez en su vida. Esperaba que esta vez no fuera diferente. 

Lo esperó en el salón sin hacer nada más que pensar una y otra vez en cosas que no se podían analizar cerebralmente. Cuando finalmente atravesó la puerta parecía cansado, pero no podía esperar un solo día más. Jaime le pidió que bebieran algo. Algo fuerte. Ninguno de los dos había comprado nada digno, así que Addam empezó a rebuscar en el antiguo mueble bar, donde sus padres tenían un gran número de botellas olvidadas. 

-Todo esto lo dejaron aquí… ¿en qué año? ¿Estas cosas caducan?- Repasó con los dedos las botellas medio llenas hasta alcanzar una con el precinto sellado. La sacó del mueble y empezó a leer la etiqueta. 

-No caducan, Addam. –Jaime se reía desde el sofá. 

-Estaba leyendo qué es, pero no me queda claro. Tú sabes más idiomas. 

Le entregó la botella, y entrecerró los ojos fijándose en la minúscula letra que bailaba ante él.

-¿Alto Valyrio? ¿En serio? No entiendo una palabra, no sé qué han comprado tus padres, pero tiene muchos grados, debería valer. 

Addam trajo vasos de chupito y los llenó con el extraño líquido. Olía dulce, pero extremadamente fuerte. Cuando el veneno atravesó su garganta tuvo que toser. Addam soltó una carcajada, tampoco es que fuera un gran bebedor, no como sus hermanos, pero al menos soportaba un maldito trago. Ante su risa molesta, levantó una ceja y volvió a llenar ambos vasos.

-¿Jugamos?

Necesitaba beber antes de cualquier conversación, y la mejor forma de tragar ese líquido infame sería engañando al cuerpo con una excusa lúdica. Addam sabía a qué juego se refería, lo habían hecho miles de veces a pesar de que conocían la mayoría de sus respuestas. Por eso, las preguntas se volvían demasiado enrevesadas, haciendo que acabaran riéndose a carcajadas. Siempre empezaban por algo básico, cosas que los dos conocían el uno del otro y que sabían que le provocaba vergüenza. “Yo nunca he vomitado encima de un amigo” “Yo nunca he llorado viendo Los Puentes de Aguasdulces” Después se mofaban del otro recordando esos momentos. Al cabo de un tiempo, el juego se complicaba, y ambos empezaban a explorar el territorio desconocido, buscando absurdos probables basados en el amplio conocimiento que tenían el uno del otro. A pesar de tratarse de suposiciones, se conocían tanto que no solían fallar. 

-Yo nunca me he masturbado en el museo. –Lo miró con la boca abierta, maldiciendo mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca.- Lo sabía, Dioses Jaime eres un pervertido. 

-No lo soy, sólo he pasado mucho, mucho más tiempo que tú. Cuando tuve que cuadrar las tres exposiciones simultáneas el año pasado pasé cuatro días y sus noches encerrado allí dentro, sin regresar a casa. Tenía mucho estrés, y pasé las noches completamente solo. ¡No me juzgues! 

Addam se partía de risa, doblado sobre su abdomen. Quería devolvérsela, quería jugar sobre seguro. 

-Yo nunca he usado el museo para ligar. 

Por algún motivo su risa frenó en seco, abrió la boca, se puso rojo y guardó silencio. 

-Vamos, bebe. ¿Vas a ser tan cínico ahora? 

Seguía sin moverse, pero empezó a balbucear. –No… no fue eso. En absoluto. 

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Lo vi en directo, fue patético!

Él seguía sonriendo, pero Addam no le devolvía el gesto. Seguía muy serio y nervioso. 

-¿A qué te refieres?

Arrugó las cejas sin entender. –Ros, la recepcionista. 

-Oh… 

Puso ver cómo suspiraba relajándose. Aún seguía tenso, extraño. 

-¿En qué coño estabas pensando?

Addam lo miró con la boca entreabierta, dudando si contestar, pero finalmente se lamió los labios y respondió. 

-La noche del hospital llevé a Brienne al museo. Supuse que te habría dicho algo, que estabas insinuando… ha sido una tontería. 

Por un momento perdió la respiración. Volvió a tomar aire profundamente y pasó el dedo por los bordes del vaso de cristal.

-Yo nunca me he follado a nadie en el museo. 

Addam alejó su vaso, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Muy sutil. No, pedazo de imbécil. Puedes preguntar directamente, sin juegos. 

-¿Besos?

-No. 

-¿Ni siquiera uno?

-¡No! 

-Bueno… te fuiste con ella en el coche y regresasteis al amanecer. Nunca hablamos de eso. Parece el momento.

-Ya… -Addam bufó mirando su vaso. 

-Bueno… Dijiste que era mejor que preguntara. Podemos fingir todo lo que queramos, pero no nos conocimos al atravesar esa puerta, ni en el taxi, ni en el hospital. Creo que tienes razón, que podríamos tener preguntas y que deberíamos… simplemente dejarlas salir. 

-¿Crees que es buena idea?

-¿Por qué no?

Addam miró al suelo. No iba a hablar, pero sabía que tenía tantas inquietudes como él. Le daría tiempo. Él estaba preparado para empezar. 

-¿De qué hablasteis en el hotel, antes de que un gilipollas arrogante interviniera? Parecíais realmente cómodos. –Addam lo miraba con una duda obvia. Él borró cualquier atisbo de burla, poniéndose serio. –No más juegos estúpidos. –Prometió.- Simplemente una conversación de verdad. 

–Le dije que me había traído un amigo, me dijo lo mismo y usamos las tarjetas. 

No iba a ser muy participativo, lo estaba captando. Aún así creía que necesitaban hacerlo. 

-Oh, sí, las tarjetas. –Recordó las tontas preguntas- Pueden ser divertidas.

-¿Las usasteis?

-Bueno… yo intenté adivinar tus respuestas y le di las mías. Ella estaba demasiado cabreada para responder nada, no me dirigía la palabra hasta que la hacía explotar de rabia. 

-Oh… ¿Y cómo…? –Pareció que las palabras habían escapado de la boca de Addam sin que lo pretendiera en absoluto. Cerró la boca y miró al suelo. –No importa. 

-¿Cómo no me mandó a la mierda? Le prometí que le daría tu número de teléfono. Fui un auténtico hijo de puta, lo sé. Lo siento. –Farfulló la disculpa, sabiendo que tampoco se arrepentía totalmente, que si volviera a aquel momento volvería a ser el mismo imbécil. Pero sí quería hacerle entender que no fue por una tontería, que no quería hacerle daño. Que simplemente… no lo pudo evitar.

\- Yo… Volví a pintar por ella. Cuando la vi… No fue un capricho, ni siquiera un flechazo. Fue algo trascendental. Y ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que tú también podrías haberlo sentido… Yo… Solo podía pensar en mí, en ese tumulto que vibraba en mi interior. Nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera con Cersei. Fui… puramente egoísta.

-No iba a preguntar eso. –Addam carraspeó.- Iba a preguntar cómo pasó de estar tan furiosa a pasar la noche en el hotel contigo la siguiente semana. 

Jaime se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía responder a eso, que había sido tan orgánico y natural como el curso de un río. –No creo que dejara de estar cabreada pero… Había química. También contigo, lo sé. Intenté explicarme, cuando conseguí que me escuchara… hablamos de muchas cosas y quise seguir hablando con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera. Sabes cómo es, esa sensación que transmite, ese bienestar que hace que desees que ese momento no terminase nunca. Me habló de Tarth, de su isla, del mar, de lo que el agua significaba para ella… Así que le di una propina a la camarera y nos dejó estar un rato en la piscina. 

Addam levantó una ceja. 

-Lo sé, parece juego sucio pero no tenía ninguna intención… Bueno… Intención… Digamos que ninguna esperanza. Realmente no sé qué pasó, me llamaron al móvil y ella se metió en el agua. Es una especie de sirena, parecía tan feliz… Había luna llena y las luces en las paredes de la piscina hacían que su cuerpo entero se viera azul. Yo…

Addam se miraba las manos con una expresión triste, pero sonreía sinceramente a la vez. – Entiendo. Creo que he oído suficiente. 

Asintió con la cabeza, agradecido por poder parar en ese punto. – ¿Vosotros… la noche del hospital…?

Addam lo miró un momento mientras suspiraba, y empezó a hablar. Le explicó el momento en que ella entendió quien era Cersei. Le habló del camino entre las obras de arte en el silencio nocturno. Le dijo lo increíbles que eran sus ojos bajo las tibias luces del museo. Le dijo que estaba preocupado por él, terriblemente preocupado, pero que a su vez no podía parar de imaginarse besándola. Que apartó esos pensamientos continuamente dirigiéndolos de nuevo a él, a su cama de hospital. Le dijo que literalmente la llevó a él, a su casa, a sus cosas, a su habitación con su caballete y su sábana blanca. Que le enseñó el cuadro azul. Que ella creyó que era agua. Que la miró y necesitó desesperadamente una copa. Que estuvo en su casa. Dijo que habían hablado de él, una y otra vez mientras bebían, hasta que se había armado del valor suficiente como para ir a sacarlo, si hacía falta por la fuerza. Y conocía el resto de la historia. 

¿Cómo sería la casa de Brienne? Él había visto una foto de un espacio casi vacío entre las fotos de Margaery, y recordaba haberlo relacionado con ella. Pero no lo sabía, nunca había estado allí, nunca había visto ese espacio, ni había olido su ambientador, ni había respirado la cotidianidad de aquel lugar.

Quería sentirse celoso, profundamente celoso de ese paseo entre sus cuadros, entre sus muebles, entre las cosas de Brienne. Pero no sintió la punzada que le clavó escucharla hablar de Jon. Esto era diferente, estaba terriblemente celoso de no haber estado allí pero… No de Addam. Quizá era porque no tenía derecho, aunque eso nunca antes había limitado sus pasiones. No podía entenderlo, pero no se paró a analizarlo. Estaba realmente agotado de pensar. 

-Gracias. Necesitaba oírlo. 

Addam asintió. –Tenías razón. Yo también. 

Se acomodó en el sofá y suspiró mirando al techo. Estaba bien, mejor que en mucho tiempo. Tomó el mando y cambió el canal hasta que apareció una película lo suficientemente mediocre como para hacerles no pensar. 

BRIENNE

Entró en la casa aún farfullando, sin poder evitar maldecir entre dientes. Pensaba ir directa a su habitación, llamar a Marg y pedirle que se emborrachara con ella hasta desfallecer. Pero al entrar, Addam y Jaime estaban callados por una vez, viendo pacíficamente una película sin discutir ni comentar, y la miraban curiosos por su genio agitado. 

-¿Estás bien?

Addam se incorporó, mirándola preocupado. 

-Estoy bien. Es esa mierda de trabajo. Un día lo dejaré, un día… -Vio que tenían una botella sobre la mesa y la cogió para olerla. Realmente quería beber y olvidar pero el olor era insoportable. Se debatió un instante entre llegar a su habitación, coger su móvil y convencer a Marg de bajar al bar, pero no quería esperar tanto. Quería dejar de pensar ya. Y la situación con Jaime y Addam había mejorado bastante, cubriéndola una pátina de falsa normalidad que en este momento le parecía suficiente. Dejó la botella horrible en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. -¿Hay algo más para beber?

-Cerveza. –Dijo Addam.

-También compré vino. –Añadió Jaime. 

Al entrar en la cocina vio dos botellas en la encimera. El dorniense y el lyseno dulce que recordaba del Bahía, la noche que pasó con Jaime. Tragó saliva y decidió abrir la nevera, viendo el pack de cervezas con los botellines rojos. Era una marca rara, la misma que ella compraba, la misma que bebió con Addam la noche que estuvo en su casa. Un escalofrío la recorrió y se alejó cerrando la puerta de la nevera. No le apetecía tomar esa decisión en absoluto. 

-Necesito algo más fuerte. –Volvió a acercarse la botella asquerosa para intentar olerla por segunda vez. Seguía siendo intolerable. 

-Te traeré un vaso…

Antes de que Addam terminara la frase se había llevado la botella a los labios dando un profundo trago horrible. Tosió y arrugó la cara ante la mezcla dulzona y amarga, pero dio un segundo sin dudarlo. 

Se sentó en el centro del sofá, bufando como un animal, hasta que escuchó la voz de Jaime.

-Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar tu mierda de día? Nos tienes en ascuas.

No sabía por dónde empezar. Había hablado a ambos de su trabajo a grandes rasgos, de sus principales inquietudes, pero esa noche necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba contarles todo. 

-Supongo que os he hablado de Podrick Paine, de su tesis, de la herencia que recibió y las cartas que encontró entre todo aquello. Que un antecesor suyo fue un caballero reconocido, y antes de eso, el escudero de un caballero aún más importante. Una mujer que resultó ser decisiva en la guerra de la Larga Noche. 

Últimamente confundía las conversaciones que había tenido con uno y otro. Realmente no sabía qué parte había contado a cada uno, cuánto sabían o si les había hablado de ello en absoluto, pero ambos asintieron sin manifestar extrañeza. 

-Hay docenas de cartas entre el escudero y la mujer caballero, años y años de escritos entre ambos. Nos ha costado mucho analizarlas, nos ha costado dar sentido a muchas cosas, pero este fin de semana volvió a la antigua casa y encontró otra caja, con mucha más correspondencia. Y… creo que con ella… Bueno, estoy segura de que esta vez me van a echar de la facultad. 

Se llevó de nuevo la botella directamente a los labios, dejando que el horrible líquido la atravesara por completo. 

-Las cartas llegaban desde algún punto de Essos hasta Desembarco del Rey. En ellas se muestra una relación afectuosa entre ambos, casi fraternal, pero siempre con un tinte amargo por parte del escudero. Parece que ella despareció de Poniente inmediatamente después de la derrota del Rey de la Noche, casi como si estuviera huyendo. Habíamos barajado varios escenarios, varias hipótesis por las cuales la mujer podría haber sido perseguida pero… con las cartas de hoy ha quedado bastante claro. Ella hablaba siempre de un hombre, alguien con quien tenía una relación romántica al otro lado del mar. Pero hoy entendimos que no era ningún Essosi; el hombre había huido con ella tras la guerra. El hombre era la razón por la que se marchó, porque él no podía luchar en la guerra de la capital contra su propia sangre. Se disculpaba con el escudero asegurando que la reina dragón nunca lo perdonaría realmente, que Poniente nunca supo hacerlo. Creo… creo que se trataba del Matarreyes. 

Los dos hicieron el mismo sonido ahogado que hacía todo el mundo cada vez que salía aquel personaje infame. Era probablemente la figura más odiada de la historia, el caballero que traicionó cada principio jurado, que mató por la espalda a su Rey, que cambió de bando dos veces en la guerra, traicionando a todos.  
Jaime arrugó el entrecejo. –No puede ser posible. ¿No cambió de bando de nuevo tras la Guerra contra los Caminantes?

-Eso fue lo que cuenta la historia, pero las cartas parecen mostrar que se trató de un ardid, que nunca regresó a Desembarco del Rey, que realmente huyó desde la Bahía de las Focas antes de la guerra de las Reinas con aquella mujer. 

Jaime abrió la boca. Addam agitó la cabeza, mientras hablaba con un tono tranquilizador.

-No creo que resulte tan controvertido. ¿A quién puede importarle el final de un hombre tan deshonrado? Después de todo… O realizó una última traición cambiando de bando o realizó una última cobardía huyendo como un paria. 

-No es eso… En sus cartas, la mujer intenta hacerle entender su decisión, el escudero no parece entender que abandonase todo por él. Y ella… intenta explicárselo, hablándole del Matarreyes. Hay historias increíbles sobre sus hazañas, cuenta que saltó desarmado ante un oso para salvarla, que se enfrentó a unos violadores intentando salvaguardar su honor, que compartió con ella una espada de acero valyrio, y que esto fue una de las razones por las que se consiguió derrotar al Rey de la noche.  
Volvió a beber un trago. 

-No se trata de palabras vacías, respaldamos cada historia con escritos de la época en canciones antiguas, escritos de septones y maestres. Todo parece real. 

-…Entonces… Es algo bueno… ¿no? Intentar recuperar algo de valor en la figura de un hombre terrible. Encontrar algo bueno incluso en el peor de los hombres… ¿por qué tendría que ser polémico?

Addam siempre intentaba ayudar con esa visión práctica y serena, intentando reconducirlo todo por un camino limpio y sencillo, algo que tuviera sentido. Pero por mucho que intentara poner orden en el caos, el mundo nunca funcionaba así. 

-No es sólo eso… Creo que podría limpiar su nombre pero… destruir la fama de un Rey. 

Los tres guardaron silencio un instante. Bebieron. Le concedieron un respetuoso momento antes de que volviera a hablar.

-En antiguos registros de Desembarco del Rey se encontraron almacenes de Fuego Valyrio que se almacenaban en el subsuelo de la ciudad. Se supone que se creía un lugar seguro para almacenarlo en caso de posibles guerras, pero siempre ha habido teóricos que sostenían que era un último recurso que tenía el regente para, en caso de la toma de la ciudad, hacerla volar por los aires. La mujer habla de eso en una de las cartas. Creo… creo que es posible que fuera lo que pretendía Aerys. Creo que el Matarreyes lo asesinó… para salvar la ciudad. 

Entonces el silencio dejó de ser amable. Ambos se quedaron callados, mudos, pero con una electricidad en sus cuerpos que chisporroteaba como un cable pelado. La tensión era insoportable. 

-No puedes decirlo en serio. La monarquía en Poniente… es intocable. Cada historia de corrupción ha sido tapada y callada siempre. Esto… esto lo considerarán un ataque a toda la institución. 

-Pero es la verdad. Tenemos los datos, tenemos…

-Brienne…- Addam la cortó, llevando una mano a la suya. -¿Estás completamente segura de querer hacer esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Miró hacia abajo. A Addam. A Jaime. Y luego cambió su negativa por una afirmación. 

-Entonces, adelante. Todo saldrá bien, tenernos que brindar. –Llenó los chupitos. –Por Brienne, por su valor, y por la verdad. 

Brindaron y se quedaron un momento en silencio. Addam parecía feliz, esperanzado, pero tanto Jaime como ella se mostraron claramente ensombrecidos. 

-Es algo bueno. Brienne… si vas a luchar por esto… No puedes pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal, tienes que estar segura de ti misma y apostar por lo que crees. 

Ella levantó la cabeza. –No estaba pensando en mí, ni en Aerys. Estaba… estaba pensando en ellos. 

-¿En el caballero y el Matarreyes?

Asintió cabizbaja. 

-Es tan triste. Ella fue la única mujer caballero de la que tenemos constancia, una guerrera épica que batalló en la mayor guerra y… él un hombre que salvó una ciudad y fue repudiado por ello, conocido durante generaciones como el peor de los hombres por un acto heroico. 

-Y ambos terminaron huyendo como cobardes, terminando sus vidas en el extranjero… Es realmente injusto. 

Jaime terminó la frase, tan apenado como ella. Sin embargo Addam los miraba como si no los entendiera, con una expresión que sólo podía definirse como esperanzadora. 

-Estaban juntos. 

Miró a Brienne directamente. –Has leído las cartas, ¿parece frustrada? ¿Rencorosa? ¿Triste? 

-No… ella…- Le devolvió la mirada. –Parece feliz. 

Addam ahora sonreía. –Abandonaron Poniente, ¿y qué? ¿Qué les quedaba aquí? ¿Un cargo protegiendo a esos tiranos que la historia esconde? ¿Habladurías falsas y juicios por sus mejores actos? No necesitaban Poniente, no necesitaban fama o gloria. Ellos… se tenían el uno al otro. Puede que no necesitaran nada más. 

Era Jaime el que solía tener esa visión fantasiosa de las cosas, el hecho de que Addam lo estuviera manifestando le hizo querer creer que podría ser verdad. Recordó las palabras del caballero, esas frases llenas de amor donde intentaba explicar qué le había llevado a dejar todo. Nunca pareció arrepentida, nunca. Y el hombre… el Matarreyes… había saltado frente a un oso por ella, había dado todo… Tenía que ser feliz a su lado, tenía que estar completo solo por estar con ella. 

Brienne miró a ambos y supo que Addam tenía razón. Se tenían, se amaban, no necesitaban Poniente, ni gratitud, ni limpiar sus nombres. Estaban juntos, y no necesitaban nada más. 

ADDAM

Parecía tan triste… No soportaba verla así. Jaime parecía reflejar ese dolor, como si los ecos de la Historia penetraran por los balcones. 

A él no le apenaban aquellos trágicos amantes, casi los envidiaba. En este caótico y temible mundo se habían encontrado el uno al otro, se habían enamorado y habían sido capaces de escapar de él, de correr más allá del mar e impedir que el peso de Poniente los venciera. ¿Quién podía hacer algo así? Seguir sus instintos sin importar nada, seguir al corazón, sin que la fatalidad del mundo se interpusiera.

Los miró detenidamente pensando por un momento que él podría estar haciendo lo mismo, que quizá la historia se repetía en el tiempo sin piedad. Que los tenía encerrados en aquella casa como los antiguos caballeros habían estado encorsetados por las estrecheces del continente. Si él no estuviera allí quizá habrían superado esa especie de barrera entre ellos. De hecho, quizá la barrera era él. 

Se levantó del sofá, excusándose como siempre para irse a dormir pronto, pero ambos le pidieron que se quedara un poco más. Nunca lo habían hecho, él tampoco había querido quedarse tanto como esa noche. Así que avanzó hacia el mueble bar y cogió otra de las botellas cerradas, esperando que su contenido acallara sus temores. La abrió y bebió un trago antes de pasársela a Jaime, que volvió a toser con insistencia. Los tres consiguieron reírse un poco. 

El líquido marrón fue bajando a buen ritmo, mientras los tres compartían historias que pasaban de la risa a la tristeza, y de la pena a las histriónicas carcajadas. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba profundamente borracho, recostado sobre el respaldo del sofá, mirando como la televisión parecía moverse ante sus ojos. Escuchaba de fondo a Jaime hablando de arte. Dijo algo sobre el azul, insistiendo en que era el mejor color, que un día lo demostraría. Le preguntó a Brienne cómo podría plasmarlo en un libro, cómo podría llevarlo a la ciencia y demostrar su punto. Que todos los artistas reconocieran aquel hecho irrebatible. 

Pero ella no parecía escuchar. Tenía una conversación paralela consigo misma donde se preguntaba por el caballero y el Matarreyes.

–Era el peor de los hombres, o eso dijeron siempre. Y sin embargo, nunca negaron su belleza. El hombre más hermoso de la historia, eso es lo que dicen las canciones. ¿Os imagináis a ella? A las mujeres siempre se nos exige más: más belleza, más bondad, más dedicación… Para que el hombre más hermoso saltase ante un oso por ella… ¿Cómo debía ser? Los príncipes caerían a sus pies. ¿Imagináis su pelo, sus rasgos? Debía ser… debía ser… literalmente mi negativo. Imagino… su pequeña nariz… sus amplias curvas… su… 

-No tenía tus ojos…- Como si en algún momento se hubieran cruzado sus conversaciones dispersas, Jaime pareció responder a su soliloquio.- El azul… tu azul… Ella tendría sus encantos pero… no tu azul. Nadie puede…

Brienne estaba seria, con la mirada perdida. -No tienes que decir eso, no lo necesito. No todos tenemos que ser hermosos, no todos tenemos que ser deseables. Sé que nunca seré una de esas mujeres por las que los hombres suspiran, que nunca provocaré esa irrefrenable pasión que impulsa a la locura. 

Se incorporó un poco del respaldo, algo mareado, mirándola sin entender cómo podía estar tan ciega. Jaime estaba al otro lado, como si fuera un espejo reflejando su cara embelesada. Ahora los tres estaban cerca, muy cerca, ella no tenía más que mirar a uno de sus lados para entender que sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido. No podía soportarlo, no podía escuchar aquella sarta de insensateces sin decir nada. Pero nunca había sido un borracho hablador, sino que el alcohol parecía comerse sus palabras. Siguió callado, mudo, incapaz de intervenir.

-No lo necesito, nadie lo hace. Tengo mi carrera, tengo a Zafiro y puede que un día alguien se conforme conmigo, que esté lo suficientemente cómodo a mi lado. Sin locura, sin esa atracción indómita que le lleve a cerrar la distancia en un beso que inspire canciones. Sólo…

Antes de que pudiera saber qué demonios estaba haciendo se encontró frente a ella, sus labios suavemente posados sobre los suyos en el beso más suave que hubiera entregado nunca.

Se retiró despacio, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los suyos, que parecían afectados y asustados. Al menos él lo estaba, asustado, asombrado consigo mismo y con lo que acababa de hacer sin saber muy bien cómo. De pronto miró a Jaime a su lado, que lo miraba con una paz que le atemorizaba. No había olvidado que estaba ahí, por el contrario había sido especialmente consciente de su presencia. Él se acercó, mirándole con ese verde inquietante, hasta que giró su rostro y clavó sus ojos en ella. Llevó una mano tras su pálido cuello y devoró la boca de Brienne con la suya, empujándola un poco sobre él. No se parecía en nada al suave roce con el que la había acariciado, aquel beso parecía el de un hombre bajo el agua, que salía a respirar. Desesperado, inmenso y desbordante. 

Él se mantuvo totalmente quieto, mirándolos sin mover un músculo, sintiendo el peso de sus cuerpos apoyándose sobre él. No era una de sus ausencias, estaba absolutamente presente y podía controlar su cuerpo perfectamente. No paralizado, no mudo. Simplemente, por algún motivo no quería moverse, ni sentía que tuviera que hacerlo.  
Cuando Jaime se separó se lamió los labios y la besó la barbilla, el cuello y el abdomen antes de acurrucarse ahí sin decir una sola palabra. 

Ella tenía la boca entreabierta, aún brillante y enrojecida. Tenía la mirada baja, pero finalmente la levantó para mirarlo, tan descolocada y extrañamente tranquila como él mismo estaba. No sabía qué hacer, pero por primera vez en su vida renunció a todo control cerebral. Dejó que su nariz acariciara la suya en un gesto suave y tranquilo y cerró los ojos. Ella se acurrucó contra su hombro y sintió como cualquier tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo, dejando su peso sobre él, y sin embargo dándole una ligereza y comodidad que nunca hacía sentido. La rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo el tacto del hombro de Jaime, aliviándole inesperadamente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sintió que empezaba a dormirse, rezando porque sus últimos recuerdos no hubieran sido parte de un maravilloso y dulce sueño.


	21. AMANECER

Sintió la suave luz que entraba desde las cortinas del balcón, haciendo que sus ojos se esforzasen por mantenerse cerrados. Un dolor agudo empezó a molestarla en las sienes, el recuerdo que dejaba el asqueroso licor marrón. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente cálido, extrañamente cómodo. Un peso confortable estaba establecido en su regazo, y su mano fue a él, como tantas veces había hecho. Pero no escuchó el ronroneo de Zafiro, ni sintió su suave pelaje. El peso era mayor, y los delicados mechones largos se deslizaron ligeros entre sus dedos. Jaime suspiró ante la caricia, aún completamente dormido. 

Jaime. 

De pronto fue consciente de que no estaba en su habitación, ni en su cama. Que la baba que escapaba de su boca no había caído sobre su cómoda almohada, sino sobre la cuidada camisa de Addam. Que el cómodo abrazo que sentía no era su grueso edredón, sino sus fuertes brazos. Que era su respiración el murmullo que escuchaba y el ritmo de su pecho el suave vaivén que le había arrullado durante la noche. 

Addam.

Entonces lo recordó todo. Joder. 

Se desembarazó del abrazo con dificultad, deslizándose suavemente y dejando caer el cuerpo de Jaime lentamente sobre él. Entonces los miró un instante, mientras intentaba recordar cómo se respiraba. 

Se llevó una mano al pecho desbocado, intentando calmarse. ¿Acababa de destrozar todo lo que tanto se habían esforzado en construir? Los tres estaban en un momento frágil, los tres se habían ayudado mucho y en una noche podía haberlo estropeado todo. “Puede que no recuerden nada” Pensó intentando calmarse. “Puede que el maldito licor sea una bendición, al fin y al cabo” Ella sin embargo, no podía sentirse más agradecida por no haberlo olvidado.

Con la escasa luz apenas veía sus siluetas, pero era suficiente como para entrever la perfección absoluta que los caracterizaba. Después se miró a sí misma, queriendo recordarse que seguía siendo ella, esa giganta enorme que nadie desearía nunca. Sólo entonces fue consciente de que seguía con la maldita ropa del día anterior, que llegó tan furiosa del trabajo que ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa de calle. 

Se descalzó con cuidado y caminó de puntillas hacia el pasillo, con un cuidado extremo al abrir las puertas. Pero la de su habitación hizo un extraño chirrido que esperaba que sólo hubiera notado ella. Cuando escuchó un movimiento proveniente del salón entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta, esperando que nadie la siguiera. 

Rápidamente se quitó los pantalones, esperando meterse inmediatamente en la cama y fingir estar dormida hasta que ambos hubieran salido de aquel sofá. Pero las pisadas inconfundibles se escucharon por los suelos de parqué, hasta que la puerta se abrió sin ninguna llamada. 

-¡Jaime!- No quería despertar a Addam así que intentó bajar su volumen, aunque sus nervios le impedían que el tono sonase menos desesperado.- Estoy cambiándome, ¿podrías…?

-No sería la primera vez que veo tus piernas, y es imposible que lo haga con esta oscuridad. 

El salón tenía dos orientaciones, y la tímida luz del alba aligeraba un poco los grises. Sin embargo, en su habitación ese inciso de claridad apenas se notaba, dominando una negrura que apenas dejaba entrever sombras y formas simples. 

-Iba a tumbarme un poco…

-Estabas tumbada. 

-Jaime… -No sabía qué decir. Sólo esperaba que se fuera y no hiciera las cosas más complicadas. Sin embargo, él traspasó el quicio de la puerta, entrando en su espacio.

-Lo sé, no querías que despertásemos juntos. 

-No es eso…

-Claro que lo es. Estás asustada. 

-No estoy asustada. Sólo quería descansar un rato. 

Cada una de las palabras sonó falsa. Cada una de las palabras era mentira. Jaime se estaba acercando más, hasta que pudo sentir su aliento en el rostro. Debería dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo en su lugar, sintiéndolo tan cerca que podía notar la vibración de cada una de sus palabras.

-Pareces descansada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y parecías bastante cómoda. Anoche también. 

-Yo… Jaime no sé lo que estamos haciendo. 

-No creo que ninguno lo sepamos.

-Bueno… no soy como tú.

A pesar de no poder ver más allá de su silueta, pudo notar cómo se tensaba, como su cuerpo reaccionaba como lo haría al recibir un fuerte golpe. La energía frente a ella cambió totalmente.

-¿Te refieres a un depravado que se folla a su hermana? ¿Crees que esto es algo parecido?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Quiso tocarlo, quiso abrazarlo, pero se mantuvo quieta.- Quería decir que somos distintos. Tú atacas las cosas de frente, puede que no sea siempre la mejor opción pero… al menos tienes el valor de hacerlo. Yo soy capaz de derribar a un hombre del doble de mi peso en cinco tipos de lucha diferente pero… cuando se trata de una relación personal… No sé hacerlo, no puedo enfrentarlo, tengo... Tengo que irme. 

-Lo sé, y Addam se hace el muerto, tirado en el sofá fingiendo que duerme. No pretendo que seas quien no eres, ni él, ni yo. No quiero enfrentarte, no quiero enfrentarlo. No quiero ser el tonto que se deja gobernar, ni el hombre obsesionado con el fuego de unas pinturas, ni el pedazo roto que ya no sabe quién es. 

Levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Ella no se retiró. 

-Sé que esto está bien. Addam, tú y yo. Lo que tenemos… no sé lo que tenemos pero éstas semanas han sido increíbles, no ha habido nada en mi vida que se haya sentido tan bien, tan real. Esto es real, puedes huir tanto como quieras, pero no puedes negarlo.

Una silueta negra se formó tras él, más allá de la puerta. No había escuchado los pasos de Addam, pero él si habría podido oírlos, no habían sido especialmente silenciosos. 

-Entra. –Jaime habló sin girarse, con determinación, con la que le faltaba a ella, con la que le faltaba a Addam. Ambos necesitaban eso, esa seguridad abrumadora. La silueta obedeció atravesando la habitación hasta ponerse tras ella. Sin decir una palabra la abrazó desde atrás, reflejando la misma postura que hace unos minutos habían mantenido en aquel sofá enorme. Ella llevó las manos a él, cruzando los brazos sobre sí misma, abrazando su abrazo, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, sintiéndose protegida. Había algo relajante en él, cada momento junto a Jaime se sentía como sobrevivir en un incendio, donde la ansiedad se disparaba y todos sus sentidos se sentían alerta. Sin embargo la sola presencia de Addam hacía que todo volviera a la calma, que las llamas se sofocasen y quedase esa calidez tranquila que se sentía tan bien. 

Seguía sintiendo miedo, pero ya no era paralizante, sino ese burbujeo ansioso que empuja y a la vez avisa del peligro. La mano de Jaime seguía en su mejilla, y buscando hasta el último palmo de osadía que quedaba en su cuerpo, se impulsó hacia delante y cerró la distancia, besándole suavemente. 

La noche que pasaron juntos había respondido a cada avance, sin que ninguna duda cruzara su mente. Pero ahora habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y aunque quería perderse en el calor de su boca no podía parar de pensar que había demasiado en juego, que podía estar estropeándolo todo. Ya no era un chico terriblemente guapo en la habitación de un hotel, ahora era Jaime, y su historia, y todo el peso que había tras ella. No quería hacerle daño, no quería que él se lo hiciera… Pero ahora tenía a Addam, el hombre que la estaba sosteniendo, que rodeaba su cuerpo impidiéndole que cayera a ninguna parte. Su sola presencia le daba una serenidad que hacía que todo aquello pareciera mucho menos loco. Sus brazos fuertes eran tan estables, que hacían que los frenéticos besos de Jaime se sintieran seguros. 

La mezcla de energías era delirante, los besos se estaban descontrolando a un ritmo imposible, profundizando con esa ansiedad y prisa que lo caracterizaba, queriéndolo todo ya. Se separó un instante y deslizó su mano por la mejilla hasta rodar por sus labios, llevando la humedad a su barbilla, a su cuello, bajando por su camisa y aplanando su mano sobre su pecho. Sintió el cálido aliento de Addam más cerca, hasta que sus labios suaves llegaron a rozar su cuello, muy levemente, pero haciendo que se retorciera en sus brazos. Jaime apretó y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido vergonzoso, que hizo que las tres respiraciones cambiaran el ritmo, agitándose mucho más. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si el fino atisbo de luz fuera demasiada distracción para todo lo que ocurría bajo su tacto. Jaime besó su boca, su nariz, sus párpados. Su pecho, su ombligo. El tacto de la camisa era grueso, deseaba haber llevado algo más fino, pero al menos era lo suficientemente largo como para no preocuparse por eso. Jaime desabrochó un par de botones, besando su escote mientras Addam seguía pasando sus labios por su cuello, su nuca. Estaban muy cerca, y eso hizo que sus rodillas temblaran. Cuando abrió un tercer botón empezó a tensarse. A pesar de la oscuridad, temía estar completamente expuesta a ellos, temía que terminase de desnudarla mientras ellos aún conservaban hasta la última prenda. Pero no lo hizo, descendió besando botón a botón agachándose ante ella, deslizándose después por debajo de la tela. Sintió sus labios erizando la piel alrededor de su ombligo, besando la comisura de sus bragas de algodón y deslizando su nariz hacia abajo. Gritó. Addam no podía estar viendo nada, pero de alguna forma sus respiraciones acompasaban las suyas, acelerándose y haciéndose mucho más ruidosas. 

Sintió la suave tela de su ropa interior deslizándose por sus piernas y necesitó aferrarse a algo para no huir, clavando sus uñas en los brazos de Addam, que nunca habían dejado de sostenerla. Tomó su otra mano, entrelazando sus dedos y dejando que se posaran en su cadera, apretándolos con fuerza. Entonces Jaime la besó.

Nunca nadie lo había hecho, nunca nadie la había besado allí. Había perdido por completo la fuerza de sus piernas, confiaba en Addam aferrándose a él con su vida. Jaime se aferraba a ella, devorándola ansiosamente, en una lucha delirante que la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Su mano acariciaba el recorrido de su larga pierna, desde la rodilla hasta la cadera. Finalmente introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, sintiéndole más y más cerca. Instintivamente llevó la mano que estaba sosteniendo en su cadera a los labios, besando los dedos de Addam, llevando uno de ellos a su boca, mordiendo suavemente la yema. Aunque aún ni siquiera se habían besado más allá de un simple roce, necesitaba sentirlo también en ella, necesitaba que estuviera también cerca, mucho más cerca. 

Jaime estaba enloquecido. Sus dedos llevaban un ritmo imposible y usaba su lengua, como siempre lo hacía, seguro de sí mismo, engreído, presumiendo de saber que cada gota de su ser estaba rendida a él. Y así e

-No puedo… Yo… ¡Dioses! 

Un grito la sobrevino, y los movimientos involuntarios se desencadenaron en su cuerpo, sacudiéndose contra Jaime en unos espasmos incontrolados. Addam la agarro muy fuerte, gimiendo en su oreja como si él mismo hubiera recibido toda esa atención. Abrió los ojos y él aflojó su agarre, dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro. Había un poco más de luz, y además de las siluetas empezaba a ver algunos detalles gruesos. Cuando Jaime subió a su altura pudo ver la forma de su nariz, brillante y tan fastuosa como siempre. Volvió a besarla profundamente, jadeando derrotado, como si acabara de terminar una carrera importante. Después de eso, retiró su mano de la mejilla con una última caricia y se echó hacia atrás, dejándose caer sobre la silla del escritorio. Al alejarse, volvía a convertirse en una sombra, una silueta borrosa que apenas podía distinguir. 

Jaime se había distanciado, les estaba dejando espacio. Podía sentir el miedo de Addam, fundiéndose con el suyo. A cierto nivel se parecía mucho a Jaime, había una profundidad, unos anhelos compartidos que les hacía asemejarse. Pero en este sentido, era igual que Addam, y ambos opuestos a Jaime. Ambos estaban aterrados. 

Finalmente Addam separó los dedos de su mano entrelazada, y la llevó a su mandíbula, girando su cabeza hacia atrás. Podía entrever los rasgos de su cara, su nariz, sus labios. Y finalmente la besó. No el casto beso que le había dado la noche anterior, no el beso enloquecido de Jaime. Un beso profundo, experto. Un beso que sólo podía hacerle querer más. 

Armándose de valor, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, que él mismo se quitó de los hombros mientras ella seguía con su cinturón. Pudo sentir roces en su cintura, la piel cansada de haber dormido con esa maldita ropa toda la noche. Sólo Jaime había llevado sus pantalones sueltos gastados y la camiseta desteñida que tanto le gustaba. No había sido un día de médico ni compras, así que no se había tenido que vestir. 

Los pesados pantalones cayeron, y cuanta más piel alcanzaba más frágil se sentía. Addam terminó de desabrochar sus botones, pero ella no sacó la camisa de sus propios hombros, como si pudieran protegerla de algo. Totalmente abierta, estaba expuesta ante él, temiendo que sus ojos se hubieran adaptado mejor a la escasa luz, que pudiera ver lo suficiente como para salir corriendo por la puerta. Pero él simplemente llevó una mano temblorosa a su pecho, dejando que los dedos lo rodearan, acariciándolo suavemente y con una delicadeza extrema. Ella ya no podía esperar más. Metió los dedos en los bordes de sus bóxer, deslizándolos hasta que él mismo los terminó de bajar. Addam tenía la cama tras él, así que tomó su mano y la condujo hasta ella. Se tumbó sobrevolándola, con los brazos tensos y la mandíbula apretada. Desde su posición podía ver el contorno de su pelo, la forma de sus hombros, y un bonito brillo de sus dos pupilas, hasta que de pronto, cerró los párpados. 

-No. 

La palabra la paralizó. Addam negó con la cabeza mientras farfullaba maldiciones.

-Casi lo olvido, joder… No tengo…

-No necesitáis condones. Tranquilo. 

La voz de Jaime sonó grave. Él sabía que ella no lo necesitaba, en el hotel habían mantenido esa misma conversación. Y debía saber que Addam se había hecho las pruebas, teniendo en cuenta cómo terminó su última relación tenía bastante sentido. 

La tensión de los brazos de Addam sobre ella se aflojó, bajando hasta volver a besarla suavemente, mientras sentía su aliento acelerado escapando por el filo de sus labios. Todo era nuevo y extraño, pero no amenazante. Estaban descubriéndose, conociendo cosas que la convivencia no había podido mostrar: el tacto de su suave pecho depilado, el sabor de su boca, el olor que había bajo su colonia. 

Estaba empapada, pero cuando entró en ella no pudo evitar gritar. Era el hombre más grande que había tenido, y le costó un poco adaptarse a la invasiva sensación. Pero también fue el más suave, cada movimiento era un lento vaivén que pronto le hizo olvidar cualquier incomodidad. Acababa de tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida, pero el lento baile empezaba a construir de nuevo esa deliciosa sensación que provenía de cada extremo de su cuerpo, corriendo hacia su centro, enviando más y más sensaciones, llenándola de algo que poco a poco iba más y más allá. Él parecía crecer con ella, juntos en ese viaje maravilloso, caminando con una maravillosa calma. Su respiración y sus jadeos parecían frases, parecía querer decir muchas cosas, pero ambos siguieron en un silencio dulce que sólo llenaban sus sonidos y la fuerte y cercana respiración de Jaime, el tercer viajero. Lo miró entre las sombras, viendo su pecho agitado, el borde de sus mechones de oro que empezaban a mostrar un tímido brillo crepuscular. Estaba al borde, pero antes de que pudiera explotar, Addam gimió acelerando el ritmo y sintió el calor con el que terminaba todo. 

-Dioses, lo siento. Yo…

Ella se incorporó para callarlo con un beso. Lo dejó caer a su lado y cerró los ojos sintiendo que su corazón aún seguía desbocado.

Con el pulso acelerado se giró para mirar a Jaime, que se había levantado y caminaba hacia ellos. Ella se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, y él la levantó, llevándola en brazos hasta el borde del escritorio. 

-Jaime… peso… soy…

\- Y yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Una vez apoyada en el escritorio de madera, Jaime la besó con desesperación mientras luchaba con los cordones de su pantalón. Ella lo ayudó y en un movimiento rápido pudo sentirlo completamente en su interior. Lo rodeó con sus piernas, gritó, y gritó, y volvió a gritar ante el ritmo indómito e incontrolado de sus empujes. Jaime parecía tener el impulso de siglos de contención, era como un animal salvaje que no había comido en años. Llevó su mano a la unión entre ellos y terminó de enloquecerla. Escuchó ruido a su alrededor, objetos cayendo y golpeando contra el suelo, lo que fuera que estuviera en aquel escritorio estaba desparramándose a su alrededor. El mundo también parecía hacerlo, resquebrajándose por las costuras, abriéndose y explotando. Gritó de nuevo y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó, desencadenando una respuesta abrumadora en él, que gritó al unísono dando las últimas embestidas. 

Estaba destrozada, agotada. De nuevo la cogió hasta dejarla en la cama, cayendo al lado de Addam que aún jadeaba sin recuperarse. Jaime apenas había estado un par de minutos en su interior, suficiente como para remover los cimientos de la realidad. Se tumbó a su otro lado, y los tres se mantuvieron en silencio mientras sus cuerpos volvían a la tranquilidad. 

Poco a poco, la luz que se escapaba entre las cortinas se fue haciendo más intensa, haciendo que el ambiente a su alrededor empezara a cobrar forma. El desastre era total. Jaime seguía completamente vestido, Addam totalmente desnudo, mientras ella conservaba la estúpida camisa cubriendo solo sus hombros y espalda. En mitad de la habitación yacían sus bragas olvidadas, los libros del escritorio estaban tumbados, algunos en el suelo, y la ropa siempre impoluta de Addam en montones desordenados que los rodeaban. 

-¿Estás bien? 

Brienne le preguntó girándose para mirarlo. Él rodeó su cintura. –Mmmhhm.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si me estás preguntando si me ha matado pensar que no me había lavado los dientes antes de besarte, sí, si he sufrido por el ruido del escritorio de caoba chirriando contra la pared, sí, si me vuelve loco el desorden de mi ropa sin estar perfectamente doblada, sí. Pero estar aquí me importa más que todo eso, y me siento capaz de controlarlo. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero para mí es un gran paso. 

-Eso es estupendo. –Le besó la mejilla mientras Jaime se acurrucaba a su otro lado ruidosamente. 

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No vas a preguntarme si estoy bien?

-Estás bien.- Aseveró poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

-Bien se queda insultantemente corto. Aun así, ¿no merezco también un beso?

Addam se rio al otro lado. 

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Estaba recordando la primera definición que hizo de ti, cuando entraste por la puerta del hotel. 

Jaime puso una sonrisa orgullosa, levantando una ceja. –Oh, así que antes de asaltarte ya te habías fijado en mi… nunca me lo dijiste. 

-Dijo que eras como un niño demandando atención. Creo que nadie te ha calado tan deprisa. 

Jaime aspiró haciéndose el ofendido. Puso morritos mientras debía darse cuenta de que sólo demostraba su punto, así que finalmente se apretó contra ella y se acurrucó en su hombro. 

-Seré un malcriado. Pero uno al que no te puedes resistir. 

Cruzó una mirada desesperada con Addam, que sin embargo parecía pensativo. 

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Absolutamente. Es solo... que no termino de creerlo. Aún tengo tu increíble sabor en mis labios y sin embargo... Es... tan irreal...

Brienne arrugó el ceño hasta que se puso roja, entendiéndolo de pronto. Jaime la había devorado. Y después la besó. Y ella a Addam. Todo había transcurrido de forma tan natural que no se había parado a pensar hasta qué punto había llegado a traspasar todos los límites que había imaginado. 

-¿Creéis que esto ha sido una buena idea? 

-Sí. –Cortó Jaime. Addam no contestó.

-Se volverá raro. –Insistió ella. 

-¿Se ha sentido raro?

-No.- Respondió sin dudarlo. –Pero… ¿Y vosotros? Sois amigos…

-Le he visto desnudo cientos de veces. En los vestuarios del gimnasio, en la playa, en las clases de arte…

-¡Nunca me he desnudado en la playa!

-Bueno, entonces tú me has visto desnudo en la playa. Debiste haberlo visto, todo el mundo practicaba nudismo en Valyria mientras él llevaba aquel bañador surfero tan largo como…

Quería escuchar la anécdota, pero no pudo evitar cortarle para preguntar por la que más había llamado su atención. -¿La escuela de arte?

Addam se llevó una mano a los ojos y Jaime se rio. –Sus padres querían que estudiase derecho, así que se negaron a ayudarlo. Y él no estaba becado. Sin financiación… Tuvo que prostituirse.

-¡Sólo fui modelo para las clases de pintura! Dioses, Jaime…

Empezó a reírse con fuerza. –Modelo desnudo. Creo que aún guardo algunos bocetos de aquellas clases… Pasé horas esforzándome en plasmar las sombras de la luz del foco sobre tu culo. 

-¿Podría verlos?

-¡No!- Addam se tapó la cara con la almohada. Después de lo que acababan de hacer le resultaba divertida esa respuesta, teniendo en cuenta que seguía desnudo a su lado. 

Jaime de pronto se puso serio. -¿Y tú… encontraste tu dibujo? ¿En el hotel?

-Por supuesto. También te dejaste un bolígrafo azul. 

-¿Los conservas? –Parecía emocionado- ¿Podría recuperarlo?

-Claro. – Se estiró hacia uno de los lados, alcanzando la mochila que tenía apoyada en uno de los laterales de la cama. Alcanzó la pluma y se la entregó. 

-Me refería al boceto. Es… bueno… lo último que dibujé. 

Asintió entendiendo, aunque le apenaba desprenderse de ello. 

-Volverás a pintar. –Addam afirmó sin dudarlo.- Pero no mi culo, nunca más. 

Jaime esbozó una sonrisa, levantando los hombros. –Nunca se sabe. 

Era la primera vez que no negaba en rotundo la posibilidad de volver a enfrentarse a un caballete, y sintió un impulso de positividad que la inundó de esperanza. Él se acurrucó en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Addam al otro lado, apoyó la frente en su sien y entrelazó los dedos de su mano. Había temido que el ambiente fuera extraño, que no se sintiera tan cómoda como lo había hecho semanas atrás, pero se sentía como siempre, y a la vez mejor que nunca. Eran ellos, seguían siendo ellos. Cuando la luz estaba empezando a ser más intensa, ella también cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño la llevase con una sonrisa en los labios.


	22. COLORES

JAIME

La rutina que siempre le había hastiado se había convertido en una fantasía, un dulce sueño del que aún no despertaba. Esperaba que nunca tuviera que hacerlo, que aquella situación idílica se mantuviese congelada en la burbuja de cristal que era la casa de Addam. ¿Habría muerto en el accidente? ¿Estaba viviendo una especie de irrealidad comatosa tendido en la cama de un hospital? Si era así lo prefería, dormiría eternamente entre las sábanas de piel que tanto disfrutaba. Pero no podía serlo, su imaginación nunca fue tan grande, y mucho menos, tan bondadosa. Era real. Ellos eran reales. 

Cada mañana se levantaba a una hora ridículamente temprana para desayunar en su compañía, quejándose continuamente del sueño que tenía. Muchas veces terminaba dormitando con la cabeza apoyada sobre la migas de la mesa, solo sintiendo el suave beso de Brienne en la nuca y la mano de Addam revolviéndole el pelo como despedida. Cuando finalmente se iban de casa, él volvía a dormirse, prácticamente hasta el medio día. Después de eso aprovechaba para leer, comer, o hacer los escasos recados del día, esperando ansioso su regreso. En ocasiones, se dedicaba a su pequeño secreto escondido, pero raramente se sentía inspirado en horas que no fueran la más oscura madrugada.

Cuándo tenía médico o algún motivo lo suficientemente importante como para salir de casa se preparaba con mucho tiempo, consciente de la cantidad de comprobaciones que le llevaba salir. Ahora entendía a Addam y sus manías para intentar controlarlo todo, él no podía pisar la calle sin haber comprobado por cada balcón que Cersei no estaba acechando en alguna esquina. Había alimentado tanto esa sensación de control sobre él que temía que pudiera saber qué hacía y cuándo, y todo lo que había cambiado en su vida. Aunque no se sentía capaz de reconocerlo, la tenía verdadero miedo. 

Cuando la tarde avanzaba, buscaba en el televisor el programa más estúpido para que nadie le hiciera el menor caso. Addam llegaba antes, y por mucho que intentase mantener su caos controlado, pasaba un rato cuidando la limpieza y el orden, mientras le contaba su día, los cambios en las exposiciones de la ciudad, o los elementos que había estado retratando. Ya no era tan rígido con el cuidado de la casa, pero la distancia entre ambos era un abismo que necesitaba de su mantenimiento. Él ayudaba en lo que podía, y se mantenía al margen cuando entendía que había cosas que necesitaba controlar él. 

Cuando llegaba Brienne solía traer consigo una nube negra del trabajo, que se diluía en escasos minutos. Los tres discutían, debatían, jugaban. Pero sobre todo reían, reían muchísimo. Cuando avanzaba la noche, las cosas solían volverse más físicas, a cada minuto las caricias y las bromas crecían en intensidad hasta que veían el cansancio de Addam impreso en sus párpados y le acompañaban a su habitación donde, con suerte, le robaban algunos minutos más de sueño.

Nunca había imaginado que se pudiera sentir tanto; cada caricia, cada nueva experiencia con ellos era desbordante. Siempre había sido un hombre celoso, y había temido sentirse así antes o después. Pero cada vez que estaban juntos… Estaban juntos. No importaba quién estuviera dónde, cuándo o cómo, aunque él estuviera a un metro de distancia podía sentir cada beso y cada roce. Brienne siempre estaba con ambos, sus ojos, sus dedos, su piel… Siempre conectaba con ellos de alguna forma, así que nada de lo que hiciera podía sentirse ajeno.

Tampoco es que Addam fuera un hombre cualquiera, jamás habría podido compartir esa intimidad con otra persona. No solo lo había salvado toda su vida, innumerables veces, sino que tenía todas esas fortalezas de las que él carecía, y que admiraba tanto. Era un hombre bueno, en toda la extensión que cabía en esa palabra. Cada fibra de su ser inspiraba paz, calmaba su furia. A su lado, todo estaba bien. 

También disfrutaba las noches en las que las palabras ganaban la partida, haciendo que pasaran horas y horas simplemente compartiendo sus pensamientos, hasta que uno tras otro caían sobre el hombro o las piernas del anterior, cerrando los ojos y dejándose vencer. Ya ni recordaba cuántas veces había amanecido en aquel enorme sofá, con la ropa intacta y los músculos entumecidos. Adoraba despertar allí, con los ruidos acompasados de sus tres latidos. 

Sin embargo, el espacio entre un día y el siguiente solía ser bastante más desagradable. Las pesadillas aún no le habían abandonado, y aunque parecía tenerlas un poco más controladas, aquella noche estaban siendo especialmente insoportables. En ellas, Cersei regresaba al piso, tumbaba cada puerta y lo sacaba a rastras sin vacilar. Él gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero la casa estaba vacía y nadie respondía a su llamada. 

Despertó totalmente agitado, y abrió los ojos con esa terrible sensación de caída libre ante el vacío. Pero no estaba vacío. Vio la cabeza de Addam descansando tranquilamente sobre sus piernas, y los brazos fuertes y firmes de Brienne, que aún lo movían con cuidado. 

-¿Estás bien? Parecía que tenías una pesadilla. 

-Estoy bien. –Se giró sobre sí mismo, metiendo la cara en su pecho, sin querer salir nunca de allí. No volvería a dormirse, pero no lo necesitaba. Estaba seguro y a salvo, y en ese momento se sentía capaz de todo. Últimamente lo parecía, un hombre completo, capaz de todo eso que creyó imposible. Ahora sabía que podía. Junto a ellos, podía con todo. 

ADDAM

La insistente lluvia otoñal les había dado tregua aquella bonita mañana soleada. Hacía semanas que el cielo no estaba tan despejado, y si respirabas lo suficientemente superficial, la humedad en las hojas caídas podía llegar a confundirse con el olor primaveral de las flores. La realidad era que el invierno se acercaba implacablemente, que aquel día sólo era un regalo de sol que les enviaban los Dioses para soportar el frío que se avecinaba, pero prefería no pensarlo. Hoy hacía sol, y aún quedaban meses para que el hielo congelase de nuevo Poniente. 

El mercadillo brillaba con el tímido sol, que apenas calentaba pero aún estaba lleno de luz. Los colores eran estridentes y llamativos, llenos de vida, y la gente se movía ágil, al son de los distintos ritmos de los variopintos músicos callejeros. Los olores de los puestos de comida eran demasiado intensos y no combinaban bien, pero hoy no le producían las terribles ganas de vomitar que había sentido la última vez. 

A su ex le encantaba pasar horas regateando con los tenderos, acabar comprando algo que inicialmente no quería, y pasar el resto del fin de semana quejándose por su calidad. Él lo había odiado todo, los gritos de los vendedores, los empujones ante las ofertas, el absoluto desorden que le mareaba. Pero esa mañana, cuando habían sido incapaces de proponer nada que hiciera mover a Jaime del sofá, pensó que podría gustarle, que él estaría cómodo en aquel bullicioso caos. Y no solo había estado en lo cierto, sino que por alguna razón, a él también le estaba gustando. 

Había sido la primera mañana que parecían fallar en su propósito, llevaban semanas consiguiendo sacar a Jaime al menos uno de los días del fin de semana, haciendo que saliera a la calle por un motivo que no fuera ir al médico o a la compra. Él suponía que no se trataba sólo de desidia, sino que tendría miedo, un miedo profundo y real a que la gente mirase su mano falsa, a que alguien la hiciese notar o se incomodase a su paso. Esa mañana había sido obvio que había pasado una mala noche, y necesitaba pensar en algo especial, algo que le diera motivos suficientes como para hacer el esfuerzo. Supuso que también ayudaba que fuera el último sitio donde podría cruzarse con alguien de su familia. 

Sabía que estaba evitado a su hermano desde que abandonó el hospital, por su insistencia en colocarle en alguno de los maravillosos trabajos que tenía para él. Tyrion quería mostrarle que nada había cambiado. Pero lo había hecho, y sus presiones para que aceptase un trabajo que siempre había odiado no iban a ayudar. Tywin no había intentado contactar, pero un par de veces había visto a alguna de sus secretarias merodear el barrio. Y por supuesto, aunque la amenaza a Cersei había sido definitiva, sabía que Jaime le seguía teniendo miedo. Ninguno de los tres pisaría un mercadillo aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello, así que el atractivo de la propuesta mejoraba bastante. 

El recorrido lo estaba sorprendiendo gratamente. Era mucho más grande de lo que él había visto, siempre se había parado en la parte más turística, donde se podía encontrar las mismas cosas que en una tienda clásica. Pero cuando avanzaron y dejaron atrás los primeros puestos, se encontraron todo tipo de zonas especializadas; pasillos de comidas exóticas, puestos de antigüedades, libros y cómics, muebles de segunda mano, joyas… 

Jaime estaba eufórico con las antigüedades, como un niño en una juguetería, Brienne tenía que pararle en cada puesto para que no lo comprase todo. Cuanto más extravagante más parecía llamar su atención, y horrorizarla a ella. No sabía hasta qué punto sólo pretendía fastidiarla, era como un niño tirando de las coletas a la chica que le gustaba, a pesar de compartir su cama a diario. 

No pudo evitar sacar su cámara cuando se pararon en la calle de las flores. Los distintos colores, los aromas,… todo era tan sugestivo que ningún objetivo podría captarlo, pero no podía resistirse a intentarlo. Jaime se agachó cogiendo varias macetas. Begonias, violetas, ciclamen, petunias… Cuando la mujer del puesto las metió en distintas bolsas, Brienne gesticuló, negando que cogiera una sola más. 

-¡Pero necesitamos buganvilla! Es perfecta para los balcones.

Ante la negativa de ella, Jaime acabó cediendo, pero se acercó a la oreja de la tendera, susurrando una última petición. La mujer asintió sonriente mientras regresaba al interior con unas tijeras. 

Cuando volvió a salir, Jaime le entregó el dinero, y ella le entregó tres margaritas blancas. Intentó ponerle una a Brienne en el pelo, pero se la quitó con los ojos en blanco y la mantuvo en la mano, girándose con una sonrisa que intentó esconder. Él fue entonces quien se la puso tras la oreja, y le entregó la última a Addam, colocándola cuidadosamente en uno de los ojales desabrochados de su chaqueta. Aprovechó la cercanía para hacer una foto de la bonita flor entre sus mechones dorados, mostrando cada detalle de los relucientes pétalos blancos. 

Avanzó a unos metros de distancia, retratando cada segundo. Discutían apasionadamente por cualquier tontería, ella suspiraba desesperada llevándose las manos a la cara. Cada pocos pasos giraba la vista hacia atrás para ver que él estaba cerca, le sonreía y volvía a la tonta discusión que estuviera teniendo con Jaime. Era un gesto tonto, algo que debía resultar intrascendente para cualquiera, pero a él le decía que le importaba, que siempre lo tenía presente. 

Capturó algunas miradas, algunas sonrisas, algunos segundos de esos momentos irrepetibles que esperaba conservar. Sabía que era estúpido aferrarse, pero lo necesitaba, realmente necesitaba pensar que podía mantener algo de aquellos momentos, que cuando todo terminase al menos podría tener algo que le recordase que fue real. 

Pasaron por unos puestos de armas antiguas, cascos, armaduras completas, navajas,… Los tres estaban asombrados ante los artilugios, él haciendo fotos del sol brillando en los distintos metales, Jaime observando su reflejo en el brillo de una armadura y Brienne buscando frenéticamente entre unas cajas.

-¡Dioses! 

Su grito hizo que los dos hombres pararan de golpe sus actividades.

-Es… Guardajuramentos. Es una réplica perfecta. 

Le había hablado de la espada, por supuesto, ese vínculo entre la mujer caballero y el Matarreyes que tanto le entusiasmaba. El artilugio era brillante, el pomo parecía bañado en verdadero oro, y las gemas, aunque no podían ser auténticas, debían ser bisutería buena. 

-¿Cuánto puede costar una cosa así? 

-¿En serio piensas comprarte una puta espada? ¿No me dejaste comprar el baúl pero te vas a llevar una espada?- Jaime negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No podías cargar con un baúl de esas dimensiones! ¡Ya llevo la mitad de tus estúpidas flores! 

-Así que no puedes cargar con una tonta espada que abandonarás en un rincón para no volver a mirarla nunca. 

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

Ella se giró decidida hacia el dueño del puesto, sin hacer caso alguno a sus impedimentos. 

-Mil doscientos dragones. 

Abrió la boca incrédula, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-¿Mil doscientos?

-Es una de las espadas originales de la película “Noche Eterna”. El trabajo del acero para darle ese aspecto fue único, y los acabados…

-Gracias, sí entiendo… -Se giró sobre sí misma, sin querer escuchar el resto. Jaime fue llamando su atención con distintas baratijas en su camino, pero ella parecía haberse quedado pensativa. Quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero en mitad del tumulto, una mano le frenó sosteniendo su brazo. 

-Addam, me alegro mucho de verte.

-¡Elia!- La abrazó con cariño. -¿Cómo estás? 

-Bien, regresé hace unos meses de Braavos. Fue una visita muy productiva, las fotos son increíbles. ¿Has visto…?

-Addam…- Jaime cortó sin mucha cortesía- Estamos enfrente, en ese puesto de dulces. 

Jaime tomó la mano de Brienne y la arrastró hasta allí, impaciente. Compró un pastel pentosí relleno de crema y lo mordió con los ojos cerrados, con un ruido sugerente que pudo escuchar desde allí. Luego le entregó la mitad a ella, que rechazó varias veces hasta que aceptó morder para que se callara. Él sonreía tanto… Que ella acabó devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

-Debí haberos presentado. El loco que la arrastra es Jaime, ella es Brienne. 

-Le conozco de alguna exposición, creo que me lo presentaste alguna vez. La novia… no, no me suena. 

Lo sintió como un golpe. Un golpe físico. No pudo evitar que se le notase. 

-Oh, lo siento, lo asumí por la cercanía. ¿Tu novia y el amigo gay, verdad? Siempre meto la pata. 

-No. No, en absoluto. Eh…- Pensó en una respuesta, pero cada una de ellas le resultó más extraña que la anterior. 

-Entiendo. Situación complicada. Son las más divertidas, no te preocupes. ¿Has visto la exposición de Varys? Tanto renombre para tanta mediocridad…

El cambio de tema no fue sutil, pero lo agradeció. Habló un rato con ella mientras veía como Brienne y Jaime avanzaban por los puestos, discutiendo sobre todo y a la vez con unas risas constantes y contagiosas. El invierno llegaría, era un hecho del que era más consciente que nunca. Pero se encargaría de disfrutar cada día de sol que el otoño estuviera dispuesto a regalar. 

BRIENNE

El día había sido absolutamente agotador. Pasó la tarde con Sansa y Margaery, que cada vez hacían preguntas más difíciles de responder. No las había mentido, pero desde luego no les había dicho la verdad. ¿Cómo podría? Sansa ya parecía preocupada sólo porque viviera con ellos, y Marg sería capaz de reducir todo aquello a una sordidez que estaba tan lejos de la realidad como ninguna otra cosa. 

Agudizó la vista para ver el vaso de agua con las tres margaritas sobre el escritorio, e intentó relajarse. La mañana había sido increíble, nada de aquello podía estar mal por mucho que la situación pudiera ser… inusual. Después miró el reloj de pared de Addam; las tres de la madrugada. Era demasiado temprano incluso para ella, pero cuando despertaba difícilmente podía volver a recuperar el sueño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero el ruido en su cabeza seguía sin parar. La calidez de Addam en su lado izquierdo le daba una tranquilidad que esperaba que calmase su inquietud, pero el frío en su costado derecho le molestaba sin remedio. Jaime se acostaba con ellos cada noche pero era un animal nocturno, y cuando ambos estaban dormidos se levantaba para salir de la habitación en completo silencio. Le faltaba ese calor, le faltaba el latido constante y fuerte de su pecho. Tras dar varias vueltas decidió que necesitaba levantarse, que no iba a ser capaz de dormirse pronto. 

Fue al salón, esperando ver uno de esos aburridos programas nocturnos con Jaime, hasta que los párpados le pesaran lo suficiente. Pero el amplio sofá estaba completamente vacío, y la televisión apagada. Caminó descalza sobre el suelo frío buscándolo por la cocina, sin ningún éxito. Llegó hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta.

-¡Brienne!

No había llamado, quiso disculparse y cerrar rápidamente pero la visión la hizo quedarse clavada en el suelo, mirándolo atónita. El balcón estaba abierto de par en par, suponía que para que no quedara rastros de ese olor fuerte, para no dejar ninguna prueba. Pero ahí estaba, ante ella, tan asustado como un gatito ante los faros de un coche. 

-Mmmm ¿qué pasa? –Addam apareció tras ella, rodeando su cintura desde la espalda. Su voz sonaba adormilada, nunca le había visto despierto tan tarde, pero el grito de Jaime debió haberlo desvelado. Frotó su rostro somnoliento contra su hombro rígido para mirar después por encima de él, soltándola y quedándose igualmente tenso. 

-Jaime… estás… estás pintando. 

Las palabras quedaron en el límite exacto entre la pregunta y la afirmación. Él seguía mirándoles sin moverse, quieto frente al caballete mientras se mordía el labio. Brienne seguía quieta, temiendo espantarle. Addam sin embargo pasó a su lado entrando en la estancia. Se acercó al cuadro sin terminar, alejándose después y entrecerrando los ojos. Lo miró desde distintos ángulos y finalmente puso una mano en su brazo. 

-Nada de fuego, ¿eh?

Negó con la cabeza. Brienne dio un paso entrando en la habitación, sin atreverse a acercarse más. Jaime la observaba, esperando que dijese algo al respecto, pero no tenía palabras. Había abandonado el verde, mostrando una paleta infinita de colores, tan hermosos y vibrantes que le quitaban la respiración. A pesar de haber millones de tonalidades diferentes, había tres claros elementos diferenciados. Una parte del cuadro inspiraba serenidad, orden y calma, otra era furiosa, idealista, pasional, y la última fluía entre ambas, un azul de una pureza capaz de atravesar un corazón. 

-También son… elementos. ¿Tierra, aire y agua? 

Asintió con timidez. 

-Somos nosotros. –La voz de Addam quedó en el aire, pero lo repitió una vez más.- Somos nosotros. 

Jaime seguía callado, pero hizo unos movimientos con el pincel en el aire, sobrevolando el lienzo y explicándolo sin palabras. Eran ellos. Era el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, aquel marco era la casa que pisaba y los colores entrelazados cada centímetro de piel compartida, cada sonrisa contagiada, cada charla en el sofá, cada discusión y cada broma. 

-Has usado más que el pincel. Has usado… ¿qué son estos trazos? ¿Cómo…?

-Al principio no conseguía usarlos correctamente, era como si mi mano estuviera mucho más lejos que antes. Empecé con los dedos, esas pequeñas marcas con las uñas y… bueno, no sé si lo considerarás una herramienta pero también acabé golpeando el lienzo con la cabeza más de una vez de frustración pura.

-Por supuesto. Es una buena técnica. -Addam se reía.- Sin embargo… ¿Cómo puedes pintar con esta luz?

Había encendido varias velas y un pequeño flexo apuntando hacia el lienzo, pero no había encendido la lámpara de techo. 

-No quería hacer ruido, ni encender demasiadas luces… No quería que supieseis lo que estaba haciendo hasta que no supiera que era bueno, que realmente podía conseguirlo… Pero ahora me alegro de que estéis aquí. 

Addam sonreía sin dejar de mirar su obra. Se giró hacia Brienne y tomó su mano atrayéndola hacia él, deslizando la otra por su cintura y besando su hombro para después mirar a Jaime. –Creo que deberíamos volver a la cama. 

Era una insinuación poco sutil, pero ninguno podría haber ignorado la energía que se había cargado entre ellos. No se trataba sólo de sexo, como siempre había miles de sensaciones, fuerzas que los relacionaban de forma mucho más intensa e íntima que los límites que restringían sus cuerpos. La conexión era abrumadora, mucho más allá de lo que podía implicar un beso o un orgasmo. 

-Quiero… necesito seguir un minuto. 

Addam asintió y se volvió hacia ella. Su voz estaba escondida, pero necesitó encontrarla. 

-¿Podemos… podemos quedarnos? 

Jaime la miró fijamente y asintió mientras tragaba saliva. Addam y ella se recostaron sobre la cama mirándolo mientras removía colores en una esquina de su paleta. Miró hacia atrás para verles y de pronto empezó a moverse, girando todos sus bártulos para ponerse frente a ellos, en un ángulo perfecto para poder mirarlos directamente por uno de los lados del caballete. 

Miró el lienzo, después volvió a mirarlos a ellos. Se sintió cohibida, y vio que Jaime estaba ligeramente rojo. Se lamió los labios, los mordió y después carraspeó un poco. Finalmente unas débiles palabras salieron de sus labios. 

-¿Podríais…?

Les iba a decir que si podían irse. Notaba que estaba tenso, pintar delante de ellos debía ser demasiado amenazador. Él carraspeó de nuevo. -¿Querríais… yo…?

Tampoco terminó la frase pero ella no iba a forzar que lo hiciera. Empezó a levantarse de la cama para salir de allí, pero Addam tomó su mano, frenándola. 

-Creo que no le has entendido. –Volvió a atraerla y la besó con fuerza, jadeando urgente en su boca. 

Ella se separó un momento y miró a Jaime, que entonces había empezado a pintar. La miraba intermitentemente, mientras su mano seguía su trabajo, y las de Addam el suyo. Veía los movimientos ágiles de su brazo deslizando el pincel con suavidad, mientras sentía otros dedos recorriendo su espalda, rodeándola por los costados y abrazándola lentamente. Se volvió hacia la sensación y dejó que volviera a besarla, dejó que la tumbase sobre la cama de Jaime, y dejó que empezara a quitarle la ropa. Al salir de su camiseta miró de nuevo a Jaime y vio como la observaba, retirando un mechón de pelo de sus ojos con su aliento agitado, mientras seguía alternando la mirada entre el lienzo, su mano en movimiento, y su rostro. El verde era tan profundo y furioso que le estremeció por completo, siendo ella quien terminó de desvestirse y desvestir a Addam. El calor en la habitación era insoportable, Jaime se quitó la camiseta mientras seguía pintando, mostrando su torso y cuello ligeramente enrojecidos. Gotas de pintura salpicaron su pecho.

Tras quitarle la última pieza de ropa, empujó a Addam al borde de la cama, haciendo que se sentara. Cualquiera de las opciones que se le pasaron por la mente la alejaban de Jaime, todo lo que hiciera la haría encontrarse con la pared opuesta. Finalmente se sentó sobre Addam, pero en la postura opuesta a la que habían probado hasta ahora, de espaldas a él. Suspiró mientras se ajustaban, escuchando cómo jadeaba en su oído y viendo como Jaime la miraba mordiendo su labio rabiosamente. Tiró el pincel al suelo, y jugó con los dedos sobre la pintura de la paleta, dando ligeros toques con las uñas sobre el lienzo, controlados y furiosos a la misma vez. Brienne aumentó el ritmo, sintiendo los dedos de Addam igualmente controlados y sensuales sobre su cuerpo, llevando sus manos a sus pechos, a su cintura, para después incorporarse más y llegar a tocarla entre las piernas. Gritó ante la sensación, abriendo mucho la boca mientras seguía mirando a Jaime, sintiendo el tacto de Addam dentro de ella, su aliento en la nuca. Los dos hombres gruñeron con un ruido parecido que le hizo ir más rápido, dejándola sin aliento en esa carrera que estaba a punto de terminar. Addam también lo necesitaba, movía sus dedos a más velocidad hasta que su mente se llenó de los colores del cuadro, en una explosión cegadora que la hizo gritar y gritar. 

Sólo cuando su cuerpo dejó de estremecerse fue consciente de que Addam también había terminado. Se arrastró un poco detrás de ella, dejando que se sentase sobre el borde de la cama, mientras él abrazaba su espalda, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro. Levantó la vista para ver a Jaime, que tenía un aspecto salvaje, leonino, fuera de sí. Apartó el caballete y caminó hacia ella, quitándose los pantalones y la ropa interior en un solo movimiento ágil. Llegó hasta ella y la besó, empujando su cuerpo sobre la cama, sobre Addam que aún seguía tras ella. Jaime llevó su prótesis a su cuello, ella la acarició, segura de que de alguna manera podría sentirlo. Llevó su mano de carne al cuello de Addam, que seguía tras ella y empujó fuerte y profundamente en su interior mientras la besaba. Gritó en su boca, escuchó jadeos que ya no sabía a quién de ellos pertenecían o si eran sus propios lamentos, sintiendo una y otra embestida cada vez más dentro, más fuerte, más intensa. 

Addam acababa de terminar, simplemente estaba tras ella, sosteniendo el peso de sus cuerpos sobre él. Sabía que no era posible pero jadeaba como si estuviera en su máxima excitación, como si estuviera también dentro de ella, como si los tres realmente se hubieran convertido en uno. Y explotó de nuevo, esta vez absolutamente consciente de que Jaime estaba terminando a su vez. Calló sobre ella, ella sobre Addam, los tres desplomados sobre el gran colchón de plumas. 

De pronto fue muy consciente del desastre, de la ropa desperdigada, de la pintura derramada sobre el suelo, de los dedos azules de Jaime impresos en su pecho, en su cintura, en el cuello de Addam. Quiso preguntarle pero no hizo falta. Estaba bien. Estaba tan bien como ella, como Jaime. El mundo le sonreía en tres hermosos colores brillantes. Y en esa montaña de cuerpos, pudo dormir al fin.


	23. ENTRAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo el retraso, éste capítulo me ha bloqueado demasiado. Espero recuperar el ritmo. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí. 🧡

Las cosas avanzaban con naturalidad, pero cada pequeño cambio despertaba una alarma en su mente, haciendo que su cuerpo se preparara para huir. Temía que fueran demasiado rápido, que estuviera demasiado ilusionada con algo que ni siquiera era capaz de nombrar. Aún no habían discutido aquella situación, ni siquiera habían puesto en palabras qué significado tenía. Sin embargo, la relación fluía como un río, cada día sintiéndose mejor y más dentro de esa pequeña locura que parecía hacerles felices a los tres.

Jaime vendió su piso. No les dijo nada hasta que ya estuvo hecho, pero significaba tanto que las alarmas ya no sonaban rítmicas, sino con un pitido ensordecedor que difícilmente podía ignorar. No era sólo una casa, la decisión de Jaime se sentía como una resolución que iba mucho más allá. 

Él había adorado aquel piso; su loco desorden con sus trastos y su idiosincrasia caótica. Pero la venta de un inmueble de esas características en pleno centro le concedía el dinero suficiente como para despreocuparse del trabajo durante años. Había decidido volver a pintar, olvidar todas las presiones familiares y seguir siendo quien era. Había decidido apostar por sí mismo, por lo que era en aquel momento y por todo lo que deseaba ser. Admiraba su valentía, ese coraje que demostraba con tal determinación, pero todo aquello también tenía muchas otras implicaciones. 

Jaime había renunciado a su espacio, abandonando un nido para elegir otro. Eso le daba a aquella situación tan temporal y extraña un peso más real, más consistente y perdurable. A Brienne eso le inquietaba. Tenía pánico de que su mente empezara a ver aquello como algo estable, como algo donde poder aferrarse. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca había sentido su casa de la infancia como un verdadero hogar, ni el piso compartido a su llegada a la capital, ni la estúpida convivencia con Hyle. Ahora sin embargo sentía una calidez y comodidad que le asustaban, algo a lo que no quería acostumbrarse, a lo que no podía. Si todo aquello terminaba... No quería pensar en cómo iba a superar la pérdida. Ellos ya estaban demasiado dentro de su piel.

Aquellos miedos sin embargo desaparecían cada vez que estaban juntos, cuando la felicidad de la convivencia hacía que todo temor desapareciera. Cada minuto compartido, cada risa y cada gesto coloreaban su vida con el brillo más intenso, ocultando las nubes de miedo que pudieran acecharla. Cada día que pasaba les conocía más, y ese conocimiento iba modificándose continuamente, porque de distintas formas, los tres estaban en un proceso de crecimiento constante. 

Descubrió un nuevo Jaime, uno decidido y con confianza, que estaba dejando atrás los arrastres familiares y la inseguridad física. También un nuevo Addam, que contemplaba con paciencia cómo los trastos acumulados de la casa recién vendida se agolpaban en las esquinas, dejando que el caos penetrase poco a poco en su vida, abrazándolo y rindiéndose a él. Y ella... ella simplemente era feliz, como nunca lo había sido, encontrando en cada aspecto de su vida matices alegres que nunca había apreciado. Era como si los tres fueran mejores solo por estar juntos. 

También descubrió que Jaime volvía a ser un absoluto irresponsable cuando tenía dinero. “Alquilar” una piscina no había sido suficiente, ni el gesto más loco que podía tener. Cuando llegó con la noticia de la venta de su hogar, llegó también con un largo paquete que le entregó como si fuera un simple detalle. Al abrirlo, los brillos conocidos hicieron que su boca se abriera sin remedio. Era la espada; Guardajuramentos, la réplica que le había atravesado el corazón en el mercadillo, la que él había dicho que era una soberana idiotez. Lo miró a los ojos en un momento tan íntimo y significativo que sus dedos temblaron al contacto, a pesar de haberse entrelazado cientos de veces. Cuando se recuperó del impacto recordó el precio, sabiendo que no podía aceptar un regalo semejante. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jaime cubrió su mano temblorosa y repitió: Es tuya. Por algún motivo, se sintió incapaz de rechazarla.

Los ostentosos regalos se sucedieron sin medida. Addam lo regañaba frecuentemente, pero tampoco era capaz de rechazar sus continuos halagos. No eran gastos superficiales, era un hombre muy observador y siempre les sorprendía con aquello que realmente anhelaban. 

La mayor expresión del despilfarro sucedió a las pocas semanas, cuando llegó a casa y se topó con los albañiles que terminaban de instalar una nueva bañera de hidromasaje. Una muy grande que ocupaba la mayor parte de uno de los numerosos baños. Addam parecía haber llegado poco antes, y su voz resonaba por encima del ruido del agua, que ya estaba llenando el espacio. 

-Tienes que parar. Si sigues así el dinero no te llegará hasta final de año. 

-No ha sido un capricho, necesitábamos la bañera. 

-¡Dioses! ¿Las has contado? Somos tres, podríamos bañarnos a la vez y aún sobrarían bañeras en la casa. Jaime…

-A la vez, pero no juntos. Como has dicho, somos tres, y altos, y grandes. Necesitábamos ésta.

Cualquier reproche terminó ahí. Las últimas semanas habían sido especialmente apasionadas, y la sangre de los tres parecía arder a todas horas. Todo aún era muy nuevo, y a la vez ya tenían ciertos conocimientos de sus cuerpos que hacían que todo se sintiera mejor y más pleno. 

Addam reaccionaba más al contacto, una caricia ligera sobre el antebrazo llegaba a erizar hasta el último poro de su cuerpo. Jaime era más visual, su excitación parecía venir más de su cabeza que de su piel. Una sola mirada, un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, provocaba en él un incendio incontrolable. 

Se desnudaron mientras la bañera se terminaba de llenar, para después entrar con calma, dejando que las preocupaciones los abandonaran. El agua caliente envió calma desde los dedos de los pies hasta las raíces de su cabello. Agua. Jaime sabía lo importante que era para ella. 

No quería pensar cómo se veía desde fuera, imaginando una foca rebozándose contra el lodo. No importaba, la experiencia era tan intensa como relajante, de una forma maravillosa. Los tres estaban muy juntos, muy mojados, muy unidos. Le gustaba sentir esa cercanía, esa conexión entre los tres que cada vez parecía más fuerte. Sentir los labios de Addam en su espalda, los dientes de Jaime en la clavícula, todo a la vez: seis piernas enroscadas, tres manos acariciándola, abrazos de piel que no terminaban nunca. El aire se volvía extraño, y el tiempo pasaba de manera diferente cuando estaban juntos. Imágenes se deslizaban por sus ojos, entre pestañeo y pestañeo, sus dedos enredados en el escaso bello del pecho de Jaime, la suavidad del torso cuidadosamente depilado de Addam, las distintas temperaturas de sus pies que empezaban a igualarse con el efecto del agua. Ese mismo factor afectaba a todo, si cerraba los ojos casi no distinguía quien estaba donde, los olores de cada uno se habían disipado, y el tacto era similar. En ese momento, le gustó esa indefinición. Cerró los ojos y simplemente sintió los labios que rodeaban su pecho, que bebían las gotas de agua que rodaban por ellos, la mano que serpenteaba por su muslo, la dureza que rozaba su cadera. Lengua en su pecho, dientes en su cuello. Jadeó ambos nombres en oídos que no sabía si eran los correctos, ahogó sus gemidos en piel dorada y blanca, gritó salvajemente sin saber con certeza quién era el causante. Eran uno, los tres se habían fundido en una maraña desordenada que chapoteaba empapando el suelo del baño. Probaron cada centímetro de piel, besaron cada palmo de sus cuerpos y permanecieron enredados hasta que las yemas de sus dedos estaban arrugadas e incapaces de sentir más, casi como si los hubieran gastado. 

Cada día era más difícil salir de todo aquello, de ese idílico refugio donde el tiempo se paraba. Pero el mundo seguía ahí fuera con su ritmo implacable; sus luchas en el trabajo, sus entrenamientos en el gimnasio, su tiempo con sus amigas. Estaba siendo difícil compaginarlo todo, haciendo malabares con las distintas partes de una vida que no terminaban de solapar. Quería que lo hicieran, quería que todo formase una melodía más armónica, pero sólo conseguía canciones independientes, dispares, que nunca podrían coincidir en un mismo concierto.

Esa tarde habían quedado para comer, celebrando el ascenso de Sansa que tanto había esperado. Ella siempre había sido especialmente ambiciosa, siempre queriendo llegar a lo más alto y aunque el camino había sido tortuoso, finalmente lo estaba consiguiendo. Hablaron del trabajo, de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese puesto; los horribles jefes, los interminables horarios. Hasta que Marg entrecerró los ojos y cambió inesperadamente de tema. 

-¿Eso es un chupetón?

Brienne enrojeció inmediatamente, mirando a su alrededor. Sansa dejó caer el cubierto, haciendo que el ruido añadiera dramatismo al momento.

-El jersey es nuevo, sabes que todo me irrita la piel.

Brienne levantó una mano removiendo el cuello alto de la prenda, pero Jaime parecía haber encontrado el punto exacto donde era imposible llegar. Era una pequeña marca, un mordisco suave, pero en su palidez cualquier exceso de pasión se manifestaba gritando a voces. 

-Desconozco muchas cosas, pero sé diferenciar un mordisco de una picazón. ¿Has vuelto al Bahía sin decírmelo? ¡Habría ido contigo!

Recordó aquellas noches de viernes, primero esperando hablar con Addam, después esperando el regreso de Jaime, para que ambos aparecieran a destiempo y sin orden, revolucionando su vida sin remedio. 

-No he vuelto al maldito hotel. Habrá sido Zafiro, no es la primera vez que me araña. 

-¡No sabes mentir!- De pronto la miró abriendo mucho los ojos, como si hubiera llegado a algún tipo de conclusión obvia. -¡Caíste! Sabía que llegaría el día. ¿Cuál de los dos? Dime que es el pelirrojo, si es el rubio os echará de casa a los dos. Dioses, sabía que pasaría. 

-¡No! No es nada de eso, yo… 

Yo, ¿qué? ¿Qué demonios podía decirles? Había aprendido a maquillar la realidad por la pura necesidad de hacerlo, pero eso le incomodaba. Nunca había sido una mentirosa, y no quería tener ese tipo de secretos con ellas, pero tampoco encontraba la forma de acercarlas a la verdad. Sansa se inclinó sobre la mesa, con una cara de profunda preocupación. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco estaba preparada para revelar algo que ni ella misma entendía. 

-Fue una tontería. No pasa nada, y no va a pasar nada, no quiero que le deis importancia. 

-Te están usando. Tienes que dejar ese lugar. Brienne, por favor, pasa un tiempo conmigo, puedes quedarte en mi casa y te ayudaré a buscar piso. No tienes por qué seguir allí. 

No era la primera vez que Sansa le decía eso, desde que se había mudado había tenido miles de teorías conspiranoicas. Entendía su inquietud, habían vivido mucho y debía parecer imposible que dos hombres terriblemente atractivos se fijaran en ella entre decenas de mujeres elegibles, y después decidieran compartir piso sin esperar nada a cambio. Primero había insistido en que solo querían una enfermera para la situación de Jaime, pero cuando le dijo que era completamente autónomo su preocupación no cesó. Después insistió en que querrían una chacha para limpiarles la casa, y cuando le dijo que Addam apenas permitía que ninguno de ellos contribuyera con la limpieza, empezó a tener ideas cada vez más extravagantes. Estaba cansada de ello, cansada de que resultase tan increíble que dos hombres simplemente compartieran piso con ella. No tenía ni idea de qué pensaría si supiera toda la verdad. 

-Sansa, hemos hablado de esto mil veces. No me están usando, no me piden nada. Sólo vivo allí y… somos amigos. Compartimos muchas cosas, ellos…

-Brienne, estoy preocupada. Muy preocupada. Sabes que me he equivocado muchas veces con distintos chicos y… sólo quiero evitar que te pase lo mismo. Te estás equivocando, ambos te gustaron y van a jugar contigo, o algo peor. No puedo simplemente ver cómo pasa sin hacer nada, necesito que despiertes. 

-Sansa, por todos los dioses, no seas dramática. –Margaery estaba terminando su plato, mientras ellas los habían abandonado por completo.- Lo que tenemos que escuchar es la historia detrás de esa marca. Con detalles. Muchos detalles. 

-Fue una tontería, un momento raro y nada más. Después nos disculpamos. Todo está bien, de verdad, no tenéis que preocuparos por nada. –Miró el reloj como si tuviera algo importante que hacer. –Lo siento, tengo que irme. Nos vemos pronto. 

No quería admitirlo, pero últimamente se sentía muy incómoda con ellas. Ese misterio, esa otra vida que sólo conocía ella había abierto una grieta que no podía ignorar. Estaba siendo egoísta, engañosa... nada de lo que pudiera sentirse orgullosa. Las besó rápidamente y escapó del restaurante, sabiéndose una mentirosa. 

Al llegar a casa el enorme sofá estaba ocupado sólo por un Zafiro somnoliento que se estiró antes de volver a enroscarse. Gritó sus nombres, pero no hubo respuesta. Por un momento le entró miedo, Jaime no salía un sábado sin motivo. Antes de que pudiera coger su móvil para llamar, la puerta de la entrada sonó, trayendo una discusión acalorada entre los dos hombres. 

-¡Deja de defenderlo! No pienso volver a verle hasta que deje de insistir. No pienso…

Jaime guardó silencio cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo. 

–Ey…- Saludó bajando el tono, pero aún sin dejar atrás la rigidez que enturbiaba su voz solo cuando estaba furioso.- ¿No habías quedado para comer? 

-Sí… yo… Sansa tenía prisa. –Las mentiras empezaban a salir de su boca con más facilidad, pero eso no le gustaba. No quería mentirles también a ellos, por mucho que fuera más sencillo. -Bueno, en realidad… discutimos, o algo así. Pero no quiero hablar de ello. 

-Bueno, estáis verdaderamente conectados. –Addam se acercó para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca como saludo. –Aquí alguien también ha discutido con su hermano. Apenas hemos podido pedir la comida antes de marcharnos. 

El retintín en su voz pareció empeorar el humor de Jaime.

-Tampoco quiero hablar. Salgamos. Necesito tomar algo de aire. 

Nunca proponía algo así, siempre les costaba sacarlo de casa, de modo que no necesitaron compartir una mirada para asentir y salir por la puerta. Caminaron sin rumbo y con poca conversación, con una nube oscura que sobrevolaba sus cabezas. El cielo encapotado amenazaba con lluvia. 

Caminaron por las antiguas calles, rodeando edificios que aún mostraban las imperfecciones de las antiguas guerras y las heridas del paso del tiempo. Era una de esas capitales envejecidas, desalmadas, en las que la gente se había resignado a vivir. La contaminación era espesa, el ruido de los coches insoportable, y el olor irrespirable. La casa era una especie de oasis en mitad de todo aquello, y el choque con la realidad exterior cada vez era más desquiciante. 

Addam hizo varios intentos por iniciar una conversación, pero ni Jaime ni ella parecían dispuestos a participar. Él siempre era el más callado y debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo intentando ayudarles. Los condujo por algunos recovecos que reconoció de algunas de sus fotos; callejuelas y zonas escondidas que tenían un encanto triste y decadente. Perdida en aquel mundo de tonos grises, una conocida voz perturbó el silencio. 

-¡Doctora Tarth!

Como si la hubieran disparado, se quedó quieta, inmóvil, girándose despacio hacia él. 

-Podrick, por los dioses, llámame Brienne, te lo digo unas diez veces al día.

El chico sonrió y bajó los ojos. Era tímido pero en los últimos meses habían cogido mucha confianza y las arenas movedizas en las que se movían con su tesis hacían que estuvieran mucho más cerca. 

-Él es Peck, un amigo de la facultad de Derecho. Ella es la doctora Brienne de Tarth, te he hablado mucho de ella. 

El chico parecía tan joven como él, pero le dio la mano con una firmeza que Podrick no podía reunir. 

-Estos son mis compañeros de piso, Jaime y Addam, también te he hablado de ellos. 

Podrick asintió, los saludó y mantuvieron una breve e intrascendente conversación antes de separarse. Lo observó desaparecer en la lejanía con su amigo, olvidando por un momento la incomodidad con Sansa y Marg, y las horribles nubes que amenazaban sobre su cabeza. Pero cuando Pod desapareció por completo entre las calles, por algún motivo, la tensión anterior se había multiplicado, y aunque ya habían caminado una distancia prudencial, el silencio seguía imponiéndose como una maldición.

-¿Está todo bien?

Jaime contestó con un bufido, retirando la mirada. Addam le agarró el brazo y negó con la cabeza, como si intentara hacerle callar. 

-Ey... -Insistió- ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Seguía muy serio. 

-Le has dicho que somos tus compañeros de piso. 

Brienne lo miraba sin entender. 

–Es… es que lo sois. 

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que somos?

-No lo sé, Jaime. ¿Qué es lo que somos? 

Vació sus pulmones de aire en un bufido mucho más fuerte. 

-Eh, eh.- Addam los frenó, situándose ante Jaime y poniendo su mano sobre su pecho. –Mira la conversación con Tyrion… ha sido muy agobiante, sé que estás enfadado, pero esto… No es buena idea. Volvamos a casa. Hablaremos allí.

-Cierto, has estado con tu hermano. ¿Le hablaste de tu compañera de piso? - Hizo una pausa mientras Jaime guardaba silencio como respuesta.- Quizá deberías hacerlo antes de exigirme nada. 

El día había sido especialmente duro y no tenía energías para una de sus pataletas. Ella también empezaba a cansarse. Estaba cansada de no saber, estaba cansada de que todos parecieran enfadarse por lo que hacía y no hacía, como si todas sus acciones fueran erróneas. No era un buen momento para tener esa discusión.

-No hemos hablado de nada que no sea mi agujero laboral. El puto trabajo. La puta oficina. El empresario aburrido en el que me debería convertir. 

-Así que no le has hablado a tu hermano de mí pero es una ofensa que le diga a alguien con quien trabajo que eres mi compañero de piso. 

-¡Claro que le he hablado de ti! O lo he intentado. Mira, no es tan fácil… No le interesa nada más que sentar mi culo en una silla de oficina. Me ve como un estúpido lisiado sin oficio que necesita su ayuda para volver a ser un hombre de provecho, si es que alguna vez consideró que lo era. ¡Ha hablado con mi padre, por todos los Dioses! Siempre pensé que era imposible que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo, pero mi desempleo parece haber sido suficiente como para que firmen una jodida tregua y decidan amargarme conjuntamente. Eso sí que no lo habría esperado, casi podía oír la voz de Tywin en sus labios.

-Tyrion solo quiere ayudarte. Equivocadamente, pero… 

-¡Addam, se acabó! Y no finjas que no te ha dolido, la única diferencia en esto es que sabes esconderte mejor.

Ella miró a Addam, buscando una negativa, pero también parecía afectado. No podía entenderlo, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios habían esperado al respecto. No pudo evitar que su tono empezara a endurecerse, usando cualquier cosa para defenderse de lo que realmente no era un ataque. 

-El otro día, cuando nos cruzamos con esa compañera tuya… ¿Elia? Ni siquiera nos presentaste. 

-Jaime salió corriendo, arrastrándote del brazo. Por supuesto que os habría presentado.

-¿Y cómo lo hubieras hecho? ¿Qué le hubieras dicho?

-Ella preguntó. Obviamente primero preguntó si vosotros erais pareja. Después preguntó si nosotros lo éramos. Le dije que era complicado. 

¿Obviamente? ¿Por qué obviamente? Olvidó por un momento ese detalle para evaluar la siguiente frase. Entendió la distancia que había entre “es complicado” y lo que ella había escondido. Entendía dónde radicaba el problema. 

Caminó hasta un banco de madera cercano, y necesitó sentarse antes de seguir la conversación. Addam se sentó a su lado, Jaime se mantuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados, en una postura más infantil que de un hombre adulto. 

-Nunca hemos hablado de esto, yo… No creo que esté preparada para que seamos… públicos. En la comida discutí con Sansa porque está preocupada por esto. -Se bajó el cuello del jersey mostrando la marca. –Cree que hay algo raro, que algo no está bien, y sólo porque vivimos juntos. Si supiera la verdad, si todo el mundo lo supiera… ¿Qué pensarían al respecto? ¿Qué barbaridades podrían decirme? No creo que esté preparada para oírlo. 

Jaime suavizó su ceño fruncido y se llevó la mano a los ojos, mientras el silencio volvía a extenderse entre ellos. Addam se echó hacia atrás, llevándose la mano a la mandíbula, pensativo. 

-Hagamos una fiesta. 

-¿Una fiesta? 

-Por qué no. La gente las hace con las mudanzas. No fue el momento entonces pero puede serlo ahora. 

-Addam, no puedo. Lo he intentado con Sansa, con Marg, juntas y por separado, y he sido incapaz. Sería mil veces peor hacerlo frente a un grupo numeroso. 

-No estoy proponiendo que demos una especie de comunicado oficial, ni explicaciones innecesarias. Creo que debes sentirte con la libertad de expresar lo que quieras a quien quieras. Simplemente… podríamos juntarnos con la gente que queremos, hacerles entrar en nuestra vida de algún modo. Tu amiga está intranquila, invítala y le haremos ver que todo está bien. No digo que tengamos que decir nada sino simplemente… mostrarles. 

-¿Quieres que nos lancemos sobre la mesa del salón mientras nuestros amigos miran?

-¡Joder Jaime! Sabes lo que estoy diciendo. Ni siquiera tenemos que tomarnos de la mano, nada de eso. Cuando salgan por esa puerta no tienen por qué saber nada de lo que pasa en nuestras habitaciones, sólo dejarles entrar en nuestra vida, ver que estamos bien, que no está ocurriendo nada preocupante.

-¿Por qué deberían estar preocupados? ¿Por qué…?

-Jaime- Cortó. –Es una mujer viviendo con dos hombres que apenas conocen. Es importante que lo hagan, también creo que ella debería conocer a Tyrion. Es una oportunidad de hacer todas las presentaciones que no se hicieron de la manera adecuada. Llevas horas quejándote de la presión de tu hermano, negándote a volver a verle. Si ella pudiera estar presente en esos momentos… puede que las cosas fueran diferentes, que de alguna forma entendería que no necesitas su ayuda. Creo que si te ve con ella entenderá que estás bien, hasta un ciego podría verlo. 

Las arrugas en su frente se disiparon y el verde en sus ojos le devolvió esa calidez que acariciaba su alma. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a la gente entrar en ese mundo que era solo de ellos, pero sí pensar que ellos pudieran salir al mundo, hacerlo sin esa carga de misterio que los rodeaba. Quería ir a la presentación de la próxima exposición de Addam sin temer preguntas o que Jaime pudiera ir a buscarla trabajo un día que estuviera aburrido. Ir al cine con ellos, con Marg, con Sansa, juntos, sin que su vida pareciera una especie de puzle de piezas inconexas, incapaces de encajar. 

-Me gustaría. –Brienne habló en voz baja. –No estoy preparada para que sepan todo pero… Creo que es buena idea dejarles entrar.


	24. FIESTA

BRIENNE

Los suaves besos la hicieron sonreír. El sueño aún tiraba de sus párpados evitando que los abriera, pero las comisuras de su boca se arquearon soltando un murmullo de pura felicidad. 

-Sé que estás despierta dormilona. 

Addam se había afeitado y la nueva sensación de su cara terriblemente suave deslizándose por su mejilla fue simplemente deliciosa. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, gimiendo y mordiéndose los labios como respuesta. Él siguió su dulce camino, sus orejas, su cuello, su hombro. Se paró en el punto donde aún debía tener la marca de los dientes de Jaime, dando ligeros besos calmando la zona y haciendo que su brazo comenzase a temblar. Aun así, siguió haciéndose la remolona, sin moverse. 

La camiseta era muy ancha, el cuello tan amplio que a Addam no le costó descender y alcanzar uno de sus pechos, sacándolo fuera de la tela. La lengua bordeó la piel erizada, lamiendo cada centímetro de su recorrido, tensando cada poro. 

-Dioses.

Con los ojos aún cerrados se concentró en su propio cuerpo, respondiendo ansioso. Addam levantó la tela y acarició su vientre, lamiendo el recorrido hasta su ombligo. Notaba cada avance de su respiración, ahogándose en sus propios jadeos. 

Besó el algodón de su ropa interior, besos leves y lentos en cada punto de la tela. Estaba empapada. Todo el cansancio quedó en un segundo plano ante la urgencia de su necesidad. 

-Jaime…

Empezó a mover el brazo a su lado. Él seguía con sus suaves ronquidos, profundamente dormido. 

-¡Jaime!

Intentó que no fuera muy fuerte, pero la pasión le hizo levantar más la voz. Addam paró de moverse. De pronto tuvo miedo de que la estuviera malinterpretando, era totalmente consciente de que era él quien estaba allí, simplemente tenía que despertarlo también a él. 

-Jaime, despierta. Necesito... tienes que despertar. 

Gruñó entreabriendo un ojo. –Soy un señor mayor. Haced conmigo lo que queráis, pero no podré moverme hasta el mediodía. 

Lo había notado entrar en la cama poco antes. Esa noche debió estar especialmente inspirado y se la había pasado entera pintando. 

Addam seguía con sus atenciones, deslizando sus bragas por las caderas. Levantó el cuerpo instintivamente, mientras notaba la calidez de la boca de Addam a escasos centímetros de su piel. ¿Eso estaba bien? Jaime había vuelto a roncar, tenía el sueño tan profundo que ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera consciente de haber hablado. Hasta ahora, siempre habían estado los tres juntos, aunque uno de ellos no participara activamente, sus ojos, sus palabras, sus dedos… siempre había habido una conexión entre los tres. Si seguían adelante… esta vez sería distinto. No importaba que Jaime estuviera en la cama, no estaba presente, no era parte de aquello. Podría estar soñando con otras personas, podría estar teniendo una pesadilla… Supuso que a él no le importaría, pero ella no podía hacerlo. 

-Addam…- Se incorporó levantando el edredón bajo el cual apareció su bonito rostro- Tengo que trabajar temprano. Lo siento. 

Su cara cambió. Se hubiera enfadado si le hubiera parecido frustrado o enojado, ella tenía derecho a parar en cualquier momento pero no se trataba de nada de eso. Parecía triste. 

-Yo… también debería salir ya. Tengo bastante que hacer y debería regresar pronto para la fiesta. 

Ella se fue a su habitación, todos los artículos de aseo y su ropa seguían ahí. Muchos días se duchaba en la habitación de Addam, cuando lo hacían los tres juntos, pero tampoco parecía correcto hacerlo si Jaime no iba a estar. Bajó la temperatura del agua al máximo, intentando relajar el fuego que aún corría por su vientre, y se preparó en pocos minutos.

Cuando regresó a la habitación de Addam para despedirse de ambos, sólo Jaime estaba en la cama, aún profundamente dormido. Era muy raro, Addam siempre tardaba el doble de tiempo que ella en prepararse. Besó la frente de Jaime y salió por la puerta. 

ADDAM

Las pesadillas eran insoportables. Pasaba las noches removiéndose intentando no despertarles, pero las imágenes no paraban de bailar ante él. No era nada nuevo, desde niño el mismo sueño había enturbiado sus noches, repitiéndose con una dolorosa recurrencia. No había grandes amenazas, aviones, escaleras ni dientes que se caen, ninguna de las pesadillas de las que los demás siempre hablaban. Su mente sólo le entregaba oscuridad. El negro vacío de la más profunda soledad. 

Los miedos siempre habían gobernado su vida. Ser hijo único le había dado una estrecha relación con sus padres, que a medida que crecía se iba torciendo. Habían querido algo diferente para él, y sabía que aunque nunca lo hubieran verbalizado, les había decepcionado. Cuando le dejaron aquella casa supo que era una manera de mantenerlo lejos, de no ver el desperdicio que había hecho de su vida. Quería culparles, quería pensar que el origen de sus manías y desequilibrios estaba en ellos. Pero no creía que fuera la verdad. 

No sabía por qué era como era, pero siempre había sido así. Ese miedo a la soledad, esa necesidad de controlarlo todo para que la pérdida no lo devastara por completo. No sabía gestionarlo, era completamente incapaz de entender los finales, los abandonos. Quería prever esas pérdidas, quería adelantarse a la fatalidad antes de que ocurriera, intentando minimizar un golpe que para él era insoportable. 

Esa noche, la oscura soledad lo había desgarrado. Una eternidad negra y vacía lo había encerrado durante horas, asustándolo, haciéndole temblar. Al despertar había corrido al baño, mojándose la cara con agua fría y viendo el reflejo del hombre asustado que le mostraba el espejo. No quería ser él, no quería seguir teniendo miedo. Se afeitó la barba con cuidado, intentando buscar otra persona, una que supiera aceptar la felicidad que se le otorgaba. Pero en el reflejo encontró al mismo cobarde y, tras él, los cuerpos sobre la cama que podía ver por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta. Era terriblemente afortunado, y no sabía cómo era incapaz de simplemente disfrutarlo. Cuando regresó a la cama Jaime estaba dormido, pero Brienne empezaba a moverse y sentía los primeros indicios de su despertar. La besó, la abrazó, la necesitaba tanto. Quería perderse en ella, quería olvidar la oscura soledad, sintiéndose acompañado en aquel mundo perfectamente azul. Lo quería, la quería, a pesar de sus temores infundados, todo estaba perfectamente bien. 

Entonces ella dijo el nombre de Jaime. Y ella se negó a continuar sin él. No iba a preguntarse por qué, no estaba preparado para tener las respuestas. 

Salió al frío de la calle, sintiendo el abrazo gélido del viento. Abrió el paraguas y avanzó por los charcos, contemplando el aguanieve que caía sobre él. Por mucho que intentara cerrar los ojos, el invierno estaba a las puertas. 

Caminó pensativo, con la bruma oscura a su alrededor. Al acercarse a su coche encontró un hombre apoyado sobre el capó. La larga figura bajo el paraguas no fue reconocible hasta que estuvo a su lado. 

-Señor Lannister…

El hombre lo miró con aquella expresión que tanto le había inquietado de niño. 

-Addam, te conozco desde antes de que pudieras mantenerte en pie. Llámame Tywin. 

La antigüedad en este caso no podía llamarse familiaridad. Lo temía tanto como siempre. 

-Tywin, disculpe. ¿Ha venido a ver a Jaime? Está en casa, creo que esta mañana no tiene ningún compromiso. 

-Sabes que no es buena idea. He venido a hablar contigo. 

Era como si el frío del ambiente se hubiera recrudecido. 

-Me consta que lo estás cuidando bajo tu techo, que lo sacaste del hospital antes de que Cersei pudiera reaccionar. Te lo agradezco Addam, eso es algo que jamás pude conseguir. 

No quiso decirle que fue él quien lo encerró desde los siete años en un centro donde solo tenía como apoyo a esa pequeña psicópata. Que de hecho, puede que con otros progenitores, quizá su hija no se habría convertido en el monstruo que era hoy. 

-Gracias, pero no necesita de mis cuidados. Debería llamarle, se encuentra muy bien y ha aprendido a usar perfectamente la izquierda. También está avanzando mucho con la prótesis, él…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Conozco a mi hijo, y por eso también sé que no es prudente que me acerque a él, pero he mantenido los canales de información abiertos. 

Reconoció a varias mujeres que trabajaban para Tywin por el barrio, y estaba seguro de que Jaime también lo habría hecho. Se preguntaba cómo una familia podía ser tan difícil. Amaba a su hijo, no le quedaba ninguna duda. Su hermana también lo hacía, de esa forma egoísta y ególatra que solo entendían ellos. Incluso Tyrion tenía una extraña forma de manifestar su afecto que atacaba al mismo centro de lo que Jaime era. 

-Si no necesita que le hable de su hijo, me temo que no entiendo…

-La novia. Me gustaría que me hablases de ella. 

Se le entreabrió la boca dudando de cualquier respuesta. 

-Mis fuentes me han hablado de ella. Brienne de Tarth. Doctora en historia. Huérfana de madre. La conocí brevemente en el hospital, y me aseguran que convive con vosotros en tu casa. Tiene un físico... complicado, pero a estas alturas supongo que importa poco. Fue una grata impresión, lista, diferente y no parece una cazafortunas. Pero fueron apenas unos minutos, y me gustaría saber más allá de lo que pueden decirme mis trabajadores. 

Quiso repetirle que hablase con su hijo. Quiso negarse a hablar. Pero las palabras salieron de sus labios sin ofrecer resistencia.

-Es una mujer maravillosa, Jaime tiene mucha suerte. 

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Mis contactos aseguran que tiene dificultades en el trabajo, que sus perspectivas son demasiado… progresistas para la UDR. He pensado ofrecerle un puesto directivo con un sueldo más adecuado a su formación, y a la posición que podría esperar de ella. 

-No lo aceptará. – La lluvia empezaba a caer racheada, y sus piernas se estaban empapando a través de los vaqueros. –A Jaime no le gustaría, y ella no haría nada que le pusiera en una posición complicada. No creo que fuera una buena idea. 

Tywin levantó una ceja. –Podría ser especialmente tentador. 

-No lo aceptará. 

El hombre parecía gratamente sorprendido. 

-Has sido de mucha ayuda. Lo tendré en cuenta. Lamento haberte retrasado. 

El hombre empezó a marcharse sin cruzar otra palabra. Sentía que todo tuviera que ser así, sentía que Jaime no pudiera tener una relación más sana con su familia. ¿Era realmente necesario esa terrible distancia?

-Señor… - Lannister, pensó, pero recordó que lo había corregido hace un momento. –Tywin, esta noche daremos una fiesta en casa. Podría venir, ver a su hijo y…

-Gracias Addam, no será necesario. 

JAIME

Addam llegó pronto para empezar a organizarlo todo. Él había hecho la compra con la lista que él le había entregado, pero ni siquiera había sido capaz de seguir unas simples directrices sin olvidar la mitad del pedido. Addam corría a su alrededor improvisando, mientras él se sentía completamente inútil sirviendo solo para molestar en su camino. Después de hacerle tropezar la tercera vez, decidió quedarse quieto en una esquina de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. 

Todo esto era un error, cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que algo saldría mal. No entendía por qué necesitaban hacer nada parecido, ¿Qué demonios le importaba a la gente lo que ocurriera en aquella casa? Se sentía como un examen, como una especie de prueba donde debían mostrar que no eran peligrosos. No lo eran, nunca harían daño a Brienne. ¿Por qué alguien se atrevería a dudarlo? Se asomó al salón para mirar su sofá con anhelo, deseando que todo terminase y pudiera relajarse ahí con ellos, solos los tres, como siempre debería ser. 

Brienne llegó con los primeros invitados, el compañero de trabajo que conocieron días antes y su amigo Peck. Los tres ayudaron a terminar de organizarlo todo, mientras seguía viniendo gente.

El piso era enorme, y Addam no sabía hacer nada que no fuera a lo grande. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el salón estaba desbordando gente a los pasillos y el resto de las habitaciones. Había cerrado la suya, no tenía intención de acabar limpiando una vomitona de su caballete, o un condón usado de su cama. 

A pesar de sus reticencias, consiguió mantener un tono desenfadado, intentando reflejar la perfecta figura de anfitrión de Addam. Él se movía entre los invitados con soltura, presentándose a unos y otros, acompañando siempre a Brienne con una sonrisa. Parecía algo cansado, pero a pesar de eso, su comportamiento como siempre era impecable. 

Cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, Brienne y Addam abrieron, dejando entrar una nueva pareja. Le eran bastante familiares, pero en un primer momento no los reconoció. “Jon”, supo de pronto. Jon y otra chica del Bahía con la que él había hablado varias veces. Se acercó entonces, rodeando a Brienne por la cintura, en un gesto que perfectamente podría ser de un amigo o un hermano, pero que acompañado de su mirada asesina esperaba que dejase todo claro. 

Ella le dio dos besos, y otros dos a la chica pelirroja. Igritte, recordó. La chica de las montañas y el frío. 

-¿Y Daenerys? 

Brienne preguntó con voz neutral. Igritte se movió para llegar a las bebidas, dejando a Jon atrás. 

-Dany ha regresado a Rocadragón. 

Los ojos del chico se empañaron al decir las palabras. Todos pudieron ver lo que significaba esa respuesta, Brienne se acercó más a él y frotó su brazo cariñosamente. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?

–Todo iba bien, o eso creía, pero hace unas semanas nos dijo que todo había terminado. Ella… dijo que no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que cuando nos veía juntos sabía que ella nunca podría hacernos sentir lo mismo… Dijo que nosotros nos habíamos encontrado antes, que ya teníamos algo antes de ella y que eso hacía que todo fuera diferente.-Levantó la mirada hacia Addam, que estaba pálido y rígido.- Que no podía fingir que éramos tres, cuando obviamente éramos dos más uno. 

Brienne pasó la mano por su espalda, lanzando unas palabras de consuelo mientras Addam desaparecía entre el gentío. Parecía mareado. Quiso ir tras él cuando alguien de su pasado atravesó el umbral de la puerta como un fantasma. Renly Baratheon, el niño del internado por el que él y Cersei conocieron a Robert. 

Brienne lo abrazó, y al chico que apareció con él. Se acercó cauteloso, y Renly se quedó tan paralizado como él. 

-¿Os conocéis? 

Brienne hizo la pregunta inocentemente, e intentó darle respuesta. Cuando él escuchó por qué se conocían ellos, pronto entendió que era el hombre por el que había estado tan enamorada, el chico al que ayudó con la boda. La boda con Loras. Él había estado presente cuando Robert se enteró de que su hermano menor era gay, rompiendo por completo cualquier relación. El idiota era homófobo, machista y clasista, y apenas pudo sorprenderle la reacción. Pero sí le sorprendía esto, estos hilos del destino que enlazaban una vida con otra, creando esas casualidades que entrecruzaban sus vidas. Renly había sacudido a ambos de manera definitiva, y si no fuera por él, quizá sus caminos nunca hubieran llegado hasta aquella casa. 

Hablaron durante horas. Renly se había alejado de su familia tanto como él, huyendo de sus horribles hermanos. A veces le aliviaba ver familias tan desastrosas como la suya. 

De pronto notó que Brienne había estado demasiado tiempo callada. Tenía la mirada perdida en la multitud, hasta que encontró el punto que enfocaban sus faros azules.  
Addam estaba al otro lado de la sala, sentado en el enorme sofá hablando con una chica. Tyene Arena, una compañera de la escuela de arte que se había especializado en escultura. Volvió a mirar a Brienne, evaluando su gesto. ¿Estaba celosa? Él conocía a Tyene, había intentado todo con Addam durante años, pero él nunca había estado interesado. Se sonrió por lo estúpido de la situación, regresando a la interesante conversación. 

Había estado equivocado, y Addam había tenido razón; la noche fue perfecta. Incluso Tyrion mantuvo sus estupideces sobre el trabajo a un lado, inmerso en conocer a Brienne. Era extraño no presentarla como su pareja, seguir manteniendo a Addam como su simple compañero, pero con el desarrollo de la noche comprendió que no tenía la menor importancia. Estaba entrando en su mundo, en todos sus mundos, al igual que ella, los tres estaban compartiendo sus vidas, dejando entrar a los demás completamente. Era como si las partes desconocidas de cada uno se mostraran. Como si las piezas faltantes finalmente terminasen de encajar. 

Jaime fue encantador con sus amigas, sabiendo la importancia que tenían para ella. Margaery era tan coqueta como recordaba, lo trató con cercanía y amabilidad, sintiéndose aceptado inmediatamente. Sansa… presentaba un verdadero muro. Su gélida mirada lo atravesaba, evaluándolo en todo momento, revisando cada una de sus palabras. Le hizo tantas preguntas impertinentes que le acabó resultando entretenido el desafío de sortearlas, aunque Brienne no parecía compartir la diversión. Cuando terminó haciendo un comentario desafortunado sobre su mano, finalmente se retiró con ella a una esquina, y a pesar de los susurros, pudo escuchar su conversación. 

-Para. Tienes que parar. 

-Estoy preocupada. Te dije…

-Y han hecho todo esto por ello. Sansa, necesito que pares. 

Ella se mordió el labio. 

-Tengo que irme. Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti. Espero que me perdones. 

Sansa salió por la puerta. Y tras ella los primeros invitados agotados. Así la casa se fue vaciando lentamente, en un goteo que duró horas. Tyrion y Marg se escabulleron sin despedirse, y cuando se dio cuenta apenas quedaban invitados. 

Terminó de despedirse de Bronn y caminó hacia Brienne, que seguía estando rara. Cuando siguió el camino de sus ojos encontró a Addam en el mismo lugar que había estado toda la noche, con la misma persona. Ella tenía la mano sobre la suya, acariciando sus dedos descuidadamente. Lo había visto durante años pero… Esa noche Addam no mostraba el mismo rechazo. 

Cuando su otra mano pasó al muslo, ni siquiera se movió. Tenía la cara roja, como siempre que bebía alguna copa, pero había una tristeza en la mirada de la que no había sido consciente hasta entonces. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y corrió hasta el aparato de música, apagándolo. 

-Las cuatro y media de la mañana, se acabó la fiesta. Todo el mundo a casa antes de que pase con la escoba. 

Los pocos rezagados se fueron marchando, pero la mujer siguió quieta en el sofá, susurrando algo en el oído de Addam. Jaime cogió el último abrigo que quedaba en el montón y el pequeño bolso negro. 

-Tyene, lástima que no hayamos podido ponernos al día. Te llamaré esta semana, muchas gracias por venir. 

Ella parpadeó ante sus directas palabras, y volvió a mirar a Addam. 

-¿No quieres que me quede?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Jaime la tomó suavemente del brazo y le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros. 

-Lo siento Tyene, olvidé que necesitamos discutir un tema de trabajo, creo que yo voy a necesitarle más esta noche. ¿Necesitas que te llame a un taxi?

La mujer entrecerró los ojos enfadada, tomó su bolso y salió por la puerta con un portazo. No había sido amable, pero necesitaba realmente deshacerse de ella. 

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

Brienne se acercó rápidamente, situándose entre ambos. Puso una mano en el pecho de Jaime. – No ha hecho nada. Y no tenemos ningún tipo de compromiso, yo…

-¿Ningún compromiso? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? -Volvió a girarse hacia Addam- Ni siquiera te gusta. Nunca lo ha hecho. Tampoco podría gustarte nadie, porque sé lo que sientes. Sé lo que tenemos. 

Addam no contestó. Se giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a recoger el desastre sobre la mesa. Jaime lo agarró por el brazo. 

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Encogió los hombros mientras seguía limpiando. 

–No quiero daros pena. Y no quiero desaparecer en Rocadragón. –Al escuchar su voz supo que estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba. –Creo que sería más sencillo para los tres si tuviera otra pareja. No os haría sentir culpables y al menos podríamos mantener… algo. No quiero tener que irme, sé que esto tiene que acabar pero no quiero que lo haga explotando, haciendo que no pueda volver a tener con vosotros ni una simple conversación. Sé que no puedo tenerlo todo, pero quiero conservar todo lo que pueda. 

Brienne caminó hacia él con las manos extendidas, pero se hecho hacia atrás. Ambos se quedaron quietos a una escasa distancia, que en ese instante parecía enorme. 

-Maldito seas. –Jaime lo miró con furia, el enfado crecía en sus entrañas. No podía creer que estuviera arriesgando todo de esa forma estúpida. –Siempre haces esto, tú y tus malditos miedos. Yo los he superado. Ella los ha superado. ¿Por qué tú no?

-Creía que eran miedos. No lo son. No solo soy yo. Todo el mundo puede verlo. 

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Jon me miró cuando habló de Daenerys. Lo visteis, sabe perfectamente lo que pasa entre nosotros, por eso se lo contó a Brienne. Y me miró. Me quiso advertir. 

Había visto la mirada. Ese maldito bastardo...

-¡Qué sabrá él! No sabe nada, nadie sabe lo que tenemos. 

-Y sin embargo todos parecen saber lo que vosotros sois. Elia dio por hecho que erais pareja. Tu padre me increpó en la calle, y sin haberos visto juntos también lo supo. 

-¿Mi padre? ¿En serio vas a guiarte por lo que diga mi padre? 

-Ella gritó tu nombre cuando era mi cara la que estaba entre sus piernas. 

Por primera vez había alzado la voz. Jaime se quedó mudo. Brienne soltó un hilo de voz.

-Eso no fue así. Sólo quería despertarle, yo… Nunca lo hemos hecho solos. Siempre hemos sido los tres. No quería que fuera distinto.

-No siempre hemos sido los tres. 

Jaime sintió que su pecho ardía. 

-¿Es eso? ¿Un polvo en el hotel? ¿Eso es todo lo que te molesta, no haber estado allí? 

-Jaime…

Brienne intentó cortarle. 

-Perfecto. Me iré a casa de Tyrion; quedaos solos y échale uno de esos polvos lánguidos y depresivos tuyos. Cuando amanezca vendré y haré que tiemblen los cimientos del edificio, podrás comparar. Ella también lo hará. ¿Estás preparado para eso?

-¡Jaime!

Esta vez, ella le gritó furiosa. 

-¿Qué?- Miró por primera vez a Brienne.- ¿Has visto alguna de las fotos que nos ha hecho cuando estuvimos en el mercadillo? ¿Y la noche que sacó la cámara cuando estábamos remoloneando en el sofá? ¿No? Te diré por qué no las has visto; porque esas fotografías nunca verán la luz. Las tiene miedo. Miedo a todo lo bello, a todo lo hermoso. Miedo a la felicidad, por la sombra de la desdicha. Miedo a las flores, porque se pueden marchitar. Ese es Addam. 

Se giró hacia él, intentando provocarle. Sabía lo que necesitaba, lo que siempre había necesitado. Tenía tanto miedo a vivir que nunca se arriesgaba, que siempre caminaba con el freno de mano echado. Tenía que despertar, tenía que romper, tenía que quedarse y enfrentar esto. Esta vez no se derrumbaría, no lo permitiría. Quería que le pegara. Quería que le rompiera la cara de un guantazo y encontrara su propia fuerza. Porque la tenía, más intensa que la suya, una fortaleza infinita que sólo debía encontrar. Siempre sería un hombre mejor que él, el mejor que hubiera conocido nunca, y sólo él parecía no darse cuenta. 

–Tus fotografías grises solo muestran desazón, el triste corazón de la ciudad. Es lo único que crees que perdura, lo único que te permites retratar. Por eso tu arte es mediocre, por eso nunca llegarás a ser un artista como yo. Y por eso tú eres mediocre. Y por eso siempre te compararás conmigo, sabiendo que nunca llegarás a ser yo. 

Había esperado escuchar el estruendoso portazo, pero no imaginó que sería Brienne la que lo produjera. Solo cuando ella abandonó la casa, ambos perdieron el color, quedándose completamente quietos, uno frente a otro.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera o dijese nada, hasta que Addam se llevó una mano al rostro, restregándose la cara. 

-Creo que voy a recoger. 

Empezó a apilar los vasos medio llenos, retirando las botellas. Jaime lo ayudó en silencio, sintiéndose el peor hombre del mundo. Quiso gritar por los balcones, quiso llorar de rabia, pero simplemente siguió retirando basura, mientras su vida se desplomaba. 

-Sé lo que pretendías. –Addam dijo en voz baja. –Sé lo que intentabas. Ella... va a necesitar reposarlo. Habrá ido a casa de sus amigas, deberíamos dejarla dormir y mañana la llamaré para explicárselo. No te preocupes. 

Cualquier otro le hubiera retirado la palabra, pero Addam no era cualquier otro. El mejor de los hombres, sin duda alguna. Su mano estaba cerca de la suya, pero no lo tocó. Era demasiado pronto, y la tensión aún recorría cada pared de la casa. Quería gritar. Y quería abrazarlo. Pero siguió recogiendo con el corazón destrozado. 

Los primeros rayos del amanecer aparecieron antes de que terminaran de limpiar todo. Cuando el sonido del timbre retumbó, Jaime corrió hacia la puerta, esperando poder disculparse con Brienne. 

Al abrirla, un hombre mayor y una pareja joven estaban parados al otro lado. Un fuerte sentimiento de ira volvió a gobernarlo. 

Era terriblemente temprano. Y no eran ella. 

El chico joven vaciló un poco, pareciendo tan sorprendido como él. –Eh… ¿Esta es la casa de Brienne de Tarth?

Quería cerrar la puerta, terminar de limpiar, llamarla, arreglar toda esa mierda.

-Sí, esta es su casa. ¿Quién coño sois?

Las palabras salieron sin ningún filtro. El hombre mayor arrugó el entrecejo antes de hablar.

-Selwyn y Galladon Tarth, su padre y su hermano. ¿Quién coño eres tú?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho los retrasos, hasta después de navidades no puedo prometer un ritmo más ágil. :(
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas y todos por seguir ahí a pesar de todo! Un abrazo muy fuerte.


	25. VISITA

Caminó por la calle a la luz de las farolas. El céntrico barrio de Addam siempre estaba vivo, siempre había gente por las calles. Era una mujer muy segura, pero en su antigua zona ciertas horas de la madrugada podrían ser peligrosas para la persona más entrenada. Pasó su coche de largo y siguió poniendo un pie tras otro, sin tener muy claro adónde la dirigían. Dejó que el frío penetrara en sus huesos, que el fuerte viento se clavara en su nuca. Podría haber pasado la noche entera caminando, si no fuera por la fuerte lluvia que comenzó a arreciar.

Cuando llamó a la puerta de Marg no tenía ni la más remota idea de la hora que podía ser, pero si alguien podía estar despierta era ella. Por supuesto, en ningún caso se le ocurriría acudir a Sansa para que viera en su cara la decepción que tanto había anunciado. 

-Ey… -Una Margery especialmente despeinada abrió la puerta. Solo llevaba una camiseta y unas escuetas bragas rosas. Estaba sonriente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la expresión de su mirada. –Brie, dioses, estás empapada ¿Qué ha pasado? 

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? 

-Por supuesto que sí cariño.- Se giró sobre sí misma, alcanzando una camisa del suelo del recibidor para después lanzarla hacia dentro de la casa. –Tú, fuera. Se acabó la fiesta. 

Obviamente tenía compañía. 

–No, no, no. Marg, lo siento mucho, yo puedo irme a…

No tenía ninguna forma de terminar la frase. 

-¡No te vas a ninguna parte! 

Sin poder objetar, dejó que le retirara el abrigo chorreante de los hombros. Mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada, escuchó como alguien se vestía al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando apareció a su lado la respiración se cortó en su garganta. 

-Tyrion… hola. 

-Hola de nuevo. –Miró a Marg. -¿Seguro que no estoy invitado a la noche de chicas? 

Ella abrió la puerta en respuesta. 

-Lo siento- Susurró Brienne, sin saber qué más decir. 

-¿Puedo preguntar de qué estúpida forma la ha cagado mi hermano?

-Él no…- Sintió como se ponía completamente roja. 

-Claro que sí. Vi cómo os mirabais en la fiesta, obviamente ha tenido que hacer algo para estropearlo, siempre lo hace. Bueno, no importa. Lo mataré igualmente. 

-¿Quieres largarte ya?

Marg le lanzó un beso mientras lo echaba por la puerta. 

-Lo siento.- Repitió en un murmullo. 

-No vuelvas a decir eso. Esta es tu casa, siempre. –Clavó sus ojos en los suyos, y sabía que sería perfectamente capaz de leerla. -Parecías muy feliz hace solo unas horas... ¿quieres hablar de lo que te ha pasado?

-Por los dioses, no. 

Iba a insistir, pero finalmente lo evaluó mejor. -¿Sacamos una botella de tequila? Tengo sal y… quizá algún limón arrugado en alguna parte del fondo de la nevera. 

Negó con la cabeza. –Gracias, pero sólo necesito dormir un par de horas. Siento que mi cabeza está a punto de estallar. 

Asintió y miró a su espalda. –Siempre dormimos juntas pero… hoy creo que es mejor que duermas en el sofá. O que esperes a que cambie las sábanas. 

-Dormiré en el sofá, gracias. 

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le trajo ropa de cama. No utilizó nada, se tumbó con la camiseta que traía, tapándose con la ligera manta del salón. La calefacción central de aquel edificio era agobiante, y el contraste con su piel helada le resultó desagradable. Aún seguía húmeda, los calcetines estaban calados por la lluvia. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que no podría dormir. 

Pasó mucho tiempo pensando en sí misma. Recordó cada fracaso de su vida, cada error y cada decepción. Las personas crueles que se habían burlado, las personas amables que habían sentido lástima. Había sido una vida difícil, dura, pero tras la adolescencia había encontrado una comodidad sencilla, una tranquilidad aburrida que al menos no era dolorosa. ¿Cómo podía haber renunciado a ella?

Quizá Sansa estaba en lo cierto. Ella nunca había podido mantener una relación, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de mantener dos simultáneamente? Se sonrió sabiéndose una mentirosa. No se trataba de dos relaciones, sino solo de una. Una relación compleja. Una con dos hombres, una de tres personas. Una en la que se había sentido más plena de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras intentaba analizarlo todo, buscando sentido racional a cosas que solo podían explicarse desde las entrañas y el corazón. Y ese corazón le hizo dejar de centrarse en ella, para pensar en quienes habitaban en él. 

Los amaba. Por mucho que hubiera intentado protegerse estaba profundamente enamorada de ellos. La relación con ambos era diferente, los sentimientos eran diferentes, pero cada emoción que le provocaban sólo podían definirse como un profundo e infinito amor.

Las palabras de Jaime eran demasiado odiosas como para pensar en ellas sin golpear algo, así que pensó en las de Addam. Ella siempre se había sentido apartada de todo y todos, incapaz de encajar en ninguna parte. Entendía cómo se sentía, entendía sus temores, aunque fueran totalmente infundados. Ella había tenido que vencer muchas reticencias hasta darse cuenta de ello, hasta entender que aunque pudiera salir terriblemente herida, tenía que asumir el riesgo. 

¿Por qué una mujer tan insegura como ella había conseguido vencer todo eso? ¿Por qué Jaime había superado algo tan traumático en tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué Addam no se había liberado en la misma medida que ellos? 

“Porque él ha cargado con nuestro dolor” Pensó. Se habían apoyado en él, todo el tiempo. Cada duda, cada problema… Addam había encontrado siempre la solución a todo, uniéndoles más. Ahora él los había necesitado, una clara y contundente respuesta a sus miedos. Y había conseguido que Jaime lo atacara, y que ella saliera huyendo, lo que siempre habían hecho.

¿Y si había colapsado? ¿Y si Addam se había bloqueado como cuando lo atacó Cersei? ¿Y si había acabado en el hospital como le sucedió cuando encontró a su expareja con otro hombre?

Salió de la casa intentando no hacer ruido con la puerta. Creyó que había pasado solo unos minutos rumiando en aquel sofá, pero cuando salió por la puerta del portal el día ya había dado comienzo, implicando el inexorable paso de las horas. El cielo estaba tan gris que el sol era invisible tras las oscuras nubes negras, acompañando su estado de ánimo afectado. La lluvia era menos intensa, pero se lamentó de no haber cogido prestado uno de los coloridos paraguas de Marg. Corrió por las calles mojadas, esperando cruzarse con algún taxi. Pero no lo hizo, acabó llegando al edificio empapada y agotada. 

No estaba el ascensor, así que subió por las largas escaleras, a punto de perder el aliento. Llamó al timbre, relajándose al ver que la puerta se abría. 

Jaime abrió mucho la boca, acercándose a ella. Lo alejó con la mano y un simple “no”, caminando lejos y hacia el interior de la casa. 

-¡Brienne, espera!

-Sólo he venido por Addam. Sólo quiero… 

Al cruzar el umbral del salón encontró una mujer desconocida con su bata blanca y una toalla en la cabeza, de la que sobresalía un largo mechón negro, recostada en el enorme sofá. Estaba dormida, con la boca entreabierta y suaves ronquidos profundos. 

La mujer era algo más joven que ella, y por supuesto cien veces más hermosa. La chica estaba elegantemente recostada, mientras ella podía ver el recorrido de una de sus piernas a lo largo de la línea del albornoz. Se parecía a la mujer que recordaba en su cama, en su casa. Hyle había dicho que intentaría ser más discreto, insistió en que nunca tendría otra cosa. Tenía razón. 

La sangre en sus venas se congeló, la saliva se acumuló en su garganta asfixiándola. Miró a Jaime sin decir una sola palabra, con sus piernas y manos temblorosas. 

-Bueno… eh… tenemos visita. 

-¡No me importan tus visitas!- Afirmó, intentando que sus ojos no rebosaran.- ¿Dónde está Addam?

Soltó la frase mientras caminaba por la casa, con las lágrimas amenazando sus párpados. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con tres siluetas sentadas en las banquetas, que reconoció al instante. Sus temblores pararon, el mundo paró. Los pies se anclaron en el suelo, sin que pareciera poder volver a moverlos.

-¿Papá?

Los tres hombres se giraron. Su hermano corrió hasta ella levantándola en el aire. Atontada, volvió a poner los pies en la tierra un momento, solo para que su padre la envolviera en un abrazo asfixiante. Miró por un hueco la cara de Addam. Parecía cansado, resacoso, pero tranquilo y sereno. 

-¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí?

Su voz salió entrecortada, llorosa. 

-Ohhh… Mi niña se ha emocionado. Sansa nos habló de la fiesta. Nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada, que sería una sorpresa. Que si podíamos escaparnos un par de días trajéramos maleta, que te habías mudado a una casa más grande. Pero no nos dijo que tenías compañeros de piso, no teníamos ni idea. Podemos irnos a un hotel, sólo queremos estar unos días con nuestra chica. 

Dioses, Sansa…

-Tenemos habitaciones de sobra. Creo que usted estaría cómodo en la más cercana a su hija, tiene unas bonitas vistas del amanecer. – Se giró hacia Galladon. -Y cuando ella despierte os enseñaré la del otro lado, es más grande y…

Addam era tan atento como siempre. Sabía que estaba intentando ayudarla, pero ella hubiera preferido cien veces la solución del hotel. Jaime apareció por la puerta de la cocina, quedándose en el quicio sin llegar a entrar. 

La chica… De pronto todo encajó. La chica del salón no solo le recordaba a la amante de Hyle, sino a varias de las mujeres que su padre había traído a casa. Addam habría supuesto que era la novia de su hermano, pero ella estaba segura de que no era el caso. Decidió interrumpirle antes de que todo se complicara más. 

-¿Y cómo es que no llegasteis a la fiesta?

-Cambiaron el turno de Arina, y tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde, así que tuvimos que cambiar el billete del barco de la tarde al nocturno.- Su padre miró hacia la puerta.- La pobre necesitaba asearse y tumbarse un rato, estaba demasiado agotada para esperarte. 

Le hablaba de ella como si la conociera. La última vez que estuvo en Tarth la chica que llevaba la bata de su madre se llamaba Nerida. O quizá la anterior, pero estaba segura de que no conocía a la mujer del salón. 

-Estábamos empezando a desayunar. Siéntate y come algo, siempre tan madrugadora y seguro que aún no has comido nada. 

Addam le cedió su silla y la aceptó, necesitando sentarse. Estaba mareada, aturdida. Él acercó otras dos banquetas y casi obligó a sentarse a Jaime en una de ellas mientras se movía por las encimeras preparando más tostadas. Galladon estaba intentando entablar conversación con Jaime, pero él no le hacía el menor caso, con sus ojos fijos en ella con gesto de cachorro asustado. ¿Cómo podía soportar el peso de aquellos ojos? 

Se levantó para coger más zumo de la nevera y ayudar a Addam a traer los últimos cubiertos. Sus dedos se tocaron en un par de ocasiones, Addam la miró tímidamente, pero parecía avergonzado. Él. Era absurdo, el último de los tres que debía lamentar nada. No podían hablar, no podía abrazarlo, pero cuando tocaron el mismo cuchillo, ella envolvió un segundo su mano, apretando ligeramente. Pudo intuir una sonrisa. Cuando todo estuvo listo, ambos se sentaron en las dos banquetas libres, completando una escena que aún le resultaba completamente marciana.

La imagen de su padre y su hermano en aquella cocina le resultaba imposible. Los recuerdos en ese espacio se superponían a gran velocidad: Jaime subiéndola en la encimera, Addam apoyándola sobre la isla donde ahora desayunaban. El rojo no bajaba de sus mejillas. No se trataba solo del bautismo que habían dado a cada esquina de la cocina, aquella casa era una especie de templo secreto donde ellos se permitían ser, donde habían crecido juntos sin compartir nada con el mundo exterior. Y ayer docenas de personas habían entrado con ellos, bailando en todos los rincones de su pequeño mundo, y hoy su padre y su hermano también formaban parte de ello. 

Addam tenía ojeras, era obvio que no había dormido nada, pero intervino en la conversación, ayudando a levantarla cuando llegaban a algún silencio incómodo. Había bebido, debía estar más cansado, pero era mucho más funcional que ella. Jaime se mantuvo todo el tiempo en silencio, apenas probando bocado. Sentía los ojos de todos ellos cayendo sobre ella. Los de su padre curiosos, los de su hermano interrogativos, los de Addam avergonzados y los de Jaime… los de Jaime eran insoportablemente agónicos. 

Comió intentando preguntar a su hermano por la casa, las tierras de cultivo, la isla y las escasas novedades que acontecieron. Ella habló de su trabajo hasta que su padre bostezó con una gran boca de oso. Después de eso empezó a hablar con Addam, haciéndole preguntas incómodamente personales, a las que contestaba con una sonrisa sincera y sin parecer importunarse. Galladon hizo un par de intentos más con Jaime, pero ante sus monosilábicas respuestas regresó a ella, insistiendo en el trabajo, preguntando por la tesis que tantos quebraderos le estaba suponiendo. 

Tras un tiempo prudencial, Addam y Jaime se excusaron para dejarles solos, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no tenían nada que hacer. Ese domingo deberían estar desperezándose, remoloneando entre las sábanas ante la lluvia del exterior. Un día tan frío lo pasarían completamente en la cama, saliendo solo para comer algo. Pero no parecía que hoy fuera posible. 

Addam le entregó el abrigo a Jaime, se colocó el suyo y tomó su largo paraguas negro. Levantó la mano como despedida, mientras Jaime solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza con ese gesto angustioso que no le abandonaba. Su padre apenas esperó a que sonara el golpe de la puerta para hablar. 

-Dime que no es el manco.

Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en ella, inquisitivos. Su labio inferior tembló antes de contestar. 

-¿Qué?

-Solo mi hija podría elegir a un lisiado impertinente antes que a un caballero galante y educado. Dime que me equivoco. 

-No sé de qué demonios estás hablando. 

-Sansa no sólo nos invitó, dijo que estaba preocupada. Que creía que te estabas enamorando, que no sabía de quién, pero que temía que te hicieran daño. Llegamos a esta casa y nos encontramos a estos dos hombres que no te quitan ojo. Necesito que me digas que es el pelirrojo. 

Nunca había estado tan furiosa con Jaime como aquel día, y sin embargo la necesidad de defenderle era abrumadora. 

-Se llama Addam. –Cortó. –Y se llama Jaime. Y no tienes ningún derecho a decirme nada de esto. 

-¡Soy tu padre!

-Eres mi padre y siempre he respetado tu vida sentimental. Cada una de las mujeres que vestía la ropa de mi madre y participaba en todos nuestros momentos familiares. Y luego la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y ahora tengo en mi sofá a una desconocida con mi ropa, de la que me hablas como si siempre hubiera estado en nuestras vidas. 

-¿No te gusta? ¿Ni siquiera necesitas conocerla para saberlo? 

-Estoy segura de que me gustaría. Selene me gustaba, era muy dulce y le gustabas mucho. Eris también. Y Tunia. Ellas no son el problema, lo eres tú. ¿Para qué voy a molestarme en conocerla si apenas recordaré su nombre el año que viene? 

-Brienne… -Galladon siempre intentaba conservar la paz, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a concederla. 

-No. Si vais a pasar unos días de visita os enseñaré las puertas de la ciudad: la del león, la del río, la de los dioses… Pozo Dragón, lo que queda del castillo, la Colina de Vysenia… Puedo conseguir entradas para el Septo de Baelor. Podemos hablar de las cosechas, de la isla, de los cotilleos de los vecinos…- Se giró directamente hacia su padre- Pero si vienes a hablarme de marido y niños puedes volver a Tarth. Nunca te ha importado mi carrera, mi doctorado, mis investigaciones… Preferirías que me hubiera quedado en la isla, que me hubiera casado a los veinte y que ya te hubiera dado uno o dos nietos. Lo sé, y no me hace falta volver a oírlo. Esta vez no lo haré. ¿Está claro?

La seguridad de su padre parecía tambalearse por primera vez. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero volvió a cerrarla. 

–Está bien. Un poco de turismo en familia, entonces. Despertaré a Arina y tú… ¿quizá quieras llamar a Addam?

Esperaba que su mirada enfurecida fuera respuesta suficiente. Él levantó las manos en señal de rendimiento.

-Es solo que habló del museo ese antes de que llegaras. Sería toda una casualidad si nos cruzásemos con él. 

Suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza. 

El día se le hizo eterno. No había dormido nada, y la ciudad tenía tantas cosas que era agotador visitarlas todas. Se quedarían un día más, pero ella trabajaba y no podría atenderles apenas, mucho menos pasar el día de turismo. Caminaron por las zonas más monumentales, parándose en cada esquina para que Galladon hiciera fotos con el móvil. Pensó en la cantidad de imágenes que tenía abrazando mujeres casi desconocidas, que nunca volvía a ver. La chica era agradable y cercana, pero eso nunca había sido suficiente para que su padre no se cansara. Las celebraciones invernales estaban cerca, y se preguntó si Arina estaría en la vida de su padre entonces. Después se repitió la pregunta, intentando imaginar si Jaime y Addam compartirían cenas y regalos con ella, si para entonces seguiría quedando algo de los tres. Había intentado olvidar el tema y centrarse en el momento, en su familia y en el tonto día de visitas intrascendentes. Pero a ellos también los consideraba familia, y las menciones casuales de su padre al respecto de Addam tampoco ayudaban a desconectar. Al menos consiguió mantener la calma y no volver a explotar. 

Cuando llegaron al Septo de Baelor, caminaron por las galerías desde la puerta principal. Era un recorrido algo diferente al que hizo con Addam meses atrás, la noche que todo cambió. La luz era diferente, las sensaciones totalmente distintas, pero un eco en las paredes le llevaba a aquellos momentos mágicos. En aquel entonces estaba tan preocupada por Jaime que apenas había podido pensar en nada más. Pero ahora, en su recuerdo percibió todos esos otros elementos que ahora estaban cargados de importancia. El perfume de Addam que los acompañó todo el recorrido, el ruido de sus zapatos, su presencia, su calidez. Sus bonitos ojos habían cambiado su color con el reflejo de cada cuadro, su pelo cuidado se veía más oscuro con la luz escasa, pero su rostro era tan luminoso como siempre. 

Cuando llegaron a la galería que tanto le conmovía, ella les enseñó los cuadros de Jaime, solo para que Selwyn arrugara la nariz y se saliera con Arina a fumar un cigarro. Fue un gesto feo, pero agradeció que le dejara sola con su hermano al menos un momento. 

-Parece atormentado. 

-¿Papá?

-El manco. Estos cuadros son… no sé que son, pero es algo realmente inquietante. El verde suele ser un color reconfortante y este es… doloroso. Parece un hombre difícil. 

-Se llama Jaime, y todo esto lo pintó hace mucho tiempo. Pasó un mal momento pero… 

-Hoy parecía estar pasando un mal momento. 

-No lo hace. Es un mal día, solo eso. No tienes idea de todo lo que me ha ayudado, no tienes idea… No eres quien para juzgarlo, no lo conoces, no tienes derecho. 

Las palabras brotaron sin orden, seguía tan enfadada con él… Y sin embargo no podía soportar que nadie más lo criticase. Pensó en Sansa, y aún se enfadó más. Todo el mundo parecía tener derecho a meterse en su vida, a intentar arreglarla, como si estuviera continuamente rompiendo todo a su alrededor. 

-Brie, sabes que te quiero. Yo solo…

-Sé que me quieres, papá también lo hace, pero nunca esperé que actuaras como él. ¿También empezarás a hablar de chicos que me convienen, como siempre ha hecho? A él le fue muy bien. ¿Recuerdas esa cita a ciegas que intentó organizarme? Apenas era una adolescente, el chico apareció con una rosa y me la tiró a la cara antes de salir riéndose. Siempre ha estado tan desesperado por emparejarme… Pero tú nunca lo has hecho, no sé qué demonios ha cambiado. ¿Es por mi edad? ¿Es por…?

-Brienne.- Su hermano la cortó tomando su mano. –Lo siento, puede que la broma se me haya ido de las manos. Sabes que no es nada de eso, de hecho creo que las personas estamos mejor solteras. Solo… por primera vez las tonterías de papá parecieron afectarte, respondiste como una fiera cuando le insultó. Tenía curiosidad por saber si era verdad, solo estaba buscando tu reacción. Y… ha sido muy ilustrativa.

Galladon había sufrido mucho por amor, y ahora era muy cínico al respecto, pero hoy se había superado. Puso esa sonrisa divertida que tanto le hacía rabiar. Abrió la boca para conbtradecirle, pero su padre apareció a sus espaldas. 

-Demasiado arte, demasiadas piedras viejas. ¿Es que no nos vas a llevar a un buen restaurante? 

Regresaron a la casa bien entrada la noche, tras una copiosa cena y un largo paseo por el Desembarco del Rey más nocturno y atrevido. La isla era tan tranquila y calmada que pareció gustarles el contraste, riendo con los músicos callejeros y los grupos de jóvenes que bebían en la calle. Ella se sintió derrumbarse nada más entrar por la casa, con el peso de dos días a sus espaldas, que habían parecido un maldito mes. Necesitaba dormir. 

Las llaves de Jaime y Addam estaban en el cuenco de la entrada, pero no había rastro de ellos en el enorme sofá. Ambos debían estar ya en sus habitaciones, miró el reloj de la pared y la madrugada estaba lo suficientemente avanzada para que incluso Jaime estuviera durmiendo. Acompañó a su padre y Arina a su habitación, y a Galladon a la suya. Cuando pudo atravesar su puerta, Zafiro la miraba interrogante, casi como si preguntara qué tal el día. Incapaz de pensar más, se derrumbó sobre la cama, aplastando la cabeza contra la almohada. Como única respuesta la mordió ahogando un grito desesperado. 

A pesar del cansancio era incapaz de dormir. Se movió en el colchón refunfuñando hasta que no aguantó más. Tomó su móvil sin encontrar nuevos mensajes, pero Addam estaba en línea. Sus dedos sobrevolaron la pantalla hasta que leyó la palabra: “escribiendo”

-¿Estás despierta? 

Era una pregunta ridícula, ella también estaba en línea. Tampoco esperó ninguna respuesta. 

-Jaime está conmigo en mi habitación. 

Entonces volvió a ver la palabra “escribiendo”, pero se borró. Y otra vez. Y otra. Addam escribía y borraba y escribía y borraba y ella suponía lo que no se atrevía a pedir. Miró a Zafiro, que se hizo un ovillo sin importarle el asunto. Ella dejó las zapatillas y salió de la habitación con el máximo silencio, arrastrando los calcetines por el suelo. 

Giró el pomo muy despacio y cerró la puerta tras ella. Addam se incorporó en la cama, mientras que Jaime permaneció sentado en el futón, abriendo mucho la boca. La situación era extraña, ya no recordaba la última vez que no habían dormido los tres juntos, y ahora ellos habían compartido habitación sin atreverse a compartir cama. Pero tampoco habían sido capaces de dormir en estancias diferentes… quiso pensar que eso significaba algo. 

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles, ella en la puerta, Addam sentado en la cama, y Jaime en la especie de sofá. Finalmente fue él quien se levantó, acercándose despacio como un animalito asustado. Pensó que iba a besarla, pero se paró frente a ella y solo apoyó la frente en su hombro. Ella miró por encima a Addam, aún sentado en la cama, con la misma expresión triste. Quiso rodear a Jaime, pero el gesto solo sobrevoló el aire a su alrededor antes de volver a bajar. Finalmente tomó su mano y avanzó hacia la cama. Metió los dedos en el cabello de Addam y lo besó, mientras apretaba los dedos en la mano de Jaime. Addam se echó hacia atrás, dejando espacio que ellos ocuparon. Siguió besándole profundamente, queriendo decirle todo lo que no podía. Jaime la abrazó por detrás, metiendo los brazos bajo los suyos, apretando su cintura y encajándose en la curva de su cuello. Addam no se separó, entrelazaron sus brazos y sintió como tomaba la mano de Jaime. Permanecieron acurrucados en silencio y antes de darse cuenta, consiguió dormir. 

Abrió los ojos la primera, como siempre, y se desembarazó de los miembros desordenados que la rodeaban. Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina con los pies descalzos, intentando no hacer ruido. 

En pocos minutos, Addam estaba a su lado, ayudando a preparar el desayuno para todos. Seguía con la misma expresión triste, y supo que haber pasado la noche entre sus brazos no había cambiado nada. 

Brienne de pronto lo vio claro, una iluminación absoluta, directa y dolorosa como un puñal. -Ha sido una despedida. El mensaje de anoche… Estabas intentando escribir y no entendí lo que pretendías. Esta noche… Ha sido una despedida, ¿verdad?

Las ojeras de Addam parecían mucho más oscuras. Su respuesta tardó en llegar, y cada segundo hacía que su corazón se encogiera más y más. 

-No lo sé. Yo… no lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, creo que no me dará tiempo a publicar más hasta después de las fiestas, ni éste ni Fuego y Paz. ¡Pero prometo regresar a la vuelta! Felices fiestas, y muuuuuy feliz entrada y salida de año. 
> 
> Que el 2021 nos traiga mucha salud. Un abrazo fuerte. 💜💜💜


	26. INVIERNO 1

JAIME 

El ruido de la cocina era cada vez más molesto. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza intentando quedarse unos segundos más en el sueño. Estaba en ese punto de conciencia donde aún podía ver las imágenes oníricas que le regalaba su subconsciente, pero sabiendo que solo eran eso, espejismos ajenos a la verdad. 

Brienne estaba sobre él, y a la vez no lo estaba. Podía ver su cuerpo meciéndose contra él, sentir sus rodillas apretando su cintura con fuerza. Unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo; Addam estaba tras ella, acariciándola, sintiéndola. Se levantó y abrazó a ambos, los tres terriblemente juntos, Brienne moviéndose entre ellos, el calor y el olor de los tres penetrando por su piel. 

Finalmente se estiró en la enorme cama vacía, tocando las almohadas a su alrededor buscando un calor que ya se había esfumado. Los sueños solo habían sido una fantasía, pero ellos realmente habían estado allí. Aunque no hubieran compartido ese abrazo íntimo, él había rodeado a Brienne, y Addam había sostenido su mano. Volverían a estar bien. Todo volvería a estar bien. 

El ruido de platos y cacharros que llegaba desde la cocina se intensificaba, mientras se unía la ronca voz del padre de Brienne, respondida por un conjunto de sonidos más suaves e indiferenciados. Reuniendo toda su fuerza, caminó por el largo pasillo, hasta alcanzar la cocina. 

-Buenos días. –Intentó decir, pero el sonido que salió de su boca fue casi un ladrido. Le respondió un amasijo de voces que retumbaron en su cabeza. Estaba muy cansado, se había quedado horas tumbado en silencio, disfrutando de los suaves ronquidos a su alrededor y de la sensación de sentirse rodeado de lo que más quería. Pero esas horas robadas a la madrugada le habían costado caras, se sentía con una especie de resaca, agotado y sin ganas de enfrentarse al día tan temprano. Se sentó en la banqueta vacía al lado de Galladon, que amablemente llenó el vaso que ya había frente a él con zumo. 

“Solo quiero café”, pensó, pero consiguió callarse. Había sido especialmente ingrato con la familia de Brienne, y aunque no habían podido llegar en peor momento, sabía que no tenía derecho a culparles de nada. Era una reacción instintiva, cuando se sentía arrinconado era incapaz de ser coherente y entender que no tenía derecho a atacar como si fuera un animal irracional. Él podía ser encantador sin ni siquiera pretenderlo, pero era un don que parecía bloquearse cuando estaba tan tenso. Hoy tenía que hacerlo, esa noche tenía que haberle proporcionado suficiente ánimo como para, al menos, intentarlo. Dormir rodeando el amplio cuerpo de Brienne, aferrado con fuerza a la mano de Addam, sintiéndoles junto a él… Todo tendría que ayudarle a ser más amistoso. 

Intentó entablar una conversación cordial con Galladon, pero su atención estaba totalmente reservada a las dos personas con las que había dormido. Ambos parecían apesadumbrados, no sabía por qué, pero apenas pronunciaban palabra. Buscó cruzar sus miradas, sin ningún éxito, así que finalmente terminó escuchando las ventajas tecnológicas del teléfono móvil de Galladon, con un fingido interés que esperaba que pareciera genuino.

Tras las complejas palabras técnicas, la gruesa voz de Selwyn se imponía con fuerza. Se dirigía a Arina, pero con el fuerte volumen era imposible que el resto no lo escuchara. 

-¿Has probado el café de Addam? Creo que no he probado uno mejor. Y las tostadas… es complejo encontrar el punto justo en el que no resulten quemadas ni blandas y éstas son simplemente perfectas. Da gusto contar con un hombre con buena medida, siempre somos demasiado, o demasiado poco. Ha sido una lotería encontrar uno con el don de la templanza, hija. 

Brienne por primera vez levantó la vista del suelo, lanzándole una mirada furibunda. 

-Sé que es complicado compartir piso, hay muchos compañeros desagradables, sólo quería decir eso. 

Ella se llevó una mano a la cara, restregándola con lo que parecía una pérdida total de paciencia. Pero eso no impidió que su padre continuara con las insinuaciones, que subieron en intensidad e impertinencia. Addam intervino un par de veces intentando normalizar los comentarios, buscando un sentido amable cada vez más complicado, y logrando que Brienne no explotara en un ataque de rabia. A Jaime lo que realmente le preocupaba, era su propio autocontrol. 

Por primera vez comprendió como se sentía Addam. Selwyn insistía en asumir una relación entre ellos, lo que era cierto, pero la cercanía que les intentaba administrar era directamente proporcional a la distancia que intentaba mantener con él. Si esto era lo que sentía Addam… él no hubiera aguantado tanto. 

Sabía por qué la gente había tomado esa perspectiva. Él había vivido una vida escondido, y ya no pensaba hacerlo más. Aunque debido al carácter extraño de la relación debería haber sido mucho más discreto, no podía evitar acercarse continuamente, importándole poco quién tenía en frente. Eso era todo, cualquier suposición se debía a su conducta descarada, y realmente se sentía culpable de haber provocado esa situación. Nunca lo había pretendido, mucho menos que eso pudiera afectar a Addam. Pero ahora lo veía claro, su insistencia, su constante acercamiento, sus constantes muestras de afecto… habían provocado que todo el mundo centrase su atención en él, dejando a la otra parte de lado. Había tenido que llegar Selwyn para que entendiera la profunda importancia en todo eso, pero al menos ahora era consciente y podía ponerle fin.

Esperaría a que todos se marchasen, esperaría a quedarse solo con Addam y lo hablaría tranquilamente. Sin juegos, sin una botella extraña de color marrón. Siempre había podido hablar con él sobre todo, siempre había sabido escucharle y siempre habían conseguido arreglar cualquier problema. El enrevesado malentendido terminaba hoy. 

Selwyn continuó parloteando algunas observaciones más, hasta que Brienne lo cortó absolutamente agotada, despidiéndose para ir a trabajar. Su padre insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta para ver el lugar que tanto tiempo le robaba, seguido por la aceptación de Galladon y Arina. Sin mucha discusión, los cuatro abandonaron la casa, dejándoles solos en una cocina que aún olía a naranja y mantequilla. 

-Tenemos que hablar. 

Addam robó sus palabras antes de que pudiera pronunciarlas. Debería ser algo bueno, una disposición a la conversación que tanto necesitaba mantener. Pero la expresión en su rostro era demasiado seria, su voz afectada y su mirada nubosa. Y un profundo escalofrío le paralizó.

Quería hacerlo, era lo que iba a hacer. Pero el ruido en su vientre le hizo retroceder, con un pie tras otro hasta que chocó contra la pared. 

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. Tengo un… Tengo que irme. 

-Jaime…

-Hablaremos más tarde. 

Cogió las llaves y salió por la puerta. Lo había visto en sus ojos, sabía lo que Addam le iba a decir y no podía escucharlo. Si él no era capaz de hacerle entrar en razón, si no era capaz de hacerle entender…

Cuando el frío de la calle lo golpeó miró su móvil, confirmando su calendario mental. Era el primer día de invierno. 

ADDAM

Jaime salió por la puerta dejándole solo. Solo, lo que siempre había temido. Las paredes a su alrededor se veían diferentes, más anchas, más lejanas. Los espacios parecían desproporcionadamente grandes y el ambiente más frío. Había vivido en aquella casa solo durante años, pero ahora la simple idea se le hacía insoportable. 

Tomó sus aparejos de fotografía y se dispuso a salir, pero no podía. Abandonar esa casa parecía demasiado definitivo, como si tras poner un pie fuera de esa puerta todo pudiera cambiar. Sin ellos no podía habitar en ese espacio, sentía que le faltaba el aire, que necesitaba respirar. 

Salió al balcón, contemplando el sol que ya mostraba sus tenues y templados rayos. Las nubes altas garantizaban un día lúgubre y gris, pero hasta que el astro se elevara lo suficiente tendría una ventana de albor, un tiempo para disfrutar de la luz que pronto le sería negada. 

Se acomodó en la silla, permitiéndose permanecer en ese limbo extraño entre la casa, el exterior y los escasos pasos que le harían cruzar la línea divisoria. Hacía frío, se estiró las mangas del grueso jersey y se encogió en el cuello de punto. Respiró el aire del ambiente, vislumbrando el horizonte que tantas veces se había parado a contemplar. El gris de la ciudad, ese que tanto había reflejado en sus obras, ese del que siempre hablaban sus fotografías. 

Tomó su bolsa llena de bártulos perfectamente ordenados, y no le costó encontrar la tarjeta que buscaba. La hizo bailar entre sus dedos un momento antes de atreverse a introducirla en la cámara, y pulsar el simbolito verde. La sonrisa escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarla. 

Aunque la cámara no era muy grande, las imágenes tenían tantas raíces en su memoria que casi creía estarlas viendo en una gigantesca pantalla de cine. Los colores chillones del mercadillo casi le permitían oler el barniz de los muebles viejos, la mezcla de flores y los puestos de comida exótica. Entre colores y texturas, la mirada de Brienne aparecía constante, con ese gesto hacia atrás con el que lo buscaba siempre. La sonrisa eterna de Jaime parecía un regalo tras haber dejado el terror que tanto lo había perseguido. Las fotografías no eran perfectas, no recogían por completo el conmovedor momento que recordaba, pero no tenían por qué serlo, él tenía todos esos detalles que rellenaban los huecos entre los pixeles.

Dudó antes de volver a cambiar la tarjeta, pero terminó juntando el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al siguiente recuerdo. Pertenecía a uno de los días más anodinos que habían pasado juntos, y a la vez, uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Los tres, derramados en el sofá, parloteando sobre algo que no podía recordar. Pasaron el día completo sin moverse, tan felices y plenos que no habían necesitado nada más. Pidieron comida por la noche, rieron y sintió esa conexión, ese sentimiento cálido que a veces le hacía pensar que no era un intruso, que ese verdaderamente podía ser su lugar.

La sensación había sido recurrente. En miles de ocasiones había sentido esa calidez, esa seguridad de pertenencia que le hacía soñar con la estabilidad. El miedo a estar robándoles amor, a estar ocupando un espacio que solo les pertenecía a ellos, solía eclipsar esos momentos, pero a veces, solo a veces, conseguía alcanzar la luz, esa esperanza que ahora sentía completamente perdida. 

Un pequeño ruido rasgando contra el ventanal del balcón le hizo abandonar sus pensamientos. Dejó la cámara sobre la mesita y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Zafiro entró con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, trepó por sus pantalones y se acurrucó en su regazo. El gato odiaba a Jaime, pero irónicamente se parecía a él. Esos ojos que podían ser tan amenazantes como amorosos, que a él siempre lo miraban con ese cariño dulce. Sin embargo, el color era de Brienne, ese azul zafiro por el que lo habría nombrado. Era un animal absolutamente hermoso.

-También te echaré de menos.- Le susurró. Acarició su pelaje suave mientras el sol comenzaba a desaparecer entre las nubes, despidiéndose lentamente. 

“Hoy es el primer día de invierno”, recordó. “El invierno siempre termina por llegar”

BRIENNE

La acompañaron hasta la puerta de la imponente facultad, pero las constantes quejas de su padre le hicieron sentirse mal. Realmente había hecho tantas horas en su trabajo que podía permitirse un tiempo extra para su familia. Aunque sabía que iba a seguir sufriendo sus constantes insinuaciones, se sentía obligada a compartir ese tiempo con ellos, al menos un poco más. 

Aprovecharon la mañana para recorrer el famoso tour de las principales puertas de la ciudad. Galladon hizo cientos de fotos, ella explicó brevemente las implicaciones históricas y terminaron llegando a la zona más moderna de la ciudad, donde el día cada vez más gris acabó estallando en una lluvia frenética. Aún era algo pronto para almorzar, pero acabaron entrando en uno de los múltiples restaurantes para protegerse del agua. 

Ella quiso despedirse, asegurando que ya necesitaba regresar a su trabajo, pero la discusión se alargó hasta que acabó aceptando comer con ellos y esperar a que la tormenta amainase. 

La conversación serpenteó entre todos los temas que ella habría querido evitar: las vecinas de su edad que estaban embarazadas, las numerosas bodas a las que habían asistido ese año, lo gracioso que estaba el pequeño vecinito de tres años que ella ni siquiera conocía. Cuando pensó que no podía ser más evidente, su padre volvió a mencionar a Addam. Cuando ella finalmente levantó la voz, su padre la cortó diciendo que necesitaba fumar, saliendo a la calle lluviosa con Arina aferrada a su brazo. 

Respiró profundamente una vez que perdió su silueta por la puerta. Haber puesto distancia con su familia tan joven había sido una decisión dolorosa, pero cada vez tenía más claro que había sido la acertada. 

-Me gusta. 

Galladon interrumpió sus pensamientos dejando esa frase sin sentido en el aire. Levantó una ceja sin querer preguntar. 

-El manco, como lo llama papá. Me gusta. 

Lo miró extrañada, francamente sorprendida. 

-¿No crees que sea… insoportablemente impertinente como dijo él?

-Oh, lo es, dioses, horriblemente. Conmigo, con él. Desde luego parece que tiene un mal día.- Galladon sonreía, como si fuera algo absolutamente evidente. 

-Pero no contigo. Veo como te mira. No importa que no nos haya hecho el desayuno con sus mágicas tostadas perfectas si cada día te hace feliz a ti. 

Estaba abrumada, sin absolutamente ninguna respuesta que entregar. Él percibió su malestar.

-También me gusta Addam, por supuesto. Y también se ve que te quiere. Sólo quería decirte que ellos son bastante obvios en sus afectos. Que si tú sientes algo parecido y decides dar algún paso en una u otra dirección, estarás acertando. O que si ya lo has hecho... que está perfectamente bien. Que no hagas ningún caso a las tonterías de papá. 

Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y asintió sin saber qué mas hacer. Pero parecía que él no había dado la conversación por terminada.

-Bueno, no lo has negado, así que ya hay algo con uno de ellos. ¿Vas a decirme cuál es?

Bajó la vista. Bebió. Bajó la copa a la mesa. Bebió de nuevo. Dejó los ojos en el rojo del tinto y carraspeó.

–Jaime.

Debía mentir, pero no lo hizo.

\- Y Addam.

Sentía que el ruido del restaurante era más fuerte, mientras su silencio se alargaba. Su hermano la miraba con el juicio que jamás le había hecho. Él la había animado con sus estudios, con su cambio de ciudad, con cada una de sus decisiones vitales. Y ahora la miraba como si le hubiera decepcionado profundamente. 

–Dioses, ¿Los estás engañando? Sabes lo mal que lo pasé con Syl, eso es terrible.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y miró la pantalla, casi como si no soportara mirarla a ella. 

-No los estoy engañando. En absoluto. Es…- Su hermano levantó sus ojos azules.- No los estoy engañando. 

Guardó silencio un momento abriendo mucho la boca. 

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué saben lo del otro y lo aceptan? O… ¿O que sois los tres? -Hizo una pausa antes de atreverse a continuar. Ante su silencio siguió parloteando. -¿Los tres? ¿Entre ellos también? ¿Cómo…?

Galladon tartamudeaba, y él nunca lo hacía.

-No… Bueno… No lo sé. Somos los tres, sí. Pero ellos no… 

Guardó silencio. Ellos sí. Ellos tenían una relación. Aunque no tuvieran sexo… Pero… ¿No lo tenían? ¿Qué era el sexo y el amor? Reducir sexo a penetración después de todo lo que había sentido le parecía estúpido. Addam la había abrazado mientras Jaime estaba sobre ella, dentro de ella. Y al revés. Y de cien formas diferentes. Era amor, y era sexo, todo entre ellos. ¿Y qué demonios importa? ¿Qué tenía que explicar?

-Sí. Los tres. Somos los tres.

Ya no la miraba horrorizado, pero sí como si un marciano hubiera ocupado el cuerpo de su hermana. Estaba literalmente alucinado. 

Esperó a que dijera algo, pero había enmudecido. Sus ojos se mantenían atónitos, y no parecía capaz de articular palabra. Si la persona que más la había apoyado tenía esa reacción, sabía cuál sería la del resto del mundo. Era algo que había temido, pero ahora tenía la certeza, y era demasiado doloroso. Se llevó la copa a los labios y la terminó, decidida a hablar todo lo que él no era capaz. 

-Soy feliz. Somos felices. O lo fuimos. Creo que lo único que nos impide serlo sois vosotros. Todos. Esas caras, esos juicios. Cuando dais por hecho a uno, a otro, o algo horrible, o vaticináis un desastre arrollador. Eso nos hace quebrar. Pero yo sé que está bien, completamente bien. No tienes que entenderlo, no tienes que hacer nada. Solo deberías alegrarte. 

No se lo había contado a nadie. Era como si se hubiera hecho más real al ponerlo en palabras, tan real que ahora formaba parte del mundo, sin que nadie pudiera negarlo. No estaba dispuesta a que lo hicieran, no estaba dispuesta a entrar en ninguna discusión. 

Galladon alargó su mano y tomó la suya, apretándola con suavidad. 

-Me alegro, Brie. Me cuesta hacerme a la idea pero… realmente me alegro. Siempre has sido una mujer de convicciones, imparable cuando tienes una certeza. Y nunca te había visto tan segura como ahora. Si te hacen feliz, eso es todo lo que importa. 

Notó como toda la tensión acumulada se dirigía a su garganta. Galladon acarició sus dedos y la fuerte armadura que le había mostrado hasta ahora se deshizo dejando salir todos los miedos que había acumulado aquellos días.

-No todo.- Resopló- No sé si ellos lo son. No sé si podremos conseguirlo. No sé…

-Brienne- Cortó en seco.- Puedes con todo. También con esto. Cualquier relación es difícil, no puedo imaginar cuánto más debe serlo la tuya… pero nunca te ha parado ninguna dificultad. Sé que ésta no lo hará. 

Galladon soltó su mano cuando los retumbantes pasos de su padre entraron en escena, trayendo el apestoso olor del tabaco. Se quitó el chubasquero mientras Arina retiraba la capucha de su abrigo. Ambos estaban empapados, y Selwyn maldijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de madera. 

-Maldita lluvia congelada, aún no debería hacer tanto frío en la capital. 

-Es el primer día de invierno.- Respondió Arina, levantando los hombros. –Simplemente deberíamos habernos preparado más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Feliz año!!!
> 
> Regreso con lo que esperaba que fuera un capítulo largo y se ha convertido en dos, así que el siguiente estará publicado pronto. El primer día de invierno finalmente ocupará dos capítulos, va a ser largo y complicado para los tres protagonistas. Pero el sol siempre sale de nuevo :)
> 
> ¡Un abrazo y espero que os guste!


	27. INVIERNO 2

JAIME

Caminó por las calles a paso rápido, como si alguien lo persiguiera. Él no actuaba así, solía enfrentarse a todo, cabreándose, atacando… pero nunca solía huir. Quizá esta vez tenía demasiado que perder. 

Tenía que coger el coche, pero no había vuelto a hacerlo desde que tuvo el accidente y por mucho que ya estuviera dominando su mano protésica dudaba que alguna vez se volviera a poner al volante de un coche. Tomó un taxi y miró por la ventanilla las nubes oscuras. Los edificios pasaron por delante raudos, parando sólo en los habituales semáforos rojos de la ciudad. Cuando vio el hotel le pareció que había pasado una vida desde entonces, una vida mucho mejor que la que dejó tras la puerta. Pagó al taxista y se paró frente a la entrada principal. Ahí fue donde la vio por primera vez. Él estaba allí, en ese mismo punto, con Addam a su lado, como siempre debió ser. Entonces también huyó, recuerda haber corrido al baño actuando como un cobarde. Pero por mucho que le hubiera impresionado su mirada, ¿Cómo iba a imaginar lo importante que era aquel momento? Se imaginó regresando a aquel lugar, tomando a Addam de la mano, caminando hasta ella y marchándose los tres juntos. Pero aunque descubriera una novedosa máquina del tiempo, ellos jamás lo habrían seguido en aquel entonces, nadie habría podido envolverse en aquella locura si las cosas no se hubieran desarrollado exactamente de la manera que lo hicieron. Así que finalmente se sintió agradecido con el destino, dando las gracias por cada paso en el camino, cada escoyo, cada dificultad. 

Los fantasmas de los habituales clientes bailaban a su alrededor, trayéndole el recuerdo del abuso de colonias caras, los vestidos llamativos y los trajes festivos. Pero no era viernes, sino lunes por la mañana y la actividad era tan anodina como la de cualquier otro hotel corriente. La gente que entraba y salía vestía con colores pastel, sudaderas cómodas o uniformes de diario. La magia de aquella noche se ocultaba a la luz del día, haciendo que ni siquiera pareciera el mismo lugar. Si fuera viernes… quizá las conversaciones mundanas que tanto le habían ayudado en el pasado podrían volver a hacerlo. Quizá escuchar las vidas de aquellas mujeres desconocidas podría hacerle tomar una perspectiva diferente de sus propios problemas. Pero era lunes, y estaba solo. 

Miró por la ventana la cafetería en la que tantas horas había gastado, las escasas personas que ahora simplemente disfrutaban de un desayuno tardío o una cerveza demasiado temprana. Helena estaba en la barra, tan hábil con la cafetera como con las peticiones extrañas de los clientes nocturnos. Por un momento quiso entrar, no para escuchar la historia de la última mujer del local que desconocía, sino para ser escuchado por primera vez. Contarle todo y ver en el rostro de una desconocida lo que podría esperar del resto del mundo. Era una mujer complaciente, su trabajo dependía de ello, y quizá podría regalarle una pequeña esperanza. 

Pero los minutos pasaron sin atreverse a cruzar el cristal, parado mientras la actividad de la cafetería continuaba sin descanso. Desde el otro lado de esa misma ventana, él y Brienne vieron marchar a Addam por primera vez. No se atrevería a cruzar el espejo. 

Caminó en sentido opuesto, comprobando que su taxi se había marchado y que no había ningún otro parado en el parking. Por las noches, siempre merodeaban el hotel, sabiendo que antes o después alguien con alguna copa de más requeriría sus servicios. Pero no era de noche, no era un cálido viernes de final del verano, sino el primer horrible lunes del invierno. Miró las oscuras nubes sobre él. No necesitaba coche, su destino estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para caminar. 

Cruzó algunas carreteras por lugares que no debía y se culpó a sí mismo por arriesgarse después de que la vida le concediera una segunda oportunidad. Pero el premio fue suficiente para acallar cualquier mala conciencia. 

Al poner los pies sobre la arena, el mar se expuso ante él, con un tono oscuro y gris que reflejaba el cielo tormentoso y manifestaba la suciedad que la ciudad había derramado en él. “Aguasnegras”, recordó. Brienne odiaba su agua, era incapaz de meterse en ese chapapote negruzco cuando conocía lo que era el agua transparente de su isla. Y él no había salido de casa si no era con ella, con Addam o para algún estúpido propósito inaplazable, como las consultas médicas. Se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto frío de la arena. Estaba húmeda a pesar de estar aún lejos de la orilla, y la sensación se extendió subiendo por sus tobillos a lo largo de sus piernas, recorriéndole un escalofrío fuerte. 

Nunca le había gustado el frío, pero necesitaba esto, necesitaba la calma del oleaje, la perspectiva de algo mucho más grande, que hacía que sus miedos se vieran desde lejos, pareciendo más y más pequeños. Lo poco que recordaba de la Roca era esa vista desde su habitación, la bonita ida y venida de las olas, y el estruendoso ruido que traían con ellas. 

Se sentó cerca de la orilla, sin decidirse a tocar el agua. No huiría si una ola era demasiado atrevida, pero tampoco tenía la decisión suficiente como para tocarla por voluntad propia. 

No pudo evitar recordar el atrevimiento de Brienne, el salto ágil y mágico sobre una piscina helada cuando la madrugada ya había avanzado. Su piel brillante al salir, una sirena de cuento atrayéndole con su irresistible mirada azul. Recordó el agua fría en su propia piel, la primera vez que sus labios entraron en contacto. Pudo sentir el tacto de su camisa empapada, sus pantalones destrozados. No importó, al día siguiente quedarían destruidos en un estúpido accidente. 

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido del mar le sacase de aquel coche, llevándole muchos años atrás. Valyria, sus ruinas impresionantes, sus playas eternas. Pudo ver a Addam con su estúpido bañador surfista entre todos los nudistas. “No quiero que me miren”, había dicho, y sin embargo estaba llamando la atención más que nadie. Él estaba acostumbrado a las miradas, pero la suya estaba reservada para él. Addam había perdido el halo melancólico que siempre lo acompañaba desde que bajaron del avión. Su rostro era el de un niño alucinado con el paisaje, con la arena, con la vida del lugar. Había un brillo en sus ojos diferente, aunque estaba acostumbrado a que su color variase dependiendo de la luz y su estado de ánimo, en ese momento fue único y especial. Él entonces había estado aún bajo el hechizo de Cersei, ni siquiera había apagado el teléfono en el avión, sabiendo que a ella no le había gustado que se marchara de viaje, esperando continuamente su mensaje devastador. Pero en aquella playa olvidó por completo el teléfono centrándose en su amigo, en el increíble y maravilloso bienestar que veía en él, en la maravillosa luz que transmitía. Cuando se metió en el agua, llamándolo desde la orilla, el teléfono quedó olvidado en la arena, al igual que todo lo demás, todo pudo esperar mientras ellos simplemente dejaban que el agua se llevase todo. Jugando en las olas, solo quedaron ellos. 

Aún con sus ojos cerrados, el fuerte olor a mar sucio empezó a teñirse de un conocido perfume intenso que hizo que cada poro de su piel se erizara. 

“No puede ser”, se dijo una y otra vez, intentando calmarse. Estaba sugestionado, habían sido demasiados recuerdos y su cabeza sólo estaba trayendo esa terrible esencia al presente. Nada más. 

Se quedó quieto, sin girarse, mientras un ruido de pasos se acercaba a él, implacable, levantando polvo y finalmente parándose a su lado, tan cerca que casi lo rozaba. Miró hacia abajo, viendo los tacones profundamente clavados en la arena, pero no levantó la vista para ver el resto del cuerpo. No necesitaba hacerlo. 

Había salido a toda prisa, no había mirado por las ventanas ni hecho ninguna comprobación. No iba a preguntar cómo lo había encontrado, estaba seguro de que tenía a tanta gente vigilándolo como su padre. 

-Dioses Jaime, sólo tú podrías empezar el invierno en la maldita playa. Entremos a la cafetería donde fisgoneabas a la camarera, era una idea mucho menos absurda que esta. 

Aunque no fuera realmente un insulto, sonaba como tal. 

-Estoy bien aquí. 

Con un bufido molesto se quitó un foulard granate, colocándolo cuidadosamente en la arena y sentándose como si estuviera haciendo un gran sacrificio. Ella, obviamente, lo veía como tal. 

-Supongo que tu idilio con el psicótico de tu amigo y la aberrante mujer ha terminado. 

Por primera vez la miró. Cersei seguía teniendo esa mirada aterradora, ese rictus serio y al aura malévola que amenazaba con atacar en el momento menos esperado. Sus insultos pasaron por sus oídos sin ningún impacto, pero el hecho de que lo supiera, de que alguien realmente conociera quién era, quienes eran, y lo expusiera sin paliativos, hizo que su boca se abriera de par en par. 

-¿Por qué crees que ha terminado?

-Por el mismo motivo que sabía dónde buscarte. Me han informado de movimientos extraños. La vaca saliendo a altas horas de la madrugada mugiendo enfurecida, el desquiciado maniático cambiando sus estrictos horarios…

-No te atrevas a insultarles. Nunca.

Se clavó directamente en sus ojos. Verde con verde, la imagen que tanto tiempo había visto en su espejo. La imagen que ahora le parecía tan ajena, tan lejana. La imagen de pesadilla que finalmente había conseguido dejar atrás.

Vio como ella cambiaba el gesto, de una mueca burlona a una furia contenida. Finalmente vio su delgada garganta tragar saliva y respirar profundamente. 

-Siempre te gustó el mar. 

¿Había cambiado de tema? Podía contar con los dedos que le quedaban las veces que Cersei se había contenido en lugar de explotar como un volcán. Tenía que querer algo. Tenía que quererlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No el Aguasnegras, ni esta playa, ni esta ciudad. 

-Lo sé. Me rogaste que nos fuéramos de aquí tantas veces… Creo que no podría recordarlas todas. 

Era tan cínica…

-No lo hacía solamente porque no me gustara vivir en la capital. 

-Lo sé.- Su voz había cambiado, ahora tan melosa como había sido cada vez que quería algo de él. Hace años había sido un canto de sirena, algo a lo que entonces se sentía incapaz de combatir. 

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento. Lo haré. Lo haremos. 

Jaime la miró confuso. 

-Te daré lo que siempre has querido. Estos meses he estado sacando dinero de la cuenta de Robert, tengo lo suficiente como para que no nos tengamos que preocupar más. También los suficientes chismes y trapos sucios para que no intente recuperarlo, ni recuperarme. Podemos ir a Roca Casterly, comprar una casa que ensombrezca la de Tywin. Myrcella está a punto de terminar la universidad, quizá podría venir con nosotros hasta que tenga estabilidad suficiente para ser completamente independiente. 

La mención de Myrcella hizo que un latido se descompensase en su pecho. Jaime parpadeó. Se preguntó si algún deseo suspirado al viento habría llegado con el retardo de años de espera. Recordó a la niña jugando con él en los jardines, recordó la mañana que caminó con sus regalos hasta una habitación vacía… 

Unos goterones fuertes comenzaron a hundir grandes lunares profundos en la arena, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las fuertes gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en una estruendosa tormenta.

ADDAM

Addam canceló los compromisos del día y permaneció con Zafiro en el balcón hasta que las primeras gotas amenazaron con mojar su carísimo equipo y tuvo que refugiarse al otro lado de las puertas. No podía sentarse en el enorme sofá, los recuerdos que le traían las fotos no eran tan vívidos como los que veía impresos en aquel mueble, así que arrastró una de las antiguas sillas hasta ponerla frente al ventanal. Se sirvió un chocolate caliente, tomó una manta calentita y se cubrió a él y a Zafiro.

Habían repasado juntos cientos de fotos que ya no recordaba, todos aquellos amaneceres que nunca había llegado a revelar, toda esa belleza que nunca había dejado que escapase de su cámara. Aquel balcón daba la imagen más amable de Desembarco del Rey, y aun así el gris y negro se le hacían insoportable. Se había movido bien en esos tonos, había conseguido mezclarse con ellos y convertirse en un ser gris y funcional, que el resto veía como totalmente normal. Pero desde la madrugada en la que Jaime y Brienne habían entrado en esa casa la luz también había entrado en su vida, y ahora se sentía incapaz de volver a la negrura.

Así que al cruzar el umbral que lo volvía a llevar al interior, decidió dejar de refugiarse en las luces conservadas en su cámara, y tener el valor de dar un paso en la única dirección que podía caminar. Tomó su móvil y empezó a buscar. 

Dorne debía ser precioso, y cálido, pero tenía la impresión de que también sería demasiado grande, demasiado caótico y parecido a la ciudad de la que necesitaba escapar. Altojardín era el destino menos apropiado, sería una pena ver todas las flores marchitas, los árboles con sus hojas perdidas. Invernalia estaría precioso con su nieve blanca y copiosa, pero en esas fechas la posibilidad de quedarse aislado en cualquier parte era demasiado alta. Bastión de Tormentas también sería demasiado frío y lluvioso, y Aguasdulces demasiado sombrío. Y por supuesto lo último que quería ahora mismo era acercarse a Roca Casterly y tener que ver a sus padres. Pensó en destinos pequeños, una posada en las tierras de los ríos, una casita rural en el Dominio o una pensión en el Cuello. 

Mirando destinos y fotos encontró una de las calas de Tarth. El agua era asombrosamente azul, la arena blanca y en los alrededores podía ver bastante vegetación. Era un paisaje idílico, que desde luego no era el momento de visitar. 

Zafiro insistía en llamar su atención y en uno de esos intentos acabó por lanzar su móvil al suelo. Cuando volvió a alcanzarlo, en la pantalla aparecieron playas bonitas, mucha historia antigua y un maravilloso sol. Essos. Parecía muy lejano, pero solo les separaba un estrecho mar que podía cruzar en unas horas, o tomar un avión que le llevase a cualquier punto del mapa. Recordaba el viaje a la Antigua Valyria con Jaime y el resto de su clase de Arte, a parte de ese maravilloso viaje, desconocía por completo el continente. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, y estaba seguro de que era el momento de aprovecharlo, sólo tenía que decidir qué lugar llamaba más su atención, o dónde podría esquivar mejor el invierno. 

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe y su corazón volcó. Pero solo entraron Selwyn, Arina y Galladon, listos para preparar su marcha. Llegaban completamente empapados, con tiempo para darse una ducha caliente y terminar las maletas. Sabía que Brienne estaría en el trabajo, así que se ofreció a llevarlos hasta el puerto. Galladon intentó decir que tomarían un taxi, pero Selwyn lo paró a mitad de frase, aceptando felizmente la oferta. 

Una vez en el coche, sus preguntas se hicieron cada vez más comprometidas, hasta que acabó sintiendo que le estaba vendiendo a su hija como si fuera un producto de la teletienda. Aguantó el discurso con aplomo, estaba muy acostumbrado a lo complicados que podían ser los padres, así que intentó responder comedidamente. 

Pero cuando el puerto comenzó a verse en el horizonte, toda su calma se desmoronó. Casi se veía a sí mismo unos días después, con sus propias maletas, alejándose del amor más puro que tendría nunca, de las personas que le habían enseñado volar. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sabía que era la única opción. Pero saberlo no hacía que fuera más fácil. O menos doloroso. 

BRIENNE

Cuando consiguió deshacerse de su padre lo sintió como una liberación. Sabía que en poco tiempo lo echaría de menos y se amargaría pensando que estaba demasiado lejos, pero hoy esa distancia la sentía tan necesaria como respirar. Los últimos momentos habían sido especialmente incómodos, y aunque se había llegado a plantear terminar de pasar el día con ellos y acompañarlos al puerto, llegó un momento que entendió que era mejor terminar sin una explosiva discusión. 

Caminó por la calle lamentando no haber cogido un taxi, la lluvia no amainaba y cuando llegase al trabajo estaría completamente calada. Tomó el teléfono comprobando que solo tenía numerosas llamadas perdidas de Podrick. Suspiró en el aire frío, agotada por el insistente chico que siempre parecía necesitarla. 

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta de la facultad y lo encontró saliendo con una caja en las manos, se arrepintió de sus absurdos pensamientos. Corrió hacia él, resbalando con los numerosos charcos. 

-Podrick, ¿qué... qué pasa? 

Tenía los ojos brillantes, y la miraba con un gesto entre triste y profundamente dolido. 

-¿Realmente no lo sabías?

-Por supuesto que no. Pod, necesito que me digas qué ha pasado. 

Tartamudeó un par de veces antes de conseguir hablar. –El señor Selmy me dijo por la mañana que tenía que hablar conmigo, que nos reuniríamos al finalizar el día. Estaba muy serio, y me dio un mal presentimiento. Te llamé muchas veces y cuando no contestaste… Nunca habías faltado al trabajo y siempre contestas mis llamadas… Pensé que…  
Volvió a farfullar mientras su voz entrecortada cada vez era menos inteligible. 

-Podrick, necesito saber qué ha pasado. Ya. 

-Me han quitado la beca. 

Brienne parpadeó sin entender nada. Estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué pero lo sabía perfectamente. 

-No te preocupes, encontraremos la financiación por otro lado. No te lleves tus cosas, mañana vendrás como cualquier otro día y te prometo que encontraré la solución. 

Podrick negó con la cabeza. –Se lo dije al señor Selmy, me quedaría sin paga, podría trabajar por las noches en cualquier pub y por las mañanas seguir con la tesis sin beca. Pero dice que no… que tampoco es una opción. 

Abrió la boca sin entender nada. 

-Espérame aquí. 

Caminó al despacho de Barristan sin volver la vista atrás. 

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado con Podrick Paine? 

Jamás se había dirigido a él de esa forma, pero no se pudo controlar. Era el director del departamento, y aunque serio y distante, siempre la había tratado con un respeto que la mayoría de los compañeros no compartían. 

-Por favor, cierra la puerta y siéntate. 

Por motivos éticos las puertas de los despachos nunca se cerraban. Aun así lo hizo, sentándose frente a él. 

-La universidad ha recibido una llamada. No me han dicho quién es, pero viene de arriba. El último artículo que escribió ha levantado una alarma que no podemos asumir. 

El artículo ni siquiera estaba publicado, sino en revisión. Alguien de la revista habría contactado con… ¿quién?

-¿Cómo puede haber tanto interés en bloquear todo esto?

-Estás hablando de la monarquía, estás hablando de cambiar al rufián que todo Poniente odia por una especie de héroe, y poner al mismísimo Rey como el villano de la Historia. Y de nuevo vuelves a hablar de una mujer caballero. Y la relacionas con el héroe y los obligas al exilio… ¿En qué lugar deja eso a Poniente?

-¡Yo no hago nada y Podrick tampoco! Barristan, ¿has visto las cartas? ¿los documentos? Es lo que pasó, lo hizo la historia. Investigarlo es lo que hacemos aquí, o lo que deberíamos. 

-La Universidad no quiere que sigas adelante, y yo no tengo ninguna opción de cambiar eso. Te repito que no he tenido nada que ver en esta decisión, todo estaba ya hecho.

-¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?

-Ni siquiera eres su tutora. 

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Trant sabe acaso qué es lo que está haciendo Paine? ¿Le ha cogido alguna vez el teléfono? Firmará su tesis, como firma mis artículos, sin aparecer ni siquiera por el despacho. Por eso es el chico el despedido y no yo, porque cada vez que hay que hacer algo lo asumo mientras el resto plasma su flamante firma. Y estoy harta. Harta de este lugar. 

-Brienne…- La cortó suavemente. –Sé que mereces un puesto fijo, sé que mereces mucho más de lo que te ofrece esta universidad. Asume una perspectiva más conservadora y en un par de años puedo conseguirte algo mejor. Pero ahora cada vez que sale tu nombre… Necesito que asumas otra visión, que te moderes. Por favor, eres una gran profesional y no me gustaría perderte. Anima al chico a cambiar el tema de la tesis, que se tome un año para cambiar la perspectiva y el año que viene presente algo diferente. Hay algunas líneas de investigación que...

Dejó de escuchar. Barristan era un buen hombre, y sabía que solo pretendía ayudarla. En ese momento el miedo de perder a Addam, a Jaime, a todo lo que habían construido, hacía que no pudiera enfocarlo claramente, que no estuviera segura de tomar ninguna decisión. Salió por la puerta y volvió a encontrarse con Pod, que la miraba sin ninguna esperanza. 

-¿Vamos a abandonar la tesis? ¿Vamos a perder todo lo que hemos avanzado?

-No- Respondió inmediatamente. 

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

Brienne miró al horizonte encharcado. –Vamos a tomar una cerveza. 

Tras un par de botellines, salió por la puerta de la cafetería sintiendo el agua helada sobre ella, llevándole el recuerdo de la piscina, del salto de fe que hizo aquella noche que lo cambió todo. Recordó la cara atónita de Jaime, y recordó cómo saltó tras ella. Recordó su primer beso, cómo la tomó en sus brazos, cómo sentía arder la piel bajo el agua helada. Miró hacia arriba dejando que las gotas la empaparan, que la limpiasen, que le dieran una respuesta. Cuando bajó la cabeza, pudo ver a lo lejos el portal de Addam, la casa que durante esos meses había considerado su primer hogar. Y en la puerta, parado y refugiándose bajo la cornisa, Jaime se abrazaba a sí mismo, con los labios azules que también recordaba de su noche en la piscina. 

Frenó sus pasos inmediatamente. Aún estaba enfadada con él por sus palabras a Addam, aún tenía demasiado peso como para enfrentarse a él. Se quedó completamente quieta mientras él salía de la puerta, avanzaba por la lluvia, y se acercaba despacio, como si no quisiera espantarla. Cuando podía alcanzarlo con una mano lo único que podía pensar era en abrazarle, en llorar el horrible día en su hombro y pedirle consuelo. Pero se mantuvo quieta, al igual que él, que seguía rodeándose a sí mismo con los brazos. 

-¿Qué hacías en la calle? Tienes los labios azules… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Él se llevó un dedo a su labio inferior, como si no hubiera sido consciente, después miró su reloj y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. 

-Yo… no lo sé. Cersei apareció, me habló de Myrcella, ella...

-Dioses...- Tragó saliva. -¿Estás... estás bien? ¿Ella...?

-Estoy bien. Muy bien. Ya no le tengo miedo. Soy libre, llevo siéndolo mucho tiempo pero ahora... lo sé. 

Miró su cara pálida, su nariz enrojecida. -Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no has subido a casa?

-No puedo hacerlo. Creo que Addam… No puedo escucharlo, no quiero que sea real. 

A pesar de la lluvia, distinguió perfectamente las lágrimas que empezaban a descender por sus mejillas. Fue ella quien lo abrazó, ella quien intentó consolarlo. Besó su frente, su cara empapada, su nariz y mejillas. Y cuando llegó a sus labios, el beso se convirtió en una entrega absoluta, en la que se perdió por completo. Jaime la atrajo envolviéndola también, poniendo su mano buena en su mejilla, respirándola, tomando el aire y entregándoselo, recuperando todo.

Cuando se separó lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a su espalda y apretando los dedos con fuerza, apegándose a él. Por encima de su hombro distinguió perfectamente el coche que había aparcado a poca distancia, y el hombre que los miraba desde la ventanilla. Se separó un poco de Jaime, y ambos lo miraron con desesperación. 

Estaban en público, besándose, aferrándose en el abrazo más íntimo que hubieran compartido. Y ella había rechazado a Addam simplemente porque Jaime dormía, aunque estaba tendido a su lado. 

Addam se iba a ir. Se giró un poco hacia el lado del copiloto, y ella pensó que estaría moviendo las marchas, haciendo cualquier cosa para arrancar el coche y marcharse para siempre de sus vidas. Pero Addam tomó un enorme paraguas negro, salió del coche y se acercó al desastre empapado que eran ellos, cubriéndolos con su protección. 

Lo abrazó como una niña, con desesperación, agachándose en su pecho y escondiendo el rostro allí. Jaime rodeó a ambos desde su espalda, cerrando a los tres. 

-Me voy. –Susurró. Y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, escondiéndose más en su pecho. Jaime se alejó un poco. 

-No lo hagas. Por favor, no lo hagas. 

-No lo entendéis. No quiero dejaros pero… me habéis hecho crecer, evolucionar, ser más consciente de lo que quiero y lo que no. Os quiero, más que a nada, pero este lugar… Creo que Desembarco del Rey es lo que alimenta mis miedos. Empieza el invierno y no puedo parar de pensar en los eternos días grises, las duchas largas en las que no quiero enfrentar el día. He sido feliz, muy feliz, algo que no había alcanzado nunca. Pero la oscuridad siempre me ha pisado los talones, la gente de esta ciudad, el ruido... Necesito viajar… necesito irme un tiempo, no puedo estar siempre asustado. No quiero estar asustado de vosotros. No creo que pueda con el invierno de esta ciudad. 

-Vámonos. 

Jaime lo miraba a los ojos sin vacilar. –Vámonos. Donde quieras, donde necesites. Escapémonos unos meses, un año. Vendí la jodida casa, queda dinero suficiente como para que demos un par de vueltas al mundo. Hagámoslo. 

Addam abrió un poco la boca, con anhelo en sus ojos, seguido rápidamente por la negación. –Brienne tiene su trabajo aquí. 

Jaime la miró profundamente. –Has querido dejarlo, miles de veces. En casa siempre eras feliz y cuando volvías del trabajo… siempre traías esa cara y jurabas que un día lo abandonarías. Sé todo lo que has dado por él, pero no te devuelve nada. No te hace feliz…

-Jaime…- Addam lo cortó- Ha sido su vida mucho tiempo antes de que apareciéramos en ella. Han sido años de esfuerzo y…

-Han despedido a Podrick.- Tartamudeó.- No valoran mi trabajo, nunca conseguiré que lo hagan. 

-Brienne… 

Addam la miraba interrogativo. Ella no vaciló.

-Un año.- Puso la mano en su pecho. –No tengo un contrato fijo, me solicitan según necesidad y puedo perfectamente tomarme un año sabático. Creo que Selmy estará encantado de que me tome un tiempo para pensar en cómo enfocar las cosas. No solo puedo yo… quiero hacerlo. 

Addam los miraba alternativamente con ojos enormes. –No quiero obligaros a hacer nada que no queráis yo… ¿estáis completamente seguros?

Jaime sonrió y puso su mano en su cuello. –¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Cuando volvieron a abrazarse, Addam soltó el paraguas y sus cuerpos parecieron encajar como piezas de un puzle. Brienne cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras el agua parecía convertirlos en uno.


	28. DESPUÉS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Lo siento!!! Por algún motivo me era imposible terminar esta historia y he decidido publicarla con sus errores y fallos, porque de otra forma sabía que no lo haría nunca. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias, todo se ha construido gracias a todos y todas las que habéis estado ahí. Sé que no ha sido lo que mucha gente habría esperado (yo incluida), pero ha sido divertido descubrir algo tan extraño. Si alguien se siente incómodo y desea un final puramente Braime, el capítulo está diferenciado en cuatro partes. Puede leer únicamente la tercera, y cerrar la historia de esa forma. 
> 
> Ha sido un tiempo convulso, vuestros comentarios me han acompañado siempre, y no puedo decir lo que agradezco ese maravilloso feedback. Sois realmente geniales. 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto, si alguien tiene peticiones o ideas, todas son bienvenidas. Un fuerte abrazo, salud y muchas, muchas gracias.

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

Intentó recolocarle el nudo de la corbata por tercera vez, sabiendo que aunque lo consiguiera, no llegaría a quedar decente, era tan torpe con eso como con cualquier otra cosa que necesitase un mínimo de delicadeza. Aun así, se sentía bien por la simple cercanía, por ese tonto cuidado que les ofrecía una intimidad dulce y familiar. Debería estar acostumbrada, pero no podía evitar amar cada momento de sencillo amor, que endulzaba un poco el amargor de todo lo que habían perdido en las últimas semanas.  
Él sonreía intentando parecer tranquilo, pero apenas podía ocultar sus nervios. Sus rasgos habitualmente relajados ahora se veían tensos, incómodos. Su mandíbula recién afeitada estaba tan rígida que temía que sus dientes perfectos sufrieran las consecuencias. Entendía la agitación que ese tipo de eventos generaba, pero él había luchado mucho por llegar a conseguirlo, y ahora solo quedaba recoger los frutos del esfuerzo. 

Era como la antesala de los aviones, toda la parafernalia de controles y esperas que hacía que la ansiedad de todo el mundo se disparase, casi siendo un alivio el momento en el que el avión finalmente despega. Los atuendos de gala, las presentaciones, las docenas de ojos mirando, los ecos de sus voces en cada una de las imponentes paredes del Septo de Baelor… Todo eso parecía cobrar más importancia que la propia exposición, con el esfuerzo abrumador que había conllevado. Ella había estado presente en todo el proceso, y sabía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese momento. 

-Lo importante ya está hecho. Ahora solo toca poner buena cara, sonreír y disfrutar de tu día. 

-Lo sé. –La sonrisa se hizo más real, más cómoda. Siempre respondía así a cualquiera de sus palabras, siempre con una dulzura que le ablandaba el corazón. La rodeó con sus brazos, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre su frente. Ella seguía deslizando la tela entre sus dedos, sin mucha gracia, sabiendo que no estaba mejorando el resultado. –Ojalá estuviera aquí. 

La frase la atravesó por completo. Su ausencia era densa, ocupaba un espacio físico, real, que les dolía y que iba a hacerle imposible disfrutar de su momento con plenitud. Lo habían hablado, pero eso no lo había hecho más fácil. Ella no podía llenar ese hueco, nadie podía hacerlo. Aun así, soltó el desastre de corbata y puso ambas manos en su rostro. 

-Estoy aquí. Estás aquí… - Volvió a sentir la absoluta frustración abrumadora y sacudió la cabeza. –Es tu día. Tu maravilloso día. No importa nada más. Te prometo que saldrá bien. 

Estaba demasiado cerca para mirarlo, pero pudo notar su sonrisa en sus manos. Lo besó con amor, con todo el amor que tenía dentro, esperando que fuera suficiente. 

Tras la puerta, el director del museo seguía hablando de la exposición, de las maravillosas obras que se iban a exponer en la próxima colección permanente del museo. Habló del viaje que las inspiró, de los paraísos que la hicieron nacer, pero Brienne sabía qué era lo que había dado a luz todas esas obras, toda esa inspiración. Nada que aquel hombre pudiera llegar a entender. 

-Tenemos la suerte de tener con nosotros al artista que ha dado vida a esta magnífica expresión visual. Con todos nosotros, el creador de “Luces del Camino”, el señor Addam Marbrant. 

Addam la besó de nuevo antes de tomar su mano y entrar juntos en la sala contigua, acercándose al director y saludando al público. Él había considerado pretencioso y estúpido que le hicieran salir de otra sala como si tuviera que hacer una gran aparición, pero finalmente no quedó tan fuera de lugar. Los aplausos resonaban contra los techos gigantes, los amigos y conocidos felizmente sonrientes y ansiosos por escucharle, y los prestigiosos invitados reconociéndole con gran interés. Ella se separó mientras aplaudía hasta quedarse a una distancia aceptable, junto al resto de las personas reunidas para festejarle. 

Recordó la primera vez que había estado con él en aquel lugar, paseando por los oscuros pasillos del museo. Pensó en la pequeña exposición compartida y temporal que tenía escasas fotos de Addam, en la zona anexa del museo, nueva y sin gracia ni corazón. Ahora, exponía en una de las mejores salas del museo, donde sus obras permanecerían, donde todos los visitantes lo contemplarían, no solo los que llevaban horas perdidos en los pasillos más recónditos. Lo había logrado, había llegado a donde siempre había querido, y estaba tan radiante y feliz que podría llorar solo por el reflejo de su alegría. Si Jaime estuviera allí…

Addam intentó explicar algunas de las fotografías, explicando dónde se habían realizado, por qué y qué querían representar. Ella escuchaba sus palabras, veía la imagen, y recordaba todo lo que Addam callaba. Cada foto era más luminosa que la anterior, más viva y vibrante, y cada una tenía un secreto, una silenciosa verdad que solo conocían ellos.  
Tenía ante ella la imagen de una marea embravecida. La foto mostraba el detalle de cada gota expulsada por la ola, cada brillo del sol que se reflejaba. Addam casi había metido la cámara dentro para captar las más puras y cercanas luces reflejadas. Pero lo que la gente no sabía es que la inercia que removía el agua no era el caprichoso efecto de la luna, sino el traqueteo de una pareja que se mecía y removía jugando en las olas. La sombra negra de la izquierda pertenecía a ella, a Jaime, que la estaba cargando mientras intentaba molestar a Addam. Él había rodeado la cámara de plásticos especiales, pero aun así ella temía que Jaime fuera capaz de arruinarla. Acabaron yaciendo en la arena, en aquella cala escondida de la Costa Naranja, olvidando cualquier preocupación por nada más que el sol sobre sus cuerpos húmedos. Debía estar helando en Desembarco del Rey, pero aquel día, ellos disfrutaron de la calidez de un verano que allí nunca parecía terminar. 

Mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, escuchó que Addam ya comentaba otra imagen, la de la arena del Desierto Rojo brillando bajo la luz lunar. La zona hundida era una de las huellas de Jaime, el leve polvo levantado por la respiración de Addam, a escasos centímetros del objetivo de la cámara. Pasaron la noche en aquella duna, contemplando los cielos más hermosos, las estrellas más numerosas, los universos que parecían mostrarse ante ellos. La gente justificaría la belleza del movimiento del polvo y la arena por el dominio de Addam con la velocidad de obturación, o su perfecto control de su herramienta. Sin embargo, ella podía ver la trascendencia de sus conversaciones bajo las estrellas impresas en cada fino grano de arena, la ligereza que sintieron, la perfecta ingravidez. A pesar de las reticencias de Jaime, perderse en el desierto había sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas que habían experimentado. Jamás olvidaría el verde de sus ojos reflejando la blanca y difusa formación celeste, incapaz de verse desde cualquier ciudad. 

Los colores en las fotografías eran diversos, pero compartían ese punto común, ese resplandor especial que hacía que las imágenes parecieran brillar y emitir luz. El Bosque de Qohor, las Montañas Pintadas, el Lago Daga… Ella podía distinguir cada foto y recordar el lugar, aunque no era lo más importante. Ese brillo que veían todos estaba detrás, alrededor, sobre o bajo el objetivo de la cámara. Ese brillo lo habían creado juntos, y ahora permanecería inmortalizado eternamente en aquellas paredes, a la vista de todos. Pero el secreto de su realidad solo les pertenecía a ellos. 

La explicación de Addam empezaba a moverse por la sala junto a él, caminando lentamente por el recorrido que para ellos había sido un año de sus vidas. Ella caminó lentamente, dejando que el público la adelantara, que la masa de gente la absorbiera, quedándose rezagada en algunas de las fotografías que más sentimientos removían en su interior.  
A su paso, varios conocidos la saludaban brevemente, a los que respondía con amabilidad, sabiendo que más tarde tendría que abordar todo tipo de conversaciones, algunas de las cuales querría evitar. Sansa, Marg y Jon no se limitaron a un breve saludo, los tres se acercaron a besarla, dándole una fortaleza que realmente necesitaba. 

El tiempo en la distancia le había ayudado a perdonar a Sansa, y a comprender a Margaery en aspectos que antes le eran inauditos. Había visto mil formas de entender la vida, mil formas de enfrentarse al mundo en las distintas ciudades y pueblos, cada una de ellas más asombrosa. Personas sin recursos mucho más felices que cualquier empresario de Roca Casterly, seguidores de religiones extrañas que creían en cosas que ella era incapaz ni siquiera de empezar a comprender… Entendió que sus amigas, a sus diferentes y a veces errados modos, siempre habían querido ayudarla, y eso era más de lo que la mayoría podía decir. 

Ellas también habían evolucionado en aquel año. Marg seguía tan loca como de costumbre, pero se había hecho mucho más disciplinada, teniendo mucho más claro lo que quería y hacia dónde quería caminar. Sansa sin embargo había dejado su trabajo rematadamente bien pagado cuando el estrés casi la enfermó. En ese momento, Jon había estado a su lado, y eso empezó a hacerle ver las cosas con otra perspectiva. 

Era lo único bueno que había salido de aquella fatídica fiesta que organizaron en casa de Addam; presentar a Jon y Sansa había sido un hecho fortuito que, si bien no tuvo ningún impacto en aquel momento, las casualidades del destino hicieron que volvieran a encontrarse. Jon perdió a Ygritte, como había perdido a Daenerys. La relación que había funcionado con tres se resquebrajó en mil pedazos cuando perdió a uno de sus pilares. 

Jon y Sansa se encontraron meses después en otra fiesta, por amigos comunes completamente diferentes. Él estaba devastado y solo, y ella llevaba con insomnio desde su último ascenso. Irónicamente el manto gris que los cubría a ambos se hizo más luminoso una vez compartido, y en los meses que habían estado juntos, la vida de ambos se había vuelto mucho más feliz. 

Había sido la sorpresa más inesperada desde su regreso, los primeros días que habían quedado apenas podía reconocer los ojos con los que Sansa miraba el mundo. Se alegraba de que todas aquellas malas experiencias finalmente dejaran de echar sombra en el maravilloso momento que vivía ahora. 

Incluso después de estos meses le sorprendía la mirada amable que ahora tenía sobre Addam, recordando el juicio abrumador que sostenía un año antes. Agradecía el cambio de actitud, y agradecía el cambio profundo en su estado de ánimo.

Cuando la presentación de Addam terminó y la multitud explotó en aplausos, él la buscó con los ojos, pero docenas de personas se arremolinaron a su alrededor con mil preguntas. Ella le envió una mirada cálida y caminó en dirección opuesta para no distraerle. Era un gran momento para hacer contactos, supuso. Era un momento que le exigía mucho. 

Decidió esperarle en una esquina de la sala mientras conversaba con Jon y sus amigas. La mayoría se resolvió en elogios por la obra de Addam, y el resto por preguntas curiosas sobre su viaje que apenas sabía cómo responder. No mentía pero… no tenía la menor idea de cómo decir toda la verdad. 

Entre los presentes, no había encontrado a los amigos de Addam, pero por supuesto estaban allí y pronto la encontraron también a ella. Tyrion y Bronn se acercaron tentativamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella no tenía ganas de escuchar la pregunta, pero evidentemente surgió antes del primer saludo. 

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Debería ser comedida. Debería tener paciencia e intentar dar alguna explicación vaga. Pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, así que simplemente se aseguró de que cuando felicitaran a su amigo, limitaran cualquier curiosidad al respecto. 

-Puedes llamar a Jaime y preguntarle. Hoy es la noche de Addam, por favor, no le hagas esa pregunta a él. 

Tyrion asintió y tras una escasa charla intrascendente desapareció entre el gentío. Marg lo hizo poco después. Seguían manteniendo algo totalmente casual y sin compromisos, pero que había durado en el tiempo más que muchos noviazgos. A veces creía que deberían dar algún otro paso, pero pronto recapacitaba, sabiendo que no era nadie para juzgar, y sabiendo que la felicidad podía encontrarse de los modos más extraños. 

Sansa y Jon también se marcharon al terminar sus bebidas, y de pronto se encontró sola entre toda esa gente engalanada. Tomó otra copa de champagne mientras dejaba su mirada vagar por las imágenes que había vivido. Una de ellas siempre llamaba poderosamente su atención. La margarita blanca. 

Se acercó hasta ella, viendo los mechones dorados que la sostenían. El pelo de Jaime, la foto que Addam retrató en el rastrillo, con su mirada al fondo, siempre en ellos. La hizo sonreír, y a la vez entristecerse, y antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar por la emoción, Addam alcanzó su brazo, rescatándola como hacía siempre. 

Fue una noche larga. No pudo evitar recordar todo el tiempo una noche parecida, muchos años atrás, cuando Jaime presentó su exposición. Él había estado allí, con él, disfrutando del abrumador logro de su amigo, hasta que abandonó su propia fiesta para regresar a la que entonces consideraba su casa. Aquella noche abandonó a Cersei. Aquella noche dejó de pintar, hasta que conoció a Brienne. Esta noche, hoy, Jaime debería estar aquí. 

Ella condujo hasta casa, en un silencio compartido. Estaban felices, era su mayor éxito profesional, pero el sabor agridulce seguía empañándolo todo. 

Al entrar por la puerta, el fuerte olor a flores lo desconcentró. Una enorme pancarta colorida decoraba la casa, con unas letras que no podría descifrar. Los colores no podrían ser más increíbles, pero su letra nunca fue legible, ni siquiera cuando conservaba la mano diestra. 

-¡Felicidades!- Jaime se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un cálido abrazo. 

-No tenías por qué hacer nada… 

-Que mi presencia no fuera aceptable no significa que no pueda celebrarlo. Que esos imbéciles se queden su fiesta de mierda, lo celebraremos juntos aquí, a lo grande, toda la noche. 

Tomó su cara entre las manos y besó fuerte sus labios. No era algo que hicieran a menudo, o desde hace mucho tiempo, pero había algunas ocasiones en las que lo que eran solo se podía expresar así. Atrajo a Brienne y se abrazaron juntos, lo único que habían deseado hacer en toda la noche. 

El viaje había sido perfecto, un año conociendo un mundo completamente diferente, con costumbres nuevas y paisajes maravillosos. Nadie los había juzgado, nadie les había preguntado nada, y nadie pareció incomodarse cuando se habían besado los tres en una playa familiar. Habían gozado de una libertad abrumadora, que los tres extrañaban desde que habían vuelto a Desembarco del Rey unos meses atrás. 

Cuando presentó sus fotografías hubo un interés inmediato. Addam intentó explicar qué había detrás, el maravilloso viaje que le había hecho empezar a confiar en lo bello y hermoso, buscar la luz y no dejarse llevar por la oscuridad. Después de unas cuantas reuniones, el director del museo se reunió con él para cerrar una nueva exposición permanente, hablándole de gran publicidad, de una fuerte inversión en él como artista. Pero destacó un único y pequeño problema. Unos extraños rumores absurdos. 

Cuando el hombre le preguntó directamente por la mujer y el hombre con los que había hecho aquel viaje, con los que actualmente vivía, fue completamente sincero, como lo había sido con pocos más. Se habían conocido durante años, él llevaba exponiendo algunas fotografías esporádicas desde que cumplió los 27, y Jaime fue una de las mayores promesas, además de trabajar como restaurador para él durante años. Sin embargo, el director ahora lo miraba como un completo desconocido. 

Especificó que no le importaba, pero que no quería que fuera algo que desviara la atención de la obra, que esperaba su discreción al respecto. Addam aceptó, ellos no necesitaban ser explícitos, ni siquiera habían dicho qué eran a nadie que no hubiera preguntado. La mayoría de sus amigos y familiares les hablaban con una duda razonable, pero en ningún momento habían tenido una conversación abierta. Ya fuera por incomodidad o por prudencia, nadie hizo preguntas. 

Pero cuando el tiempo pasó y la exposición se acercaba, las peticiones fueron siendo más y más molestas. Cuando preparó la explicación de la obra, negaron cualquier referencia al romance, a las circunstancias que la habían dado vida. Así, poco a poco fueron acallando quién era, haciendo que se sintiera cada vez menos cómodo con su propia obra. Finalmente, días antes de la apertura, le comunicaron específicamente que la presencia de sus dos compañeros no sería adecuada, y que la opción de llevar a la mujer sería la única aceptable. 

Jaime y Brienne le habían dado un apoyo absoluto, intentando quitar importancia a todo. Sin embargo, él había visto en sus rostros el mismo desasosiego que sentía, la misma frustración. Habían sido tan libres en Essos que todo esto resultaba agotador. 

“La vuelta a la realidad”, supuso. “Pero una realidad juntos”. Eso era más que suficiente, eso lo era todo. Si algo le había mostrado aquel intenso viaje fue que no era la tercera pata de una mesa coja. Ellos le habían hecho sentir más amado que nunca, y por muy áspera que fuera la gente de Poniente, nunca volvería a dudar. 

Bailaron, bebieron, rieron. Compartieron la piel y el alma, todo lo que eran y todo lo que querían ser. La noche se alargó entre carcajadas, hasta que amanecieron derramados en el sofá, cansados y somnolientos, en un lío de extremidades compartidas. 

Brienne miraba al techo, inquietantemente callada. Las risas se habían agotado y parecía ensimismada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Jaime le acariciaba el largo brazo, desde el codo a la muñeca, repasando la piel intensamente blanca. Se incorporó un poco, mirándola con curiosidad. 

-¿Qué estás pensando?

Ella no se giró, siguió mirando el techo mientras mordía su labio. Sabía que estaba tentada a responder “nada”, pero si algo habían aprendido en su viaje era a ser honestos, por mucho que la verdad pudiera asustar.

-Creo que quiero ser madre. 

Él se quedó quieto, mudo, como si el mundo se hubiera parado. Miró a Jaime esperando ver la misma parálisis, pero tenía la cara de ilusión más radiante que hubiera visto nunca. Intentó abrir la boca antes que él, pero las palabras no llegaron a ninguna parte. Por suerte, Brienne fue quien tomó la palabra. 

-No quiero decir ahora, ni mañana, ni el año que viene. Solo digo… que es algo que siempre pensé que no podría hacer… Algo que realmente quería, pero no sola ni con un hombre con el que hubiera tenido que conformarme. Pero ahora… Con vosotros… En unos años… Creo que querría hacerlo. 

Tragó saliva. Era algo que había descartado en su propia niñez, desde que supo que no era como los otros niños, que esa extraña tristeza le perseguía. En su juventud tuvo claro que no querría jamás traspasarle a una personita esas inquietudes que tanto daño le hacían. Además, ¿podría él cuidar a un niño? ¿Anteponerlo a todo? ¿Y si el niño o la niña se caía y la visión de la sangre le hacía desmayar? Hace unos años el simple desorden podía desquiciarlo. 

Un niño. O una niña. Un ser chiquitito que dependería de él, de una estabilidad en la que nunca había confiado. Pero… ¿ahora lo hacía? Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había sentido esa ansiedad abrumadora, ni siquiera recordaba los últimos pensamientos oscuros. Ese año de viajes le había llenado de vida, de seguridad. Pero ahora… Ahora no estaban en Pentos, ni en Lys. Estaban en Desembarco del Rey y ni siquiera habían podido acudir juntos a su estúpida exposición. ¿Cómo podrían tener un niño?

Cuando los miró fue incapaz de expresar sus miedos. Jaime miraba como si ya sólo estuviera pensando en patucos y nombres, sus ojos brillando intensamente. 

-¿Cómo lo haríamos?- Dijo, con una sonrisa plena. 

Brienne finalmente bajó los ojos del techo, aún con un gesto algo avergonzado.

-Eh… No lo sé. Podría dejar de tomar anticonceptivos y… Bueno… Que la naturaleza decidiera. Ni siquiera tendríamos que saber quién es el padre si no…

-No, dioses, no quería decir… ¿Qué importa eso? Si Cersei me hubiera permitido ser el padre de Myrcella lo último que me hubiera preocupado son los estúpidos genes de Robert. Me encantaría tener una pelirrojilla o un pequeño maniático del orden. Me refería a… ¿Cómo lo haríamos? Ni siquiera hemos hablado claramente con las personas más cercanas, no podemos abrazarnos en público, ni ir al cine sin que nos miren simplemente por nuestra cercanía… ¿Cómo sería eso con un bebé?

-No podría…

Dijo simple y rotundamente. ¿Estaba hablando solo de una fantasía irrealizable? ¿Un pensamiento vacío que no tenía intención de realizar?

–Pero podríamos en Essos. 

Terminó la frase dirigiendo la mirada a uno y otro, firmemente decidida. 

-He escrito a las universidades de Braavos, Norvos y Volantis… Y me han respondido de las tres. Parece que tienen una visión más abierta de la Historia de Poninente, y me han ofrecido unas clases. Cuando hablé de la tesis de Podrick en Volantis parecieron entusiasmados, tendríamos financiación para sacarla adelante. Sin cortapisas, solo la verdad. 

No era ningún pensamiento vacío. Era un plan, algo mesurado y bien elaborado que ya había comenzado a indagar. Ella era así, no se lanzaría a una piscina sin salvavidas; antes de plantear nada se había asegurado de poder hacerlo. 

-¿Huir? ¿Es la única manera?- Jaime habló con una voz seria. Nadie había sido más feliz en Essos que él, cada día parecía más vivo y radiante. Pero la idea de marcharse de Poniente por el rechazo de la gente parecía atormentarle. Entendía que había vivido años escondiéndose de un marido, de una relación incestuosa, de quien había sido. Jaime no soportaba más juicios, ni más escondites. 

-Ellos se fueron.- Addam habló por primera vez, sus palabras más rápidas que sus pensamientos. –El Matarreyes y su caballero, huyeron a Essos y no miraron atrás. Y fueron felices, y Poniente la condenó al olvido y a él al odio de generaciones pero… Años después una mujer valiente descubrió su historia. Tiene que conocerse, tiene que saberse qué pasó. Y ella puede darles voz allí. Y nosotros podremos ser felices, como ellos. Y olvidar los juicios y las condenas. Mi hogar está con vosotros, no me importa si es esta casa, si es una duna del desierto rojo, o una cueva congelada más allá del antiguo Muro. 

Le sorprendieron sus propias palabras. Siempre había vivido con miedo, desde la infancia, con un terror a lo desconocido, a lo que pudiera salirse de su control. Ahora, corría hacia lo inexplorado sin temor, porque lo hacía con ellos. Nada podía asustarle si los tres estaban juntos. 

-No huían.- Jaime sentenció con una sonrisa.- Simplemente perseguían la felicidad. Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo. Y ella debe recuperar su historia. 

El amanecer siguió avanzando, y casi podían sentir como el calor del otro lado del charco llegaba hasta ellos, acercándoles, llevándoles de nuevo a una tierra sin juicios. A una tierra donde nadie cuestionase que ya eran una familia. 

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Sólo había acudido a un evento parecido cuando nombraron doctor a Podrick, y aún no se acostumbraba a ver a Brienne con la túnica y el gorro extraño. Todos los doctores en la sala vestían aquel atuendo estrafalario, pero Brienne era tan alta que sobresalía entre todos ellos. Cuando terminaron de nombrar a los nuevos doctores y procedieron con los premios, sus manos empezaron a sudar. Las mejores tesis, los mejores en cada campo. Pero cuando nombraron a Brienne y subió los peldaños su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. 

Se trataba de un premio extraordinario, algo fuera de lo común, que honraba su carrera y sus descubrimientos. El rector dijo unas palabras sobre su obra, relatando la importancia de su visión para la Historia, todo lo que había logrado descubrir que había cambiado por completo la perspectiva académica. La notaba nerviosa, pero terriblemente feliz. 

Las palabras del Rector divagaron por distintos lugares que no habría esperado. Habló de la ciudad, de los procesos que había vivido. De los años de esplendor, de la caída y dejadez que la sumieron en la nada durante años, y del nuevo revivir que había hecho de Volantis, de nuevo, una gran ciudad. Donde una vez hubo flores y verdor, un lodo de abandono consumió todo, y finalmente se recuperó con la esperanza de quienes regresaron a una ciudad que sabían que volvería a florecer. Habló de personas, de personas como Brienne que habían confiado en la ciudad, y que con su trabajo no hacían más que aumentar su valía. 

Finalmente, su discurso finalizó, y entregó una bonita placa plateada en las elegantes manos de Brienne. A tomar el turno de palabra, el hilo de voz sonó frágil, pero con una decisión determinada, una postura recta y un gran poso tras ella. 

Agradeció a la Universidad. Agradeció a la Tierra que le había dado cobijo, y que había abierto la mente a la verdad. Agradeció al Matarreyes y a su Caballero sus hazañas, sus logros, aun sabiendo que nunca se les devolvería ese reconocimiento. Hoy ella lo hacía, les había dado su lugar y ni siquiera Poniente podría rechazar sus descubrimientos. Supuso que no les importaría, casi podía sentir a esa pareja perdida en el tiempo, repudiada por todos, pero encontrando la paz en el otro. Brienne había encontrado que, al menos un tiempo, se habían refugiado en la ciudad que ahora era su propio hogar. Quería pensar que caminaba sobre las mismas piedras, que la felicidad que ahora sentía era un reflejo de la que aquellos caballeros disfrutaron en su merecido retiro. 

Bajó de sus pensamientos para seguir escuchando sus palabras. Ella siempre había sido agradecida, siguió con su interminable lista hasta que lo miró directamente, encontrándolo sin problemas en la inmensa sala llena. 

-Y por último quiero dar las gracias a mi familia, que para mí lo es todo.- Lo miró fijamente, con una sonrisa tranquila.- Ha sido difícil y hemos pasado por mucho, pero también hemos construido y hoy no podría ser más feliz. 

El rector tomó la palabra, notablemente conmovido, y mientras la atención volvía a dirigirse a él, sus ojos solo podían seguir inmóviles en la única mujer que verdaderamente había amado. Sus labios se movieron en el aire, y no le costó leer "te quiero", las dos palabras que tanto repetía, y que nunca se cansaría de escuchar. 

La cerradura siempre se atascaba, pero consiguió abrir sin hacer demasiado ruido. Nada más entrar pudo sentir ese olor característico que solo tenía aquella casa. Era agradable, y no conseguía diferenciar todos los tonos, pero el conjunto era tan especial que siempre le advertía de que finalmente había llegado a su hogar. 

El salón estaba vacío y en pleno silencio, el enorme sofá descansaba frente a las cristaleras, vacío y frío, desde donde se veía las olas del inmenso mar. Era lo que había hecho que se decidieran por aquella casita baja, la bendita localización. Todas las habitaciones tenían grandes cristaleras, y todas mostraban el inmenso mar abierto. Las olas rompían contra las rocas, pero desde la cocina había una puerta al exterior que comunicaba con unas escaleritas que daban paso a una cala a la que solo se accedía desde ahí. Eran unos pocos metros con la bajamar, y absolutamente impenetrable cuando subía la marea, pero tener un pedacito de paraíso escondido en su hogar era maravilloso. 

Atravesaron el largo pasillo donde empezaban a escuchar los ronquidos cercanos. Al abrir la habitación infantil, la escena fue tan enternecedora que sintió como su corazón respondía golpeándolo con fuerza. 

La pequeña seguía con la naricita taponada, sus ronquidos eran fuertes y profundos, pero Addam la rodeaba con sus brazos, dejando que durmiera en su pecho sin preocuparse de los mocos que goteaban encima de su piel. 

El catarro de la niña había sido asqueroso, todo mocos, toses en la cara y llantos cuando su propia congestión la agobiaba, pero el señor que hacía unos años se angustiaba si no limpiaba tres veces al día su aséptico estudio, ahora dormía feliz entre ronquidos, fluidos y bacterias. 

La Universidad de Volantis no se parecía en absoluto a la de Desembarco del Rey, la pequeña había sido completamente invitada al evento a pesar de su corta edad, pero no habían querido que contagiara a las cientos de personas reunidas. Brienne propuso contratar una niñera, pero Addam se negaba a alejarse de ella mientras se encontrase mal. Jaime creyó que era lo más adecuado, los tres se sentirían mejor sabiendo que uno de ellos estaba cerca. 

Ahora, la pequeña tenía los deditos aferrados a su mano fuerte, el pelo dorado y rebelde brillaba con el sudor del constipado, y sus bonitos ojos verdes estaban ocultos tras unos párpados que se movían a la velocidad del rayo. Su sonrisa mostraba que, soñase lo que soñase, era plenamente feliz. 

Cuando la pequeña arrugó la nariz, Jaime tuvo que reírse. El gesto era tan suyo que no podía evitar verse reflejado, como un espejo a su propia niñez. No solo era una fotocopia física, sino que cada nueva manía, cada mueca y aspaviento era inconfundiblemente de él. Durante el embarazo, Jaime silenciosamente esperaba que se pareciera a Brienne, temiendo que si había un parecido demasiado obvio, Addam o él mismo pudieran sentirse extraños. No podía haber estado más equivocado. 

Cuando Bahía llegó al mundo, Jaime tomaba la mano de Brienne, susurrando en su oído y sonriendo constantemente, intentando esconder su propio miedo. Addam se situó al lado del doctor, hablándoles y asegurando que todo iba perfectamente bien. 

Jaime había apostado con Addam a que terminaría desmayándose o vomitando, pero tampoco acertó. Fue el que primero la vio, el que primero se encontró con la pequeña. Y su sonrisa fue tan grande como ninguna que hubiera visto nunca. El pequeño paquetito ya tenía un fuerte pelo dorado, ya tenía los rasgos puramente Lannister, y ya mostraba el genio de su padre en el llanto atronador. Pero Addam no podía haberse mostrado más feliz. 

Desde el momento en que decidieron intentar tener un bebé, simplemente dejaron de usar medios anticonceptivos, dejando que la naturaleza eligiera genes, ya que los padres iban a ser ambos igualmente. No tendrían por qué saberlo, en ninguna de sus familias había habido graves enfermedades y, una vez que descartaron la acondroplasia en las ecografías, no había ninguna cuestión médica importante.

Esperó que no tuvieran que saberlo, pero el hecho de que la niña fuera idéntica a Jaime resultó no afectar en absoluto a nada ni nadie. Los tres estaban entusiasmados con su hija, pero de alguna manera, Addam había sido el más implicado. Los miedos e inseguridades que una vez le paralizaban, ahora quedaban atrás. Nada ni nadie podría sugerir que fuera más o menos en aquella relación; los tres sabían lo que significaban, lo que eran. Y ahora, con Bahía, la familia simplemente creció. Jaime secretamente esperaba que en unos años una pequeña o pequeño con los ojos de Brienne y el loco cabello de Addam, correteara junto a su hermana por la recóndita cala de arena. 

Su primer cumpleaños llegaría en unas semanas, y ya se estaban preparando para el festejo. Todos sus amigos y compañeros de Volantis conocían perfectamente la relación y no importunó a nadie, pero en poco tiempo llegarían los invitados de Poniente, que aún tenían algunos problemas para aceptar aquello. Todos sabían perfectamente la situación, todos lo aceptaban, pero siempre había comentarios o situaciones algo incómodas. Esperaban que al reunirlos a todos, pudieran empezar a normalizarlo, a ver su familia al completo y entender que no eran más que eso: una familia más. 

Los padres de Addam, Selwyn, Galladon, Sansa, Margaery, Tyrion… Todos se mezclarían en un mismo lugar, y no sabían cómo podría ser el resultado. Incluso las insistencias de Brienne hicieron que Jaime llamase a Tywin y Cersei, que declinaron la invitación, pero al menos contestaron el teléfono e intercambiaron palabras civilizadas después de años de silencio. Pero no solo eso, gracias a ambas conversaciones, Jaime consiguió el contacto de Myrcella. 

Tuvo miedo de llamarla después de tanto tiempo, él había pasado cada minuto con ella durante su más tierna infancia, pero era tan pequeña que ni siquiera sabía si le recordaría. Pero lo hacía, una Myrcella adulta y que acababa de terminar la universidad, le habló con un cariño que le derretía, aceptando la invitación al cumpleaños y deseando volver a encontrarse con su tío más querido. Intercambiaron fotografías y se asombró al ver que conservaba esa esencia maravillosa, su pelo azabache era lo único que heredó de su padre, y su postura elegante lo único que podía recordarle a Cersei. Estaba feliz de volver a reencontrarla. 

-Deberíamos despertarle y marcharnos a la cama. Mañana tendrá la espalda destrozada. 

Las palabras de Brienne le trajeron de nuevo al presente. La imagen ante él era insoportablemente hermosa, y por mucho que tuviera razón era incapaz de moverse.

Addam seguía mostrando una sonrisa tranquila, a pesar de su extraña postura encorvada intentando encajar en la pequeña cama. Por algún motivo, aquella sonrisa le trajo el recuerdo de tantos años atrás, en el Septo de Baelor, la noche de su exposición. Addam había estado con él, en el momento más importante de su carrera. Jaime estuvo en el de Brienne, y ella en el de Addam. De alguna forma, habían conseguido apoyarse mutuamente, tener a uno de ellos en esos momentos clave de sus vidas. Aunque para él, aquello que había sido todo una vez, ya no era tan importante. 

Cuando no pudo pintar, por su bloqueo o por su mano, se había sentido inútil, incapaz, como si su vida ya no valiera. Ahora, todo le inspiraba, todo lo que expresaba en su lienzo era maravilloso y distintos coleccionistas se agolpaban para comprar a precios disparatados. Y sin embargo, si podía pasar ese momento con su familia, el lienzo quedaba olvidado, pudiendo pasar meses sin tocarlo. 

No lo necesitaba. Era mucho más que su talento. Tenía algo mucho más importante. 

De igual modo, las fotos de Addam se hicieron más y más famosas desde su gran presentación. Hizo varias exposiciones importantes, pero al igual que él, su enfoque había cambiado. Pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos con la pequeña, disfrutando cada minuto. 

Brienne por el contrario, estaba experimentando el momento más intenso en su carrera. El premio solo había sido un sencillo reconocimiento a un inmenso trabajo, que cada día parecía extenderse más. Incluso distintas editoriales infantiles habían contactado con ella, interesados en reproducir la historia de “El Matarreyes y el Caballero Azul”, que querían convertir en una serie de cuentos infantiles. Había que omitir mucha parte de la historia, pero la idea de que una mujer caballero salvase cientos de veces a ese falso villano que en secreto era un héroe, parecía transmitir muchos valores. 

Su arte nunca había sido figurativo, pero cuando Brienne le planteó realizar algunas ilustraciones no le pareció descabellado. Trabajar juntos, codo con codo, para el recuerdo de aquella pareja que tanto había significado, era algo que le hacía verdadera ilusión. 

A pesar de su esfuerzo y dedicación, la Universidad tenía muy en cuenta la conciliación familiar, y le permitía trabajar desde casa, teniendo que desplazarse a la facultad solo en ocasiones especiales. Era maravilloso tenerla allí, compartir tanto, sentirse siempre cerca. 

Vencido por la cálida sensación en su interior y el sueño tranquilizador de Bahía, rehusó caminar hasta su habitación y su enorme y cómoda cama. Ambos se acercaron a Addam y Bahía, tumbándose en el suelo. Uno de los brazos de Addam colgaba por el costado, Brienne alcanzó su mano mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Jaime, que intentaba acomodarse contra el canapé. Addam cerró los dedos contra los suyos, sin llegar a despertarse. 

Jaime miró sus párpados, moviéndose como los de su hija, y compartiendo la misma sonrisa. Luego bajó los ojos hasta Brienne, hasta sus increíbles océanos azules que le hipnotizaron desde el primer instante. Y en ese inmenso azul, su conciencia fue desmenuzándose hasta un sueño que ahora nunca distaba de la realidad.


End file.
